Pretty Little Secrets
by sparkley-tangerine
Summary: Veela!Harry fic with HarryDraco slash. Rating will go up in future chappies. Lily Potter wasn't what everyone thought she was. Becoming an Elemental Veela just might give Harry the power to defeat Voldemort forever and possibly fall in love in the process
1. Default Chapter

**Edited: This fic has been edited since May, 2007. **

A/N: Okay. This is my first Harry Potter fic, so be nice.Flame me if you want to be I'll just ignore it if it's not true. This will be a Veela!Harry fic and a Harry/Draco slash. I've only read one Veela!Harry fic so I decided to give the lacking-in-stories idea a try. Hope you like it.

Full Summary: Veela!Harry fic with HarryDraco slash. Rating will go up in future chappies. How do you tell your worst enemy that he's going the love of your life? Is this dilemma going to be too hard for the great Harry Potter to face after his Veela inheritance demands he claim his mate...or die trying?

* * *

Chapter One: Illness or Inheritance?

The hot July sun was setting on the neat looking house of Number Four Privet Drive, casting a pinkish purple light through the window of the smallest bedroom in the house. The raven-haired occupant of that room shivered, despite the high temperatures that summer had brought.

Harry Potter snuck a peek at the digital clock by his bed and shivered- again. Sunset was in fifteen minutes, but he didn't need a clock to know that now-a-days. Since his strange 'illness' had come along a week ago, Harry froze in the light hours of the day and became feverishly hot at night.

"Maybe it's some sort of magical flu bug," He mumbled as he tried to rub his numb, gloved hands together. "I don't think it's normal to have a daytime temperature of fifteen degrees or lower and a nighttime one of forty-nine and higher."

Harry knew this because he had been checking his temperature twice a day since he'd been sick, with an old thermometer that his aunt had actually let him use. All of his relatives had stayed clear of his room since he'd gotten sick, afraid they'd catch his 'freakishness.'

Ten minutes. He was actually _stiff_ with the cold. Another weird part about his flu was that there were no other symptoms to say that it _was_ the flu. Lately, meaning just today, Harry's lips had taken on a bluish tint, but other than that, he_ looked_ healthy.

"Maybe I should write to Dumbledore. Or the Order." Harry thought out loud.

Hedwig hooted in agreement.

Sirius would kill him if he found out Harry died after he fought through death to come back to him.

Two minutes. Harry knew that he should start taking off the layers he'd put on, but the cold was the worst right at its end. There'd be no transition between hot and cold, it was instantaneous.

Harry put the thermometer back in his mouth and waited.

Sunset.

The heat started at the tips of his toes, burning like fire. Harry bit back a scream as his body broke out in sweat.

'_Great. I'll sweat like a pig and stink now!' _he thought. '_What a great way to spend my sixteenth birthday.' _

Throwing off the blankets that had kept him warm, Harry began stripping, trying to relieve the intense heat.

The air in Harry's bedroom grew heavy with magic. The water that was frozen in Hedwig's cage melted and began to boil. The snowy owl shrieked in alarm.

"BOY!" thundered Uncle Vernon's voice from downstairs. "YOU'D BETTER KEEP THAT RUDDY OWL QUIET!"

Hedwig just shrieked louder. Harry shook his head and tried to calm his owl down.

"Come on girl! Stop it! I don't know what he'll do if you don't!"

The snowy owl slowed its screams to a low hoot. Harry sighed as a bead of sweat ran down his face and onto his bed.

The sheets under him burst into flames.

Harry yelped and put them out with some of the thicker blankets. The heat intensified and he felt queasy. The heat and his rolling stomach were just too much. Grabbing his trash can, Harry vomited into it. Most of the nasty stuff was red. Blood. Harry starred at the spew before wiping his mouth. More blood.

"I'm dying. There's no other answer. I'm gonna die." Harry whispered and Hedwig's screams started again.

The ailing wizard registered Aunt Petunia telling his uncle and cousin to go out and get some desserts. She would take care of the 'freak' while they were gone.

Although Harry still thought he was dying, the throwing up had made him feel better.

Footsteps alerted him of his Aunt's impending rant, but Harry didn't care. The heat was mounting. He threw up again just as his Aunt entered the room.

Whatever she was going to hiss died on her tongue as she took in the sight before her.

Her nephew sat in his boxers, flushed and sweating with his head in his trash can, being violently sick. His horrible owl was frantic in its cage. Her beady pale blue eyes focused back on the boy as he lifted his head up to look at her.

She gasped. His face was bloody.

"I'm sorry... about the mess," he whispered before passing out on his bed.

* * *

Petunia Dursley had always hated the Wizarding World. It was her dear_ beloved _sister's world. Not for normal people. But as she looked at the sick boy in her care, she realized that she would have to contact the man who had pulled her into this mess.

Swiftly, she crossed the tiny room and unlocked the owl's cage. She doubted that the boy's school would be civil enough to have a telephone.

"Come with me, you filthy bird! I need you to deliver a letter to that horrible school."

If an owl could look surprised, the white beast was. She hopped out of her cage and flew over to her master. He didn't wake.

Petunia hurried down the stairs and into the kitchen to write a quick letter. Wrapping some tape around it, she turned to the bird and gave it the letter.

"Now I want you to give this letter to the first person you see at the boy's- Harry's- school. You got that, you little pigeon?"

The snowy owl just grabbed the letter- making Petunia yelp in fright- and took off out the open window. It was a long flight to Hogwarts.

* * *

Draco Malfoy scowled as he watched another House Elf drop his trunks. His father, Lucius Malfoy, let a tiny sigh escape his lips before walking through the door of Hogwarts. Draco's godfather, Severus Snape, followed the blond older man, his cloak billowing as usual. Both men had been found out to be spies among Voldemort's followers and were currently hiding out at Hogwarts.

"I tell you, House Elves can't do a single thing right." fumed Pansy Parkinson, who was supervising the unloading of the luggage on Draco's right. "Remind me why we still use them."

Blaise Zabini chuckled on Draco's left. "Because if we didn't it'd be you who was dragging your own luggage into the castle? You'd also have to cook for yourself and clean too. They keep us lazy."

Draco sniffed. "A Malfoy is never lazy," Before smiling, "We just have no interest in manual labor."

"I thought you Malfoys detested labor of any kind." came Theodore Nott's voice as he walked up to join the group.

Blaise laughed. "Hey Theo. You here hiding out from the crazy, evil tattoo artist too?"

Theo nodded. Voldemort had been furious when the 'next generation of Death Eaters' chose to not become the next generation. Voldemort's return had brought many of his followers' views for the future into the open. He was a madman obsessed with killing Harry Potter and ruling the world. His ideas about how pure bloods were the best were just a line to get you into his little circle. One you never got out of.

"My parents had to leave the country." Theo said as the group sat under one of the oak trees by the doors of Hogwarts. "Dumbledore offered to take me in here, and I needed to finish my education."

Pansy nodded. "Same here. But I just want to stay with my best friends and see that maniac die." Pansy's older brother, Patrick had been murdered by Voldemort while he was in one of his moods. Her family had turned from the Dark Side since then.

"Who else will be coming here?" Draco asked. Many of the families once faithful to the Dark Lord had switched over when Draco's father had declared himself loyal to the Light, and the neutral families had turned with him also.

"Adrian Pucey is being sent to Drumstrang, and so is Andrew Bletchley." Blaise said, his violet eyes dark.

"Matthew Flint is coming. He took the death of Marcus hard. Malcolm Baddock is gone to France, the dirty traitor. Bulstrode and Bole too. Terence Higgs and Greg are coming, but Crabbe is in Drumstrang. Luis Montague will be also be arriving today." Pansy rattled off.

"Eight families off the Dark Lord's call list. Not bad." replied Draco. "He still has the mad, violent psychos though. Fitting, I guess."

Blaise was just opening his mouth when an owl's screech stopped him.

"What in the bloody hell was that?" asked Pansy, forgetting ladies don't use such language.

A snowy white owl came speeding toward the four, a letter clutched in its claws. Draco frowned.

"That looks like Potter's owl. Why is it flying like the hounds of hell are at its tail?"

Hedwig landed on the ground before the Slytherins with a hard thump, before tossing the letter at Draco's feet and flapping around, hooting frantically.

"What's Potter doing writing you a letter, Drake?" asked Theo as Draco took the letter and magically ripped off the plastic stuff.

"I don't know." Draco answered honestly. "Let's read it."

The four crammed in closer to read the neat ink.

_To whom it may concern,_

_I hope this letter reaches someone at Harry Potter's school as I, Petunia Dursley am writing this letter on his behalf. Please tell Mr. Dumbledore that the boy is horribly ill with some sort of disease I can only connect with your kind. I fear for the safety of myself, my husband and child. I request that you send someone to pick him up from my place of residence as soon as possible. If there is any doubt that he is indeed incredibly ill, ask yourself if it is normal to have a temperature of forty- nine degrees and to vomit blood. _

_Please tell his godfather that we are taking care of his godson and that he is still a wanted man in my world._

_Yours Truly,_

_Petunia Dursley_

Pansy looked at the others, clearly shocked before grabbing the letter and running toward Hogwarts.

"Come on! We have to give this letter to Professor Snape! He'll get it to Dumbledore!"

* * *

A/N: There you go. I hope you like the first chapter. Will Snape believe that note or not? And what is up with Harry's illness? Read and Review! PLEASE

S. Tangerine!


	2. Rescue

**Edited: This chapter was edited in May, 2007.**

A/N: Thanks for the four reviews! I am in debt to you four people! You made my day happy. Here's the next chapter. Sirius is alive; he survived the MoM at the end of year five.

* * *

Chapter Two: Rescue

Pansy swiftly ran toward the dungeons, her three friends trailing behind her like a strange human kite tail.

'_Just like her_.' Draco thought._ 'Impulsive_.'

"Pansy, wait up! We don't even know if that letter is real!" Theo yelled after the blond girl.

"You willing to take the chance that it is and do nothing? I have a bad feeling about this." She yelled back.

Draco sped up. Pansy's bad feelings were usually, well, bad.

"She's got a point." said Blaise; out of breathe from running on such a humid day.

More yelling and shouts reached the quartet's ears as they turned the last corner to Professor Snape's private quarters and stopped. Theo rammed into Draco's back while Blaise jogged up to the trio, red in the face and panting.

"I need to work out more."

Nobody heard him as they watched their Head of House have what looked to be, a childish tantrum.

'_Why do I have a feeling this has something to do with Potter?'_ Draco asked himself before looking back at his godfather. The man was red in the face.

"WHY CAN'T THE WEREWOLF AND HIS MANGY MUTT STAY AT THE HEADQUARTERS?!" yelled, no screamed a livid Severus Snape. Albus Dumbledore sighed as he looked at the four grown men. Well, they were supposed to be grown men.

Newly-reincarnated-Sirius Black growled at Malfoy Sr. and Snape before turning to Dumbledore. "I would rather be trapped there than stuck in this castle with these two! I just came here to talk about getting Harry out of that place soon. Not talk to him!"

Theo snorted. "Gryffindor." he whispered to the others.

They smirked in return.

"Yes!" sneered Snape. "Everything is about your precious Harry Potter! The boy is most likely being worshiped at his relatives! LEAVE THE BRAT THERE AND GET OUT!"

"Now listen here Severus, Harry isn't worshiped at his relatives. Quite the opposite, in fact. And Albus invited us here- he usually has his reasons." reasoned Remus Lupin, ever the calm one.

'_Not worshiped. Pah! The guy thinks he was born with a golden spoon up his arse.' _Draco rolled his eyes as he heard Blaise speak the words "Quite the opposite?" to himself.

Pansy chose this moment to invade, dragging Blaise, Draco and Theodore along with her, but Hedwig got to Sirius first.

"Professor! Draco's just received a letter from..."

"THAT'S HARRY'S OWL!" gasped Sirius and then began to comically shake his best friend. "HARRY WROTE US MOONY! HARRY!"

Dumbledore smiled at the two men as Sirius began dancing around the corridor singing, in his happy little Harry-induced bubble.

'_Is this a Gryffindor thing or a contagious mental illness that man is suffering from? Probably a Gryffindor thing' _Draco praised any listening gods that he was fortunate enough to be a Slytherin.

Blaise broke that bubble by saying "Actually_ Potter's Aunt _wrote_ Professor Dumbledore_."

The two marauders stopped, looked at the Spanish-born, British-raised Slytherin and said at the same time "His aunt"?

Pansy nodded. "Yes, Petunia Dursley is signed at the bottom, but that's not the poi-"

Sirius interrupted her. "Tuna! TUNA WROTE DUMBLEDORE? She hates magic. Why is she sending letters by _owl_?"

"May I have the letter Miss Parkinson?" Dumbledore asked while Remus tried to calm Sirius down.

"Sirius, I'm sure there's a logical explanation for all of this. A logical explanation. Now calm down or you're going to kill yourself. Again!

Snape snorted and said sarcastically. "Pity; and I was so looking forward to the funeral."

"Are you sure?" asked Lucius. "He'd most likely make a mess of it."

This raised Draco's eyebrows._ 'Did my father just make a joke?' _This was the most relaxed Draco had ever seen the man, even with Voldemort gone those thirteen years.

Sirius and surprisingly Remus glared at the two men. Sirius opened his mouth to start another verbal battle with the two former Death Eaters when Dumbledore's voice stopped him.

"Oh dear, it seems that Harry has fallen ill." He didn't seem that shocked. That or he was hiding his shock very well.

Sirius and Remus paled.

"Ill? Wwwhhaattt? Give me that!" Sirius screech-stuttered, before grabbing the letter out of the old man's hands.

Lucius looked at his son and his friends, confusion barely showing through his usual mask.

"How did you four come across this letter? Don't tell me Potter wrote four Slytherins."

Draco shook his head. "That crazy owl just threw it down at our feet and started flapping around like a bloody menace. He'll probably shit bricks when he finds out we read that letter."

"Draco, language." Lucius warned with no malice.

Snape growled. "He probably made his aunt write it so he could leave earlier. Thinks we'll all just drop what we're doing and go to fetch him, arrogant brat. Just like his father."

Two rings of "Severus!" (from Remus and Albus) and one of "Greasy Bastard!" (from Sirius) were heard at this remark.

Pansy even came to Potter's defense.

"It says that he has a fever of forty-nine degrees! That's twelve degrees above normal! And he's vomiting up blood! Why would he make that up if he knew they would come for him and find out it was a lie?"

Reasons bounced off Snape like jet balls in a cement room. "He's Harry Potter. He'll just say he needed to get out of there and everyone will coo at him like he's a baby. Snotty brat!"

"Okay... Professor Snape just used the word 'coo'. Anyone else a little worried he's smelt too many potion fumes?" asked Blaise, edging away from the irate Potions Master.

"That's twice you called my godson a brat, Snivellius!" warned Sirius.

"It's the truth, Blackhead! What are you going to do about it?"

"Oh dear Lord. Here they go again." sighed Lucius Malfoy before tapping Snape's shoulder with his snake-headed cane. "Severus, you are forty-five, act it please. I chose you as Draco's godfather to set an example for him. Not act like a brat. Believe me; he's got that down pat."

"Hey!" Draco interrupted but Remus stopped his protests.

"Sirius, remember in our Sixth Year, Lily got sick a week before her sixteenth birthday with these exact symptoms?"

Albus Dumbledore smiled at one of his most intelligent graduates. He would make a great Headmaster someday, if he could get him to accept...

Sirius looked confused for a minute, trying to remember. "Yeah, but she was, oh!" Comprehension dawned on the man's face leaving the Slytherins in the room confused.

Draco frowned._ 'Potter's sick with his mother's illness? That doesn't make sense!'_

Dumbledore nodded. "Exactly! You may leave to pick him up immediately. I'll get Poppy to fix him up a bed. Today_ is_ July thirty-first."

"Albus!" Said Snape, knowing it was useless. "I see enough of the boy as it is. Now he's invading my vacation."

Dumbledore smiled. "I'm sure Harry will feel the same way, Severus."

* * *

Petunia Dursley looked back out her living room window for the hundredth time that morning. She had sent Vernon and Dudley on a shopping trip that would take them all day so the freaks could come and take the boy. She _was_ a tad bit worried about the boy, not that she would admit it. He had awakened every hour on the hour to throw up more blood and at midnight had screamed bloody murder before passing out for the whole night. His fever had disappeared like magic, for lack of a better word, the next morning and now he was freezing.

The whole upstairs of Number Four was now cold, the coldest part being the boy's room. Last night the room had been stifling hot, breaking the pipes under the boy's bedroom floor and flooding the downstairs bathroom.

That thought made Petunia scowl. She had to remember that boy was the reason her fair blond hair was turning gray prematurely.

A sudden knock at her door made Petunia scream and knock over her tea. Fear gripped her as she tried to calm her nerves and answer the door.

A man dressed in shabby clothes was standing on her doorstep with a huge black dog. Petunia wrinkled her nose at the man and his mangy pet before she noticed his graying blond hair. Ah, a kindred spirit. Now that she thought about it, the man looked familiar.

"What can I do for you today, sir?"

The man smiled. "We're here for Harry Potter. If you let us in, the neighbors won't know a thing."

Petunia paled before stepping aside. '_We? There is only he and that horrible thing he has for a dog.'_ Petunia was deathly afraid of black dogs. One of her sister's friends could somehow _become _a giant dog and had chased her to the nearest park and up into a tree. Since then, Petunia had hated big, black dogs.

"Where is he?" The wizard asked before turning to his dog and saying "You can change back now Sirius."

To Petunia's horror, the black dog changed into Lily's friend and mass-murderer Sirius Black.

"Hey Tuna!" he said with a devilish grin. "Miss me?"

Petunia's mouth moved like a goldfish for a second before her eyes rolled up in her head and she fainted.

Sirius laughed while Remus studied Lily's sister.

"You know she just might have a touch of Veela blood in her. See the blond hair and blue eyes? Too bad Lily was an Elemental Veela. Come on, let's go get little Prongs."

Sirius hopped over Petunia and ran up the stairs. He slipped on some ice.

"Whoa Moony! You see that? Our little Prongs is more of a little Lily."

Remus laughed. "You know, I'm starting to feel sorry for Voldemort. If Harry has half the temper his mother had without her Veela blood, I can already smell the burnt Voldemort in the air."

At the top of the stairs, the ice was a centimeter thick, close to two around the door to Harry's room.

Sirius whistled. "Remember Lily froze all of Madam Pomfrey's potions while she was in the Hospital Wing? Looks like Harry just might out-do her."

Reaching the door, Remus tried a Melting Charm only to have the water freeze up again. Both men looked at each other, eyebrows raised.

"Might?" Remus asked. Sirius shrugged and used a Blasting Charm before running into the room.

Big mistake.

Sirius slid past his godson's bed and into the wall on the other side. Remus slid into him moment later.

"Smooth, Moony! The place is covered with ice!"

Remus pushed away from Sirius, making the ex-convict fall flat on his arse.

"Smooth, Padfoot. The place is covered with ice."

Sirius looked around the room for something to hit his best friend and secret crush with but found everything covered with ice.

"You know if the pillows weren't as hard as... ice, I'd hit you with one right?"

"Of course."

Suddenly the pile of blankets on the bed moved to show the pale blue face of Harry Potter. If both men weren't in love with each other and the boy's surrogate father and uncle they would have swooned.

"Mmoony? Pppadfoot?" asked a melodic, yet stuttering voice. Even with his skin tinted blue, Harry looked like a Veela. His black hair had naturally induced red and white-blond highlights, the red subtle, the blond silky looking, like the rest of his hair. His vibrant green eyes were no longer hidden behind his glasses and almost glowed with power. And relief.

The only imperfection, if you could call it that, was his scar, but it too looked beautiful.

"Get up Harry." said Remus gently. "We've come to take you to Hogwarts."

* * *

A/N: Okay here's the next chappie. Thanks to: Makalani Astral, MaraWeaves, Bonnie4 and flowerbee1 (I can't tell you that! It'll ruin the whole story! And maybe this chappie answered some of your questions.) For reviewing.

R&R people!

S. Tangerine


	3. Hogwarts

**This chapter was edited in June 2007**

* * *

Chapter Three: Hogwarts 

'_Happy Birthday to me.'_ Harry thought as he shivered under the mountain of blankets and clothes he was wearing. He so wanted to get up and write to Dumbledore or Sirius, but the cold was just too much.

"Forget Voldie, I'm gonna die by freezing to death. Snape and Malfoy are gonna dance on my grave in pink tutus and throw rose petals at anyone who passes by."

Lost in his self-pitying thoughts, Harry didn't hear his aunt scream, but he felt the magic that was used inside the wards. The house was silent, his aunt having sent his uncle and cousin out shopping. Harry strained to hear something beyond his chattering teeth. Unintentionally, the ice that was thinly covering the upstairs thickened at Harry's feelings of fear and unsettlement.

More magic. Harry sent out another wave of ice magic but wasn't quick enough to stop a Blasting Charm. He heard his attackers slide across his tiny room and into the wall on the opposite side. The voices he heard next made him sigh in relief. '_Sirius! And Remus! They came! I'm not gonna die!'_ Pause. '_At least not yet!'_

"Get up, Harry." said Remus gently. "We've come to take you to Hogwarts."

Harry tried to move, but was shaking so violently that he could barely get out from under his mound of blankets.

"What's wrong with me?" he asked as Sirius lifted his godson off of the bed, blankets and all. Remus was packing all of Harry's things by magic.

"We've got our suspicions Harry but we'd best wait till we get to Hogwarts for that. Dumbledore knows, he can explain it best."

"Why am I not surprised?" Harry mumbled and burrowed deeper into the nest of cloth. There was something on Sirius that was giving Harry a slightly warmer feeling, but it wasn't Sirius himself. All of those feelings were connected directly to Remus.

"Done." said Remus as he closed the lid of Harry's trunk and shrunk it to fit in his pocket. Turning around, Remus found the garbage can and another bucket filled with blood. It was a lot more than Lily threw up when she'd received her inheritance. Harry seemed to be sleeping, coldly, in Sirius' arms when Remus turned around looking worried. Sirius hated that look.

"Moony, come on. We gotta go."

Remus nodded. "He threw up a lot more blood than Lily did, that's for sure."

Both men walked carefully down the ice covered stairs to the kitchen before pulling out a portkey and disappearing.

* * *

All of the eight Slytherins that were expected at Hogwarts were present in the Slytherin Common Rooms, holding a meeting with Lucius Malfoy and their Head of House- who was currently mixing up a batch of potions for when Potter was brought in. 

"So Dumbledore's going to bring his Golden Boy to a castle full of Death Eater children when he's badly ill?" asked a stunned Matthew Flint, the youngest Slytherin present.

"He said he trusts us, Matt. He's taken us in. And Hogwarts is the safest place to hide from Voldemort. And he's not badly ill, he's horribly ill. He was vomiting up blood. Since when is that good?" said Pansy in a huff.

She was pacing the Common Rooms, worry etched on her face. Not many people knew it but Pansy was a fatiloquae- something like a Seer but she relied on 'bad feelings' or her instincts about things, instead of visions and tea leaves. The ability could almost be described as a cross between empathy and precognition.

"Yeah and she had a 'bad' feeling about it." said Blaise smugly.

That caught Snape's attention. "Did you, Miss Parkinson?" he said, looking truly concerned now. Well, perhaps concerned wasn't the word exactly. More like perturbed.

Pansy nodded, still pacing. "It was like, I have a bad feeling about how bad his illness is, but  
it's good that he's ill. But that doesn't make sense, does it?"

"Could it be that this illness will be good for him? Albus said something about it being the thirty first of July like it was important. What could that have to do with Mr. Potter's illness?" Luis Montague kicked open his trunk and began digging. "I've read that date in one of my old DADA textbooks. I think it was either the first year text or a book on Dark Arts."

Terence Higgs went over to the bookshelves that lined the common Rooms and took out an old thin exercise book. "Why don't we just use this?" he asked before tapping on the cover and saying in a clear voice "July Thirty First. Dark Arts Books."

The exercise opened up and began listing all the books with Dark Arts that happened on that date. The list was long.

"That was too broad a subject Terence. Give it here." said Draco. He closed the exercise. "Start Over." The book erased its last list.

Draco tapped the cover. "Dark Arts. July Thirty First. Harry Potter."

This time only two books came up, the first being 'The Rise and Fall of The Dark Arts.'

Draco frowned. "Luis, look in The Rise and Fall of The Dark Arts please. Under Harry Potter."

Luis found the book and opened to the far back and began to read out loud. "The Dark War was just reaching its peak when our savior was born. At eleven forty-nine pm, on July Thirty First, Harry James Potter was born at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry... It's Potter's birthday."

Theo ran his fingers through his shoulder length hair and sighed frustrated. "First he's sick because of his mother's illness and now because of his birthday? What, the kid doesn't like presents and cake? Dumbledore knows what's up. So do Black and Lupin."

Gregory Goyle growled. "He has to let us know if he wants our help in the war. That was my deal."

Severus had finally finished getting all the potions needed together and had them sent up to the Hospital Wing by house-elf before flopping down in a dark green chair and rubbing his eyes tiredly. "Why are we worrying about Potter again? The boy gives me a migraine. I've just depleted my potions store for him too. You'd think he was dying by the number of potions Poppy demanded."

Pansy stopped suddenly. "He isn't dying. But it's damn close. He'll be a new person when this is all over with." She paused. "He's here."

Sure enough, Sirius Black's voice could be heard yelling for Poppy. What he said next made everyone's hearts stop.

"HE WON'T WAKE UP! I…..I DON'T THINK HE'S BREATHING! HELP!"

Pansy ran over and pulled Draco up off his seat and began pulling himtoward the doors.

"Come on! We in the dungeons and can hear his voice! We have to be there!" She yelled and turned to the other eight. "All of us!"

Pulling Draco along, Pansy didn't look back to see if they followed.

* * *

When Sirius and Remus landed outside the gates to Hogwarts, Sirius tried to wake Harry. He didn't move. Sirius started to shake him. "Remus! He won't wake! HARRY! HARRY!" The shaggy-haired wizard began to panic. 

Remus grabbed his wand and pointed it at the still blue boy and said "Enervate!"

Harry didn't move but a slow trickle of blood began to run from his nose. Sirius yelped and began to run for the castle, shedding the blankets as he went. Remus blasted the doors open and Sirius screamed for Poppy.

Dumbledore and the Nurse came running, along with Professor McGonagall who gasped at the sight of a blue and bloody Harry Potter. Albus looked grave. "He's far worse than his mother was. Come on Poppy; let's get him to the Hospital Wing.

Sirius ran past the group of shocked Slytherins.

"Faking Professor?" came Pansy's voice as she looked at the limp form of the Boy-Who-Lived. "He was blue. And bleeding!"

The ten Slytherins ran off to the Hospital Wing with Draco and Pansy still in the lead.

Madame Pomfrey had made a big area of the Wing open for when they had brought Harry in. Now with six adults and eight students trying to see what was going on, Poppy was glad she did. Sirius Black was pale and shaking and Remus Lupin was doing no better. No help there. Grabbing two potions and setting them by the bed on which Harry lay she called out to the only person who could help her.

"Severus! Open his mouth for me. I have to check his air way!"

Severus rushed over and held open the boy's head. His airway was blocked with blood. Madame Pomfrey vanished it with her wand.

Harry took a deep breath and opened his eyes.

The whole room sighed.

"Swallow these Mr. Potter." Said Madame Pomfrey.

Harry's hands were shaking too much to hold them himself but he swallowed down three until he turned green.

Snape saw this and grabbed a bedpan, thrusting it toward the queasy teen. Harry vomited up more blood. Pulling back his head, he looked at Dumbledore and whispered for the second time that day, "What's wrong with me?"

Snape looked at the contents of the bedpan and frowned. "There's blood, but no potions. The last one should have at least come up. Potter, how do you feel?"

But Harry didn't answer. He was too busy starring at Draco Malfoy. _'What's Malfoy doing here? And why does he look so colorful?'_ Harry squinted. '_No, not colorful, sparkly.'_ Harry looked around the Hospital Wing confused. He felt attracted to Malfoy, in both senses of the word. Warmth seemed to flow off of the blond Slytherin and into Harry. The blue tint to his skin and lips disappeared and the slush that was forming in the potions melted. '_What was that?'_ Harry wondered as his eyelids began to droop. '_I'll ask Dumbledore when I wake up.'_

Harry drifted off to dreamland.

The people left in the room watched as the deathly blue color left the Boy-Who-Lived and he drifted off into sleep, mumbling something about 'no more cold'.

Dumbledore had seen the connection between Harry and Draco. '_I wonder...'_ He thought before clearing his throat. Everyone in the room looked at him.

"He's better. When he wakes up he will have a lot of questions. Send him straight to me Poppy. It will be Mr. Potter's choice if he will tell anyone else beyond the people who already know of his... illness."

Remus looked at his best friend's godson, still worried. "Are you sure he'll be okay? He had a trash can and a bucket full of blood at his relatives. Lily didn't get that ill!"

He would have continued but Dumbledore gave him a stern look. "When Harry wakes up, we will have some answers."

* * *

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! 

S.Tangerine


	4. Waking Up and Answers

**This chapter was edited in June 2007- I had to get rid of the reviewer responses.**

* * *

Chapter Four: Waking Up and Answers.

Sirius and Remus stayed by Harry's side, but the boy was in a potion induced sleep. Madame Pomfrey finally drove them out to get some food and to rest.

"I'll send word when he wakes up. He'll be sent to Albus if you're not here before he leaves, now GO!"

Both men had no choice but to leave, in fear of the Nurse banning them from the Hospital Wing. Madame Pomfrey went over to her only patient. She checked his vitals once more before going to her office for dinner. A simple charm would tell her if Harry got worse.

Harry began to stir. His mouth felt like cotton from all the potions he was forced to drink and his stomach grumbled with hunger. Slowly, Harry sat up and looked around the room.

'_I'm in the Hospital Wing. At Hogwarts. It wasn't just a dream!' _Harry grinned. "Snape and Malfoy won't dance on my grave! Thank God! The thought of Snape in a tutu is scarring! '_But not one of Malfoy in a tutu? Or maybe in nothing at all...'_

That thought made Harry frown. Where in the hell had that come from?

Shaking his head to clear away the frightening thoughts, Harry got out of bed and took off some of his clothes. His body temperature had returned to normal, and it was the end of July.

Since Madam Pomfrey was nowhere to be seen and Harry didn't want her to baby him anyway, he left the Hospital Wing for the Great Hall and food. Scratch hungry, he was starved.

A clock chimed from one of the towers, signaling five thirty; the time that Hogwarts usually had supper. Harry looked down at his clothes and frowned. '_I hope McGonagall's not there. I'm not really dressed to be seen.'_

His growling stomach pulled Harry out of his thoughts and he sped up, unconsciously walking more gracefully than he usually did. There was a…sway about his movements that spoke of lazy cats and seduction.

There was a lot more noise than Harry expected coming from the Great Hall when he arrived. That's when Harry remembered that there had been a lot of Slytherins in the Hospital Wing when he was brought in.

"Now I really wish I had my trunk." Harry said to himself, tugging at his clothes self-consciously. He was wearing a pair of old, worn jeans and a black t-shirt that seemed a size or two too small.

"Hmm, that shirt fit yesterday... I think."

His feet were bare.

Sighing, Harry shrugged. '_I need food now more than clothes. I'd feel stupid surviving that flu only to end up dying of starvation.'_

Slowly, Harry opened the door to the Great Hall just a crack and peeked his head in. It seemed the Hufflepuff Table was being used to house the students, adults and professors that had stayed over the summer. To Harry's surprise, everyone seemed to be getting along. Even Professor Snape and Sirius, although neither was talking to the other.

Sadly McGonagall noticed Harry first.

"Potter! What are you doing out of the Hospital Wing?" she said, stopping the whole table's conversations.

What do you say to something like that? 'Hi! I'm walking to the table to get food. Duh!' No, she'd probably have an aneurysm if he said that.

"Err." That works.

Harry was saved having to answer by Sirius jumping up and running over to his godson.

"Harry! You're awake! Oh you must be hungry! Come on! Let's get you something to eat!"

Harry never got a word in, as Sirius was picking him up and carrying him over to the table.

"Sirius! Put me down!" Harry spluttered. "I'm fine! I can walk you know! My legs didn't shrivel up and fall off!"

Sirius stopped about a foot from the table and looked at Harry concerned.

"You sure?"

Harry struggled out of his grip. "Yes," he said before pointing down to his legs. "They're right here."

Dumbledore chuckled as Sirius watched his godson slide into a seat and start in on the sushi. A moment later Sirius sat down beside him and watched, along with the whole table, as Harry devoured piece after piece.

Remus finally spoke up before Harry could eat the whole dish. "I didn't know you liked sushi, Harry."

Harry stopped, his mouth full, and looked around at everyone watching him before turning beet red.

"Me either, Moony."

Everyone started eating again, like someone had pushed the 'play' button on a paused movie. A few of the Slytherins stared at Harry, missing their mouth as they tried to eat. That's when Harry noticed _who_ he was sitting with.

Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Matthew Flint, Luis Montague, Terence Higgs, Gregory Goyle. Harry gave a start at that name.

Grabbing his drink, he continued on. Theodore Knott, McGonagall, Flitwick, Dumbledore. Harry paused and took a sip from the strawberry flavored juiced. Snape, Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy-

The last two names made Harry choke on his yummy drink. Everybody was looking at him again. Snape sneered.

"God Potter, is it possible for you to eat like a civil human being; not like some rabid mutt? Must be your godfather's work."

Sirius growled, opening his mouth to retaliate, but Harry beat him to it. The room grew a few degrees warmer.

"God Snape, can't you speak like a civil human being; not like some commoner? All those years under a madman's rule must have cracked your head."

Suddenly Harry came to his senses and clapped a hand over his mouth. The voice he had spoken in had been deeper than his own, subtly, and as cold as ice. Many of the Slytherins glared at him, Remus raised his eyebrows and Sirius just grinned.

Snape, whose face was white with shock, was rapidly turning red. "Why you..." he began but was cut off by the shrill cries of "ALBUS! HE'S GONE! ALBUS!"

McGonagall looked at Harry sharply. "Did Madame Pomfrey release you from the Hospital Wing, Potter?"

Harry turned scarlet. '_The cat's outta the bag.' _"Hm, sort of..." A sharper glare. "Umm, no, not really."

Sirius winced in sympathy. "This is gonna hurt Harry, my boy." Harry paled.

"But she wasn't there. At least I never saw her! And I was hungry!"

Madame Pomfrey burst through the doors, her white robes flapping, and her face red.

"Albus, Mr. Potter is-"

"Right here." Dumbledore said before she could panic. Madame Pomfrey looked at her prisoner, umm patient, sitting at the table with a guilty look on his face and her eyes narrowed.

"Mr. Potter, did I give you permission to leave?"

Harry gulped. Blaise Zabini snickered.

"Well..."

Dumbledore stood up before his Nurse could become a murderer and do what Voldemort had wanted to do since before Harry was born.

"Harry is better now, Poppy. After I talk with him in my office I'll send him to you for a _final_ check-up. Come with me, Harry my boy."

Harry practically jumped out of his seat and joined Dumbledore, making sure he was on the side _opposite _the rabid looking nurse.

Dumbledore turned back to the table. "Sirius, Remus, I think it's best you join us."

Harry gave his Headmaster one curious glance before following him out the door.

The four men walked in silence towards the Headmaster's office. Since Harry hated silences, he asked the question he'd been dying, almost literally, to know.

"So Professor, do you know what happened to me?"

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, but it's best we wait until we are safe in my office. Candy Corn."

The gargoyle jumped aside and Harry noticed how everything from here on sparkled brightly. Sirius put a comforting hand on his shoulder as they all sat in the now shiny, at least from Harry's point of view, office.

Harry sat on the edge of his chair, now slightly nervous. Dumbledore sighed before beginning.

"Harry, did you know that your mother was considered one of the most beautiful women to ever attend this school?"

Harry shook his head. What did his mother's beauty have to do with him being sick?

Sirius sighed. "That she was. If she didn't belong with James I would have went after her."

Remus smiled. "If you survived James' jealous rages."

Dumbledore chuckled before continuing. "Your mother had a secret. And that secret is what made you sick this past week. Am I correct?"

Harry nodded again. "Yes. Now that I think about it. I've been sick a full week exactly. So what does my mum have to do with this?"

"Harry," said Dumbledore gently. "This might come as a shock for you but Lily Evans was a Veela. And not just an ordinary one either. She was part of a rare race called Naturaspecies or what we would call Elemental Veela. You are also an Elemental Veela."

Harry just starred at the old man. Shock was the most prominent expression on his face. Finally he got his voice back. "But Veela are fair and... And, female! I have _black _hair and I think I would know by now if I'm male or female! This can't be true!"

Sirius put his arm around his godson. "It is. Lily was a Veela and James was her mate. That's why they got together after fifth year. Lily received her inheritance. Although she never became as sick as you did."

Harry's eyes were wide. "Is that why her love saved me from the Killing Curse? Because she was an Elemental Veela? And why was I coughing up blood? And the heat and the cold?"

Remus cleared his throat. "Well, a Veela's primary want in life is its mate. If its mate or their children are in danger, they will use any means of protection they can. Veela can get away with murder if their mate or children are threatened; especially the Elementals. I'm not too sure about the receiving of an Elemental Veela's inheritance though."

Dumbledore picked up where Remus left off. "Well, for a person to be an Elemental Veela, you need only one of your parents to be one. The fact that your father was a pureblooded wizard makes you even more powerful. Now, Elementals, like yourself, and your mother have this heat and cold flu, you could call it, because it will be one of your best defenses against enemies. Did you notice, down in the Great Hall when you were angered by Severus' comment, the whole room rose in temperature? Anger produces a heat that can help you call upon your powers of the elements such as fire and lightning. If you feel threatened, your body will instead give off a cold, like the one you were experiencing today. You will not feel these like you did while your body was being prepared to receive its powers. The cold helps you control ice and water. These two defenses are also like beginners to help you gain your other powers."

Remus nodded. "When we went to pick him up the ice on his door was two centimeters thick and froze when I tried to melt it."

Harry frowned. "I felt magic in the house. I've never felt that before. And everything in here sparkles. Is that normal?"

Sirius nodded. "Your mother could see a prank a mile away after her sixteenth birthday. But she stopped hating James and viola, you are the product."

Harry blushed. "You said that a Veela needs to find its mate. Will I?"

"Yes Harry, but we will wait until the school year to see what we will do about that." decided Dumbledore. "I have a feeling we won't have to wait too long for you to find them."

Remus and Sirius frowned. Dumbledore knew who Harry's mate was already?

Harry didn't notice or didn't want to notice the meaning of Dumbledore's words and went on.

"What about all the blood? That was the worst."

"Yes, you lost a lot of blood I'm told. Well that was the Veela blood driving out your 'muggle' blood. Since Lily wasn't a muggle your body purged itself of that blood. You now have new Veela blood coursing through your veins."

Harry suddenly got very excited. "Professor, Moony said that my mother's love and powers as an Elemental Veela saved me that night right?"

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, love can be considered an element and Veelas are beings of love. What is your point Harry?"

"Well, if I have new blood, the blood of my mother, then the blood Voldemort took from me in the Third Task is useless. I have new blood and my mother's protection would be restored with my inheritance. Maybe that old protection was my father's protection and now I have both restored."

* * *

A/N: There I leave you with a cliffie of sorts. Is Harry right? I know he sounds pretty calm about the whole thing but it hasn't really hit him yet. And he's skeptical. He wants all the answers. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I LOVE reviews.

R&R

S. Tangerine.


	5. Schemeing Headmasters, Vengeful Sorting ...

**Note: This chapter has been edited since July 2007.**

A/N: Hey thanks for the reviews. I've been busy with school and stuff lately but now I've got a computer in my own room I don't have to share with three other people.

* * *

Chapter Five: Scheming Headmasters, Vengeful Sorting Hats and Taking up Residence in the Snake Pit

The office was silent after Harry's logical statement. Dumbledore stroked his beard in thought.

"It is, in fact, very possible your blood protection has been restored. The only true test is having Voldemort come in a close range of you and that isn't the best of ideas."

Remus nodded. "Your theory makes perfect sense. From what I know of Elemental Veelas, they don't get their powers until their 16th birthday because it helps hide them from Veela Traders. An Elemental Veela is worth a lot on the Black Market."

Harry paled. "You mean people are going to want to trade me! What the bloody hell for?"

Sirius cleared his throat. "Well regular Veelas are beautiful creatures but they aren't as... spirited as your kind. Elementals only grow attached to their families and mates and will fight. Enslaved Veelas are used as... toys for wizards. Elementals are for the ones who like pain. The," Sirius cringed, " S&M type."

The temperature was rising again and many of the portraits were complaining. Harry turned a deaf ear to them.

"Sex? We're used for sex? But I'm still a person! Not something you can play with and just throw out!"

Remus patted his best friend's son's shoulder. "Not to some wizards. The Ministry has been forced to recognize Elemental Veelas as a sort of sub-human species, so your rights are a bit higher than mine; but Elementals have a huge respect from the Wizarding World. If you had to go and tell every Slytherin down in the Great Hall your status they'd be very impressed."

Harry shook his head, his shiny locks reshaping themselves when he stopped. "I'm not telling anyone! Not even Ron or Hermione! And especially those Slytherins!" A thought struck the Veela suddenly. "Why are they even here? I know for a fact that Malfoy Sr. was present at the Ministry of Magic that night. Shouldn't he be in jail, or better yet Azkaban?"

Dumbledore shook his head. "Not only did I have Professor Snape as a spy in Tom's ranks but Mr. Malfoy's father as well. They were found out this summer and for their protection and that of their families, they will be staying here. When Lucius revealed his true place in this war, many other purebloods also revealed theirs. I've had eight spies in Tom's ranks for the last three decades."

Sirius snorted. "I think some of them took their roles a little too seriously. Many of their parents had to flee the country."

Remus nodded. "The Parkinsons, The Knotts, The Montagues, The Flints, The Zabinis, The Higgs, The Goyles and The Malfoys. Lucius refused to leave, while Narcissa is staying somewhere in France, I believe."

Dumbledore nodded. "The least I could do was give them my protection and offer Hogwarts as a safe haven. Now," Dumbledore clapped his hands together lightly, "Where shall we put you for the remainder of your stay?"

Sirius narrowed his eyes. "I was under the impression that Remus and I would stay with Harry in the Gryffindor Tower."

Harry nodded his head. "That's fine with me. Maybe Ron and Hermione could come visit later."

Dumbledore sighed. "Miss Granger is out of the country until the last week in August and the Weasleys have a mission for the Order. Ron and Ginny went with Hermione. They had wanted to take you with them, but I was worried about you becoming sick. They left some letters and birthday gifts with me to give to you."

Harry took the four gifts gratefully. One from Hermione, one from Ron, one from Mrs. Weasley and one from Ginny and the twins.

Remus finally spoke up. "So we'll take Harry to see Poppy and then go straight to the Gryffindor Tower. We all need a good nights rest."

But sadly Dumbledore had a _twinkle_ in his eyes. Before anyone could move another voice spoke out, this one strangely familiar. "I think that Mr. Potter and his guardians should be housed in the Slytherin dorms, just to help inter-house relations."

Sirius choked and Harry started to sniff out, literally, the culprit. There on the shelf behind Dumbledore was the Sorting Hat. Harry scowled at it.

"You just want to put me there. They all hate me."

The Sorting Hat laughed. "Your destiny lies within that House. You were always meant to be there. Now I will get what I have been hoping for the last six years."

Harry was just about to ask what that was supposed to mean when Dumbledore stood, blocking the Hat from view.

"Well now Harry, you'd best go see Madame Pomfrey. When you are finished, the password to the Slytherin Common Room is pureblood."

Harry groaned and began to mutter to himself. "Great! Snape is goning be the one to kill me and dance on my grave in that pink tutu. How unfair is that?"

The men just looked at their teenaged saviour in confusion. Harry blushed.

"Err, inside joke." He said before quickly leaving the office.

Sirius shook his head before leaning around Dumbledore and glaring at the Sorting Hat. "What do you mean Harry's destiny is in that House? Harry is a Gryffindor."

The Hat chuckled. "You have always put too much meaning into a person's house, Sirius Black. Harry Potter's mate lays within that House, the Prince himself. The choices made have led Harry down this path now. You both must help him understand and accept it, for if he doesn't all will be lost and the prophecy will be fulfilled in a way that will destroy the world."

Remus sighed. It was always Harry. The poor kid couldn't get a break. "So Draco Malfoy is Harry's mate? And Harry was always meant to be a Slytherin?"

Sirius nearly fell out of his chair. "Draco Malfoy? My snotty cousin Cissa's spawn? He's Harry's mate? And Harry a Slytherin? Moony have you taken too much Wolfsbane?"

Remus glared at his childhood best friend. "Did you ever hear the saying 'Read between the Lines'? The Hat said Harry's mate was a Slytherin, the Prince himself. Now who has been called the self-proclaimed Slytherin Prince since he came here?"

Sirius flushed and mumbled. "Draco Malfoy."

Dumbledore nodded. "I thought so. Harry told me in his second year that The Sorting Hat had wanted to place him in Slytherin. I've always feared what would have happened to him if he was sorted into that House, but now…… his destiny has been to be there."

Dumbledore looked up at the last true Marauders. "Look after him. There is a new room being set up in the dungeons as we speak. Help Harry and Draco accept their fates. You may need to enlist the help of Severus and Lucius in this matter, but I will leave that up to you."

Both men nodded as they felt the magic in the room change. "An Oath." said Remus awed. "You truly care about Harry that much?"

Dumbledore nodded sadly. "I'm afraid that his need for knowledge has only derailed his anger at me for a short while. I have made some mistakes in his life and upbringing but I think of him as the grandson I never got the chance to have. But he is so much more. The Sorting Hat has forgotten that his blood also lies in Gryffindor."

* * *

After Professor McGonagall had left the Great Hall, the remaining Slytherins started talking.

"So do you think he'll tell anyone what's been happening?" asked Matt, curiosity seeping out of his pores. "He never looked like that in June."

Many of the guys actually blushed. Pansy smiled. "I hate to say it but Potter just might beat out our Draco for the sexiest guy in Hogwarts this year."

Their Head of House snorted. "I do not want to know if you think thoughts about Potter like that. He's still as arrogant as his father." Apparently Snape was still fuming about Potter's comment at dinner.

Draco mock-sniffed. "You really think that Pansy? I'm hurt." Blaise punched him in the arm.

"You'll get over it. All she's saying is that you'll have some competition this year. Isn't that what you love, a good competition?"

Draco glared at his best friend. "Blaise, do shut up. I'm upset here."

"Where do you think Dumbledore will put the Gryffindors? He's tricky. We may all end up with some guests for the summer." commented Lucius.

Snape growled, "He wouldn't dare..." Suddenly a phoenix swooped down and dropped a letter on the Potion Master's plate.

Reading the letter over Snape's shoulder Lucius did a very un-Malfoy-ish thing. He slapped his forehead.

"I hate being right."

Beside him Snape taught his students some very colorful curses, and not the kind you could do with a wand.

* * *

Poppy was still chewing Harry out when Sirius and Remus showed up, ready to head to the Slytherin Common Room.

"Never again do you leave like you did today. You went from passing out and vomiting up blood to just walking around in a few hours!"

Harry was still trying to explain himself as he followed the irate medi-witch's instructions but he could barely get a word in.

"I was hun-"

"I don't care! You should have yelled or- Or-Or something! I don't think I've been that frightened since Voldemort re-"

"Poppy!" said Remus in his no arguing voice. "Are you finished with Harry? We'd all like to get some rest; it's been a long day."

Poppy Pomfrey blushed before nodding at the werewolf. "Yes a good nights rest will be perfect." Then she rounded on Harry.

"If you have the slightest pain or irritation you will come and see me at once. Once you find your mate everything should work itself out."

Harry nodded once before trying to put his shirt back on. This time it wouldn't fit. A growl rumbled throughout the Hospital Wing.

Sirius took the shirt and enlarged it. "You're growing into your natural body shape. We'll need to get you some clothes tomorrow. My little Harry-kins is all growed up!"

Remus rolled his eyes at the two before they all started off towards the dungeons.

"Somebody up there hates me." Harry complained as they walked. "First this horrible illness, having to spend my summer with Slytherins and now all my clothes will be too small by tomorrow morning! And that doesn't even include Voldemort!"

Remembering Albus' words the two men tried to sooth their godson.

"You know some of the Slytherins may not be so bad. We should at least try to get along with them." Sirius said. Harry blinked slowly at him.

"Sirius you hate anything that has to do with Slytherins, Snape and Malfoy included. I think the stress of today has cracked you."

Sirius glared at the two. "What? Am I really that bad?"

Remus and Harry nodded in complete unison.

"Well damn."

* * *

A/N: Well here you go. I'm thinking of starting another story also with Snape as Harry's daddy. Let me know what you think. If you want any updating hints you should check out my journal.

S. Tangerine


	6. Happy Birthday Harry

**Edited: July 2007**

A/N: Sorry about the long wait but I'm really trying to get back into the fanfiction feeling after ten months of school. But I'm getting there! With my computer in my room it's easier! I really like this whole computer thing. Now it's mine! I'm very tempted to laugh evily but that would be too cliched. I also realized that I forgot to disclaim all this.

Disclaimer: (For ALL chapters) I don't own the characters. Only the plot. So don't sue me. I have only my little sister's play money and even that is covered in play-dough.

* * *

Chapter Six: Happy Birthday Harry

Harry, Remus and Sirius stood in front of the one thing that stood between them and the Slytherin Common Rooms. A portrait. Not just any portrait, but a serpent one.

"How original. Bet you can't guess where this leads." drawled Sirius. The serpent, silver ("Figures.") hissed at the offending Gryffindors, but only Harry understood.

_"Gryffindorks. Pah! I suppose I will have to let them in if they know the password. Which is unlikely."_

Harry grinned at the beautiful snake and hissed back in response. _"Actually we do. And I'd rather be a Gryffindork than a Slytherin any day. Pureblood."_

The serpent looked shocked for a moment before realizing that the 'Gryffindork' was actually talking to it. Its tongue lashed out and tasted the air.

_"Elemental. Elemental Veela. My apologies. Please enter."_

Harry grinned and hissed his thanks back as the portrait swung open. Sirius shivered.

"I hate it when you do that."

Harry smirked at his godfather, one which frighteningly reminded both men of the boy's mate.

The sight in the Common Room wasn't exactly a welcoming one. All the Slytherins were either sitting or standing around the silver fires that danced in the fire places or in Snape and Malfoy Sr.'s case, standing menacingly facing the door.

"Gee, don't you just get this warm, happy feeling right in the pit of your stomach when you come here?" Harry asked his godfather sarcastically. Remus snorted.

"Yeah, it feels like I'm about to be sick."

The three Gryffindors slowly descended the stairs that began at the opening of the portrait, all wary of the supposedly-evil Slytherins.

Snape finally spoke up. "How in Merlin's name did you get Albus to agree to this? Black? I assume it was you wanting to prank everyone in their sleep. Or maybe it was Potter, wanting some sympathy."

Harry glared, the white in his hair sticking out more now thanks to the silvery flames.

"Believe me; we all tried to get out of this. The first pair of scissors I find I'm taking with me to visit the Headmaster."

Everyone looked at Harry in surprise. Did Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, just threaten the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore?

Harry sighed heavily. "Not Professor Dumbledore! I'm here thanks to vengeful Sorting Hats."

The surprised look stayed.

"And that's all I'm saying."

Remus recovered first, shaking his head to get rid of the Veela Allure. The Slytherins weren't so lucky. While they all had great control over their emotions, Goyle was starting to drool.

"Come on Harry," said Remus, putting a hand on his sort of nephew's shoulder, "it's been a long day. You need to get some sleep before Poppy decides she needs to kidnap you and hold you hostage in the Hospital Wing."

Harry bristled like a threatened cat. "She wouldn't dare! I can't be in the Hospital Wing anymore before school ever starts!"

Sirius chuckled. "You keep going and you'll beat out all the Marauder's records for the number of Hospital Wing stays in seven years! Now," he clapped his hand before pointing towards himself "do you want your lovable pet Snuffles to join you on your quest for clothes that fit tomorrow? Or shall I mope around this place and ignore you for the rest of our unnatural lives?"

Harry smiled. "With choices like that, I'd have to say I'd like to spend some time with Snuffles. His human counter part is far too boring."

Harry ducked a swipe from Sirius before turning back to the Slytherins.

They'd been quiet all through out their little talk. His clear emerald eyes caught a pair of quicksilver ones and Harry felt his stomach drop and his heart rate soar. He didn't even realize he had moved until Draco Malfoy spoke.

"I suppose you'd like to sit?" was all he asked, regaining his control and pulling back from Harry's Allure. It was the nicest tone Harry had ever heard the blond take with him.

Harry mentally shook himself. What the heck was going on? Was it just a side effect from the blood loss?

Nodding his head, the Gryffindor closed his eyes and took a seat next to the soft fire, letting a normal kind of heat fill him. He was suddenly pulled out of his bliss by someone politely clearing their throat.

Opening his eyes, Harry saw Pansy Parkinson was sitting across from him, her navy blues eyes seeming to bore into him.

"Er, hi." Smooth Harry, real smooth.

"Are you alright now?" Her question wasn't in the usual mocking voice she always used, but in one that was a tad bit warmer than neutral.

Harry, while surprised by the question, was suddenly extremely embarrassed by the whole situation. These people had seen him in one of his weakest moments. It would be just like the old Slytherins he knew to use the whole thing to their own sick, twisted advantage.

'_But theses are the new Slytherins.'_ A sudden voice inside Harry's head argued._ 'Before it was all for show!'_

**'**_**Please, are you trying to tell me that they didn't enjoy one moment of it? I bet they took it as extra perks, bullying Harry Potter.'**_

'_Why so pessimistic all of a sudden? Indirectly, these people risked their lives for you! And you go and think there has to be some alternate motive behind as simple question of how you're doing!'_

Great. Now Harry was making himself feel bad. And why did that voice sound a lot like Hermione?

Realizing he hadn't answered the patient Slytherin yet, Harry blushed and cleared his throat.

"Yes, I'm feeling much better now. Ehh... thanks for asking."

The girl actually smiled at him, and now the so-called ice was broken. A lot of tension left the room as Sirius and Remus sat down on the couch next to Harry.

Matthew Flint gave the two men a small smile before turning his eyes back to Harry.

"So Potter, what was wrong with you?"

Luis Montague rolled his eyes. Harry boggled at the very sight. Had he stepped into an alternate universe? With his luck, it was a very large possibility.

"You have no tact Matt. You're supposed to slowly withdraw the information from him so that he doesn't know what he's said until it's too late. Not just drop a question on him like that!"

'Matt' shrugged. "I was curious." Then he looked back at Harry. "So?"

Harry remembered Remus saying that they would all really respect him if he had to tell them what he really was but…. you can't teach an old dog new tricks. Harry wasn't even sure he could tell Ron and Hermione, let alone the very people who had made fun of him and his friends for the last five years.

"Well, I was sick." Harry said, hoping the over-curious boy would take the hint and leave him alone.

"And the understatement of the year award goes to..." Theodore Knott said, a bit of curiosity coloring his voice.

Harry gave a sigh- what was this the Spanish Inquisition?- and looked to his guardians for help. Remus just raised his eyebrows as if to say 'What, are you waiting for?' Sirius looked torn between telling them all to mind their own business and blurting out the truth all at the same time.

'_Why doesn't he understand?' _Sirius thought as he watched his godson struggle to explain his sudden illness and healthiness without giving away his secret._ 'Remus told him that being an Elemental Veela was something to be proud of not kept like some horrible secret! If he doesn't come to accept himself, how will he ever accept that DRACO MALFOY is his mate?'_

The ex-convict decided to speak up and save his poor godson from information hungry Slytherins.

"Harry just came into his inheritance. It's hereditary so Albus could prepare for it. Nothing to worry about."

Harry shot the man a look. The whole speech had the distinct feeling of someone waving their hands wildly and saying 'There's nothing to see here, folks! Nothing to see!' while trying to hide a robbery in progress.

Pansy snorted. "Nothing to worry about? Yeah, I suppose throwing up blood is 'nothing to worry about.'"

Sirius looked sheepish. Harry sighed mentally, happy the heat was off him.

Remus also looked upset at Sirius. He was supposed to be encouraging Harry to tell Draco and the other Slytherins his secret, not hide it away. Remus had lived that life and it was not a pretty one.

"Hey Harry." Remus said suddenly, reaching into his robes and unshrinking a present. "Happy Birthday."

Harry caught the green and gold wrapped present with a mix of his seeker and Veela reflexes before breaking out into a smile and taking out the four others he had received that day.

"Thanks Moony!" he said happily. "I probably would have forgotten."

Matt Flint's eyes widened. He was the most….. innocent, if you could call it that, of the whole group and the very idea of someone forgetting their own birthday was…..mind-blowing.

"You would have FORGOTTEN your own birthday? Who does that?"

Harry blushed prettily. "Me apparently. Long story."

Sirius scowled. "And it probably begins and ends with the Dursleys." He handed Harry his present, which was surprisingly small.

Harry gave his godfather a pleading look. "Please don't start that tonight. I'd like to have a bit of a nice birthday for once, which for me would include not discussing the Dursleys."

Snape snorted, still miffed about the whole living arrangements thing.

"What's the matter Potter? They didn't get you enough presents this year? Poor spoiled celebrity."

Remus held Sirius back as he tried to reach Snape, but Harry was surprisingly calm.

He put Sirius' and Remus' gifts down on the floor. "You know these are from Sirius and Remus."

He picked up a red wrapped gift and read the tag. "Ron." He then put that one down too.

The silver wrapped one was heavy and big. "Hermione." The next one, red and gold was medium sized. "Mrs. Weasley." He kept the last one, wrapped in blue, in his hands. "Ginny, Fred and George."

Harry looked at the Potions Master. "The last gift I ever got from the Dursleys was a pair of old yellow socks. They don't acknowledge my birthday- or even me now that I think about it- except when I'm getting yelled at for not finishing all of the chores. And you know I'm not lying or being too dramatic about the situation. You've seen the memories."

Harry looked down at the ground, suddenly embarrassed. Merlin he couldn't keep his mouth shut, could he?

Before anyone could say anything he picked up his gifts and tried to balance them over to his, Sirius' and Remus' rooms. Both men followed their godson, angry at Snape for making him unhappy.

"Well we've got to get to bed. It's been a long day and tomorrow we have to go to Hogsmeade. Goodnight everyone."

Only Pansy and Matt replied. "Goodnight!"

When the door closed Snape raised his eyebrows at his Slytherins. And Lucius. The elder Malfoy had been quiet throughout the whole ordeal while his house was somewhat...inviting.

"He's not like you think he is, Severus." Replied Lucius, who also raised his eyebrows in response. "No matter how much it pains me to say this, but Harry Potter only comes off like the arrogant, self centered replica of his father because you bait him and egg him on. You forget even his mother had a temper and I believe that he is more his mother's child than his father's. Now more than ever."

Pansy nodded. "I don't know about the rest of you but I wasn't raised to hate Harry Potter in my, my real life, I guess you could call it, or muggles for that matter. Sure, being in Slytherin we get the ideas that maybe we are better in a sense because we have magic but they have lived without it for longer than we have lived with it. My parents told me and," Pansy stopped for a minute to clear her throat. It still hurt her to talk about Patrick.

"And Pat to treat everyone like we ourselves would like to be treated when this was all over with. And now, in a sense, we're free. Maybe still in a war, still hunted but no longer spies. We can be ourselves and I intend to be friends with Harry Potter." Her eyes flashed in the firelight. " He's going to need all the help he can get in the future."

The Common Room was quiet after Pansy's little speech. Matt shifted, a bit embarrassed.

"Well, I don't have as nice a reason as that to befriend the Golden Boy, but I just like people in general."

This made the usually stone-faced Slytherins chuckle.

* * *

Harry set his gifts down on the kitchen table and looked around the place in awe. There was a medium sized, but spacious looking Common Room, decorated in blues and blacks that lead to a kitchen with an island all done in black marble and a space made big enough for four people.

Sirius whistled. Remus looked around in pleased shock.

From the Common Room was a hallway with four doors, two on each side. Each door was exactly alike in size and color but all had a plaque with their names on them. The last door read 'guestroom'.

Sirius smiled. "You know, Dumbledore is really good at kissing ass."

Remus made a surprised noise in the back of his throat and shot Sirius an annoyed look as Harry laughed in agreement.

Remus sighed. "Let's check out our rooms and meet back here in ten minutes for present opening."

Harry nodded. "Ten bucks says my room is red and gold."

Sirius looked at Harry strangely. "Ten bucks? Why would I want bucks? I'd rather have galleons."

Remus sighed again but quickly tried to explain.

"It's a muggle expression. Bucks mean dollars." At Sirius' still puzzled expression the werewolf continued. "Dollars, give or take the ever-changing exchange rates are something like muggle pounds. You get the idea. If you had taken Muggle Studies like I told you to, this wouldn't be a problem."

Harry chuckled as he went to his new room, listening to Sirius complain about muggles with odd sayings for everything.

Luckily for Harry, Sirius and Remus had forgotten his bet. The room was done in dark greens and blues with gold and beige accents. It was, quite honestly, like walking into a five star hotel.

The walls and carpet were a dark, almost black green while the bed was golden with sheets of, according to Harry's increased sense of touch and smell, Egyptian cotton. The ceiling was charmed to look like the sky outside, like the Great Hall. Across from the bed was a big walk-in closet, still open with Harry's clothes already in it.

"Too bad it's all too small." Harry grumbled to himself tugging on his shirt. It had been hard to move about and not flash the entire Slytherin population his midriff.

Right in the corner was a large dark, navy blue bathroom. It held a 'prefect's tub' as Harry had dubbed it during his fourth year. The tub, sink and toilet were done in shiny silver. The same kind of shiny stuff that was in the Headmaster's office.

Magic. Harry could actually see magic. Concentrating hard on sparkles, Harry looked back into his bedroom and saw everything was sparkling.

"Wicked." Harry said before hearing Sirius's distinct footsteps coming up the hall. Remus' followed him with the scent that the Veela in Harry understood as werewolf.

"Come in." Harry said before Sirius could knock.

Sirius came in with a put out expression on his face and Remus with an amused one.

"You've turned into a...a REMUS! Between a werewolf and an Elemental Veela I'll never pull another prank again!" Sirius yelled before dramatically throwing himself at Harry, who thankfully caught him before he could damage his already damaged brain on Harry's end dresser.

Harry patted his godfather's shoulder in mock-sympathy while looking over at Remus.

"So you can also hear people's footsteps?"

Remus nodded. "I'll probably have to teach you how to control it, magical being to magical being. Has your sense of touch and smell improved any?"

Harry nodded but looked confused.

"You have the smell that screams werewolf but there's this part of me that says friendly werewolf. Family."

Remus smiled. "I also have the instinct that says you're different, but you're first and foremost part of my pack. And if we can get the other part of our pack away from you and out in the Common Rooms, we'll open presents."

Sirius perked up and let go of Harry. "Presents? Well why didn't you say so? Come on Harry!"

Harry stumbled gracefully, if that's possible, out into the Common Room and was pushed into a chair by Sirius.

Grabbing the big present, Sirius cleared his throat.

"To Harry, Love from Hermione. You got something to tell me?"

Harry blushed and grabbed his present away from his godfather.

"Yeah, Hermione likes RON!" Harry pointed out before ripping off the silver paper.

Expecting books, Harry was surprised and thankful when he saw a wooden box. Opening it, Harry let out a yelp before jumping up and punching the air.

"Hermione, you're the best!"

Sirius looked over his godson's shoulder to see what all the fuss was about. Surely it wasn't a book!

Inside the box sat three snitches, one bronze, one silver and one gold.

"This is the newest thing in training Quidditch Seekers. The Gold one is for regular training, the silver for helping practice and sharpen my flying skills and the bronze is for reflexes!"

Lifting up the compartment that held the snitches, Harry found another compartment that held two books. One was _Training for the League's: Seeker Addition _and the other was _Strategy for Dummies_.

"Hermione," said Sirius shaking his head. "There had to be books in there somewhere."

Harry nodded. "She wouldn't be Hermione without her books and freakish know-it-all nature." Pause. "Just don't tell her I said that. The worlds 'know-it-all' are a bit of a sore spot for Hermione."

Ron's present was also a surprise. It was a crystal sphere the size of a grapefruit that fit perfectly into Harry's hand. Inside, wisps of smoke curled around each other and shifted into different shapes and colors.

Remus whistled. "Ron must have saved for this all year. It's pretty expensive."

Harry looked at the smoke closely. "What is it?"

"It's called Aurora's Tear. Mostly Seers use it to see if the dreams they have are prophetic. It can also be used as a lie detector. The booklet it comes with tells you how to operate it. It's actually pretty pricey."

Harry thought about the vision of Sirius being tortured by Voldemort, the one he was sent during his exams and saw the smoke in the sphere turn black and shape shift into a dark mark.

Remus picked up the booklet and read. "Black means that the vision is a complete lie and that danger has a serious chance of occurring if you follow what you have seen."

Harry sighed and put the sphere back into its velvet box. He could have used this precious gift so much last year. Voldemort probably wouldn't use the same trick on him twice.

Sensing his godson sinking into a depressed mood, Sirius picked up his gift and handed it to him.

"I know it's small but I think you'll like it. I had to fight Moony to let you have it."

Curious, Harry opened the small box and pulled out a small scroll and two sets of... keys? Heart pounding, Harry looked at Sirius for confirmation.

Sirius smiled and just pointed to the scroll in Harry's hands. The scroll was actually shrunk, so with the help of Remus, Harry could finally read it.

_The Will of Lily Jade Potter and James Dominic Potter is to be read on August 30th to their son and only heir, Harry James Potter in the company of Albus P.W.B. Dumbledore, Remus Jacob Lupin and Sirius Caesar Black at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_At that time Harry Potter will become the Head of the Potter House and can legally view the family vaults and have complete sole authority over family finances._

_Please be prompt in meeting Griphook in the Headmaster's Office at noon at the aforementioned date._

Gringrotts Goblin Banks

Harry sucked in a shaky breathe. His parents had a will? What else did they have that Harry didn't know about?

Sirius smiled sadly. "They didn't want to overburden you so they made it so if you, by some chance, weren't living with me when you turned eleven you could have the will read to you and legally have a say in it at age sixteen. The first set of keys is for the Potter family vault. Lily and James' personal vault and... My vault." Sirius put up a hand to stop Harry before he could start.

"Even as a criminal you are still my godson. Now, James and I were tenth cousins three times removed or something like that so I could say we're family. And I can't really use the money being on the run as I currently am so I'm entrusting you with it. The Ministry won't allow Remus to have so much money; it's against the Werewolf Code of some odd year for them to have over 2 million galleons or something like that. Bunch of B.S. if you ask me, but that's our Ministry. So you're the only one I can trust with this. End of discussion."

Harry smiled. "So my parents had a will? Do they have anything else I should know about? Graves!? And I will take care of your money. I promise."

Sirius looked at Harry, his face pale. "You mean you didn't know?" Remus looked the same. Both had looks of shock on their faces.

Feeling a sense of dread Harry asked. "Know? Know what? Most people shy away from anything that has to do with families, especially mine!"

Remus spoke this time. "Of course your parents have graves. I- we- thought Dumbledore would have shown you them already."

Harry shook his head, rage building with him. Dumbledore again. He knew about the prophecy, knew about the Veela thing and now this. He probably also stopped Harry from seeing his parent's will the first time.

"Everything goes back to him." Harry whispered, his anger making the room boiling. "He knew _everything._"

Sirius grabbed Harry before he could do anything stupid, like cook everyone, and looked into his eyes.

"I promise, on my friendship with your father, that we will figure all this out. Dumbledore will tell you everything he knows about it. Us as well. _But not tonight._ Your parents would want you to enjoy this night. Do it for them if not for yourself."

Harry slowly calmed down and brought down the room's temperature.

"Okay Sirius. Tomorrow." It took a great amount of effort to push away the threatening rage. "What are the other keys for?"

Sirius grinned. "My, or should I say your, new flying motorcycle."

Harry's eyes went big. "The one you used to own?"

Sirius nodded. "I remembered you saying last summer that the one memory of that night you truly liked was the one about a flying motorcycle. Hagrid must have brought you to the Dursley's on it. Hagrid said he put it in my vault just before I was arrested. Now who's next?"

Remus smiled slightly. "That would be me."

Remus' gift was actually very useful. It was a book ("Honestly someone had to be the responsible one around here.") but it one of the three books written on Elemental Veela. The book itself was very old looking and had on the cover a heart split, not broken, down the middle that was made of pink diamond, with the symbols of different elements- a ruby flame, an emerald leaf, a sapphire droplet and an amber twist- all around it. The book also opened from the middle, more like a travel booklet and was very thick.

"Get started on it as soon as you can." was all Remus said.

Mrs. Weasley had sent Harry a bunch of candy and cakes, probably still thinking he was at the Dursley's, and a homemade jean jacket.

"She must be experimenting with different fabrics. It's a lot better than the jumpers." The Elemental Veela said, a lick of guilt creeping into his voice. Those wool jumpers kept him warm and were very precious to him, but Harry was certain red wasn't really his best color.

Last but not least was the gift from Ginny and the twins. Ginny had given Harry a book about Defense against the Dark Arts and how to teach it. Many of the spells Harry had never heard of- you could actually make someone's ear hairs grow out fast enough to muffle their hearing?

Somehow, the Gryffindor doubted the tactical usefulness of that maneuver.

Fred and George gave Harry a free tester of everything in their shop and what looked like a dress-up kit of some sort.

"The twins must be doing good to get this for you Harry." Said Remus. "It very appropriate, actually. It's for celebrities or known criminals to hide themselves. Many famous celebrities have been out in the public and have been mob free."

Sirius winked. "You can take that special someone out and not be bombarded with reporters."

Harry was touched that they'd actually gotten him something to make his life easier. Perhaps he would try and get Sirius to invest into the twin's shop. The looks on Fred's and George's faces when they realized Sirius was one of the four original Mauraders would be priceless.

Finally, well after midnight, all three Gryffindors said their goodnights and went to their separate rooms. Closing his bedroom door with a soft click, Harry turned to take in the sheer elegance of the room and blinked.

A door, obviously not belonging to his bathroom or the closet, was set into the right wall. His curiosity was quirked.

Opening it, Harry saw it led right to the guest bedroom. Knowing it was for his mate, a warm tingle went through his body as he dressed, got in bed and fell asleep watching the stars.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for any spelling mistakes and such. I'm really tired and it's hot here! My next update will be after the HBP is out and I've got it read. Then I'll go from there.

Read and Review!

Thanks to all those who have reviewed so far!

Sparkley Tangerine


	7. Nightmares and Ruined Shopping Trips

A/N: Yay! I'm updating! Yup I got HBP read. I've read it like three tmes now actually.I loved it honestly. It was shocking but loved it! Okay enough of me, on with my story! 

Disclaimer: See chapter 6?

* * *

Chapter Seven: Nightmares and Ruined Shopping Trips

_Dream_

He was back at the Department of Mysteries; alone this time. That should have been the first clue that Harry was dreaming, but he was frantic. He needed to find Sirius. Voldemort had him. Harry all but flew down the now familiar corridor and in to the spinning room. The flaming 'X's, made by Hermione before were still there.

"Please be alright!" Harry whispered to himself before running though the first X-ed door he saw. It was the sparkly room. The one with time as its theme. '_Not here.'_

Running back out, Harry didn't give the door time to close and spin before ripping the other one off its hinges.

The five Order members were there, fighting the Death Eaters. Sirius was just starting to duel Bellatrix Lestrange. He didn't have much time.

"SIRIUS STOP! SHE'S GONNA KILL YOU!" Harry screamed at the top of his lungs. Sirius stopped to look at Harry when the curse hit him. He crashed through the archway.

Everyone else disappeared as Harry jumped down the benches to the dais that held the arch.

"SIRIUS! PLEASE COME BACK!" Harry yelled at the curtain that danced mockingly in front of him, keeping Sirius out of view.

Remus stepped out of the shadows, his face pale. "He's gone Harry. Gone. You took him from me."

Remus's face shifted into Bellatrix's mocking face. "Awww, is wittle babwie Potter sad? Does he miss whiz Sirwis?"

Lestrange's black hair turned silvery blond and her face became more pointed until Harry was gazing at Lucius Malfoy.

"This all could have been avoided if you had just _died_ Potter."

Harry shook his head. "No. Voldemort would still be here."

Lucius laughed. "Potter, he is here. Thanks to you."

Harry still shook his head, but doubts began forming in his mind. Lucius laughed again before stepping back into the shadows.

The sound of footsteps reached Harry's sensitive ears and he turned towards the veil. '_Sirius. It has to be Sirius!'_ Harry thought, shaking with a mixture of fear that it might not be Sirius and hope that it would be.

The veil had stopped blowing in its supernatural wind, blocking the person from Harry's view. Harry let out a shaky breath before whispering, "Sirius?"

A dead, graying hand ripped the curtain back in response and Harry came face to face with the dead Cedric Diggory.

Harry stepped back quickly as Cedric walked out of the veil. The smile on the dead boy's face was not welcoming.

"Disappointed Harry? I thought you'd be happy to see your old friend. Got anything to say for yourself?"

"No! This can't be real. You're dead." Harry whispered. Cedric looked every bit the vengeful ghost he was.

"Yeah, I am. No thanks to you. Tell me, what else do you have on your check list after killing me, stealing my girlfriend and breaking her heart? Or killing your innocent godfather!"

Harry shook his head. Cedric accused him of all these horrific actions in a voice Harry had never heard the kind-hearted Hufflepuff use. Cedric continued.

"What would your parents think, Harry? They'd be so disappointed in you. After all, you killed them too."

Anger sparked in Harry's blood and he glared at the boy before him.

"NO! Voldemort killed my parents! You're not Cedric. The Cedric I knew would NEVER say these things!"

Fake-Cedric smirked evilly. "The Cedric you knew? You didn't know me! Just like you don't know your parents. Let's have a little chat with them; see who they believe killed them!"

Cedric walked over and stood to the right of Harry, facing the veil. Harry stepped away from him, cautious as he heard two more pairs of foot steps coming from behind the veil.

Lily and James Potter stepped out form behind the veil, skin tinged gray with looks of hate on their faces.

"Murderer!" James Potter spat at his son as he and his wife made a semi-circle around Harry, who could do nothing but face the veil. "I died for you! Your mother died for you! And this is how you repay us? By getting one of our best friends sent to Azkaban? If it weren't for you, Peter would have never changed sides! Cedric Diggory would still be alive! Sirius would still be alive!"

That nasty voice in Harry's head kept getting louder with every accusation said, drowning out his thoughts. He did kill them. It was his fault.

Lily Potter looked every bit like Harry imagined his Elemental Veela mother to look like but the decaying skin and hateful expression was something he never pictured on her.

"You survived that night. Why couldn't you save us? You're supposed to be the 'One with the Power to Vanquish the Dark Lord'! And then to turn around and bring him back! After everything your father and I did to stop him? You are no son of mine!"

Harry was crying but they didn't notice. "Please! It was an accident! No one was supposed to die! No one!"

While trying to convince himself and the dead around him, Harry didn't hear the next step of footsteps.

"Harry." came a voice from behind him. Harry knew that voice! Sirius! The relief that spread though Harry at Sirius' voice died and turned to fear as he turned around and came face to face with his dead godfather.

"Sirius?" Harry asked quietly, heart breaking over the fact that he had lost Sirius again. "No! No, you can't be dead. Please, I'm so sorry!"

Sirius glared at him before grabbing his arms and pulling him closer.

"Well you should be." he whispered back, his ice cold hands squeezing Harry's arms. "I lost fifteen years of my life to you. A worthless freak that kills everyone around him. You're a plague Harry Potter. One I should have washed my hands of a long time ago. And now you've killed me too."

Sirius pushed Harry away from him. He stumbled into James who pushed him back into the middle of their circle. Harry fell to his knees and covered his ears with his hands. "No," he whispered to himself, trying to drown out the voices of the people he'd killed. "I'm sorry. I was trying to save you. All of you. I tried. I did! I really did!"

A high, cold laughter echoed in the room. Harry looked up to see his nightmares all gone.

"Help us Harry!" came his mother's voice. "Help us!" Harry looked across the room to see his mum, dad, Sirius and Cedric all chained to the wall, looking alive.

"Harry please!" his mother screamed again before a pale, spidery hand holding a wand came out form the shadows.

"Avada Kedrava."

A flash of green light and Lily Potter was dead again. Laughing, Voldemort stepped out from the shadows, a sword with Slytherin green emeralds on its hilt. Quickly he beheaded James Potter before turning back to Harry.

"You fell for my trap again Potter. Now I get the pleasure of killing them all over again."

Harry surged forward to stop him but the floor that he was kneeling on suddenly turned into liquid, trapping him.

"Leave them alone!" Harry screamed as the liquid grabbed his arms, preventing him from getting his wand.

Voldemort chuckled as he ran his pale hand down Cedric's cheek to rest on his neck.

"Kill the spare!" he whispered before snapping his neck.

"NO! STOP IT!" Harry screamed as the goo pulled him down and Voldemort walked slowly over to Sirius.

Sirius began struggling with his chains as Voldemort got closer. Pointing his wand at the escaped convict Voldemort whispered "Imperio."

Sirius stopped struggling and a blank look fell over his face.

Harry was now up to his chest in the goo and sinking quickly. Voldemort looked over at his enemy and mock-sighed.

"You're going to miss your loving godfather, aren't you Harry?" he asked before turning to Sirius and saying, "Say 'Good Bye Harry'."

Sirius looked over at his struggling godson and repeated. "Good Bye Harry." before Voldemort plunged the sword through his chest and the goo swallowed Harry completely.

_End of Dream_

Harry sat up gasping. He was in an unfamiliar room; the ceiling was dark with storm clouds, lightning illumining the room every so often.

Jumping out of bed, Harry ran towards the door. Sirius. He had to find his godfather. Harry ran down the hallway to Sirius' room only to find the door open and empty, having either not been slept in or already made.

With no windows this deep down in the dungeons, Harry had no way of knowing exactly what time it was, his old wristwatch having been previously broken in his fourth year during the Triwizard Tournament. With that thought reminding him of Cedric and that of his dream and Sirius, Harry took off out into the Slytherin Common Room.

It was empty, but the wizarding clock above the main fireplace read 'You'll never make breakfast'. Just as Harry was dashing up the stairs to exit the Common Room, the Portrait swung open and Harry collided with the one person he was looking for.

"Harry!" exclaimed Sirius, smiling at his godson. "You that happy to see me?"

Harry was too relieved to see Sirius still among the living to answer, and that's when Sirius took in the look on Harry's face. He was pale and shaking.

"Hey," Sirius said in a soothing voice. "What's wrong?"

Harry swallowed as tears began forming in his eyes. "You're alive?" he asked in a whisper, his voice trembling.

Sirius pulled Harry into a hug as the boy began to cry. "Of course I'm alive. I couldn't be standing here dead now could I?"

Harry shook his head, hugging his godfather back tightly, which concerned Sirius even more. Harry wasn't the kind that liked displays of affection.

Smoothing Harry's now tri-colored hair, Sirius wanted to know what caused the normally kind hearted boy to cry.

"What made you ask such a question?"

Harry had finally calmed down, his crying now a small sniffle every few minutes. His face wasn't red or blotchy from crying, his Veela nature taking care of that.

"I'm sorry." He finally said, his voice still shaking. "I had... dream. You fell...my fault! And you came back... but he killed you!"

Everything clicked and Sirius wrapped his arm around the boy's shoulder again before kissing his forehead.

"Hey, don't cry. It was just a nightmare. I promise you, I'll live forever or die trying!" Sirius said trying to lighten the mood.

Harry chuckled weakly and had stopped crying all together now. He blushed.

"Sorry about that. I was just worried."

Sirius smiled. "You know you can come to me about anything. Even nightmares. I'll even listen to your dreams. Any kind of dreams you want to talk about."

Harry blushed at Sirius' joke and playfully shoved the man. Sirius was about to grab Harry in a headlock when Remus rounded the corner.

"There you two are! We've only got about an hour before we're supposed to go to Hogsmeade."

Harry quickly began walking back down the steps to the Common Room. He still had to shower, change and get something to eat. Sirius and Remus followed Harry back to their rooms. "You go shower and change Harry." said Remus moving towards the kitchen. "I'll make you something to eat. How about bacon and eggs?"

Harry nodded. Sirius sighed as Remus took out two frying pans.

"Why do you cook when Hogwarts has more House Elves than the Forbidden Forest has trees?"

Remus answered Sirius without looking up from his work.

"Because not only is it relaxing, but what would you do if there weren't any house elves around?"

Sirius smiled. "Why, get you to cook for me Moony."

Remus sighed. "Why do I bother?"

"Aw, Remus. You cut me deep!"

Snort. "You'll survive."

Sirius mock pouted. "You'd miss me if I was gone."

"No I wouldn't."

Sirius sniffed, his nose up in the air.

"Well fine! Harry and I will just go shopping by ourselves!"

Remus raised an eyebrow at the black-haired wizard. "Who says Harry would want to go shopping with you?"

Sirius gave Remus a superior smirk. "Because he has nightmares that one day I'll be gone."

Remus stopped. "He does?"

Sirius sighed, looking sad. "Yeah. He had one last night. Nearly trampled me running out of the Common Room this morning. I just got him calmed down before you showed up."

"All that talk last night about the past and his parents must have brought up some pretty scary memories."

Sirius was pensive. "It was the first time I ever saw him cry."

Remus set Harry's food down on the table, his back to Sirius.

"He cares about you a lot. I had to hold him back from running right in after you when you fell..."

Sirius looked over at the werewolf. All he really wanted to do was go over and hold him and tell him he'd never be alone again, but Sirius hadn't had the right to do that in over fifteen years.

Slowly Sirius walked over and put his hand on his crush's shoulder. "Remus..." He began but was cut off by Harry announcing his presence.

"I have no clothes! It's all too small!" Harry stormed out wrapped in a long dark blue robe. Both men turned towards their dead best friend's son blushing.

Harry raised an eyebrow at them.

"Am I interrupting something?"

Remus cleared his throat. "Don't the clothes from last night still fit?"

It was an obvious change of topic.

Harry shook his head. "I doubt it would fit a first year now! Sirius, are you shrinking my clothes?"

The man gave Harry an insulted look. "No!" he denied swiftly. "I'll have you know that you've grown about eight inches over night!"

Harry's eyes widened. Before, thanks to the Dursleys, Harry was a small five foot two inches. If Sirius was right, Harry would be about five foot ten.

Remus nodded.

"You've grown into the body you would have had had you had been fed properly and taken care of." He growled out the end.

Harry grunted. He had no other choice according to Dumbledore. After the trip to Hogsmeade all bets were off. Harry was getting his answers one way or another.

Sirius decided to end the angry silence.

"Come on and eat your breakfast Harry. We've got Slytherins to meet in twenty minutes." Harry looked at him confused.

"Dumbledore thought it would be safer if the whole group went to Hogsmeade when we asked him about a trip this morning."

Harry huffed in annoyance. "What exactly is he trying to do? Force me to me make nice with the Slytherins? We're not going to just forget all our differences and be great friends or anything!"

"It's actually a great idea." said Remus thinking out loud. "What better way to promote inter-house relations than to get Harry Potter to be friends with a bunch of Slytherins?"

Harry swallowed a mouth full of egg and sighed. "I hate being the lab rat in his scientific study."

Sirius patted Harry's arm in mock-sympathy.

"You know, it could be worse."

Harry gave his godfather a doubtful look. "And how exactly could it be worse?"

Sirius smiled. "Well they could all secretly be out to get you."

Harry groaned. "They could all secretly be out to get me anyway!"

Remus smacked the convict on the back of the head.

"Don't make him paranoid."

"I'm doomed." Harry moaned, his head resting on his arms.

Sirius finally conjured up some nice looking jeans and a dark green t-shirt for Harry to wear, while Remus let him borrow one of his robes. He and Harry were pretty close together, height wise.

The three Gryffindors met the group of Slytherins at the Main Entrance. Snape had his usual sneer on his face when he saw them.

"We'll break up into groups of no less than three apiece. We'll leave the _Gryffindors"_ he said the word like it was something on the bottom of his shoe, "to do their shopping on their own."

"Thank Merlin." said Harry and Sirius at the same time. Snape glared.

The walk to Hogsmeade was refreshing for Harry. He hadn't been outside in the sun for the last week and it felt great. The storm that had appeared on Harry's ceiling had just passed, leaving the sky clear.

Remus leaned close to whisper in Harry's ear when he saw the contented smile on the boy's face.

"Elemental Veela love it outside. Your mother loved the winter time when it snowed."

Harry grinned. It was nice to have something in common with his mother for once, when he had almost every physical aspect of his father.

Harry was so happy he didn't really mind that his eyes would often travel over to one particular group of Slytherins. The group consisted of Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Theodore Knott and of course Draco Malfoy.

As if feeling Harry's eyes on them the whole group looked up at him. Harry blushed at being caught staring but gave a small smile back when Pansy waved at him. Knott smiled back, while Blaise nodded his head gracefully. Draco was the last one to turn his head away. Looking into those silvery eyes, Harry felt that feeling again. Like his first time flying on a broomstick, his first spell, getting his wand.

Both boys blinked and began blushing at their actions. Draco was brought back into his group with a question from Pansy.

Sirius and Remus, having seen the whole thing smiled. Maybe this wouldn't be as hard as they thought. Sirius decided to have a bit of fun at Harry's expense.

"Is that a sunburn on your face or are you blushing?"

Shrinking back at his godson's glare, Sirius turned into Padfoot and tried to hide behind Remus.

Harry suddenly smiled sweetly.

"Keep it up doggy and I just might find a reason to get you neutered."

Padfoot yipped, causing the Slytherins to look back at the two laughing Gryffindors.

* * *

Harry Potter was a mystery. And Draco Malfoy hated mysteries. Pansy on the other hand loved them and was quickly becoming obsessed with what had happened to Harry Potter.

"I can't wait to go to the book shop here! They have everything. I'm going to get anything I can find on magical inheritances. I got a list from The Book and I'm going to look for every book available on it. I'll probably order the rest, but of course I'll have to check out the library!"

Theo sighed. "We'll never hear the end of this until you figure it out, will we?"

Blaise shook his head. "She's like a Thestral with a bone when it comes to things like this. That's what made her a good spy."

Draco rolled his eyes at the comparison Blaise made, but was quite honestly a bit curious himself. His father and godfather had no clue either as to what had plagued the Gryffindor Golden Boy and Dumbledore wouldn't tell them.

"I suppose we'll just have to help her then. It was obvious that Potter didn't even know himself what was going on, so it couldn't have been a normal coming of age since he only turned sixteen and not seventeen. But then again, when has anything normal happened to him?" Draco asked.

Theo chuckled. "Probably never. Something normal coming along just might scare him. But he's looking pretty fine this morning."

"What!" said Draco, taken aback.

Blaise also looked shocked but nodded his head in agreement. "Theo's right, as much as I hate to admit it, but either Potter did some serious growing over the last month or we've all been blind for the last six years."

Pansy leaned closer to the three boys, but addressed Draco.

"Even you have to admit it, Drake. Especially with the way your ideas swing. I thought Malfoys could enjoy true beauty no matter what it was."

Draco glared at his only true 'girl' friend and was about to retort when she interrupted him.

"And he's even looking over at us right this very second."

All four Slytherins turned to see the god that was Harry Potter staring at them, his emerald eyes brighter than the grass they walked on.

Theo looked away first and shivered.

"Damn it's not normal to look like that."

Blaise made an agreeing noise. "Maybe it isn't normal."

Draco drowned out his friend's discussion of what was wrong with Harry Potter for just looking at Harry Potter. '_Okay so he's hot. His personality leaves much to be desired. Sev's right about him being a spoiled celebrity brat no matter what Pansy says.' _Draco thought about what his father had said last night too though. '_But dad's no fool. Why would he say those things if he didn't mean it?'_ Potter blinked and Draco could look around again. '_Oh Merlin I was just staring at him all that time!'_ to Draco's horror he began to blush but was saved from too much embarrassment by Pansy asking him a question.

Using his mask, Draco gave Pansy a total non-answer to which she gave him her patented freaky-eyed glare.

Pansy huffed. "I hate it when you do that! I ask for your opinion and I end up getting more confused then I was in the beginning!"

Blaise nudged Pansy playfully. "Well it isn't that hard to confuse you anyway."

Pansy looked like she was about to give the black haired Slytherin a tongue-lashing when a frightened yip from the 'Gryffindor area' as Draco's mind had dubbed it, made them all whip around.

A huge black dog was now cowering behind their ex- DADA professor, while both him and Potter we laughing.

Pansy's eyes widened. "Did you know Black was an animagus?" she asked her friends, back in spy mode.

Draco shook his head. "Apparently he became one illegally."

"Think Harry's one?" she asked back, now that the commotion was nothing too serious. '_Serious! HA!' _Draco laughed at his thoughts, before answering Pansy.

"Merlin, I hope not. And stop talking about him already. His head will soon be so swollen he'll have a hard time getting through the Front Hall."

Pansy rolled her eyes, but was silent because they had reached Hogsmeade.

* * *

Everyone split up, agreeing to meet at the Three Broomsticks for Dinner.

Harry sighed as him, Remus and amazingly Snuffles walked into Madam Maulkin's Dress Robes for All Occasions: Hogsmeade Branch. He could do without shoping really, if it weren't for the fact that he had no clothes that fit. The woman behind the counter baulked at Sirius, but was quickly assured that 'Snuffles' was magically charmed to sit and wait patiently. That and the fact that Harry kept accidentally persuading people to do what he wanted got the poor doggy in. One man on the street had started yelling loudly about how Harry's eyes were unmatched by emeralds and that his hair put silk to shame, but Remus quickly silenced him and sent him on his way.

At the moment, Harry, Snuffles and Remus were starring at all the clothes with a lost look. Neither really knew where to start, Harry and Remus not being big on fashion and Sirius being a dog couldn't just say 'This color looks good on you, Harry!'

Finally, Harry appealed to the manager who just snapped her fingers and quickly had two bubbly, blonds helping Harry pick out his clothes.

All three men discovered more about the world of fashion in one hour than three years of reading magazines could ever teach them. Harry apparently looked best in darker colors, pastels making him look too young and girly and white making him look monochromatic.

There were a lot of dark greens ("Too match your beautiful eyes!" squealed one of the blonds excitedly, flirting with Harry.) blues, grays, blacks and to Harry's surprise reds. Harry got casual clothes, formal, semi-formal, practice or workout clothes, undershirts, pjs and to Harry's horror and extreme embarrassment, underwear.

Finally after two and a half hours of trying on clothes, Remus shrunk all the bags and the group left to explore until dinner. Harry wore a pair of casual black jeans with a dark red t-shirt and midnight black robes out of the shop.

Harry went to the post office to write quick thank you letter for his gifts to his friends before they decided to head towards the book shop.

"I'm planning on asking for some books to be shipped in and sent to me on Elemental Veela. If anyone asks, it's for Defense." Harry said ask the walked through the door, a bell signaling their entry.

The place wasn't as busy as it was usually seeing as it was the summer holidays and few students actually want to see books until September second.

"Look there's Draco, Pansy, Theodore and Blaise over there." pointed out Remus. "They sure have a lot of books."

That was an understatement, as Blaise and Theodore already had their arms full and Pansy was now filling up Draco's. Professor Snape was over browsing the Potions section, while Lucius Malfoy was checking out some magazines on Finance.

Harry's shoulders shagged in defeat. He'd have to be pretty swift to get a book about Elemental Veela checked out, paid for and/or ordered without one of the Slytherins breathing down his neck. Harry was actually curious as to what Pansy was so interested in.

"Remus, can you try and find out what they're looking for? It may be a good enough distraction for me to get any of the books I need."

Remus looked at Harry, hesitating. "You shouldn't hide your uniqueness from people. Some may call you a magical beast, but most will respect you. You should be proud. Your mother was, even though the danger at that time kept her from acting that way all the time."

"Yeah and one galleon says that the Slytherins are some of the few who believe that people like me aren't worthy of living or something equally twisted. They may not have been evil Death Eaters in Training but they still hold the belief that they're better than everyone. In their eyes not only would I be just a half-blood but an animal as well. Why are you pressuring me to tell the whole damn world? I don't remember you being so honest with my Dad and Sirius when it was you at school with a secret!"

Snuffles barked looking at Remus. '_Give him time Moony. He's grown up too fast for my liking but he's still an insecure boy. If we force him to do this, it'll probably backfire.'_

Sensing that Harry had Sirius' backing, Remus let it slide for now. They both didn't understand that being a werewolf and being an Elemental Veela were as different as water and oil. This was what Harry was completely now, not like Remus who spent one day a month as a monster.

Just about to walk over and do a bit of spying on the spies, Remus was stopped by Harry.

"If they say anything that hurts you just tell me and I'll set their beds on fire."

Remus shot the Veela a stern look.

"You will do no such thing!"

Harry shifted his eyes around looking for eavesdroppers before glaring back at Remus.

"I meant what I said last night. To me, you're family. Anyone who hurts you hurts me. This is Harry the person talking here, not Harry the Veela. Even if I was normal, if that's possible for me, I'd still hex them all six ways past Sunday for hurting you. And you'd do the same for me. I've got no need for racism. It does nothing for society but start wars."

Remus smiled in spite of himself. Even after all that had happened Harry was still so pure of... heart, for lack of a better word. He still believed in a society that treated its people equally while living in a world where equality was a farce.

As casually as someone who had never been able to be casual in their life could, Remus went over to the book laden group.

"So what are you all looking for? It's still a month until classes start, you know."

Pansy quickly hid the book she held in her hands and turned towards Remus, looking perfectly innocent. Her three friends were trying desperately to hide their own books, but Remus quickly snatched one off of Blaise's pile.

One look at the title made his blood run cold. _Elemental Veela: The Powers Unknown._ Harry needed this book! Instead of panicking Remus cleared his throat and raised an eyebrow in question.

"Elemental Veela? I thought they had gone into hiding for the next ten centuries."

Pansy laughed and made a dismissive gesture with her hands.

"I honestly don't know how that one got in here. Must have accidentally gotten mixed up when I was grabbing a book about Vampires for my DADA essay."

Remus knew she was lying. What was worse, Pansy knew he knew she was lying. Damn.

Pansy sighed in defeat. "Okay I was actually-

BANG!

A blast shook the building, wood and glass covering them all. Remus had pushed all four students down to the floor and covered them.

"Is everyone alright?" He asked getting up off them. People were screaming outside the shop, blasts still shaking the ground.

Blaise rubbed his ribs with a grimace.

"Oh, I'll never breathe right again."

"DRACO!" came Lucius Malfoy's voice from the far right of the group. "Are you alright?"

Draco untangled himself from the group and swiftly walked over to his father who was bleeding just above his left eye. In an uncharacteristic display of emotion, Lucius hugged his son tightly before holding him out for inspection.

As the dust started to settle Snape walked over to his students, his arm twisted bizarrely.

"What's going on?" he asked, his face pale with pain. "Where are the others?"

That's when Remus' brain clicked. Harry. Sirius. Turning away from the group, Remus began to yell.

"Harry! Sirius! WHERE ARE YOU?"

To his relief, Harry came running at him from outside the shop. Most of the other Slytherins came behind him. Sirius was missing.

Harry looked frightened. "Remus! We've got to find Sirius! We went to look outside because it was so quiet when the blast came! I couldn't find him after! He could be hurt or dying!"

Remus' heart stopped. His brain told him that Sirius would want him to go on with Harry. Harry had to be safe, but his heart said that Harry could now take care of himself.

Making a decision he hoped didn't doom them all, Remus grabbed Harry's wrist and pulled him outside.

"Come on! We've got to find him before Voldemort gets here!"

Outside the sun was covered by black clouds making it seem like twilight. The first thing Remus noticed about the darkness was that it was cold. Dementors. Sirius couldn't stand Dementors. Harry was talking as he pulled Remus into an alley.

"From what I saw there were at least twenty Dementors and what looked like vampires! But it's just after sunrise! I'm guessing Death Eaters set the blasts."

Remus nodded. "They're not normal vampires Harry, so be careful. They've been given the power to walk in the sunlight. They're called Light Vampires, but are the most vicious of their kind! And they hate Elemental Veela."

Harry looked out of their alley. Witches and wizards were screaming and running away from the group but it was no use. Harry's enhanced eyesight saw that all the exits from Hogsmeade were blocked.

Harry looked at Remus. They had to get Sirius but they also had to get the others back to Hogwarts before Voldemort showed up. He'd have a ball with almost all his spies here to kill. A plan was forming in Harry's head. Now all he had to do was get Remus to go along with it.

"Remus, Sirius can't fight Dementors. At all. And we've got about twelve of Dumbledore's spies hiding in a book shop waiting to be killed like fish in a barrel."

"I know that! Your gift for stating the obvious isn't really in that much of a demand right now , Harry!" said Remus, angry for once. It was working so far.

"Then you know some of the secret passageways back to Hogwarts right? I'd say the best one is the one from Honeyduke's cellar. If you can get them all together and there in ten minutes, I can get me and Sirius there."

Remus looked at Harry like he had just grown another head.

"No way am I leaving you here to get Sirius on your own. Look what happened the last time we went to get him! He died! I'm not going to loose him again and I'm never going to loose you!"

Harry growled. They were wasting time.

"I can take care of myself. You know this! If I couldn't you wouldn't have pulled us out here to look for Sirius! I know as a werewolf you have enhanced senses, but mine are more than yours could ever hope to be! I'm relying on you to get them to safety! With you doing this I can focus on finding Sirius! I'll meet you there in ten minutes! If I'm not there, then go without me! Now go!"

Harry tried to push Remus away but the man wouldn't budge.

"NO!" he began but Harry cut him off.

"Don't make me use my magic to get you to do this. We're wasting time. Move!"

This time Remus took off back towards the book shop. By the multi-colored flashes at both ends of Hogsmeade, the Death Eaters had already arrived.

Silently, Harry jumped onto the fire escape of building he was hiding by, which was located on the second floor. He honestly didn't know how he could do this, just that he could and right now he was following what his gut said to do.

Landing on the roof, Harry looked around for Sirius on the ground but couldn't see him with the wind making it so dark. Closing his eyes, Harry decided to do something about the horrible weather. The rain that had felt like knives on his skin began to slacken to a complete stop when something pushed Harry from behind, breaking his concentration.

Opening his eyes to make sure he didn't kill himself by falling off the building, Harry saw Remus and the Slytherins battling their way towards Honeyduke's. Sirius was with them. Now Harry had to get there.

Turning, Harry came face to face with a Light Vampire. It was honestly the ugliest vampire Harry had ever seen.

Its ears were pointed like an elf's but pale white, while it's hair was tangled from the wind. Its face looked like a hospital sheet stretched over a skull and its eyes were blood red. Of course, what most concerned Harry were its three inch fangs and its elongated claws.

Harry side-stepped a swipe from the claws and before the vampire could so much as hiss at him, Harry pulled down a lightning bolt from the clouds and fried the evil thing.

It dropped to the ground before turning into dust and was blown away by the wind. But not before Harry got a whiff of charred vampire.

Scrunching up his cute nose at the smell, Harry turned back to see how Remus was doing. Unfortunately, it wasn't going so well. The group was stuck, surrounded by a ring of Dementors and by the looks of it, only Remus, Snape and Malfoy Sr. could produce an actual Patronus.

Sirius was on the ground. He wasn't moving and Harry's blood boiled over. Swifter than his lightning bolt, Harry jumped to the next roof and so on until he was standing on the building right above his allies. The Dementors would not be held back for much longer.

Even in the wind Harry's 'New York taxi' whistle was heard loud and clear. The Dementors stopped their approach.

"Hey!" Harry yelled at them. "Wouldn't Voldemort be more pleased with me dead at his feet than these people?"

As soon as they hesitated, Harry quickly hopped down to land right in front of Remus.

"Miss me?" he asked. Remus looked beat.

"We can't get there. Sirius has passed out. All his years in Azkaban have made him weak to Dementors. And I doubt even your Patronus could save us now."

The Dementors looked confused, hovering around unsteadily in the whipping wind. To save time Harry whipped out his wand and quickly conjured up his Prongs Patronus.

Matt Flint was keeping Sirius comfortable in the middle of the group as they all huddled together with Harry's silvery stag making a protective circle around them.

"How'd you jump like that!" asked Pansy her eyes still wide.

Harry waved her off. "Not now. We need to get to Honeyduke's. My Patronus will only work for about another two minutes."

Snape looked green. "Potter, even if we did get rid of them Dementors, Voldemort has Light Vampires here. The best in all of Europe. They want us dead!"

Harry looked around at the group they made. '_They're all afraid, but trying to hide it. They all think that if they died today it would be with honour.'_ The wind was picking up with each doubtful look on Harry's year-mates faces. He saw that they were trying to be brave but they also had regrets. They regretted the way they treated him. They regretted the way they played their roles. They regretted not being able to see their families one more time. Harry looked into Draco Malfoy's sad eyes. They regretted having to die this way.

Suddenly Harry was struck with an idea. The Dementors were stupidly taking turns bouncing off Harry's Patronus trying to get in. The ones floating around waiting were doing so while fighting the wind. Wind was just moving air. Air was an element. Harry was an Elemental Veela.

A determined look spread across Harry's face. Remus looked at him.

"You've got an idea?"

Harry nodded and said over the wind. "Hold on to something."

Turning around Harry closed his eyes again, not knowing he was glowing a steady yellow color. The group gave each other confused looks as they grabbed hands and huddled together.

The wind jerked as if someone had just put on its breaks and shifted suddenly. Right in front of Harry, the dark clouds began to spiral down into a funnel. Coming together, the wind began to glow the same color as Harry and became a medium sized tornado.

The Slytherins watched in awe as the massive storm sucked up the Dementors like a muggle vacuum before coming to rest back in front of Harry.

"Now go somewhere nice and sunny." Harry said to the cloud mass as if it were a young child. "But don't ruin any towns or cities on the way."

Quickly, Harry turned and pointed his wand at Sirius, reviving him.

"Wha-? Huh?" he said groggily.

Harry helped him to his feet. He had stopped glowing.

"Come on let's get out of here!" said Harry slinging one of Sirius' arms over his shoulder and heading towards Honeyduke's with everyone else close behind.

* * *

A/N: I stopped here because I've got a probelm. I'm wondering if I should put any of the stuff from the HBP in here. I really need this question answered as it applies to what will happen in the next chapter. But I'm wondering if I didn't would that make this more odd than it already is?

For all the reviews I got last chapter here's a sneak peek at next chapter:

-Harry and Dumbledore duke it out with words

- Sirius and Remus get an ally to help thme with Harry and Draco

- A visit from the minstry and

-A trial? (maybe the in the 9th or tenth)

Thanks for the reviews! I love them!

Sparkley Tangerine


	8. Honesty, Family Ties and The Freeing

A/N: Wow. I got a lot of reviews. For me that is. So by public decree there will be no HBP spoilers in my story. I let a friend borrow the book anyway so it all works out. I hope I've solved my spelling problem and am now fixing the past chapters, so this one should be error free! Should being the key word in that sentence!

* * *

Chapter Eight: Honesty, Family Ties and the Freeing of Sirius Black

Inside Honeyduke's, the group took a well-needed rest. Everyone was uninjured for the most part, Snape and Sirius being the worst. Snape was a pale green with the pain from his broken arm and Sirius was weak and shaking.

Lucius looked out the window. Even with the Dementors gone on a sunny vacation, the Death Eaters and the Light Vampires were still fighting. Hogsmeade was almost destroyed. The only bit of luck they had was that Voldemort hadn't shown up yet.

"They'll find us soon if we don't move." said Lucius, his face pale and bloody.

"Stay away from the doors and windows and we just might have more time." said Remus who was hovering over Sirius, concerned, before turning to Harry.

"Do you remember the way? I haven't been here like this in over twenty years."

Harry nodded before scrunching up his nose. "You didn't need to make it sound so dirty."

Remus blushed.

Pansy, who had been quietly resting began making her way over to Harry.

"Potter, just what in the hell was that you did back there? With the wind... and everything!"

She had faltered on the end, looking at the Veela in slight awe.

Harry shook his head. "Now is not the time to talk about it." He said looking at Remus to keep him quiet.

Pansy snorted. "Then when is? We all almost died back there!"

Harry was getting annoyed. They weren't supposed to know anything about his new powers!

"Well if you want to stay here and ensure your death while listening to me explain magic, fine. But I'd rather not be a vampire's slushie!"

Pansy backed down. "Fine. But you will explain it later, right?"

Harry didn't answer her but turned around and began making his way to the cashier's counter.

"Pick Sirius up, Remus. It'll be faster this way. We need to go down to the cellar."

The Slytherins looked confused.

"We go down in the cellar and we'll be sitting ducks!" hissed Draco, looking around, spotting his godfather's pale face. "And Professor Snape can't get down there!"

Harry got that weird feeling whenever Draco looked at him again but forcefully pushed it aside. Now was not the time to be attracted to somebody. And yes, he admitted it to himself; he was attracted to Draco Malfoy. Bloody brilliant.

"Well, there is a hidden passageway to Hogwarts down in that cellar. We're going there. And shouldn't one of the adults know a spell to help with the pain; two of them being ex-spies, one a teacher and the other an escaped convict?"

Lucius nodded. "He's right. Come here Severus." Lucius did a pain-free spell and a temporary healing spell before everyone headed down to the cellar. The Slytherins were quiet, ashamed that they, pure bloods had forgotten magic.

Down in the dusty cellar, Harry began to feel the floor for the hidden door.

"It's usually hidden right by a box of Every Flavor Beans." Harry mumbled to himself. Sirius nodded.

"Still? It was always by that box for us too."

Harry looked disgusted. "Remind me to never get any beans from this place again."

Everyone began to spread out, looking for the box when suddenly Harry and Remus perked up. Looking towards the door, both Gryffindors seemed to be concentrating on something.

"Shite!" Harry said before moving at lightning speed towards the cellar door, pulling out his wand and yelling " Colloportus!"

The door made a squelching sound and was sealed just before something big banged against it.

Frustrated, Harry turned back to the cellar floor and flicked his wand. "Accio hidden door!"

Amazing the flap flipped open, almost coming off its hinges.

The Slytherins all crowded around it but no one went in.

"Go!" said Harry

Remus shrugged and jumped down it with Sirius in his arms. Then one by one the students filed out, starting with Matt Flint and ending with a protesting Draco Malfoy.

Harry looked at Snape and Malfoy, making a 'keep going' signal with his hands. Apparently Snape didn't like that.

"You're still a student Potter!" he said, his face still pale. "As a teacher, it is my duty to make sure you get back to the school safely."

The banging on the door was getting louder and more forceful by the minute. Harry was royally pissed at Snape right now.

"With all due respect sir, you have a broken arm. That healing spell will only last a bit longer. No one will be safe if I have to drag your sorry arse back up to school with a bunch of Light Vampires and Death Eaters on our heels, now will they?"

Snape opened his mouth to retort, but Lucius pushed him down the tunnel.

Harry followed, but waited until both men were well away before shutting the door. Concentrating, Harry pulled out his powers again, this time glowing slightly green for a moment. The dirt that was guarding the entrance to Honeyduke's shifted and then grew to cover the door. Now anyone who actually found it would think it had caved in.

Madam Pomfrey was caught between shock at the amount of patients she had even a month before school began, and amazement that Harry was one of the only ones not injured.

"You know," said Harry standing next to Remus as they watched the medi-witch in her element, "I think she was disappointed that I escaped harm."

Remus chuckled. He and Harry were the only two unharmed in the attack, but Poppy still made them eat more chocolate than was necessary. "You know, I think you're right. We must be her most frequent patients. She might feel unwanted."

Anything Harry might have said was cut off when Dumbledore entered the Hospital Wing. All the anger Harry felt at the old man came back. When he was sure everyone would be okay, Harry was going to get his answers. Even if he had to attach himself to the old man's side.

"Is everyone okay, Poppy?" Dumbledore asked, looking concerned.

Madam Pomfrey nodded. "Here Remus, give Mr. Black this potion. He should sleep for a while now."

Remus nodded and helped a protesting Sirius drink his potion.

Poppy turned back the Dumbledore, wiping her hands on her gown.

"Severus had a fairly bad break in his arm. It will be weak for a day or two. Sirius is suffering from the effects of exposure to the Dementors. The rest were just cuts and scrapes. Amazingly, Mr. Potter avoided any injury. Along with Remus."

"Indeed." said Dumbledore in a voice that said he wasn't surprised at all.

Snape sat up on his bed, looking disgruntled.

"Albus, tell his woman I do not have to stay here over night. I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

Dumbledore just smiled. "I think that Madam Pomfrey knows best, Severus."

The healer nodded in agreement. "I want them all to stay here for one night. Exposure to the Dementors is something that takes a while to get over."

Dumbledore nodded his eyes twinkling. "Although from the reports I've gotten, you won't have to worry about them much for a long time. Something about a golden tornado?"

All of the Slytherins looked at Harry, who fidgeted under the attention.

"Are you going to tell us how you did that?" said Pansy from her bed. She was still eating the chocolate Madam Pomfrey had given her.

Before Harry could open his mouth, Dumbledore had spoken.

"I'm afraid your question will have to wait, my dear." He said putting his hand on Harry's shoulder and steering him out of the ward. "I must ask Mr. Potter some questions about the attacks. Good day."

Harry allowed himself to be pushed out of the Hospital Wing by Dumbledore. They both walked in a tense, at least on Harry's side, silence.

"Smarties" was the password to Dumbledore's office. Still not a word was spoken until the Headmaster had taken his place behind his desk.

"I would like to congratulate you on gaining control of your powers so quickly. It took your mother until almost the end of her transition week to do it. You did it on the next day."

Harry stood stiffly. He had a feeling he would find out just what a transition week was in his book from Remus.

"Well, sir, you may be able to get rid of that many Dementors by yourself but us mortals need help."

The light that was usually always in Dumbledore's eyes dimmed a bit.

"Ah. I see you have regained your anger at me from last summer then."

"I never forgot it. Almost loosing Sirius for the fourth time today brought it back full force."

Dumbledore brought his fingers together and looked back at the Veela.

"The forth time? I don't think I understand."

He looked so much like a psychologist that it made Harry's blood boil.

"Well," he began in a falsely cheery voice and sat down. "The night I lost my parents, I also lost Sirius. He was put away and kept a secret from me for twelve years. Then in my third year when he was almost sucked dry by Dementors. A little over a month ago when he actually died and just down. Now I believe that if you count that is four times, is it not?"

Dumbledore nodded, still calm. "It is. But I promise you, when Sirius is free you may see him as often as you like."

"But not live with him right? That would upset the plan."

"You would not be safe there Harry."

"I'm not safe anywhere." he hissed back, now angry beyond yelling. "Not even in here with the Great Albus Dumbledore protecting the school and all it's 'you can't apparate in the school wards' protections. Wanna kill Harry Potter? Just apply to become the Defense against the Dark Arts teacher!"

Dumbledore still did not rise to his anger. "Remus did not have a hidden agenda to kill you."

"No but he was part of the plan. Part of the 'Control Harry Potter's Life' plan. Merlin, my life could be a biographic movie on some crummy independent channel on the television! And Sirius was still wanted for a crime he didn't commit."

Dumbledore was silent for a minute.

"I understand I have wronged you, Sirius, Remus and your parents in my lifetime, and with my decisions but they had to be made. During a time of war choices have to be made and lives have to be given for the good of the world. That is the power of choice."

"Yet, Merlin forbid, that I actually have a say in my life? And all those years Sirius spent rotting in hell was worth it?"

"No Harry." Dumbledore said with a shake of his head. "I regretted not believing Sirius ever since your third year. Everything looked right and logical. Sirius' family was known as big supporters of the Dark Arts and the war had finally ended, but I still had my part to play. The loss of Lily and James was a big one to me and with your protection in jeopardy how could I not believe that Sirius Black was guilty of murder?"

Harry let out a harsh breath. "Then you're a hypocrite. Hasn't it always been you who said that a name doesn't define who you are? I may look like James Potter, but I don't have the same cruel streak he had when he tortured Snape here at school. And is it not you who currently have ten infamously Dark families resting in the Hospital Wing discovered as spies against Voldemort?"

"Harry that is the point. If anything, the trials you and Sirius have faced to be a family proves that you make your own destiny, not who sired you, who you marry, or what house you were in at school. But when the time of choice comes, you must choose. I am human, no matter what people may think and I do make mistakes, mine bigger than others, due to the fact that they are harder to make. I could not risk believing Sirius and loosing you. If Sirius had been found innocent it was well within his right to claim you as his charge and I was fearful this would mean your death and Tom's resurrection."

Harry made a disbelieving noise in the back of his throat. He was doing pretty well in keeping his temper under control, the temperature having only risen a degree or two.

"I find it hard to believe that you could see Sirius, a man who loved my parents like they were his own blood, guilty of betraying them and then killing thirteen others in cold blood, yet believed the best of a nobody called Tom Riddle, who according to you, was a shifty looking character from the beginning! There's just one thing though I've been wondering." Harry leaned forward in his chair.

"Tell me, if Sirius wasn't convicted of those charges and found innocent, would you have willingly given me over to him?"

Dumbledore stood and walked over to his window. Harry followed him with his eyes.

"What you have to understand is that while Voldemort was gone, his followers were panicking. The Longbottoms were tortured for information on you and what had happened on that Halloween night."

He was stalling, Harry realized.

"Just a simple yes or no would be fine."

Dumbledore sighed and looked back at him.

"No, I would not have allowed Sirius custody of you if he was not imprisoned."

Harry starred right back at him. "Then that was all I needed, to know how sorry you really were for what happened to Sirius. He was the one my parents wanted me with."

"Your parents left no specific details-" Dumbledore began but Harry cut him off.

"That's bullocks! You know very well that they left a will for me when I turned eleven, considering you have to be present for it to be read to me. They wanted me with Sirius if anything happened. Do you honestly think that Sirius would have run after Peter so quickly and fell into that trap if he knew he had me waiting for him at home?"

Dumbledore sat back down. "No. If there is one true thing that still remains in this world, it is that Sirius Black loves you like a son. He has proven that by dying for you... and coming back for you."

That almost took all the wind out of Harry's sails. Almost.

"You're being awfully honest. I usually have to ask direct, complicatedly detailed questions and sort out your riddles when I get back to the Common Room."

Dumbledore gave him a small smile. "I believe I am beginning to see that honesty is the best policy when dealing with you, Harry."

"Then why'd you stop me from see my parent's will when I was eleven?"

"You already had so much to accept when you came here. I never thought that you'd be so ignorant of your heritage when you first came here. It was not your fault of course." he said at the look on Harry's face, but continued. "I guess that it should have been my first clue that Sirius was innocent when the magic that bound you parent's will didn't take his name off as your guardian. But I ignored it, thinking the magic just needed to be redone. Since you had no idea who Sirius or Remus were, I decided not to burden you with people you should have known and things you didn't know. At the end of this month however I will not stop you from hearing what is rightfully yours."

Something passed between the two after that moment. A bit of forgiveness was given and taken by both parties and the temperature returned to normal.

"Voldemort was not present at the attack on Hogsmeade."

Dumbledore's swift change in topic startled Harry. Now they were going to argue over that stupid piece of junk people called a prophecy.

"Well if he was, I didn't feel him. Could this Elemental Veela thing be the 'power the Dark Lord knows not'?"

Dumbledore smiled. "I believe so. If Tom had known your mother was an Elemental Veela he would not have attacked her. No one has ever survived an attack by an Elemental Veela. But even without your Veela powers you would have been a powerful wizard. More so than me or Tom could have ever been. Once we find your mate and train your powers up you'll be fine."

Harry looked at his shoes. "So really in the end this is all about who I am and not who my parents were, or the date I was born, or because of my scar? If I kill a person, who's to say I won't take his place? Power is gray, neutral until its channel chooses a side. And everyone can be swayed."

"Harry, look at me." Dumbledore said. "It is important you understand this. A prophecy does not take away your power of choice, it instead gives you the options you have in black and white, so to speak, if you're lucky enough to get a prophecy like that. Without that prophecy, Voldemort would have still attacked you, maybe later in life but he would have. Who your parents are, the date you were born and your scar are just signs that the prophecy gives the rest of us who doubt that it is you who can do this. If there had never been a prophecy you would still be the powerful Elemental Veela you are today, the powerful wizard that you are also. Could you honestly say that you would not want revenge on Voldemort for what he did to your parents even if there was no prophecy to go by? He would have hunted them no matter what. Your father was a pure blood, descendant of Godric Gryffindor while your mother was one of the most powerful witches to pass through these halls. Just the fact that they didn't join him was enough to make them a threat."

Harry nodded. "That and the fact that my mum being a muggle-born would remind him of his childhood and my dad would have had everything he wanted."

Fawkes trilled. "Yes Harry. You thought that I had taken away your right to make choices, decisions and mistakes and in many ways perhaps I did, but you still ultimately chose differently than Tom. Living in an orphanage made him think that he wasn't special or unique and that made him crave attention. He's afraid of death because he does not want to be forgotten. He does not understand that every end creates a new beginning. "

He smiled. "You, on the other hand, have done everything differently, even in the almost exact circumstances. Tom took his mother's death as a sign that said she didn't want him, while you saw Lily's death as a sign of just how much she did love you. While you lived with relatives, certain hints along the years have said that they were not favorable in having you stay with them. Their lack of attention, or in some cases negative attention, made you humble, and modest; and seek not attention but affection. You treat those different, man or creature, with the respect you give everyone while the people around Tom had to fight for his attention. And even in your first year, you chose good over evil. No matter what anyone says, always remember that you and only you can make that choice. One thing I know about Tom is that he gives everyone he kills a choice. Join him or be killed. Your parents were no exception."

Harry was silent for a while.

"So while I may be alive, by living I make my choice to defy him and the only way I could ever submit to him would be to die, knowing I didn't do all that I could to take that bastard with me."

Dumbledore smiled. "And I'm here, Harry, to make sure that you get that choice. The choice to live."

Harry smiled back. 'You know, I'm still miffed about all the lies."

"I know. But I will never willingly lie to you again, my boy."

Harry's smile widened. "I know a way you could make it up to me."

Dumbledore nodded. "If it is in my power to do it, I will."

"I'd like to see my parent's graves."

* * *

Harry followed Dumbledore still in shock. Not only had he agreed to take him to his parent's graves but told him that they were buried here: at Hogwarts. For the last five years Harry had been walking around them. They were walking, Dumbledore said, to the very center of Hogwarts but Harry wasn't listening. Was it Lily Potter that made him feel safe in his bed at Hogwarts and James Potter who made him feel at ease while flying? Harry had always felt these two comforting presences while staying here and had always felt a sense of belonging while at Hogwarts.

"Sir, why are they buried here? Why not Godric's Hollow?" Harry finally asked out of the blue.

"Because all of the founder's descendants are buried in this graveyard. It was what they wanted."

Finally they stopped at a door Harry had never seen before. It was like the entrance to the Great Hall, but this door was special. On its gold and silver surface was Hogwarts seal, an H surrounded by a lion, a snake, a badger and a raven with the words _Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus_ across the bottom.

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "On the behalf of Harry James Potter, son of Lily Jade Potter and James Dominic Potter I request that these doors open to the Gryffindor Graves."

Harry saw the magic rush out to meet him and Dumbledore before being sucked back into the door with a flash. Only Harry covered his eyes.

"I'm sorry about that. The magic is very old on this place. Very powerful." said Dumbledore before the door creaked open.

For a graveyard, it was the most beautiful place Harry had ever seen. May types of wild flowers had grown over all the graves, yet never covering the golden bricked path. They had entered right beside a statue of Godric Gryffindor done in a clear jewel of some kind.

"Ruby." Harry whispered in awe. Right below the statue were four graves.

"Godric had two daughters so the name of Gryffindor was lost after his generation." Dumbledore explained.

Harry grinned. "Yes, I don't think Harry and Gryffindor goes together so well."

Dumbledore led Harry down the middle of the graves and Harry tried to sneak a peek at his long gone relatives. Sirius was right when he said that many of the pure blooded families were related. Harry saw many familiar names, but one was a constant: Potter. The other names were slowly whittled down until there were just five headstones left. On Harry's right were his mother and father, Lily on the end and James next to what had to be Harry's grandparents. Lucas and Ella Potter were in the middle so the one on the far left had to be with Harry's aunt or uncle. Harry had to read the headstone a couple of time to actually understand what it was saying. His father apparently had had a sister. Rachel Potter-Snape was buried right next to her parents but her husband was obviously still alive.

Harry looked at Dumbledore. "She married Professor Snape, didn't she?"

Dumbledore nodded. "Nobody outside the Potter family knew about this arrangement. Not even Sirius or Remus. The night she was killed was the night Severus truly hated everything the Dark lord was."

"So I'm related to Snape?" Harry asked, still shocked. School hadn't even started and already it was weird.

"Yes Harry. Professor Snape is your uncle."

Harry never got a chance to respond as something began to let of a high-pitched wail.

Dumbledore took off a necklace with a red and gold Phoenix on it and spoke into it.

"Yes Minerva, I'm coming."

Then he turned to Harry. "Take all the time you need, then visit Madam Pomfrey. I would not want a woman like her to be mad at me because I let you go back to the dorms."

Harry just starred at the graves after Dumbledore left. What was he supposed to do? In all the movies he'd seen, people usually talk to the dead.

"Er, hi."

Harry felt like an idiot standing there when suddenly he felt it. Those warm feelings he got while flying or just before he fell asleep. It was them.

"What a year it'll be, huh? Not that my other years here haven't been exciting but wow. An Elemental Veela. You'd think I'd be used to abnormal things happening to me, but I still get surprised. I think something normal would stop my heart."

Feeling braver, Harry sat down on the smooth surface of the path and looked around.

"I still just can't believe that I'm here. That and the fact that my aunt was married to Snape. I can't really call him that though now. She was a Snape too. But I think I can understand him more now. Why he's so bitter. He's lost just as much, if not more than I have to Voldemort, and he still hasn't given up. I better stop praising him though, Dad might not like it."

The feelings stayed with him so he pressed on. It felt good to talk to them; his family.

"I can't believe that half of the Slytherin Sixth Years were spies though. They played their parts very well. I guess I'm just wondering what made them turn good. What's freaky is that they actually seem normal. Remus and amazingly Sirius want me to give them a try. They really miss you guys. I hate that they feel alone when they could have each other, but they wouldn't be Gryffindors if they weren't stubborn. Speaking of being together, I still have to find my mate. Everyone says that the need to find him or her will be strong after I'm through with the transition week, whatever that means. I'll have to read the book Remus got me. But I'm afraid. What if I can't find them? Or if they say no. What happens then? I mean, I have to spend the rest of my life with this person. The person who I'm beginning to think is a guy."

Harry thought about his mate. Something was calling to him. Screaming male!

"Okay so it is a guy. Is that even normal in the Wizarding World?"

The feelings pushed him to go back to his rooms and get his book.

"I'm going to go then." Harry said, feeling stupid again. "But I will come back."

A warmth wrapped around him and Harry felt like he was being hugged by a mother. His mother.

"I love you." Harry whispered before turning around and trudging back to the outside world.

* * *

Harry decided to actually go back towards the Hospital Wing and then go to his rooms. He was hungry and tired but wanted to read that book. Angry voices hit his ears like a hammer as he turned the corner to the Hospital Wing. Harry had to cover his ears for a second to stop them from ringing. Shaking his head, he listened.

"HOGSMEADE IS RUINED! Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape will be arrested for Death Eater activity, along with the others that were present, and thrown into Azkaban right this very instant if you do not let me take them in now!"

Harry knew that pompous voice. It was Cornelius Fudge, the Minster for Magic. Harry felt his blood boil. Now the man was trying to put more innocent people in jail! Didn't he ever learn?

Dumbledore's voice came next, still calm, but with a bit of an edge to it.

"Cornelius, they were victims just like the rest of the people in Hogsmeade. No jury would ever put them in Azkaban and the rest are just children!"

"Just like Harry Potter I suppose! That boy has ruined my stay in office ever since he came to this school! That was probably your doing Dumbledore! And as for your jury, well, if I get my way there just might not be one!"

"Are you saying," came Remus' voice low with rage, "That you would put an innocent in Azkaban without a trial?"

Fudge just had to be smirking. "I am the Minster for Magic. I can do anything I want."

Harry had had enough. Pulling out his wand, he quickly conjured up an envelope and walked up to stand in the entrance to the Hospital Wing. Everyone in the room could see him clear Fudge.

Everyone had stopped talking but Harry made a 'go on' motion with his hands and Remus started again.

"Well, I was also in Hogsmeade, are you going to arrest me too?"

Fudge looked at Remus like he was a bug.

"You're a known werewolf. I'm sure we can find someone bitten down in that mess."

Harry saw that the curtains were drawn around Sirius' bed before Pansy spoke up this time.

"What about Harry Potter? He was there with us!"

Fudge looked confused. "No! That thorn in my side is busy being pampered with his relatives. He may have the press under his thumb now, but just wait! Harry Potter is-"

"-Standing right behind you." Harry butted in making Fudge jump in surprise. Harry was tempted to say "Boo!" but he might end up giving the guy a stroke.

"Ha-ha-Harry!" The small man stuttered in surprise. "What a surprise! Great to see you again!"

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Really, I thought you were happy 'the thorn in your side was busy being pampered by his relatives'."

Remus chuckled as Fudge turned purple with embarrassment, guilt and rage.

"It is not polite to listen in on other people's conversations, boy." Fudge spat out.

The way he said 'boy' reminded Harry of his Uncle and he quickly dropped the calm face.

"Just like it isn't legal to imprison innocent people without a trial. You just threatened to do that to not only three innocent men but to nine wizarding children. Just like you did to Sirius Black."

Fudge glared at Harry. "And just how would you know that? Still talking to that murderer?"

Harry never missed a beat. "It's called a library, Fudge. There are plenty of newspaper articles on my family and not one of them states a trial in which Black was charged with and found guilty of murder. You just chucked him in there because you needed a scapegoat. The Ministry didn't do a damned thing to bring down Voldemort-" Fudge flinched at the name, "So you needed to look like you put away one of his biggest followers."

Fudge was still purple. "You think that just because you're Harry Potter you can tell me, the Minster for Magic, what to do? The people will never believe you. Society has seen Sirius Black as a mad, Dark supporting murderer since the night those thirteen muggles died. It would take more than the likes of you to change their ideas. But you're _Harry Potter_," he said the name like it was a filthy curse word. "You can do anything right?"

Harry just smirked. "Of course I can."

Fudge obviously didn't expect that kind of response. Harry continued.

"I've come to realize, after almost six years of people walking into walls trying to stare at my forehead that maybe I can use my fame for something. And I'm sure my good friend, Luna Lovegood would agree. I'm sure you've at least heard of Luna's father?" Harry asked as Fudge turned pale.

"He runs that magazine, The Quibbler? Well, I've just gotten a letter from him asking me if I want to do another interview for his paper. I'm thinking of telling about not only this bit here, you threatening to send the very people who have been spies to jail but that time in my third year. Not only did myself and Remus see Peter Pettigrew, but two of my other year mates did too. And since I told you a year beforehand that Voldemort was back, but you ignored it, giving him a year to get stronger, I'd say 'the people' are going to be more inclined to believe 'Harry Potter' over you."

Fudge was looking somewhere between murderous and sick with worry. "You wouldn't dare." he whispered.

Harry leaned forward. "Don't tell me what I wouldn't dare. I'd do just about anything to get your sorry arse kicked out of office." Fudge was silent. Most of the Slytherins in the Hospital Wing looked at Harry in shock and awe. Harry had better stop shocking them so much. He didn't know how much shock their systems could take.

He looked back at Fudge.

"Now this letter will still get sent." Fudge looked pale again. That couldn't be good for his heart.

"But the message I sent out to 'the people' will be different if you meet these three demands."

Fudge stood in thought, but found no way out of what Harry was saying.

"What?"

Harry smiled.

"First, you never interfere with Hogwarts again. The day you become Headmaster, which will never happen thank Merlin, you can paint everything different shades of pink and lavender for all I care, but for now you leave it alone. It is a school, not an army enlisting center."

Harry could see Dumbledore's smile out of the corner of his eye it was so bright.

"Next is that every spy in this room and anyone that Dumbledore says is one, because you know he knows who's who, will never be arrested on Death Eater charges unless they return to his circle, which is unlikely."

Fudge glared at the last one. "You can't honestly say you believe these... These, Slytherins to be innocent?"

Harry was starting to be annoyed. "Do you honestly think I'd be up here telling you to back off if I thought they were guilty?"

Fudge backed down.

"The last thing I want is, if you can get Amelia Bones here within the next two hours, I'll get Sirius Black here."

Fudge's eyes lit up thinking Harry was going to turn in his godfather. What an idiot!

"I'm sure a certain Potions Master in this school, who is innocent," Harry was reinforcing the point. "Would be willing to give a drop or three of Vertiaserum for the cause."

Amazingly Snape nodded his consent.

"And if- no when Sirius Black is found innocent, you will give him a full pardon and announce it tomorrow."

Fudge was shaking with rage. Harry had made it so the man had no way out.

"I want two Aurors here. My choice."

Harry shook his head.

"Two Aurors, my choice. Either way the story gets out. An inquiry gets made..."

Fudge relented.

"Who?"

Harry was quick.

"Tonks and Shacklebolt."

Fudge smiled. "Agreed."

Harry shook his head. "I want you to swear a Wizard's Oath."

Fudge looked outraged.

"For this? These petty demands? No!"

Harry shook his empty envelope.

"If they're so petty, you shouldn't have a problem in doing it."

Caught again, Fudge took out his wand.

"I, Cornelius Oswald Fudge, hereby do swear to abide to the three demands requested by Harry James Potter on the date of August first."

Harry nodded. "You got two hours Fudge."

The man left in a huff.

As soon as the doors to the Hospital Wing were closed and warded Sirius jumped out from behind his curtain and began to strangle Harry in a hug.

"Oh Harry! I'm going to be free! How did you do that?"

Harry, who was swiftly turning blue, finally got his over-excited godfather off of him and smiled.

"What, be mad at Fudge? Easy!"

Pansy stood up and came over.

"I can't believe you vouched for us!"

Harry shrugged now, a bit embarrassed. But the idea of the words Slytherins in Azkaban made his inner Veela shriek with anger.

Sirius, who had left Harry to strangle Remus had come back and swept Harry intois arms again.

"You've got to come and live with me and Remus! You can bring all your friends and your m-" Harry gave him a look. Sirius smiled nervously. "Your ... owl! Everything!"

Harry looked over at Dumbledore who was standing behind Sirius.

"You know I'd love nothing more than to come live with you."

Dumbledore must have gotten the hint because he came forward and clasped Sirius on the shoulder.

Expecting the worst, Harry lowered his eyes but Dumbledore must have decided it was Harry's turn to be shocked.

"I think it's a wonderful idea."

Harry looked at him.

"Really? You won't keep us apart for _my own safety_?"

Dumbledore smiled at the tone in which Harry said the last three words.

"I think you've just proven that you can take care of yourself."

Someone banged on the door. Fudge was back already.

"Quickest he's ever done anything." muttered Remus.

Sirius was seated on a chair and with an apologetic smile, Dumbledore chained him to it.

The wards on the door were released and in walked Fudge, Tonks, Kingsley and Madam Bones.

"Ready Potter? I doubt Black could..."

Whatever he was going to say stopped at the sight of Sirius chained to a chair.

Madam Bones looked around.

"Will these all be witnesses?"

Pansy nodded. So did the others. Snape had walked over and reached into his robes before drawing out a small bottle of Vertiaserum.

"I'm supplying the potion, so I cannot be included."

Madam bones drew out an official looking scroll. She quickly got everyone present to sign their names before putting a recording spell on the document. Apparently whole trials could be recorded onto a single piece of parchment.

Snape walked past Harry and administered three drops of the potion onto Sirius' tongue.

As he turned to pass Harry, Harry stopped him and whispered, "I think Aunt Rachel would be proud."

For the first time ever Harry saw Snape's eyes widen before he replaced it with his usual mask and nodded.

Sirius had that blank look on his face that all victims of the Truth potion had.

Madam Bones began with some easy questions.

"What is your full name?"

"Sirius Caesar Black."

Some of the Slytherins snickered. Harry smiled. Who in their right mind names their kids such odd names anyway? Only pure bloods.

"What is today's date?"

"August first, two thousand and five." (A/N: I know the date is messed up but I hate how it's all different from ours!)

Now she started in on the harder questions.

"Were you the secret keeper of Lily and James Potter?"

"Yes."

The room was silent. Fudge looked gleeful. Madam Bones looked at Harry. 'For how long?" Harry mouthed back.

"For how long?"

"Right up until the week before they were murdered."

Fudge deflated like a popped balloon.

"Who was the secret keeper then?"

"Peter Pettigrew."

"Did you betray the Potters?"

"No."

"Who did?"

"Peter Pettigrew."

Madam Bones cleared her throat and said, "The two charges of murder on Lily and James Potter and the charge of attempted murder on Harry Potter have been dropped."

She continued with the questioning.

"Did you or did you not kill thirteen muggles while cornering Peter Pettigrew?"

"I did not."

"Who did?"

"Peter Pettigrew."

"How?"

"He blew up the street we were arguing on just before yelling that it was me who killed Lily and James."

"Did you kill Peter Pettigrew?"

"No."

"Is he still alive?"

"Yes."

"How did he escape the blast?"

"He is an animagus. He cut off one of his fingers and transformed into a rat. All you could find was a finger."

"How do you know he's an animagus?"

Harry held his breath. This part might get bad.

"Because him, James Potter and myself all became one while attending Hogwarts."

Fudge jumped in.

"He's not registered! He can go to Azkaban for that!"

Madam Bones gave Fudge a glare that could peel paint.

"Why did you not register?"

"You cannot register until you are of legal age because the Ministry does not believe that it is possible to accomplish an animagus transformation until that time. Once of legal age, the animagus has five years to register. I was imprisoned before that time was up."

Madam Bones nodded.

"I hereby declared that Sirius Black is cleared of all charges of murder and pardoned in full."

The parchment rolled up and with a flick of her wand was off to the Ministry.

Snape gave Sirius the antidote and he looked at Madam Bones.

She smiled.

"You're free."

Harry smiled at the noise Sirius made.

He really wanted to read his book.

* * *

A/N: I'm stopping there. Harry and Dumbledore will still butt heads about a lot of other things but I wanted to get them back into some semi-trust. Dumbledore isn't a bad guy! I hope the freeing of Sirius wasn't too clichéd for anyone. Harry needs his help to get Draco. Sorry if anything sounds a bit like HBP. Anything I did incorporate was done so that you'd have to had read the book to know it was there. I wasn't really trying to but when I read it over, I was reminded of some of the things said in HBP.

Thanks to all who reviewed! I got so many I'm thanking you all together! So THANK YOU!

R&R

S. Tangerine


	9. Why reading should be done by Hermione

A/N: I'm in the mood for writing this for some odd reason. Maybe it's actually getting over one hundred reviews for this story already! So here's another chapter just for all you people who reviewed!

Chapter Nine: Why Reading should be done by Hermione and Slytherin Shock.

With Sirius freed, Madam Pomfrey didn't have the heart to keep the man stuck in a school hospital bed. She released everyone telling them to report in the morning for one last batch of chocolate.

Unfortunately for Sirius, the potion he was given in the hospital wing finally kicked in when he went into his rooms to change. Harry and Remus were left to dress him and put him in his bed, even though it was only seven in the evening.

After the morning they had, most of the Slytherins turned in early, or at least that's what Remus told Harry when the Veela sent him out to 'check if the coast is clear.' Pansy, Blaise, Theodore, Draco, Draco's father and Professor Snape were still up. Pansy was probably staking out the entrance to the Gryffindor Rooms for Harry to bombard him with questions.

Starving but not wanting to go through the Spanish Inquisition in the form of Pansy Parkinson, Harry appealed to Remus to distract the Slytherins long enough for Harry to sneak out under his invisibility cloak to the kitchens.

Remus agreed when Harry said he wasn't just going for food but for a quiet place to read his Elemental Veela book.

So eight o'clock found Harry Potter under his cloak, book tucked under one arm wand in his hand, standing at the picture of the fruit bowl that guarded the kitchens of Hogwarts.

The house elfs were, as usual, overly excited to be able to pamper another wizard's needs again, what with the school being closed for the summer, and brought Harry more food than he could eat in a couple of years.

Dobby was there, along with his friend Winky, both looking much better although both still could speak no wrong about their former families. Dobby was devastated when he realized that he had missed Harry's birthday.

"Mister Harry Potter must forgive Dobby! If Dobby had known, Mister Harry Potter would have had a twelve layer chocolate cake, treacle tart-"

"Yes Dobby I know. But I can only eat so much food. Could you please just get me some...tuna salad and strawberries. Covered in chocolate. Just the strawberries, not the tuna."

Dobby ran off to get Harry's food while Harry pondered over his choice. Chocolate covered strawberries and tuna salad? Harry didn't even like tuna! But the more he thought about it, the more his mouth watered for it. Harry had been eating a lot of seafood lately. It was probably an Elemental Veela thing Harry thought as he looked at his book.

It was called _Elemental Veela: The Beginning_. From what Remus had told him, it had all Harry needed to know about himself in it. The second of the trilogy was like a guide for an Elemental Veela's mate and the last was a first hand account written by an Elemental Veela. Dumbeldore and Remus were trying hard to get all three books for Harry.

Dobby came back with Harry's food and Harry asked to be left alone to read. Dobby's eyes went big, well bigger than they usually were, when he saw the title on the book. If Harry thought the knowledge of Harry's heritage would ward off the clingy house elf, he was sadly mistaken.

"Dobby knews you was special! Dobby knews! When Dobby first saw Mister Harry Potter at his house!" The house elf squeaked while hopping around excitedly. He suddenly stopped and bowed formally, his misshapen nose touching the carpet.

"Dobby, honorable house elf of Hogwarts is humbled to meet you Sir.I speak to you upon the behalf of all house elfs in this castle in declaring our alliance to your victory in this war. "

Harry looked on in shock before something in him made him gracefully bow his head in thanks. This Elemental Veela business was going to turn him into a sugar craving, seafood addicted, stuffy old fusspot! Or as loony as Dumbledore.

"The day I utter the words 'Nitwit Blubber Oddment Tweak' at a Welcoming Feast is the day I impale myself with a blunt rubber spoon." Harry declared before opening his book and reading.

The book started off with the myth or legend behind the creation of Veela. Regular Veela, ones like Fleur Delacour were created by the Goddess of Love, Aphrodite as her matchmakers. Of course, being made by the Goddess of Love, each Veela also had it's own mate to love and cherish. As sometimes happens some Veela were born with special abilities. Aphrodite was pleased with this new discovery and she began to favor her special Veela.

Jealousy sprang up and the larger number of regular Veela banished the elementals from their home on the island of Cyprus. Ares, the God of War, embarrassed that his affair with Aphrodite was discovered, made Aphrodite's regular Veela kill off most of the Elementals before they could leave. Aphrodite, upset that not only were her creations of love and beauty now hateful and ugly but sadden that her Elementals were nearly wiped out, banished all Veela from Cyprus. The normal Veela were cursed with the reminder of their hateful actions by becoming ugly, bird-like creatures in anger

Aphrodite had two Elemental Veela left when The Banishing was over. Iris, a young boy of fourteen and Zara, a girl just reaching her transition age of sixteen. The Goddess could not punish her creations for being what they were born to be, so instead she put them into a deep sleep to wake when it was safer for them, during the time of Merlin. During that time, Aphrodite and her brother and sister Gods were forgotten as magic can to mortals.

When Iris and Zara awoken, They began the search for their mates. Their search got them many new enemies and many new friends. Vampires for one, could not stand the Veela and the jealousy between the two Veela species themselves was still fresh.

Finally Zara found her mate in the form of a young boy named Emrys who was later named Merlinus Ambrosius. Tales of Merlin and Arthur tell of Zara settling in Britain where her descendants have stayed.

_'I must be one of her descendants!'_ thought Harry before reading on. _'Her's and Merlin's! Holy Snap!'_

Iris lost contact with Zara after that, going back into his sleep to wait until his mate was born. The last known location of iris was on a English ship traveling to the Americas.

The next few pages were just speculation of who Iris mated with and who his descendants are today. The next chapter told about an Elemental Veela's coming of age.

_An Elemental Veela comes of age at sixteen years. It is a week long process, starting on the sunrise of the day exactly seven days before the Veela's birthday, usually called the Transformation Week. For those next seven days any 'tainted' blood is forced out of the Veela, be it vampire, muggle or werewolf. Wizarding Elemental Veela are especially powerful and for some unknown reason, the blood of a witch or wizard will mix with the blood of the Elemental Veela to make a unique individual every time. The witch or wizard is question is now even more 'pure' blooded than any regular pure blooded witch or wizard, as the Veela blood pushes out impurities. For this reason, Elemental Veelas are considered the height of social purity and are very well respected in wizarding communities._

_As was established early on, Elemental Veelas are different from the normal ones you see. They have powers that even to this day have not been completely discovered and controlled. The next symptom of an Elemental Veela's Transformation Week is one of the reasons behind the name of Elemental Veela. During the time in which the sun has risen to the time in which it has officially set, the soon-to-be Veela will experience a freezing cold, often called 'The Cool Down'. The ability to control the elements revolves around two major elements themselves. The cold prepares the body for its new powers._

_At nigh tine the Veela's temperature takes a sudden turn-about. A fever sets in, slowly building up in intensity until, on the last night it forces out the impure blood. At the same time a powerful magical blast is sent out. This magic searches for the Elemental Veela's mate. If the mate has yet to be born, the Veela will fall into a deep sleep, protected from harm and the power of time. The purifying of blood usually takes long into the daylight hours. If the Veela's mate is alive, a steady cold will persist until they have seen their mate._

_Once the Transformation Week is complete, the Elemental Veela will begin his or her Transition Week._

The description fit what Harry had experienced to a tee. The best part had to be that he, Harry was now more pure blooded than any Slytherin in the Common Room. He was officially a pure blood raised a muggle. And apparently still human, seeing as wizard blood and Veela blood could mix.

Next was the Transition Week. What he was going through now. Harry hoped to find any more surprised before he did something he regretted. Although he had yet to read anything about his mate.

_After contact had been made with his or her mate, the Elemental Veela they begin their Transition Week. During this week an Elemental Veelas goes form being a beginner without any control to a fully fledged Elemental Veela. _

_Within the first twenty four hours, the Veela will grown into their mature body. Most men go through growth spurts that range for four inches to almost a whole foot._

_As the week progresses, the Veela becomes more graceful, the Veela species being based on feline instinct, and he or she will begin to show more of their true personality. Since an Elemental Veela is distinctly feline they mostly feed on seafood for that entire week and other Veela favorites like strawberries and chocolate. Elemental Veela consume vast amounts of sugar to keep their energy up during this week. It is at the very need of this week that the need for the Veela to find it's mate is the highest._

_An Elemental Veela's already heightened senses become more acute, especially their senses of smell and sight. This is to help finding their mate easier. Their mate will give off a sent only attuned to them, different for each individual. To the Elemental Veela, it will be the best sent they have every smelt, better than any perfume or any flower in Blum._

_A heighten sense of sight is another way of finding their mate. Elemental Veela are in tune with nature and can 'see' magic. As the Transition Week progresses they become better at distinguishing different magical signatures. Not wand signatures but the person's very magic. An Elemental Veela's mate will have a magical signature that is identical to their own._

_At the end of the Transition Week every Elemental Veela to date has found his or her mate._

Harry sighed. So my August seventh Harry would have found his mate. The thought was met with mixed feelings. Harry was had been trying his hardest to not think about having a ...a mate. It was too final. Too decided. He liked the ability to make his own choices, to have his own fee will and if this book was right, by the end of the week he'd be like the dog who'd lost his favorite toy if he didn't find his mate.

This mate, this person is supposed to mean everything to him. After what the Dursleys did to him, could be really love someone like that? So unconditionally, so much? Harry was stupid, although Snape seemed to think he was. He knew that the Durselys said those things, him being a freak and unloved, was their fear speaking. They feared him, but what was worst, made him fear himself. Made him doubt himself and the existence of the kind of love this book talked about.

But on the other hand, Harry now knew there was some other there for him. Someone who would fit him perfectly. In the legend, it said that mates were happy with each other. No one else could make them as happy as they made each other. Harry would never be as happy with someone else as he would be with his mate. Okay so the thought didn't make him want to break out into some cheesy love song by the Weird Sisters or write lame love ballads, but what did he expect? A miracle?

According to Winky it was nine in the evening. Harry asked for so more chocolate covered strawberries and decided to read one more chapter. The next part was on mates and bonding.

_As was said in the previous chapters, the most important thing to a Veela is their mate. If a Veela's mate is not born when they come of age, they are sent into a deep sleep to await their birth. So far, an Elemental Veela has never been born after their mate has perished, seeing as a Veela dies shortly after their mate does._

_The need of the Veela's mate is simple. Veela's are creatures of love and beauty. They can see connections other mates, such as vampire and werewolf, soul mates and couples with strong a strong emotional bond or feeling. This is what makes them such excellent matchmakers. Without their mate, an Elemental Veela only has a certain extent of control over their powers. On a rampage, an Elemental Veela could wipe out large cities._

_Once their mate is found, an Elemental Veela will either be accepted or rejected by their chosen. If accepted, the Veela and it's mate have six months to establish a physical bond, a mental bond and an emotional bond. Almost all Elemental Veela mates accept their partner._

_A physical bond, the most simple of the three, can be established by a kiss between mates. If both partners participate a physical bond begins. The next one is a mental bond. This one will only happen if there is trust between both mates. This bond creates a link that tells the other if their mate is in danger. The bonded become empathic toward each other and in some rare cases, slightly phases of telepathy can be done. The final bond, emotional is only completed after the boned have, to simply put it, had sex. After all three bonds have been completed, the mates become bonded for life._

_If by chance the Veela is rejected, they become of the mentality that they have somehow failed their mate and are unworthy of their love. The Elemental Veela's health drops swiftly, him or her becoming deathly ill in a matter of hours. If within forty eight hours, if their mate has still rejected them they die of, what many call a broken heart. The same applies for mates who have not bonded completely within the six months. The elemental Veela takes this as a sign that their mate did not want them in the first place and would be happier without them._

Harry had stopped eating at the part where it said he'd have to have sex with his mate. Sex. That was a swear word in the secret mind of Harry James Potter. Worse than dancing, dating and Madam Puddifoot's. This had to be a prank. It was all Sirius. He's the only one Harry knew evil enough to do this kind of thing.

But the last part. Sirius wouldn't make fun of people dying having just done so himself. And especially not to Harry. No this was real. Harry had two choices. Get buggered or kick the can.

Harry quickly got up and left the kitchens. He needed to think. Why couldn't this sort of thing happen to people who want it. Like Lavender Brown? She was the romantic type that liked to go on about fate and destiny. Begone gods of Fate and destiny! Go play house with someone else's life!

"Why's it always 'do this or die'? Kill that scaly evil git Vol-de-dork or die! Boink like bunnies with a complete stranger in six months or less or die! Couldn't be like find your mate or never have another date again! I'm cool with that! But noooooooo! Maybe, just maybe, I'm getting a little sick with this 'Or Die!' crap!"

Portraits were looking at Harry in interest but Harry was too caught up in 'Pity Harry World, population: one!' to care. How'd his mother do it? She had to go up to a guy she said she hated for the last five years and say 'I'm A Veela, you're my mate, wanna have a go before Charms?' It must have worked because here he stood, product of Lily and James Potter.

Caught up in his mind, his feet took him back to the place he had felt most comfortable in. The Graveyard. The magic coming out and greeting him in a flash woke him form his thoughts.

The door opened for him, recognizing him from earlier today. Harry sighed. He really could use having a fit at some one who wouldn't have a fit right back. His walk down the golden path was quicker this time, it was only a few minutes before he was standing in the place he had been a few hours before.

"I read the book. Well most of it. And I'm thinking i got the short part of this deal. First I fight through Voldemort god knows how many times to actually live until I'm sixteen and now I have to find my mate in a week? I mean, Merlin! Who'd I kill in a past lifetime to get this now? Must have been someone really important! Maybe I pissed off some long forgotten god and now he's getting revenge on me?"

Harry started to pace. He didn't feel those warm feelings he got the last time he was here. Maybe his parents were sleeping or something. Well he was going to wake them up. They got up and got him, they can very well hear him waffle on about this!

"They really have to make up their mind. Either they want me to kill off Voldemort or find my mate and live happily ever after! You can't put this responsibility on my shoulders and then kill me off just after I begin to accept I have to do this! Sirius will have died and come back for nothing! Freeing him will have been the last good thing I have done and I promised myself I was gonna stop Voldemort."

Harry suddenly felt very rebellious.

" Well I'm not going down without a fight! If you want me to have a mate. Alright, fine! I will! But I am not going to like this!"

Harry suddenly felt foolish, standing there waving his arms about and yelling at nothing. If he was going to do this he needed help. He'd usually go to Hermione for this type of thing but Hermione wasn't here. Remus was the next best thing.

Harry cleared his throat. "Right. I'm just going to go. Bye."

It was pretty late, so Harry figured that the Slytherins had given up their mad quest to find out the secrets of Harry Potter and gone to bed. Unfortunately, Harry didn't know the determination of Pansy Parkinson.

Pansy, Theodore, Blaise, Draco, Snape and Malfoy Sr. were still up. Sirius' potion had worn off so him and Remus were sitting in the Slytherin Common Room, obviously waiting for Harry to return.

Pansy's eyes widen at Harry's form coming through the portrait. Her navy blue eyes darted from Harry to the Gryffindor rooms a few times before she looked royally miffed.

"Just how'd you get out there?" she asked, looking just about ready to throw something at Harry.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Magic." Damn! Draco was there. Hang on! Since when has Malfoy been DRACO?

Remus smiled. "I told you he wasn't in there."

Theodore moaned. "I don't care how he got where ever he was. I wish that house elf would hurry up! I'm starving."

Blaise snorted. "When aren't you? You eat more than Weasel King."

Harry, Remus and Sirius had looks of amazement on their faces. "Does he really?" asked Sirius.

Snape scowled. "I really do not care to know about Weasley's eating habits."

Dobby took that time to pop in with food. He gasped when he saw Harry.

"Mister Harry Potter, sir! You're staying here with Mister Draco and Mister Malfoy? You should have told!"

Sirius looked at his godson in amusement.

"It didn't really come up." Harry mumbled, not looking at Draco or Mr. Malfoy. After all it was Harry who had lost the man his house elf. He just had to turn out to be a spy in the end.

Dobby continued.

"Dobby meant what he said in the kitchens Mister Harry Potter! Dobby is just so happy now that Mister Harry Potter knows he's a-"

Harry made a noise that sounded like Crookshanks the time Ron had stepped on him in their third year. Pansy caught onto this like a dog with a bone.

"He's what? Do you know what happened to him?"

Dobby looked unsure who to obey, Pansy or Harry and solved the problem by disappearing with a CRACK!

The look on Pansy's face was comical. She looked like she was caught between frustration, anger and amazement.

As Harry sat down between Sirius and Remus, his gaze urned on Draco Malfoy. Harry figured it was his Elemental Veela heritage that made him appreciate all the beautiful things life had to offer and Draco Malfoy was one of them. Some time at the end of their fourth year he had finally stopped gluing his hair to his head, making it look more like hair instead of a good paint job. It was still white blond, going well with his pale skin that stuck out in the dark dungeons. He had a seeker's body, slender and aerodynamic but not skinny. That great body had some muscle. And oh what a great body it was...

Sweet merciful Merlin! Did he, Harry Potter just think that Draco Malfoy had a great body? Harry had to will himself not to look around for a meteor, because his last thought had to be an apocalyptic sign that Armageddon was on its way.

Or maybe Harry was right and all that blood loss yesterday had permanently damaged his brain. That or being the main target of a murdering wand happy madman had finally gotten to him and this was all just his imagination playing tricks on him while he was stuck in St. Mungo's, sharing a room with Lockhart, insisting to everyone that passed that he was famous too.

At that moment Sirius decided to pop Harry's little Elemental Veela free fantasy bubble, by poking his godson in the ribs. Hard.

"Ow! What the hell was that for!"

Sirius raised his eyebrows.

"I called your name three times but you were too busy goggling Malfoy to notice."

Harry, to his horror, blushed.

"I was not goggling Malfoy, as you so charmingly put it. i just happened to be staring off deep in thought"

"In Malfoy's direction?"

"I didn't know there were designated staring off in thought places down here. Do I need a license to do it now too?"

"Well just what were you thinking so deeply about that you never noticed your name being called?"

The Slytherins seemed to find Harry's and Sirius' conversations fairly interesting.

Harry sighed. "Just wondering how can you tell if you're crazy or not?"

Sirius pffft-ed. "Have you been hearing voices no one else can hear?"

"Not since second year."

"Had any weird dreams you can't understand?"

"Since when have anyone's dreams, mine included been easy to understand?"

"Been overly paranoid lately? Thinking everyone's out to get you?"

"Everyone is out to get me Sirius!"

"Do the voices in your head tell you to kill your friends, set things on fire and two-step naked up Main Street?"

Harry looked at him oddly. "I can honestly say that has never happened to me before."

Sirius smiled and patted Harry's shoulder.

"Well then you are obviously sane."

"Oh." Harry's shoulders slumped.

"You seem disappointed."

"Things would be so much easier if I were crazy."

"That's life. everyone is damningly sane no matter what they say."

"Voldemort's crazy."

"Hey, I didn't say there weren't exceptions."

Snape sighed and rubbed his temples. "Gryffindors alway give me migraines. I think I'm allergic."

Harry sighed also. "Don't worry, Professor. We've all got allergies. I'm not too partial to Dementors."

Sirius made a surprised face. "No way! me too! We could start a club."

Lucius decided to step in with some useful conversation. "A club won't help you when they leave Azkaban, which should be soon."

Everyone became sombre after that.

"All the real guilty Death Eaters would be free after that." said Blaise, "They could just walk out after that."

"It's protected with more than just them soul sucking creatures, Blaise." said Theo rolling his eyes. "People do not just walk out of Azkaban."

Pansy smirked. "Sirius did. One day he was locked up, the next he was on every newspaper across the world."

"Sirius' escape is completely different from a guilty Death Eaters." said Remus. " Sirius was innocent. A dementor makes you relive all your worst memories because the wrongful deed you do are horrible to your soul. His innocence is what saved his soul."

Sirius nodded. "Most people just give up after a few weeks. When I saw Wormtail's picture in the Daily Prophet, I knew I had a chance to redeem myself."

Draco shuddered and Harry felt the urge to hug and and say everything would be okay.

"I"m not fancying meeting Aunt Bella after they've left. She's not going to be too happy with Mother being a spy."

Harry, Remus and Sirius bristled at mentioning Bellatrix LeStrange.

Harry scoffed. "I highly doubt the dementors affect her anyway."

Lucius, who had been sipping what Harry could only guess as wine, tilted his head slightly to the left.

"Why would you say that Mister Potter? Bellatrix is far from innocent. If anything she is the worst the Dark Lord has to offer."

"Oh I'm not saying she's innocent. She's guilty as hell." Harry said, his rage simmering under his control. "I just highly doubt she has a soul."

Blaise nodded. "If there are two words that go together any less, it's 'LeStrange' and 'soul'."

"You do realize," Theodore said with a grin, "That we've all just had a fairly decent conversation here. With all of us being mortal enemies and whatnot."

"Stranger things have happened." said Harry bitterly. "I"m here for a month, Knott. You might want to get used to abnormal occurrences."

"Professor Snape not yelling and trying to bodily throw Sirius from here is what surprised me. " Draco said, smiling at his godfather.

Snape smiled back, although it looked more like a grimace. "Albus made me swear to 'try and get along'. He says there is a fine line between a Gryffindor and a Slytherin. Says he even has living proof."

Sirius smiled wickedly. "Well I sure hope Harry's alive. I'd be rather disappointed if he turned out to be a ghost."

Snape looked god-smacked. "Are you trying to tell me, Black, that Potter here is Dumbledore's living proof?"

Harry groaned. If this every got out, he'd never life it down. Remus, the logical, calm voice of reason, decided that Harry could deal with the details getting out and followed Sirius' lead. This was the first step in getting Harry to accept who he is.

"The Sorting Hat was rather demanding that Harry spend some time in his rightful House."

"Rightful house?" came Draco's voice, a confused look in his eyes made him look cute to Harry. Cute? That's it. Harry was hopping back aboard the boat of Denial. He was not attracted to Draco Malfoy. He was just tired. Draco continued. "If there is anyone more Gryffindor than Gryffindor himself it's Potter."

Harry gave Sirius a glare that would have made the Killing Curse run before sighing in defeat.

"No getting out of this one." he muttered to himself before explaining. "Well I was given the choice, in my First year, by the Sorting Hat of two houses. Gryffindor and Slytherin. It wanted me in Slytherin. Sadly for the Hat, I had just met an annoyingly biased, snotty little brat that had boasted about his family always being in Slytherin and had just befriended Ron Anything-that-is-not-Gryffindor-should-be-shot Weasley. And being stubborn is a Gryffindor trait. So I chose Gryffindor. It was getting it's revenge this summer."

Snape shook his head before getting up. "A Potter in Slytherin. I need to go lie down."

That was everyone's cue for bed. That was when Pansy suddenly remembered what Harry was there in the first place.

"Argh! I still don't know what's changed about you! How can you keep avoiding my questions!"

But Harry was walking toward his rooms.

"Easy. I have Hermione Granger for a best friend. I'll tell you what, Pansy," Harry turned at the door to the Gryffindor Rooms. "If you can guess right, I'll tell you. Other than that, you're on your own."

Harry waited in their smaller, private common room for Remus and Sirius to shut the door before starting in on them.

"You know I'd've been really, really grateful if one of you thought to mention that if I didn't find my mate I'd die, seeming as you all need me to kill off Mr.Red eyed and Scaly!"

Both men looked sheepishly at their godson.But things with Harry never went as planned.

"Harry, we're going to help you find your mate. They have to be close by or else you'd still be cold wouldn't you?" asked Remus, before sitting down at their small kitchen table and pulling out some parchment.

"Let's make a list of everything you need to know about your mate."

Sirius sighed and sat down. "Join us Harry. When Remus makes a list Sandy Claws gets jealous."

Harry laughed. "It's Santa Claus, not Sandy Claws."

"That's what i said."

Remus ignored Sirius and turned his attention to Harry.

"Do you have any inkling as to who your mate could be?"

At this Harry was silent. He had a feeling that Sirius and Remus had a thing for each other but Harry could be horribly wrong.

"I think...I think it's a guy." He said finally and lowered his eyes.

Sirius raised his eyebrows. "I didn't know you uh, swung that way."

"Are you okay with that?" Harry asked, nervous.

Remus smiled. "I think Sirius and I would be seven kinds of hypocrite if we were against you having a male mate."

Harry smiled, relieved.

Sirius tapped his chin in thought.

"So you must have come into your control already." he asked, startling Harry.

"Yeah, Dumbledore said so. How'd you know?"

Sirius smiled. "Well that Theodore Knott bloke wasn't drooling all over you so much tonight as he did yesterday."

Harry blushed. "He was what?"

Remus kicked Sirius under the table, making him yelp.

"Harry, you give out this allure that makes people attracted to you. Once you gained control, you could turn it on and lower it, depending on your mood. It will heighten by the end of the week, until you make a physical bond with your mate. From then on, you will simply be one very attractive male."

That thought made Harry very uncomfortable.

"The book said that I'd be able to tell who my mate was by sight and smell. Will that happen soon?"

Remus paused in thought. "Probably by the last two days of your Transition Week. So that can wait. There's one thing you have yet to figure out."

That made Harry confused. It sounded like Remus already knew just who his mate was.

"You know, don't you?" he asked, feeling a bit betrayed.

Remus and Sirius exchanged glances.

"Dumbledore has an idea. But it's you who has to find him."

Harry closed his eyes and thought about what he had read.

"The only other thing I can think of is that if my mate wasn't born yet I'd be in a deep sleep." Harry stopped, his eyes widening.

"And that I'd stay cold until I saw my mate. I was freezing until I came here! In the hospital wing!"

Remus nodded.

"That means my mate is a Slytherin!"

Sirius nodded.

"And is one of them kids out there."

A/N: Yes! Harry's getting closer! Sorry if this fic is going slow but it will quicken up when school, for Harry and them, starts up. I Harry actually getting along with the Slytherin because it helps Harry accept who his mate is better. Hope you all like it!

Thanks again for the reviews! I'm honestly a sucker for them!

R&R

S. Tangerine


	10. For Remus

A/N: Yeah my spell checker still sucks! Anyway, just disregard any spelling mistakes as a sucky spell checker and my posting late at night! And for everyone how asked: YES I WILL BE FINISHING THIS STORY! I'm having a blast writing it, and I'm one of those people who also hate reading a story that is never finished. I plan on dedicating the rest of my summer vacation to this fic so except a lot more chapters.

* * *

Chapter Ten: For Remus 

Draco Malfoy usually saw himself as an excellent judge of character. Being a spy, it was a talent that had kept him and his family alive for many years. You had to know who you could trust and who would sell your sorry arse out at a moment's notice. But when it came to Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy turned out to be a horrible judge of character.

Just goes to show you how bad his ability to judge characters was in judging his won character. He thought the Gryffindor had saved their hides form the dementors because his godfather and the werewolf were there. But he had waited until everyone else were safely on their way to Hogwarts before jumping down the tunnel himself, or so his father had told him.

Then, after saving them from a certain death, the Gryffindor Golden Boy went and not only saved them from Azkaban but vouched for them all in front of the Minster for Magic. Although Draco probably would have played that all off for show on Harry's part, the boy-hero had to go and say he meant it.

But actually having a decent conversation with him, Draco realized that Harry Potter was not the person he, his godfather and the rest of the Slytherin thought he was. Harry Potter was smart, funny, sly, brave and a truly good person. But that was no reason for Draco to feel this attracted to him.

Draco had spent most of the might trying to find a reason why he should be horrified at his sudden attraction to the Boy-Who-Lived but had rationalized himself out of every single one.

He was a Gryffindor...but almost a Slytherin.

He was the famous Boy-Who-Lived...but Draco was a Malfoy, practically just as famous.

He was a boy...but Draco liked boys.

He was probably straight...but had only had one date in the last six years.

Theo and Luis were the only others of Draco's friends to see things the way Draco did. His father didn't really mind either way because the latest potions made an heir possible and he wanted Draco happy.

When Black had pointed out that Potter had been starring at him last night, Draco had to fight off a blush. He honestly didn't know when the Gryffindor had turned into such looker but Draco wasn't complaining.

So the next morning found Draco Malfoy staring at Harry Potter, who was looking just as good as he did last night. He seemed to be nervous, not that any regular person could tell, but Draco's character judging was trying to make up for being wrong. He also looked tense, like he was waiting for something to happen.

While Draco studied Harry, Pansy, Theo and Blaise were looking at their best friend in confusion. Draco's eyes hadn't left the Gryffindor side of the table since Potter had arrived. It was uncharacteristic of him, to openly stare at someone like he was doing so now, making Luis look at Blaise with raised eyebrows. If they hadn't been school rivals for the past six years, the Slytherin would say that Draco had a thing for Potter.

Pansy smiled. The idea of Draco and Harry together was hot. It made her feel...Merlin it made his instincts jump! Something was going on here.

"Hey Draco," she said, not really getting a reaction out of him, "Potter sure is looking good again this morning."

"Hmm." came her reply before he sat up straighter and tore his gaze away from Potter. "I didn't notice."

Theo grinned, catching on. "Well I sure did."

Draco gave him an annoyed look. "I thought you had better taste in lovers, Nott."

Blaise smiled this time. "Funny how you always say that when Theo is after someone you want Draco."

Whatever Draco was going to say, and by the looks of his face it wasn't going to be pretty, was cut off by the arrival of the post.

In Draco's opinion, the Daily Prophet had been nothing but a brown paper wanna-be in the first place but it helped to know your enemy and the Press usually reported things you couldn't get from spys.

The attack on Hogsmeade and Sirius Black being found innocent fought for front page, both finally being intertwined together, which made Draco's thought turn back to they mystery of Harry Potter. Not like that subject ever left his thoughts to begin with.

* * *

Harry Potter was not having the best of mornings. He had woken up sometime just before sunrise with his scar burning. That was, of course normal in the everyday life of the boy wonder, Harry Potter. Unfortunately, Harry's eyes were also acting up. They were itching like crazy, his eye sight going from clear to blurry all morning. 

Remus said that because he was so powerful, he was probably gong through the Transition Week faster than normal. Figures. That meant he'd know who his mate was before the week was up.

He also hadn't stopped sneezing, nearly popping his eyes out on the way to the Great Hall with Sirius and Remus.

He had come to terms, sometime late last night, with the obvious fact that one of the Slytherins were his mate and was, at the moment, wondering who it could be. Pansy was out obviously, because Harry knew his mate was a guy. So was Matt Flint, Harry's mate was in his year, like all Elemental Veela's mates.

Sirius kept looking up from his plate at the ceiling for the morning post. If the Minster came through, Sirius would be officially freed today.

Remus sighed as he looked over at his mate. The need for him to find and have one was not as strong as the one Harry has but it was binding all the same.

"Starring at the windows and not eating won't make it come any faster Sirius." the werewolf said. Both members of his pack were distracted but it was in a good way. Harry had been pretty shocked when he realized one of the Slytherins present were going to be his mate. The Veela had finished reading the chapter on mates before going to sleep but you couldn't tell it by looking at him.

Finally the post came. Sirius literally jumped up to reach the owl and ripped Remus' copy of the Daily Prophet out of it's beak.

Snape was in his usual cheerful mood and just threw his copy of the paper on the table. Harry picked it up and the man sneered at him.

"What, Potter doesn't have his own subscription to the press? Thought you might have wanted to highlight how many times your name was in the paper."

Harry raised his eyebrows. Snape obviously wasn't a morning person-then again, Snape was an anytime of person.

Flicking open the paper Harry talked as he skimmed the front page. "I stopped reading the Prophet when it began calling me an attention seeking psycho and Dumbledore a lying old man. Plus my uncle gets twitchy around owls. Keeps making comment about how much of an excellent shot he is in his hunting club for work. Hedwig usually stays with Ron."

Sirius had finished reading the article and was looking over at Harry, obviously in thought. Harry, feeling his godfather's eyes on him, flipped down one edge of the paper and rose an eyebrow in question. Everyone was looking down at their end of the breakfast table, having read the article on Sirius.

" Do you have anything left at the Dursleys? Anything that can't be replaced?" he asked, a smile on his face. It made him look like the man Harry had seen in the picture of his parent's wedding.

Harry nodded. In his haste, he had forgotten to get the stuff he had hidden in under his bed in the floor.

Sirius was still smiling and it seemed like Dumbledore had caught on to what the dark haired wizard was getting at.

"A wonderful idea, Sirius my boy. I'm sure if you go to the Ministry now and get the papers, you could have them signed by lunch."

Remus 'ahh'-ed and nodded. "We'll need some Order members for protection."

Harry was, for the most part, utterly confused. So they were going to the Ministry, a place that Sirius hated, to get papers. Oh.

"Are you serious?" Harry asked.

"Yes." said Sirius before pausing. "I mean, not only am I Sir-i-us but I'm ser-i-ous. Wait! That isn't right either.."

"That point-" Remus cut in, smiling, "is that Sirius was wondering if you'd like him as your official guardian. We'd have to go to the Ministry and get the guardianship papers and get them signed by the Dursleys."

Sirius nodded. "They owe me. Once I get the papers, you answer to me! Muahahahahaha!"

Harry scratched his chin in thought. "What about Remus?"

Both men turned to look at him. Harry explained. "Well, he's sort of like my family. And I don't want him left out."

Remus smiled sadly. "I would be honored to become one of your guardians but the Ministry would never let me. I'm a werewolf. Only in extremely special cases would that be allowed."

"Remus, if I'm not an 'extremely special cases' no one is! All I have to say is that Voldemort would love nothing more than to grind by bones for his bread and drink my blood under a full moon. This way, if that happens, he has one hundred and seventy pounds of werewolf to look out for. And they can't take away your rights to be happy simply because of an accident when you were young!" It's illogical!"

Dumbledore took this time to butt in, his eyes twinkling again.

"That just might work, Harry. As for protection, I'm sure Severus and Mr. Malfoy here wouldn't mind getting out. I'm sure with them and a couple more Slytherins you'd all be fine."

McGonagall looked at the Headmaster in shock.

"What about what happened yesterday? Severus still hasn't healed and they almost all died!"

"Dumbledore smiled. "But Tom will now expect them to hide. The Ministry is protected by wards and the wards around Mr. Potter's home should be efficient in protecting them until they get back here."

McGonagall didn't look convinced. "Albus, these are children-"

Draco Malfoy spoke up. "I'll go. It's not like we have much else to do. And I refuse to hide from the Dark Lord."

Dumbledore nodded and Lucius smiled. Harry on the other hand, thought the morning was going downhill fast now. The Slytherin were going to the Dursleys with him? Might has well tack a sign on his forehead saying he was verbally and emotionally abused as a kid right now.

And dammit if his eyes chose today of all days to work up.

* * *

Snape didn't complain at all, much to everyone's surprise. Turns out the snarky, ill-tempered Potions Master had one great fear: Madam Pomfrey. Of course Harry could understand that fear very well. Hogwarts medi-witch could make Voldemort stay in her ward all night if she thought it was in his best interest. 

In the end, the group for the 'Liberation of Harry from the Dursleys' consisted of Harry himself, Sirius, Remus, Snape, Malfoy Sr., Draco, Pansy, Blaise and Theo. The younger Slytherins seemed to be the closest with each other, almost like Harry, Ron and Hermione, in a sneaky Slytherin sort of way.

It took about fifteen minutes of Dumbledore calling in favors by floo for them to get a connection to the 'Births, Deaths, Guardianship and Inheritances' branch of the Ministry. Mr. Malfoy had lost his job at the Ministry when he was arrested in June and the visitor's entrance wouldn't fit them all.

So they all went to Dumbledore's office and one by one floo-ed over to the Ministry. Now the pre-Elemental Veela Harry could have given Tonks a run for her money with his clumsiness but this Harry was graceful. He landed perfectly on his feet, leaving Sirius to make the comical entrance.

And Harry was no disappointed. Sirius Black came tumbling out of the fireplace, tripped over the stand of pokers next to it's entrance and right into the receptionist's desk.

The brunette blinked, her papers everywhere from Sirius' abrupt tumble onto her desk and then from the fact that it was Sirius who had fallen...in.

Sirius smiled charmingly at the girl. "Sirius Black. I was wondering if I could speak to someone about the guardianship of my godson?"

The poor girl looked over and saw Harry standing with the group of Slytherins and her eyes widen so much, they threatened to fall out.

"Mrs. Greengrass in cubicle number nine is free. I'll magic message her too let her know you're coming."

The girl wrote a note quickly and it zoomed off, in paper airplane form to cubicle number nine.

The group followed the message, stopping at a frosted glass door with the words Mrs. Belinda Greegrass on them and knocked. The cubicle was more like an office

"Come in." came a deep musical voice that sounded a bit awed. Sirius bound in like a little kid, bouncing on the balls of his heels when he stood in front of a surprised blond.

"Bee! How are you?" Sirius said, obviously enjoying his new ability to render people speechless. Snape rolled his eyes before sitting down in one of the chairs in the far corner. He seemed to be regretting his decision to come.

Blaise however pipped up. "Aunt Belinda?I didn't know you worked here!"

The surprised lady blinked her brown eyes and looked over at her nephew. "Blaise? What are you doing here? With these people?I haven't been able to contact your mother for weeks!"

Blaise smiled and actually went over and hugged his aunt.

"I'm staying at Hogwarts for the summer. The Dark Lord found out about Dumbledore's spys so mother and father are away in hiding. I'm here with Black and Potter as body guards."

Her eyes went back over to see Harry, Sirius and Remus sitting patiently for the little family reunion to finish.

"Sirius Black? Harry Potter?" she looked like she could hardly believe it before smiling and shaking Sirius' hand like an old friend.

"So you really are free? Thank Merlin the truth came out! I knew you could never do such a thing!"

Sirius beamed at Belinda before she turned and shook hands with Remus and Harry.

"Remus! It's great to see you as well! And this must be young Harry! Looks just like James! But Lily's in there as well!"

Harry blushed. It always felt good to be told he looked like both of his parents.

"Well sit down! Sit down! I suppose you'll be wanting custody of Harry now that you're free?"

Sirius nodded. "I was hoping you could get Remus and myself as his guardians."

Mrs. Greengrass bit her lip. "Getting you custody would be easy, but there are special regulations that have to be followed in Remus' case. He's a known werewolf."

Harry must have had some expression on his face at those last words because the lady was quick to say she held no prejudices against the man Harry considered an uncle.

"Well what are they? The regulations?" asked Harry. He was determined to win this fight.

Mrs. Greengrass shuffled through some papers.

"Well the child in question must be of a certain age, which you are, and there has to be ether no other option or the present guardians have to be shown as unfit. Of course the fact that you'll be having two guardians gives you some points."

Harry sighed. There was no doubt in his mind if this woman knew what the Dursleys had made him do and had done to him in the last fifteen years they'd be declared unfit but Harry had no desire to rehash his shit sad upbringing in front of the Slytherin. Pansy would pity him, and he hated pity. Snape might actually shut up about him being a spoiled celebrity but it would get out. Harry Potter, Boy-Who-Lived, was personal slave to a bunch of relatives and abused as a child.

But it was for Remus. Remus balanced out Sirius as a guardian. Remus, who was afraid of being hurt as a child and even now deserved to belong somewhere. Have a family, dysfunctional as this one would be. Remus, who ha always gotten the short end of the stick, deserved for thing to go his way.

"How do you declare someone unfit?" Harry asked, keeping his eyes averted from the Slytherin as Draco Malfoy's robes whipped around in surprise.

"Harry," began Remus, in a sad voice. "You don't have to do this."

Harry finally drew up his Gryffindor courage and looked around. Blaise looked like he had just missed something obvious, Pansy's eyes were wide while Theo, Lucius and Draco looked at him intently. Snape was making funny sounds with his mouth working like a goldfish. If he was a fish, it would sound like he was drowning.

Mrs. Greengrass went all Ministry official and pulled out another piece of parchment and something that looked like the present Ron had given him.

"I will have to ask you some questions and this will tell me if you are lying and by how much. If it stays white you are telling the truth. Grey you are lying a bit, even just a bit and it will turn and black if you lie out right."

Harry nodded but Sirius grabbed his arm.

"I'd understand if you want me and Remus to leave but understand I will not stop my anger if it's bad."

Harry smiled at him, trying to comfort the older man. Belinda cleared her throat.

"We need witnesses anyway. So let's begin. First I would like to know what makes you think your present guardians are unfit? They are your relatives by blood are they not?"

Harry nodded. "They are but they are also muggles, and while Ihave nothing against muggles, one of my best friends being one and my mother being a muggle-born witch, my relatives hate magic."

Snape seemed to be stuck on the fact that Harry was declaring his relatives unfit guardians.

"And how do you know this?"

Harry sighed. "They have told me. They lied to me about how my parents died and tried to stop me from going to Hogwarts. Hagrid, the grounds keeper and Care of Magical Creatures Professor at Hogwarts," Harry added for her benefit, "had to personally deliver the letter to me and explain all about the Wizarding World."

The crystal hadn't turned grey yet, so Mrs. Greengrass scribbled down all Harry was telling before looking back up.

"These questions will be hard. Was there ever any verbal abuse? Any name calling,berating, insults that were because of you and only you?"

"Yes. To all of the above. My aunt became jealous of my mother when she went to Hogwarts and passed that anger and jealousy onto me. My cousin has the same beliefs although it is mostly my uncle who is guilty. He considers us, wizards and witches freaks and has called not only myself but my friends and their families freaks as well."

Harry confessed all of this in an emotionless voice. In a way it felt good to talk about it, but talking about it made it real and Harry hated that it was.

"Was anyone ever told of this?" the Ministry official asked, probably as shocked as Snape that Harry was abused. " A friend's parent, a teacher a friend?"

Sirius nodded. "Myself and Remus were told some bits but I was on the run and Remus here is a werewolf. No one would have believed it."

She sighed. "Your right. Our government is flawed in so many ways. Were you ever denied any basic human Rights? Food, clothing, shelter, freedom?"

Again Harry nodded and explained. "All my clothes were Dudley's-my cousin- hand me downs. He is still about three times bigger than me so none of it ever fit. The reason was probably because he was fed more than me."

"Were there ever periods of starvation?"

"Yes. Especially when I had bouts of accidental magic. Not knowing I was a wizard and could do magic, I could never explain my I was suddenly on the roof of my school or how that snake got set loose in the zoo once. It was simple really. Blame me for everything that went wrong. I was yelled at, then told to go to my cupboard without anything meals."

Sirius was shaking silently beside Harry and Remus looked sick.

"Cupboard?" whispered Pansy in a shaky voice behind Harry.

"Ah, yes. My first bedroom." continued Harry. Just a bit more and then I'm done. It's all for Remus. Once this is over they can't hurt you anymore. "My first Hogwarts letter was address to the Cupboard Under The Stairs. I lived there for ten years, until the Dursleys thought that they were being watched, when I got my letter, and gave me the spare room. They toned it all down since I've been going to Hogwarts. now they just ignore me. That and make me do all the chores. But here we are now. If you can do this I won't ever be going back. Just long enough to get my stuff. Then I'm gone."

Mrs. Greengrass nodded. "One more question.I have to ask if there was any physical abuse."

Harry shook his head in the negative. "They've never hit me intentionally."The crystal turned grey. Harry frowned. "I don't consider being thrown into that stupid cupboard physical abuse, you stupid piece of glass." It turned white again.

Belinda Greengrass sighed. "Well it official. With this I can proclaim them unfit and give guardianship of you over to Sirius and Remus. You can also press charges of child neglect with this information."

Harry paled and shook his head so hard it was in danger of falling off.

"I want this over with. I press charges and there's a trial and it all gets out. I just want to forget it and move on."

The lady nodded and made out her forms. Once everyone present signed it she gave Sirius the guardianship papers.

"Get them signed and send them to me. Once I get them it's official. I could put a charm on them to make them automatically copy and be sent here if you want?"

Sirius nodded and they quickly left the cubicle. As the Slytherins and Sirius walked a bit ahead, Remus pulled Harry back and hugged him.

"That was a very brave thing you did back there. You faced your demons and came out stronger. I am very proud of you."

Harry hugged the werewolf back his eyes blurry.

"I did it for you. And a bit for me too but I know I'll be happy with you and Sirius. If things had went the way they should have I'd have been with you and your mate anyways."

Remus looked shocked. "How'd you-? What do you-? Huh?"

Harry chuckled but his eyes were still blurry for some reason. "I was made to be a Goddess' matchmaker. If I couldn't see you two as mates I'd be a pretty bad one don't you think?"

Remus chuckled as Harry began to rub his eyes again. Frustrated Harry took off his glasses and looked at them. He could see the clearly and they were spotless so what was the problem? Wait a minute!

"Remus!" Harry whispered excitedly. "I can see!"

Remus smiled as the began to catch up with their group. "Of course you can. You aren't blind."

Harry made an irritated noise at his soon t be guardian. "I mean without my glasses. I can see."

That made him frown. "Already? How's your nose?"

Harry wiggled it. "Tingly. Is that normal? For me anyway?"

Remus shook his head. "No it's way too fast. But look at yourself. what color is your magic?"

Harry looked down at his hand and squinted. An emerald green and silvery grey layer covered his skin but seeped into it too.

"Green and silver." Harry replied before realizing that it was Slytherin colors.

"Is it really?" asked Remus amused.

Harry groaned and caught the attention of Pansy, who quickly averted her eyes.

The whole group was walking in silence, Pansy off by herself. Harry walked over to her and Remus went to calm down Sirius.

Pansy kept her eyes ahead as Harry came level with her. Harry had seen pity in her eyes. Pity and sorrow.

"Don't." he said in a tone that made her eyes dart over to meet his. "I never told anyone because I don't want the reaction I'm getting now. I don't want or need your pity. I swear pity is what made Voldemort go dark. I also don't want you to be upset about it. You couldn't do anything even if you knew. And most of all you didn't do it to me."

Pansy was silent. Harry continued, looking around without his glasses for a moment.

"I like you, Pansy. You're okay, for a Slytherin. Just don't change now and ruin our... truce, for lack of a better word, that we've made over that last few days."

Pansy smiled. "I guess I was just shocked that it happened to you. You've never let on or acted differently." She closed her eyes for a moment and opened them. "Time for my confession, I guess. When I was six, my mum and dad separated for two years. My mom actually re-married but he was a horrible person. He was physically abusive. When my mother tried to end the marriage he threatened to kill her. Draco found out about it and his mum and dad found my dad. He came and saved us. Mum took him back after that."

Harry was a bit shocked. He always figured that the Death Eater parents were abusive evil gits in the first place but not that it was so complicated. Pansy was still speaking.

"Draco said he knew something was wrong because I acted different. His mother and mine are best friends so when he told her about it she came over and got the truth out of my mum. She still has nightmares about it, my mum. I don't remember much. It is just amazing how you can still believe in good and all that crap after that."

Harry sighed. " Well I was never beaten. It was all mental what they did but it was because they were afraid of me. It was discriminative and wrong but it was bred out of fear. Hermione is really someone you should talk to. Not only is she book smart but people smart too. My friends know, for the most part what happened and that helped. Ron swore a lot and named out many different ways he'd killed my relatives and Hermione explained it to me. Are you going to stop the pure blood is best campaign now that the jig is up with Voldemort?"

Pansy smiled. "I'd loved to. I seriously need so girl friends if you know what I mean. While I can girl talk to Draco, Theo and Luis all I want it's just not the same."

Harry gave her a funny look. "Girl talk? Are you saying-?"

Pansy made a 'shh' motion with her hands before looking around and nodding her head.

* * *

Harry was still dazed when they got to the spacious room where Portkeys were used. 

"Come on, we haven't got all day. I have potions I need to brew before all those cretins Albus calls children come back."

Lucius snorted regally, if that's possible. "You and your potions Severus. You'd spend all day and night down in your Potions lab if we let you."

Snape was quiet as Harry came over. Oh Merlin! It was a rare moment indeed if Snape could feel sorry for what happened to a Potter. Harry sighed and turned to the man.

"Professor please stop acting...odd. Concern does not work for you when the concerning is about me. I'm perfectly fine with you continuing to hate me in peace or however it is that you hate me. But if you continue acting all wonky and awkward around me, I'm likely to curse the next thing that moves. Everything you heard about in there had already happened when you hated me before why should now be any different?"

That seemed to clear the air and Snape scoffed at the idea that he was acting concerned about Harry.

The Portkey activated and Harry felt that jerk around his belly button before they all landed in the alley where Harry fought of the dementors last summer.

"Well this gives me cheerful memories of dark cold night and evil soul sucking creatures!" said Harry as they looked around.

Theo made a face as he stepped on some rotting garbage. " Is it always this dirty?"

Harry 'pfft'-ed. "You'll rethink that question when you get out there." He pointed to the street

The adult transfigured the wizarding robes into muggle clothes and Harry had to keep his eyes from straying over to where Draco stood in his dark blue jeans and silver t-shirt. Now that he thought about it, it was hard to imagine that Draco Malfoy wasn't gay. The fact that Harry had missed it, was a credit or discredit to his intelligence.

The Slytherins followed the Gryffindors down Privet Drive, Blaise starring at the cars as the drove by, Pansy at the people and Theo at the fire hydrants. Snape sneered at the muggle houses, while Lucius and Draco looked around in mild interest.

Sirius was amazingly quiet since they had left the Ministry. Harry put a hand no his arm in a silent question.

"I"m okay Harry. Just angry. How could they do that to you? I remember you as a baby. You hardly ever cried and did whatever Lily asked you to do. How could they treat you like that?"

Harry swallowed. Did Sirius think he'd never asked himself that same question? That he didn't wonder all those times why he was treated so badly while Dudley was treated like a king?

"Getting angry won't solve anything, just make more problems. Promise you won't hurt anybody? Please?"

Sirius ran a shaky hand through his shoulder length hair. " I promise. But you have to show me."

Harry looked confused. "Show you what?"

"That cupboard. You have to show me where they put you."

They had reached Number Four before Harry could reply and Remus had knocked on the door.

Dudley answered the door. He went pale at the sight of Harry and the people around him.

"W-w-what are y-you doing h-he-here?"

Harry shrugged. "I need to speak to Aunt Petunia. Can we come in?"

"Who is it Duddy-kins?" came Aunt Petunia's voice in the kitchen. Dudley ran back to her, leaving the door wide open.

"Mum, it's him. It's the freak!" Dudley yelled and Harry winced.

Sirius growled and so did Remus. Pansy glared at the boy who was cowering behind his mother.

Petunia's eyes grew wide as Harry came in, followed by Sirius and Remus, the former smiling nastily at her and the Slytherins who were a shifty looking bunch no matter what.

She clutched at Dudley. "What do you want?" she asked, her voice shaking. "Vernon will be home any minute now!"

Harry sighed. "No he won't. And I've come to get my stuff. I'm not coming back. Once you sign the papers I'm gone for good."

"Good!" came Dudley's voice, muffled by his mother's apron. "I never want to see any weirdos like you again."

Sirius glared. "Oh but Dudley, we're the bad kind of...weirdos. I suggest you call us wizards or my friends here might not be able to control themselves."

Harry rolled his eyes at Sirius. "I"m going to my room. I'll be back in five minutes."

Pansy nodded. "I'll help."

Blaise, Theo and Draco nodded as well. Sirius stopped them on the stairs.

"Where is it Harry?" he asked. Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"I"m standing on it." Then headed up the rest of the stairs.

Right at the end of the hallway on the second floor, Harry & Co. stopped at the smallest bedroom. It was the door had a cat flap and four padlocks on it.

Pansy touched them. "You didn't say you were locked in your room." Harry shrugged and touched the locks with his fingers. They sprang open.

Blaise was looking at the cat flap. "What came in here?" he asked as Harry pulled out a back-pack from his tiny closet.

"Food."

Draco was looking at Harry's window. After Harry and the twins had ripped off the bars, Uncle Vernon just cement glued them onto his windowsill.

"How did you receive any owls?" Draco asked, his voice light. Harry put down his bag and went to the window. Opening it, he took one loose bar out.

"Hedwig fits thought there."

Harry's nose was tingling even more, now that he was standing so close to Draco and the tingle was spreading throughout his whole body.

Harry got this contradiction of feelings when he saw the look on Draco's face. He felt elated at the obvious anger the pale boy was showing at his relatives and sad at the same time that Draco had to know this about his past.

Pansy cleared her throat and woke both boys up from their thoughts. Harry was confused when he saw Draco's face tinge pink.

Harry turned back and walked toward his bed. "All my important stuff is under here."

Quickly, Harry pulled out his photo album, his invisibility cloak, his Firebolt and a stack of letter from Ron and Hermione.

Draco picked up the cloak and smiled. "I knew you had this. It was you that day in Hogsmeade."

Harry smiled secretly. "Maybe. Come on let's go before Sirius can really commit murder."

Blaise looked longingly at Harry's broomstick. "Can we have a decent Quidditch game when we go back?"

Harry shrugged. "Sure."

Downstairs, Remus was holding onto Sirius' arm.

"Almost had to push him in your cupboard when he saw it."

Harry glared at Sirius. "We had a deal. Are the papers signed?"

Lucius nodded. "They've been sent to the Ministry."

Harry nodded. "Let's go."

Then Harry walked out on his past, into an unknown but hopefully happier future.

* * *

A/N: I'm defiantly having some Harry and Draco action in the next chapter so review please! I'm so tired right now! Erugh! 

R&R

S. Tangerine


	11. Finding Mates & Pansy the Spy

A/N: See more updating! I'll probably have Harry finding out about who his mate is soon. If I can I'm updating every night. Yeah I have no life.

Chapter Eleven: Finding Mates and Pansy the Spy

Unfortunately for Blaise, it rained for the next two days at Hogwarts, not the ideal conditions for a Quidditch match. Harry didn't mind though. He spent hours just standing in the rain, practicing moving the wind and freezing the water. Remus had said that his mother loved it when it snowed, but Harry had an obsession with the rain.

With his new and improved eyesight, Harry could see people's magical signature. Hogwarts herself even had one, pure white. Dumbledore's was the twinkling blue of his eyes mixed with a golden color, Remus' was amber and blue with a hint of grey while Sirius' matched Remus', a sign of mates.

Harry could only read these though because they were either experiencing high emotions or doing magic. So he had yet to see any Slytherins preform. Then his nose finally gave in and hyped up.

Sadly, it was right when Harry was returning from a bout of dancing in the rain. His clothes being only half dry, Harry suddenly got a whiff of himself, times ten. The smell made him stagger into the wall.

"Eww. I smell like wet...Snuffles." Harry complained before quickly looking around. No one in sight, he quickly ran his hands down his body, drying himself and ridding his nose of thatawful smell.

Harry had found out last summer at the Order Headquarters that he was very good at wandless magic. When he told Hermione of the Dementor Attack on his cousin and him she gasped when he told her how he found his wand. She then made him practice all summer. It turns out wandless magic can't be traced like magic used with a wand.

Watching the green and silver glow around his body Harry sighed. It was four days into his Transition Week and finally he was making some headway into the 'Who's my Mate?' bit of his life. With his sense of smell finally co-operating, all Harry had to do was single out and sniff the Slytherins present.

Matt Flint passed Harry,waving but with his nose stuck in a book. As he passed Harry caught the smell of...bubble gum? It wasn't awful but it told Harry what he already knew: too young to be his mate.

Harry was just walking pass the kitchens when he smelt it. Coffee, vanilla and cinnamon twirling around his nose, making him feel like he was floating. Rounding the corner, Harry came face to face with the Slytherin Dream Team. Harry could practically see the fumes coming from them. It was one of them.

Blaise smiled at him. "Harry! Just the GryffindorI was looking for! This blasted rain stops tomorrow! Then on with Quidditch!"

Pansy rolled her eyes at them. Just like Hermione, she could live without Quidditch. She suddenly looked at Harry concerned.

"Are you alright?" she asked stepping closer. The smell didn't come with her, again ruling her out as his mate. "You look... dazed."

Harry shook himself mentally. Geesh! Find a nice smell and he goes all Pepi La Peu on them. Clearing his throat Harry nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just bored. Can't wait for that Quidditch match though. I haven't been on my broom all summer. I'm probably rusty."

Draco sighed. "Natural fliers don't get rusty, Potter!" He said Harry's last name without it's usual malice. "And I hate to say it but you're a natural."

The compliment gave Harry another warm feeling. He had the sinking suspicion ever since the whole Elemental Veela thing came out that Fate was going to play one huge cosmic joke on him and give him Draco Malfoy for his mate. Now that at first, stupid idea was looking very possible.

'The Book' as Harry had knighted it, told him he'd be attracted to his mate before he knew that person was his mate, and well, even if Harry wasn't an Elemental Veela he'd have to have had his important bits hacked off at a very young age not to be attracted to Draco Malfoy in some way. What was it Ginny called him? Every Hufflepuffs nightmare, every Ravenclaws science project and every Gryffindor's wet dream. It also said for the first bond to work, both parties had to know of the connection.

"I just find it damn freaky that it rained for two days straight when we decided to play a game of Quidditch! You can't have a good game in the rain!" Blaise declared, still miffed with the current weather.

"I like the rain." said Draco and Harry in unison, then looking at each other curiously. Blaise sighed. Draco had been pondering Harry Potter since he saw the boy barely a week ago. Maybe if they were left in peace they could sort out their strange sexual tension.

"I'm off to check the weather reports again. If there's nothing I like more than watching a good game of Quidditch it's playing a good game of Quidditch. Ta."

Pansy suddenly gasped. "Oh I just remembered I need to return that book to the library. The one I borrowed long...long ...ago! Theo! You can help me look for it!"

Pansy seized a protesting Theodore Nott by the arm and dragging him after Blaise. Harry and Draco watched them go, Harry with a questioning look on his face, Draco with an amused one.

"Not very subtle, your friends, are they?" Harry asked the blond. Draco laughed. An honest to God laugh. It sounded like music to Harry.

"Pansy means well, she really does. It almost killed her to not be herself for the last six years. I expect that we'll all end up with an overdose of Pansy before school commences."

Harry smiled as the two boys began walking down the corridor together.

"She reminds me a lot of Hermione and a bit of Ginny, really. I expect Ron to die of shock when he returns from America to see you've all gone spy."

Draco grimaced. "Simply because I am attempting to be civil with you in no way means we and Weasley will ever get along. He's just too fun to tease."

Harry was silent. That would be one major problem not that Harry knew a Slytherin was in fact his mate. Ron wasn't a very accepting person. Especially of new things. He saw the world in black and white and hated anything Slytherin. But Harry had to try.

"You know he's not that bad. A lot like your friend Blaise. A bit flaky but a nice person. He's just had a lot to live up to with six siblings."

Draco sighed. "I'd rather not talk about Weasley. Our families have hated each other for decades. A Gryffindor befriending some Slytherins is not going to change that, Potter."

For a brief moment Harry wondered what his name, Harry, would sound like on Draco's lips. Hesitating, Harry finally threw cation to the wind.

"First off Draco, my name's Harry. And second, does either side even remember what caused the feud in the first place? All I ever hear is that you hate each other...blah,blah, Gryffindor and slytheirn...blah,blah...Weasley, Malfoy."

Draco's elegantly curved eyebrows frowned in thought before he gave Harry a sheepish look.

"I've honestly never asked what we hate each other for. And me and Weasley just hate each other on principle. Must there be a reason Harry?"

Harry sighed, blowing his bangs out of his eyes. This was going to be harder than he thought.

"Doesn't hating for no reason, or hating for any reason get tiring? Not to mention childish? If you all spent less time arguing and more time working together, Voldemort might not have come to be."

Draco looked over at Harry, approval showing in his eyes. "You still call him Voldemort. Even after all he's done to you?"

Harry's posture stiffened. "I suppose I could call him Tom but to call him the 'Dark Lord' or 'You-Know-Who' or eventhe stupiderstupider 'He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named' would be an sign of some twisted show of respect and I have nothing but hate for that monster. So I call him Voldemort."

Draco nodded and looked out the window, sighing. At Harry's curious look he explained.

"I'd love nothing more than to go out in the rain right now."

"So why don't you?" Harry asked, thinking the idea was great even though he himself had just spent hours under the storm.

"I'm a Malfoy, Harry. It would be undignified ifI just..."

"Played in the rain?" Harry was grinning. "I still do it, if that makes you feel any better. Come."

Without another thought, Harry grabbed the pale boy's hand and began to drag him down the stairs. The tingles where their hands touched became waves of warmth and from Draco's small gasp, Harry wasn't the only one to feel it.

At the Main Hall, Draco struggled and Harry reluctantly let go of his hand. Quickly Draco took off his expensive looking robes and motioned for Harry to do the same. Harry complied.

"If I'm going to do this I'm not getting my best robes dirty." Was all the Slytherin said before grabbing Harry's hand this time and pulling the other boy along.

That's when Harry noticed the smell, that wonderful sent was coming off Draco in waves. Then it was dampened by the rain that fell in buckets. Draco had the sent of his mate. Now allHarryhad to do was trick him into doing some magic.

The rain felt great on Harry's sensitive skin but Draco started to shiver within the first five minutes. Catching Harry's eye, Draco grinned.

"We should have kept on our robes, instead of dying of hypothermia."

Harry took out his wand and made a show of shivering. "Warming Charm?"

Draco nodded. He pulled out his wand and did one for himself as well. Harry squinted and saw that while both their magical signatures were present, they were identical in color. He had found his mate.

His Veela side was dancing merrily inside him at the fact that he had found his mate and with them being so close right now, Harry felt that energy too. His hair and clothes were soaked and his mate was someone he had hated for the last five years but he didn't care.

The urge to bond with Draco was almost too much but Harry was just over half-way through his Transition Week and could keep himself in check. For now.

And Draco looked too happy to disturb. He, like Harry was soaked to the bone but was also enjoying every minute of it. Harry was suddenly struck with an idea. Grabbing Draco before he could conjure up an umbrella and twirl around, Harry began to lead him toward the lake.

"I want to show you something." Harry explained as Draco suddenly yelped.

Walking down the sloping grass that lead to the lake 'it' happened. Draco was walking a bit behind Harry when his shoes slipped out form under him, making him landflat on his arse with another yelp and slide into Harry. Harry had turned at the noise Draco made only to be knocked off of his feet as well, when the blond Slytherin came sliding down the hill. Falling on top of him, both boys were powerless to stop as they rolled all the way to the bottom of the hill.

As Fate would have it, Harry landed on top. Bruised, grass-stained and tender, Draco Malfoy did the only thing someone in his position could do. He laughed.

Harry's world was still spinning when he felt Draco trembling under him with laughter. Looking up into his mate's face Harry was transfixed with the way it was transformed when he laughed. Silvery grey eyes crinkled at the corners and his blond brows were pulled down into an 'm'. His usually pointed nose was scrunched slightly and his pale lips were pink and pulled back to reveal beautiful straight, white teeth.

Noticing Harry's stare, Draco's laughter slowly subsided and he gave the black haired wizard a questioning look.

"What are you staring at?" he whispered, not sure why.

Harry cocked his head to the side and Draco noticed for the first time that the boy wasn't wearing his glasses. It made his eyes stand out like two glowing emeralds.

"You." he answered honestly. "You were laughing."

Harry's body was registering major tingling in all the places where their bodies touched. Draco's faced inched closer.

"Why? Is there something wrong with my laugh?"

Harry's head was also moving closer and Draco heard the words "No, it's beautiful." before their lips met. Neither party hesitated in contributing to the kiss as both pairs of satiny lips glided over one another. Draco worked a hand out form under Harry, threading it through the Veela's hair and Harry almost purred.

Everything else, the hard ground they were lying on, the rainand themud that clung to their clothes faded away as Harry and Draco continued to kiss. Of course Draco was still human and Harry wasn't immortal, so the need for oxygen arose and they reluctantly broke apart for air before they sprang back together.

Harry expertly coerced Draco's mouth open with his tongue, distantly wondering when he became such an expert on kissing but stopped, thinking that is, when Draco's tongue snaked out to meet his. Draco tasted like he smelled. Coffee, vanilla and cinnamon combined uniquely made the taste of Draco and Harry loved it.

Of all the things to break up what Harry considered to be the most wonderful kiss he had ever had, he never thought a sneeze would be it. Pulling apart rather quickly, Harry sat up and turned his head quickly before the sneezing fit caught him.

Draco, pushing himself up to rest on his elbows,looked on in amusement until Harry finally finished. Raising his eyebrow in question, Harry felt his face burn.

"I got some water up my nose." he mumbled, embarrassed.

This got Draco started back in on laughing.

Wiping tears from his eyes, Draco got up and gave Harry a hand.

"Come on. Let's go get something to eat. Your godfather may send a search party out for you if your gone too long."

Harry snorted. "Yours would accuse me of feeding you to something in the Forbidden Forest."

There was a bit of an awkward pause as they both walked back toward Hogwarts. At the entrance, Draco smiled at Harry and entered. Harry stood outside thinking.

The high of being near his mate had worn off into a pleasant buzz and Harry could finally think. Draco Malfoy was his mate. What had taken place just minutes ago was proof enough of that fact. But Draco didn't know. As far as he was concerned, Harry just randomly kissed boys in the rain.

If Harry didn't tell Draco, the bond wouldn't be forged and Harry would die. But Draco didn't have a choice in the matter! He either chose to bond with Harry or face the fact that he killed another person.

It wasn't the fact that Draco was Harry's mate that had him upset, Harry now realized looking at the door that Draco had entered a few minutes ago, but the fact that because Draco was his mate Harry had taken away Draco's ability to chose his own life. And he deserved that chance. Not the Draco Malfoy Harry had come to hate in his last five years at Hogwarts but the Draco Malfoy who was a witty, proud ex-spy that loved to stand in the rain. He deserved the chance to say no, to not fall for Harry like Harry had already fallen for him.

* * *

Pansy and Theo stopped at the Common Room portrait and looked around before whispering the password. By some amazing stroke of luck, the dorms were completely empty. Most of the Slytherins were taking advantage of Hogwarts library while Draco's father was busy helping Snape make Potions in his personal labs.

Pansy had left Draco to unintentionally keep Harry occupied while Lupin and Black were at the Ministry getting Black's account unfrozen. It was the perfect time for Pansy to break into the Gryffindor Rooms.

Theo was left in the 'main' Common Rooms and was ordered to whistle at the notice of anyone coming.

Everyone had, for the most part, believed that Pansy had given up her search on what had happened to Harry Potter, when in truth she had buffed it up. All her research came up empty and those who knew the answers weren't talking. So Pansy dusted of her old spy glass and decided on the trusty 'search through your enemies belongings' approach was best.

After six years of learning the habits of her exhibited classmates, Pansy had learned that Gryffindors were the messy sort. And she apparently had the three most messiest Gryffindors to ever grace Hogwarts living in the Slytherin dorms.

The beauty of the rooms were hidden under books, bits of parchment, broken off quills, clothes and other odds and ends. Zonko and Weasley's Joke Shop: WWW catalogers covered the coffee table, while Defense books and Harry's school books covered the many end tables present in the cozy Common Room. Harry's homework was piled neatly on the kitchen table and Pansy quickly leafed through that, finding nothing. Lupin had a calendar with the full moon marked and the end of the present week circled. Pansy kept note of that date. All the books left were Quidditch books Pansy noted with a roll of her eyes.

Nothing seemed out of the ordinary in the room and it was driving her insane! You'd think they'd've jot down a note and kept it where they'd see it...like on the wall or the fridge. The Fridge!

Said appliance was almost covered with notes: The notice about the reading of the Potter's Will, a cut out newspaper clipping of Sirius' innocence and other tidbits about life as Harry Potter, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black but one thing stuck out in the middle of the fridge.

_List of Clues for Harry's Mate_

It was in Lupin's writing, she recognized, having had the werewolf for a Professor for a full year. The list talked about Harry being cold until he came to Hogwarts, the person feelinglike itwas a guy and a Slytherin. The list had the words 'sent' and 'sight' with questions marks behind them.

Harry had a mate? As far as Pansy knew, wizards could have soul mates but that didn't make sense. Harry's aunt wrote of him being ill. Having his temperature go from fever to chills like the sun sets and rises. That and the fact that he was throwing up blood had nothing to do with needing a soul mate.

And how different he appeared. Harry Potter was a pretty decent looking guy before this summer, with his black hair and unique green eyes, giving him that dark and mysterious look but on his first night back, Pansy herself felt like jumping the guy. And her own instincts telling her he'd be fine after this. It was like he had transformed.

Understanding hit Pansy like a hammer to a nail. It was rare, but possible that a wizard's or witch's blood was sometimes mixed with that of a magical creatures. That's how werewolves and Fleur Delacour were possible. And Dumbledore saying how Harry was sick with his mother's illness, and on his sixteenth birthday, a coming of age year for many magical creatures.

But what was he? He couldn't be a werewolf, Dobby, the House Elf respected him and House Elfs are known to be fearful of werewolves. Not a vampire either. Dumbledore wouldn't risk having a newly awaken vampire down in a dungeon full of life people. And besides a vampire doesn't need a mate, just a companion or a child.

Pansy had already searched the Common Rooms and quickly moved on to the bedrooms for more clues. Searching Lupin's and Black's would be a waste of time, so she quickly moved toward Harry's. The trunk at the foot of his bed was shut but not completely. Opening it, Pansy saw just what Harry needed for school that year. Carefully putting it back the way it was, she looked around the room. The only other thing that stuck of was a small shelf with a few new-looking books on them. One of the books caught her eyes. It was, unlike the others, fairly old looking and thick.

Sliding it out, Pansy gasped as she read the cover.

_Elemental Veela: The Beginning_

Everything clicked. Harry Potter was an Elemental Veela.

Flicking through the book, words like 'transformation', 'Veela allure', 'controlling elements' popped out at her before she hit the chapter on mates.

Theo's sharp whistle hit her eras and she quickly shut the book and put it back in it's proper place.

Harry was an Elemental Veela who was looking for his mate. Pansy had three guesses who and the first two didn't count.

A/N: I'm stopping there. I'll probably get another chapter out tomorrow or the next night. I'm not sure how long it'll be!

Thanks for the reviews!

S.Tangerine


	12. Choices

A/N: Yes this part may be horribly clichéd but there are so many Veela/Mate! fics out there it's hard to be original! Hope it's okay!

* * *

Chapter Twelve: Choices

Harry had been pondering, during dinner, just how to tell Draco the truth about himself when Pansy came rushing in. She had a look on her face close to the one Hermione got when he found out something new and exciting. Her friends shot her some questioning looks but she just waved them off with her hand and a quick "Later!" before she began eating.

Harry sighed gustily. He had more important things to worry about. Like his mate. Like telling his mate he was his mate. Sirius and Remus gave their godson a look and Harry looked around before pointing to his nose and eyes and giving a thumbs up sign. Sirius gave Harry a mischievous smile and Remus grinned at the Veela while Harry rolled his eyes and mouthed "Figures!"

Dumbledore suddenly turned and spoke to the group. "Harry could you please come with me after we've all finished. I have something important I must ask you."

Harry nodded. He knew Dumbledore probably knew Harry knew who his mate was and was wanting some confirmation.

A sudden commotion from Pansy made everyone look at the Slytherin end of the table. The female Slytherin had dropped her fork onto her plate by accident, causing the noise.

"Sorry." she mumbled before she continued eating. Draco, who was sitting next to Pansy caught Harry's eye and smiled. Even with the uncertainty hanging around them, Harry couldn't help but smile back.

* * *

Before Harry knew it, dinner was over and he and Dumbledore were making their way toward his office

"You seem tense, Harry." Dumbledore said as he took his place behind his desk. "I have no discouraging news to give you. I'm just checking up on one of my favorite students. Please sit."

Harry smiled and sat down before he remembered why he was here. " I know what you want to ask me and yes I've found my mate."

Dumbledore beamed at the boy but Harry didn't smiled back.

"May I inquiry who it is?"

Moodily, Harry crossed his arms and swung his legs back and forth like a sullen child.

"You already know who. I don't know why you even ask."

"It puts people at ease to know I don't know everything, which is true, I don't. And there is always the possibilityI am wrong."

Harry rubbed his face with his hand. "It's Draco Malfoy."

Dumbledore nodded. "I suspected as much although you do not sound as happy as an Elemental Veela should after finding their mate. Is Draco being your mate a problem?"

Harry sighed. Since becoming an Elemental Veela he'd been doing a lot of that lately.

"It would just be so much easier if we didn't have all this...history, this baggage to sort through first. He has to decided in three days if he wants to spend the rest of his life with me or I die."

Dumbledore's gaze sharpened. "I hate to say this, but there really is no choice in the matter. He will never be as happy with another person as he will be with you. That is why you are mates. He is a Slytherin and one thing Slytherins do best is look out for their best interest and sometimes that of their own kind. I'm sure if you explain it to him, young Mr. Malfoy will come to see bonding with you is in his best interest."

Harry was silent before suddenly straightening up, remembering something.

"Sir, my scar. It burned a few days ago but nothing to bad. Will Voldemort ever be able to get into my head again , now that I've become an Elemental Veela?"

Dumbledore sat in thought for a moment. "Truthfully, Tom has never been about to get into your head and 'look around' like you could with his. He has no goodness left inside him while you are both darkness and light. I told youin June that you needn't have learned Occlumancy because it was your heart that saved you. With your new powers, you should be able to tell which visions are true and which ones aren't."

"So what can I do to make sure I kick his scaly arse in the end? I've really done nothing to train for this!"

Dumbledore smiled. "The best thing you can do is to live your life right now. There is no wizard dead or alive who could possibly have anything to teach you. When the time comes you will know what to do."

Fawkes chose that moment to glide over and stand on Harry's knee. With one musical sound, he made Harry feel better. Petting the Phoenix, Harry smiled. He was going to fix this, or die trying. Literally.

Dumbledore smiled and patted his knee. "Well it's getting late. Perhaps with a good night's sleep everything will work out, eh?"

Harry took that as a cue to leave. "Good night Professor Dumbledore."

"Goodnight Harry."

The trek back to the Slytherin Common Rooms was a peaceful one for Harry, and the Veela regretted finally see the portrait that guarded the rooms so soon. The serpents hissed their greetings to Harry as he said the password and the painting swung open.

Sirius and Remus looked pale in the silver light given off by the silver fires in the fireplaces. Most of the Slytherins were looking at Harry with a mixture of awe and distrust. All but one Slytherin. Draco's silvery eyes were dark with anger and betrayal.

* * *

When Harry and Dumbledore had left, all the Slytherins finished dinner quickly and retreated back to their Common Rooms with Sirius and Remus quick on their heels. Pansy had, for the first time in a long time, given the signal that she needs to talk to them all. Dropping her fork on her plate wasn't an accident.

Sirius and Remus seemed to find all the Slytherins leaving the Great Hall at once, a bit odd and asked Blaise what was going on.

"Pansy's just called a meeting." Was all he said as the all walked through the portrait-ed entrance to the Common Rooms.

Sirius and Remus both felt chills go up their spines at the word meeting.

"Well, don't let Remmy and me get in your hair. We''ll just go to our room and wait for Harry to come back." Sirius said and began to walk swiftly toward the door.

Pansy pulled out her wand and spelled the door closed.

"Actually I think it would be better if you stayed. You can shed some light on the situation."

Remus felt the wolf rise to alert as he and his mate sat down onto one of the comfy dark green couches.

Standing in the middle of the group, Pansy took and deep breath and just said it.

"I know what Harry is."

Sirius nearly choked on his own tongue and Remus gasped. The rest of the Slytherins began to ask questions drowning out each other. Remus spoke up.

"Pansy don't. This is Harry's to tell!"

Pansy shook her head. "Not if it affects my best friend!"

Everyone turned to look at Draco, who was pale.

"What affects me? And what are you going on with? 'What Harry is'?"

No one commented on Draco's use of Harry's given name, too curious about what Pansy would say.

"Does this have to do with Mr. Potter's mysterious illness?" asked Draco's father, his face calm.

Pansy nodded. Sirius looked about ready to hyperventilate. Pansy gave them a regretful look but continued.

"Harry Potter is an Elemental Veela."

The statement was met with silence until Matt Flint spoke up.

"Get outta town! Harry can't be! They've been underground for a century."

Pansy shook her head. "I did some research before dinner. Harry's mother was one as well."

"Sick with his mother's illness." whispered Blaise as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Everyone looked at the two Gryffindors still sitting on the couch.

Remus sighed. He knew Harry was going to hate him in the morning but it was bound to come out.

"Pansy is right. Harry came into his inheritance on his birthday."

Snape looked as if he had just walked in on Voldemort in the bath. Eww.

Sirius sighed as well, finally finding his voice.

"How'd you figure it out. Don't say the library, there aren't any books in there with Elemental Veela in them. I've had to look."

At this Pansy blushed. "I sort of went into your rooms and found it."

Sirius looked murderous. "You snook in our rooms? What alow, sneaky, evil, Slytherin thing to do!"

Most of the room bristled at the comment but Pansy beat them to her defense.

"He wouldn't have told us anyway! And we deserved to know!"

Sirius was furious. "What gives you the right to know? You see him sick and suddenly your best buds! And you would have found out by the end of the week since you obviously know the part about Draco!"

"What about my godson?" came Snape's voice, rough with worry.

Pansy turned to Draco at this part and grabbed his hands.

"One of the clues that helped me find out was that every Elemental Veela needs a mate-"

Whatever Pansy was going to say was cut off when the portrait sung open to reveal Harry Potter.

"Harry!" said Sirius cheerfully, too cheerfully. "How was your visit with the Headmaster?"

Harry raised his eyebrows. "Fine." He looked around the room, his eyes coming to rest on Draco. "Why are you all looking at me like I've just declared my alliances to Voldemort?"

"We know, Harry." said Pansy, her navy eyes bright with nervousness.

The beautiful Veela paled and the temperature dropped slightly because Harry felt threatened.

"Well, that's nice." Harry said, edging toward the door to his rooms. Pansy caught this and continued.

"You said that ifI guessed right you'd tell me. Is that deal still valid?"

Harry nodded. He vowed to never break his word and being a Gryffindor he planned to keep it that way. "But there's nothing to guess."

"I saw the book." she said and Harry tensed. "And the list on your fridge. You're an Elemental Veela."

Harry was shaking. This was not how he wanted them to find out! "You saw-?" He looked over at Remus and Sirius. Did they break their word and show them?

Pansy took a step toward Harry.

"Your godfather and Professor Lupin had nothing to do with it. I went into your rooms when you were gone with-"

The temperature quickly climbed as Harry registered what the blond had said.

"You went into MY ROOMS? Ron and Hermione have never done that and they're my best friends! What gave you the right-"

"They're Gryffindors, Harry. Just like you." Harry was trying to get her away from revealing too much.

"Don't go giving me all that crap about Gryffindors being stupidly honorable or foolishly trusting because-"

Pansy was finally fed up with Harry avoiding her questions.

"Stop avoiding the frickin' point here! Your an Elemental Veela! And someone here is your mate!" Pansy was yelling at a possibly dangerous person, but she didn't seem to care.

So Harry yelled right back at her.

"So what? Yeah, I'm an Elemental Veela! And who my mate is, is none of your concern!"

Pansy shook her head. The whole of the Common Room just watched the two argue.

"Harry, we know how much a regular Veela needs his mate! But an Elemental Veela! Merlin! Stories have been passed down in our families about how legendary your power is. Little pure bloodedwitchs always dream of being the mate of an Elemental Veela because it is supposed to be the most amazing thing!"

"Yeah? Well bugger off and let me fix this!"

Pansy didn't take too well to being told to 'bugger off' and was about to open a major jar of tongue lashing on Harry when Lucius spoke up.

"It's Draco, isn't it?"

Snape looked at his friend as if he had suddenly grown an extra head.

"And just how do you figure that one out Lucius? The two of them have hated each other since day one!"

Blaise nodded. "I've felt it too. The connection. It was weird."

Pansy glared at Harry. "So why didn't you just tell him? Would it have been such a bad thing?"

Harry was bloody sick and tired of Pansy always throwing questions at him. He wondered distantly if he should write and ask if Hermione had died, since Pansy here seemed to be channeling her spirit.

"You know what? This really is none of your business!" Harry spat at the girl before turning to Draco. He had been silent throughout the whole thing.

"May I please speak with you? Somewhere private?" Harry was nervous. He had seen the look on Draco's face when he first came in and the pale boy was wearing his mask at the moment.

Everyone probably thought it was pretty stupid to ask for privacy now that everything was out in the open but Harry didn't care. What he was about to say needed to be said in private.

Draco nodded and stood up. Snape stood also.

"Your not going anywhere with Draco! God only knows what-"

"It's okay, Sev." Draco spoke for the first time, his voice emotionless. "I just need some answers."

Before Snape could answer, Draco turned and followed Harry out of the Common Rooms.

* * *

Both boys walked the halls in silence. Harry was close to panicking but held it together. From what Harry knew, Draco usually had a very dramatic temper, and this quiet fury scared him.

They finally reached the place Harry wanted. The Room of Requirement. Inside it was done almost like the Gryffindor Common Room but with different shades of blue. Both wizards ignored the chairs and stood. Draco broke the silence.

"So...an Elemental Veela."

Harry chuckled nervously. "Yeah. It was quite a shocker for me as well."

They lapsed into another silence.

"Was she right?" Draco finally asked. "Am I your mate?"

_That was the question of the hour_. Harry thought before nodding.

Draco exhaled shakily and finally showed some emotion by running a hand through his hair.

"Gods, just when I think I'll finally have some control over my life..."

Harry hated seeing him like this. No matter what had happened earlier, Draco Malfoy did not want Harry Potter. He saw that now.

"I know you're mad at me-" Harry began but was cut off.

"Why didn't you tell me? Why didI have to find out from Pansy?"

Harry threw his hands up in the air. "I just found out myself a couple of hours ago! With all the talking... and the...rain!"

Draco ignored the last part. " Everything just makes so much more sense! How your looks changed, the... thing in Hogsmeade, why everyone felt attracted to you."

Silence. Harry was pulling in all of his courage to do what had to be done.

"You don't have to do this, you know."

Draco looked at him, eyes wide. "I have a choice?"

Harry put on a mask of his own. This was his gift to Draco. If he truly didn't want him, did not want to bond with him, Harry was NOT going to force him.

"I'm giving you a choice. If you want you can stay and we'd have six months to properly forge three bonds. They would be unbreakable. But if you don't, you can walk right out that door andI won't do a thing to stop you."

And that was the deal. Draco looked torn. Harry was tempted to tell him, he'd die if he said no, that he, Draco could never be happy with another like he was with Harry, but knew that this decision had to be made without biased ideas like that. It had to be about what Draco wanted.

"I'm just...not ready for this." Draco said quietly, almost too quietly. "We barely know each other. We still don't even get along all the time!"

Harry felt himself grow cold. Rejected. Draco was rejecting him.

"I"m sorry." Draco Malfoy was actually apologizing to someone.

Harry shook himself but the cold was getting worse. Looking at Draco, he smiled. It was fake but his mate, no his ex-mate, looked like he was afraid of something.

Harry walked over and put a cold hand on Draco's cheek. The boy flinched and Harry understood. _He's afraid of me_.

Gently, showing Draco he wouldn't harm him, Harry looked into those sad, silvery eyes and said "It's okay." before kissing him gently on the cheek. That kiss was not enough to establish a bond because it was a sign of leaving,not loveand not participated in by both parties.

Turning Draco walked out of the Room and down the hall. He needed to go for a walk. To think.

Harry still stood in the room, his vision was blurring already. He was going to die soon. 'The Book' said his health would suffer quickly after rejection, but Harry guessed that with him being so powerful the whole process was accelerating like his Transition Week.

Harry didn't want t die in the Room of Requirement, lost until someone came to start up the DA and found his body. He wanted to be in a place where he felt safe and loved.

Slowly, Harry made his way to his family graveyard. This was the right decision. He just hoped Sirius and Remus forgave him and that Ron and Hermione could, someday understand. And that Draco Malfoy found the happiness he deserved.

* * *

A/N: Yes I'm evil! I'm leaving it there until tomorrow! Then I'll be showing Draco's POV on the whole Elemental Veela thing and why he rejected Harry.

Thank a bunch for the reviews!

S. Tangerine


	13. The Cold Hard Truth and Giving Me

A/N: (stares at number of reviews received so far) I'm shocked I've reached the TWO HUNDRED mark! you people are great! Here's the update I promised. It almost never got written as life stepped in and tried to pry me away from my story but I held fast, like Devil's Snare! Yes, I'm evil for leaving you all like that but it had to be done!

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: The Cold Hard Truth and Giving Me Half of You

Draco didn't know what to expect when Pansy gave the signal but this wasn't it.

" Harry Potter is an Elemental Veela."

Veela. That was really the only word Draco heard from that point on. Harry was a Veela. Everything he'd felt since they saw each other five days ago wasn't what _he_ felt. It was Veela induced.

Draco's thoughts suddenly turned dark. '_Potter probably had a right old laugh at it too. along with Granger and Weasley. Merlin, I'm such an idiot.'_

Draco thought back to the day he got Potter's Aunt's letter. Even then, in the Hospital Wing, Draco felt attracted, almost insanely, to the boy-wonder. But his feelings never developed until Potter saved them that next day in Hogsmeade. They weren't even his feelings, just some hormone-produced hallucinations.

And then earliertoday! God he had laughed with the Gryffindor! Smiled at him and kissed him!_ 'Black was probably in on the whole thing_.' Draco thought as he looked over at the innocent Azkaban escapee, who was red with rage. '_Not too sure about the werewolf but Black was for sure. Probably thought up the prank himself!'_

Then the object of Draco's embarrassment and rage walked through the portrait hole and Draco hated himself for still feeling that tingle in his limbs when he saw him. Draco felt the temperature drop as Pansy 'dropped the bomb.' That was proof enough that Harry had lied to him.

Then Draco registered Pansy telling the Gryffindor Golden Boy she had broken into their rooms. Why would she do that? Draco hadn't really been listening when she had grabbed his hand earlier.

Another temperature flux and Harry and Pansy began yelling at each other. Draco stopped his thoughts to actually listen to what was being said.

"- an Elemental Veela! And someone here is your mate!" Pansy had yelled right back at Har- Potter. He was so back to Potter right now!

Turns out Harry had finally stopped denying the truth.

"So what? Yeah, I'm an Elemental Veela! And who my mate is, is none of your concern!"

Mate. Oh no. Ordinary Veela needed their mates to keep their beauty and in a witches or wizard's case, magic. When they came into their inheritance they would only touch their mate. Like what had happened between him and Harry earlier that morning.

Draco felt numb. So Harry was only doing this because he was being forced to. If this connection never came to be, they'd still be at each other's necks. Again, their feelings weren't real.

Suddenly, Harry was standing before him. Draco made himself listen as the boy asked to talk privately._ 'Maybe I'll get some answers.'_

* * *

Harry was nervous, Draco could tell, his body posture screamed nervousness. That's when the reality of the situation hit him. Harry would expect him to bond with him. Now. He was just sixteen, had yet to be in a true relationship! He couldn't commit like that!

He voiced his thoughts. Harry looked upset. Was it because he was stuck with Draco as a mate? But why didn't he at least tell him that they were mates?

"I just found out myself a couple of hours ago! With all the talking... and the...rain!"

Ah. So that thing between them was just a test run of sorts. But everything that was so pleasantly confusing a couple of days ago seemed to horribly fit into place. Draco didn't even realize he was talking out loud.

Harry's next comment was like a ray of hope and a thundercloud all in one.

"You don't have to do this, you know."

He had a choice? Harry looked so solemn. Or was this because Harry didn't want Draco? '_Of course he doesn't! He just found out a couple of hours ago that you were his mate. you two have been lying to each other for the last six years. Why would anything relationship between you two be welcomed?'_

Draco felt torn. He was sure what he had felt the last few days was real but Harry had lied to him. Harry didn't want him. Why else would he tell Draco he had a choice? His non real feelings told Draco that he did want to be with Harry but so soon? Tied down with two more years of his childhood left? Draco wanted to travel, play Quidditch...have a one-night stand for crying out loud! He wasn't wanted and that hurt, buthe wasn't ready.

Harry's face closed off when Draco gave him his answer but the Veela put on a forced smile and walked over slowly. Draco could help but flinch when Harry gently touched his cheek. He was only doing this because he was a Veela. The gentle kiss was almost Draco's undoing but he stiffened his back and quickly left the room before he did something they both would regret. But as Draco walked away, he felt like, maybe, if _Harry_ had wanted it, they could have been good together.

* * *

Harry staggered into a coat of armor, his body shaking too much to support him sometimes. Although Harry felt cold, the parts of armor that he touched had melted and frozen quickly, becoming brittle. 'The Book' has said that the only known Elemental Veela to have died from rejection was observed throughout the whole process by the few trusted medi-witches of that time. The Veela in Harry was attacking itself with it two most used weapons, the cold and the heat because it deemed itself unworthy to live in the same world as its mate.

In rapid secession, the body was feverish and chilled, but since Harry wasn't even through his Transition Week, his body couldn't handle the changes as good as a fully Transitioned Elemental Veela could and was dying quicker.

Harry figured he probably had twenty four hours instead of forty eight. He'd already wasted an hour getting to the doors that guarded the Graveyards.

The magic of Hogwarts, sensing his distress, opened before Harry was completely before them. Instead of opening up to a peaceful nighttime setting, like Harry expected, the weather was stormy. The wind whipped the flower petals around and the rain that fell was drowning the flowers that were able to stay grounded. Nature was mourning the loss of an Elemental Veela.

Harry felt the earth magic greet him in a sympathetic embrace but the weather made his journey a bit harder, the rain and his blurry vision making him practically blind. Finally Harry got to the end of the rows of headstones where his parents lay.

Drained, he flopped down onto a patch of grass, the water around him freezing and them evaporating at different intervals. If Harry wasn't so sick, he'd've seen two flashes of gold and scarlet zooming around him before going out the doors.

* * *

Draco walked and walked and walked some more. The empty feeling he suddenly felt, just moments after leaving Harry, wasn't getting any better.

He felt pathetic. Here he was, a commitment-phobic, emotionally-handicapped Slytherin moping over what he could have had with an Elemental Veela-ized, Gryffindoric Saviour of the Wizarding World. Talk about ironic. '_Harry will probably move on in September anyway. Find another mate and be happy. Without him.'_

Sighing Draco rubbed his tired eyes. He'd left Harry two or three hours ago and was emotionally drained. He was tired.

Turning, Draco made his way back to the Common Rooms.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore sat up as he felt the castle's magic shifting. The storm that was to have begun to tamper off was back with vengeance. Albus felt uneasy. Looking around his office everything seemed to be in order. Fawkes was sleeping, he had more paper work than was healthy and the portraits were quiet except for the scatter snore from it's inhabitants.

Albus rubbed his eyes. The last time he had felt like that, Lily and James Potter were attacked. With his eyes closed, Albus never saw the two flashed of red and gold enter his office and settle into Fawkes.

His eyes did open as his familiar suddenly awoken with a screech and took off from his perch. Over and over again, Fawkes sang a certain tune, one Dumbledore was sure he'd heard many times.

Standing, he attempted to calm his pet, just enough to pick out what it was trying to tell him. Fawkes landed on the floor and repeated the tune in a shrill note that made the hairs on Dumbledore's neck stand up.

The tune was one he and Fawkes used when they were talking about Harry Potter. Ignoring the late time, Dumbledore got the sudden urge to visit the castle's resident Elemental Veela.

* * *

Lightning flashed through the graveyard as Harry tossed and turned in a nightmare. All of his worst memories were coming back to punish him.

If he hadn't been so mean to Draco, if he hadn't beaten him at Quidditch, taken the House Cup away, got his father put in prison or let Voldemort come back maybe Draco would have wanted him then.

The thunder boomed, shaking the ground as Harry thought . _Maybe._

* * *

Draco let his surprise show when he saw Dumbledore sitting as though he belonged there in the Slytherin Common Room. Everyone was still in the spots he and Harry had left them. Pansy came rushing forward to hug him. It was her way of apologizing and Draco accepted.

Dumbledore smiled at him before gesturing for him to sit down.

"I thought Mr. Potter would have been with you." he commented lightly but Draco understood the message. Where was the Golden Boy?

Sirius and Remus were looking at him strangely. Funny how just five days with Harry had gotten him calling the two men by their first names even in his head.

Draco sighed. "We talked and decided that it would be best if we just went our separate ways."

Sirius choked on the butterbeer he had been drinking while Remus just looked at the blond in horror. Dumbledore, who had been un-sticking two Lemon Drops, dropped them and turned his eyes sharply to Draco.

"What? Mr. Malfoy that simply isn't possible."

Snape, being his usual snarky self, just had to give his two sickles worth.

"Of course it is Albus. you can't force him into this. Potter will be fine without him. I'm sure this will do wonders to help his enlarged ego."

Sirius had unstuck the butterbeer from his throat and looked at Draco shocked.

"How could you do this?" he whispered before his face turned red with anger.

Remus grabbed his mate before he could kill the blond boy, but his anger was just barely in check itself.

Dumbledore took control. "Sirius, Remus go get the trusty map of yours and find him. Bring him to Madam Pomfrey, she can keep him comfortable while we sort this out."

Remus nodded and told Sirius to go get the map before turning back to Dumbledore.

"We have to hurry. He is probably going through the process much faster than normal. He went through his Transition Week in four days."

Dumbledore nodded before turning to Draco.

"Tell me, what did Harry say exactly?"

Draco was obviously confused at all the hurry.

"He told me that Pansy was right and that I was his mate. He said he didn't tell me because he only just found out himself that it was me.But that it was no problem becauseI had a choice. If I wanted to we'd have six months for something or that ifI didn't want this I could leave and he wouldn't stop me. What's wrong?"

Dumbledore had closed his eyes when Draco began mentioning a choice. He had had this conversation with Harry just hours before this and now he had a rejected Elemental Veela dying somewhere in his castle with a confused but just as much reject mate sitting in front of him.

"Draco were you upset to learn about Harry's uniqueness?"

Draco was silent for a moment. "He lied to me. Everything was a lie."

Dumbledore shook his head. "Did you ask him? There is a difference between out right lying and just withholding information until a later time. Although neither approach seems to work with Harry."

Draco shook his head in the negative.

"I didn't ask him myself but Pansy has been badgering him since he... changed."

Dumbledore looked at the female Slytherin who avoided his gaze.

"I mean this in the nicest way possible, but what happened to Harry was none of Ms. Parkinson's worry until Mr. Potter or yourself gave her the privilege of knowing. Now how else could he lie to you?"

Draco hesitated. He didn't really want to be giving out his feelings for everyone to see.

Dumbledore sensed his hesitation. "Perhaps the way he made everyone feel? The attraction he had everyone but the most strongest of minds under?"

Draco nodded but Dumbledore shook his head.

"Again, no. Harry is an Elemental Veela, he has always been one, he just hasn't shown it until his sixteenth birthday. He could not have lied to you about what he is because up until that time he did not know himself. And Elemental Veelas are extremely beautiful creatures. Everyone's lust for his physical appearance is real. Even yours."

Sirius and Remus came out of the rooms with a piece of old ratty parchment. Draco glared at the old man.

"What about all those other feelings? How can they be real?"

Sirius stepped in, out of breath. "We don't have time for this, Albus! We've got to find Harry!"

Dumbledore shook his head. "Draco must understand first, what has happened and why. Harry told him there was a choice involved in the matter. Mr. Malfoy did not just throw this chance away."

Sirius smacked his forehead and groaned about Harry being too noble for his own good.

Dumbledore continued his talk with Draco.

"I'll assume your talking about feelings of actually liking Harry as a person and not lusting after him, like many do for Veelas?"

Draco nodded, looking a bit pink.

"When did these feelings start?"

Draco avoided eye contact with everyone in the room.

"The day after the Hogsmeade attack. Look, it doesn't really matter! Any feelings we might have had for each other weren't real! Just the Veela magic working!"

"No it was not. Elemental Veela can control their Allure, the power of attraction, but it usually takes time! Since Harry was having an accelerated Transition Week he learned control during the Hogsmeade attack. Any feelings you had for him then weren't from Harry's Veela heritage confusing you but true, honest emotion. I said it before, Harry is an Elemental Veela. How he feels, how he reacts are just that, how _he_, Harry feels. Harry Potter the wizard and Harry Potter the Elemental Veela are the same person. As a Veela, he understands his need to be with the one person who could make him the happiest and who he could make the happiest more than any normal witch or wizard."

Draco looked thoughtful. "So he wasn't forced into it?"

"No," Dumbledore smiled. "It is something he now, as what he was meant to be, an Elemental Veela wants. I'm guessing he never told you this, wanting your decision to be what you wanted and not swayed by perks, but you will never be as happy with another person as you would be with Harry. The same goes for him. That is why he gave you that choice. He wanted you to be happy." Dumbledore sighed.

"That is why, at this very moment he is dying."

Draco paled and the other Slytherins gasped.

"Dying? Why?"

Dumbledore leaned in. "You rejected him. A rejected Elemental Veela dies within forty eight hours of its rejection. But with Harry being so powerful, the process is going too quickly."

Draco looked around wildly, thinking. Harry could die! He would die if Draco didn't accept that he was Harry's mate. No one but Harry could make him happy!

"What are we just sitting around here for? We've got to find him!"

Sirius, who had been standing by silently, suddenly bounced forward as if he was being held back by an invisible force. He touched his wand to the parchment and mumbled something no one could hear. Lines spread out, taking the shape of the castle.

"Where did you leave him?"

Draco looked for the place on the map. It was just an empty space.

"The seventh floor. He called it the Room of Requirement."

Remus scanned the place.

"He's not there. He must have moved from there. Where though?"

"There!" pointed Pansy, right at the center of the map. Sirius looked at the place squinting.

"I don't remember ever being in that room. And the Maurders have been everywhere!"

Blaise looked at the black-haired wizard funny. "Maurders?"

Dumbledore shook his head, his beard looking rumpled.

"Perhaps another time. Will one of you children please inform Madam Pomfrey we are bringing Harry in? I need Sirius, Remus, Severus, Lucius and Draco to follow me. I know where he is."

"Where?" demanded Sirius quickly rolling up the map.

"With his parents."

* * *

The heat had stopped. Now Harry was just cold again. Like when he first became an Elemental Veela but with a darker intent to it. His arms and legs felt stiff as he fought the darkness trying to envelope him. Once he fell into that, only his mate could awaken him. Harry wanted just a few more minutes inside Hogwarts. Inside his home.

Although his head was fuzzy when it came to the outside world, Harry wondered where he'd go when he died. Harry had never been a religious person, talks of God and the Devil seemed like something normal people did and Harry wasn't normal. Dumbledore had said that 'to the well-organized mind, death was the next great adventure'. Would he become a ghost? Or become a presence, like his parents, comforting those he loved?

Harry was sent the memory of Sirius, after he'd come back from the dead,telling how he had been put on trial by the spirits in the veil and found innocent then he fought his way back to the living. Would Harry have to face his past mistakes and sins?

When Harry had found out the truth about how his parents had died he vowed to live his life with no regrets. But as he sunk below the darkness, Harry couldn't help but regret not ridding this world of Voldemort.

* * *

Dumbledore walked swiftly for an old man, Draco thought as he puffed to keep up with him. He also didn't recognize where they were headed but Dumbledore did. When he had said the words 'With his parents', Draco's heart stopped. But Dumbledore assured everyone Harry was still among the living, no pun intended.

Reaching a beautifully carved door, the Headmaster stopped.

"I, Albus Dumbledore ask that these doors be opened to the Gryffindor Graves. My company includes Severus Snape, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Lucius Malfoy and Draco Malfoy."

Draco felt the magic come out and wrap around him, like the castle was shaking his hand before the doors cracked open with a groan.

The group had to brace themselves against the storm that was raging inside the graveyard. Flashes of lightning kept the place lit as well as any _Lumos_ spell could and Dumbledore shouted above the wind.

"Right at the end. Only Draco will be able to touch him. Hurry."

They quickly fought their way against the wind. Draco kept his eyes at the end of the rows. A flash of lightning lit the place up and Draco saw a huddled figure lying on the ground by the graves.

Draco broke away form the group and sprinted toward the figure, thinking the worst. Reaching out a hand, Draco rolled Harry over slowly. Even to Draco the Veela felt cold but was still breathing, even though it was shaky and uneven.

Just having Draco touch Harry made the fierce wind died down a bit. Quickly, Draco scooped up the precious bundle and watched in awe as the storm calmed. In his arms, Draco felt Harry slowly begin to warm up and watched as his pained face rubbed against the soft material of Draco's robes.

Draco looked up at the group, his father had a surprised look on his face as he saw the extent of Harry's power. Sirius and Remus looked worriedly at Harry in Draco's arms while Dumbledore just smiled, that bloody twinkle in his eyes. His godfather, however had his attention else where. He was looking at one of the headstones behind Draco.

As the group finally left the graveyard, Draco turned and looked at the names on the stones. His silver eyes widen as he read _Rachel Potter-Snape_ before they were too far away to read.

* * *

At the Hospital Wing, Theo was waiting for them. He said he was drafted to report any news on Harry's condition as Draco was unlikely to be returning tonight. Draco told him to tell the others everything would be fine now and to get some sleep.

Madam Pomfrey was outraged when they finally arrived. Ordering Draco to put Harry on the bed, but still keep contact with him, she rounded on the 'adults' of the situation and nearly sent them running. Dumbledore skillfully reminded her she had a patient and just smiled at the death glare she sent his way.

"I have to give him a potion to wake him up. I must access how much damage was done to his brain, if any."

She poured a light blue almost glowing potion down the Boy-Who-Lived's throat and waited. Harry's eyes fluttered and opened. The room must have been too bright because the first words out of his mouth were:

"Am I in heaven?"

Madam Pomfrey bent over his head, into his line of sight and replied, " I'm flattered Mr. Potter, that you think me worthy of being a Supreme Being but no you are not dead. Now, what is the date?"

Harry couldn't grasp that he was still alive.

"I'm not dead? How is that possible?" He looked around and spotted Draco. "Oh. That's why."

Madam Pomfrey must have been very upset with that answer.

"Mr. Potter. Answer my question or I will give you a potion that will keep you in her until the start of term. What is the date?"

Harry sighed and looked away from Draco to the ceiling.

"August fourth unless it's past midnight then August fifth."

"It's the fifth now. What is your full name?"

Harry gave her a funny look. "Wouldn't that have been the first question? Harry James Potter." He quickly answered the question when the medi-witch gave him 'the look'.

"What House are you in?"

"Gryffindor."

"Where are you?"

Harry growled. "I"m stuck in the Hospital Wing of Hogwarts being asked stupid questions by the crazy school nurse!"

Madam Pomfrey smiled. "He's fine." While thinking, '_works every time_.'

She then pulled out a bottle of Sleeping potion and put it on the table near his bed.

"Now I want you to drink that in five minutes time. You need your rest."

She gave Dumbledore a look. He smiled at her.

"Can the potion wait a few minutes? Mr Potter and Mr. Malfoy have somethings they need to clear up first."

Madam Pomfrey began to shake her head 'No', but stopped and looked between both boys quickly, understanding the situation more.

"Fine! But everyone else out!" She quickly drove the adults out, but Remus came over and un-shrunk a book from his pocket. He gave it to Draco.

"You might want to read this later."

Draco nodded and studied the cover of the book until the Hospital Wing was empty, Madam Pomfrey having gone into her office.

Harry was tense, Draco could feel that in his hand. But he had to know.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Harry turned to look at him. "We've been through this already.I only found out today, well yesterday about the whole us being mates thing."

Draco narrowed his eyes. "That's not what I meant and you know it."

Harry glared right back at him. "I could ask you the same question. Did you say you weren't ready for this?"

"I didn't know you wee going to die, if I was scared."

Harry looked back at the ceiling. '_What was so fricking interesting about the ceiling!'_ Draco thought.

"I don't want your pity. You said you weren't ready. I gave you the option of being stuck with me or living your own life and you chose the latter."

Draco sighed, frustrated. "You just forgot to mention the part where you died if I said no? Or the bit about us being mates because no one could makes us happier than each other? Why'd _you choose _to leave that out?"

Harry sat up. "Why? I was saving you the trouble of having to deal with ...this! It's not what you want!"

Draco was angry now. "How do you know what I want when I don't even know! All I know is I don't want you dead!"

Harry looked at him, his face grim.

"To do that you'd have t bond with me. Completely. Do you know what that means?"

Draco shrugged.

"Not completely but if it keeps you from dying...:"

Harry closed his eyes for a moment before opening them and Draco saw a sadness in them he had never seen before.

"You told me your weren't ready. I don't want you giving me half of yourself just because you don't think it would be right to refuse me or whatever other reason your conscience some up with!"

"Harry I-"

"Read the book before you commit to anything Draco. I won't be used."

Draco tried to grab Harry's arm but the boy pulled away from him and rolled on to his side, his back toward his mate.

"I'm tired. Goodnight, Draco." He said and downed the potion before Draco could say a word.

* * *

A/N: Things still aren't resolved! I know Harry's being a jerk but he truly wants what's best for Draco.I swear! Now review and I shall write more!

Thanks for the reviews I got so far!

S. Tangerine


	14. Comins and Goings

A/N: See more chappies! If I can, I'm going to make the one on Saturday extra long! If I can. Life might step in, the kind of life everyone hates, and try to stop me.

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: Comings and Goings

As Harry drifted off to sleep, Draco decided to follow his advice and read the book, _Elemental Veela: Personalized Guide for Mates_. The personalized part Draco didn't really understand. The book itself was old looking and made of soft, worn leather.

Opening the book, Draco soon came to discover it was blank. The yellowed pages were totally clear, like a journal.

"How am I supposed to read a bloody blank book? Merlin, this is hopeless!"

Draco rubbed his eyes, the book open on his lap. Harry was determined to make sure Draco knew what he was getting into before he agreed to anything and Draco was mad at him for keeping the secret and worried sick at how long Harry would survive not being bonded.

Suddenly the hand that was still on the book, felt something. It felt like someone had just written on the parchment as it was slightly indented in the pattern of words.

Looking down at the book, Draco was that words had begun to appear across the page.

"What the bloody hell?"

He was reminded of the time his father had to give the female Weasley the Dark Lord's old journal. The girl had written in it and had almost died. But Draco didn't write in it! He just asked a question.

Shrugging to no one, Draco took a chance and read the words.

_'First off, I am not a bloody blank book and second all you had to do is ask!'_

Then.

_' And don't swear.'_

Okay, the book had just answered his questions like it had a personality. Getting it, Draco looked at the cover. Personalized Guide, it had said. The book had a personality.

"Sorry about my fowl language but this is more than a little frustrating."

More writing appeared.

_'Yes, as it is with all Elemental Veela mates. You are the first one I have talked to in over a century.'_

Draco raised his eyebrows at the book. A century? That's a long time to be stuck in a book with no one but yourself to talk to.

"Well, I guess this is your lucky day because I have no idea what is expected of me now."

_'No idea? Has your mate told you nothing?'_

"He told me I had a choice, which I didn't, and then almost died because of his stupid sense of honor or whatever it is he thinks he should live by."

The book had this old personality that Draco found comforting, like a grandfather.

_' He gave you a choice, did he? Well then he must have fallen hard for you, young man.'_

Fallen hard? The book must not understand.

"Harry, the Elemental Veela in this...situation, and Ihave hated each other for the last five years, almost six. I thought he was a spoiled, egotistic, famous boy-hero who could do no wrong and he thought I was a spoiled bigoted Death Eater in training who was as evil as the man I 'served'."

_'But you are not. Both of you were blinded by society. I suspect that the situation was , in fact the total opposite. That is why you are mates.'_

Draco snorted. "Because we hated each other for five years? Yeah, I'll admit I was wrong about Harry but I am in many ways a spoiled bigoted person. How can we benefit each other?"

If a book could sigh, the book in his hands just did.

_'This is going to be harder than usual. By being passed on to you, I am aware of everything that goes on in your life. You may be spoiled and bigoted but what you lack in that area, your mate will make up for. Now would you like to know why this has happened?'_

Draco looked at his watch, it wasn't a muggle one, although at first glance you would think so. It was made of white gold and had his parents names on it, pointing to things like 'Working', 'At Home' and 'Trouble'. Touching one of the three dials, Draco could change it to actually tell time or to show a small map of the area he was in. It was a gift from Blaise, Pansy and Theo last year for his birthday.

Changing the dial to 'Time' and saw that, even though the time was late he, Draco, was wide awake.

"Might as well. Harry won't let me help him until I 'understand' what I'm signing up for andI don't know how long he has."

_'Your mate is unusually powerful, even for an Elemental Veela. His Transition Week ends seven days from his birthday. But first you must understand how Harry came to be what he is.'_

The book then began to tell Draco of the legend of how Elemental Veela were made, by the Goddess Aphrodite and how they were attacked by their jealous cousins.

"So Harry doesn't have an ugly side when he gets angry?"

_'No but he is even more deadly than an enraged Veela. No wizard or witch, or magical creature for that matter, has survived an attack by an Elemental Veela. Once they are set on destroying something, only their mates can stop them.'_

Draco was surprised. "I have _that_ much power over him?"

_'You are, in short, his life. If you were, Heaven forbid, killed while bonding, Harry would go into a deep depression and slowly die, thinking he had failed you. If you were to die after you were bonded, Harry would die soon after.'_

The connection, the bond would be that deep? That strong?

"What if he were to die?"

_'The magic would not be the same. While bonded, you would feel empty inside. You would survive his death but would never be the same. I'm sure you felt that feeling when he was dying tonight.'_

The Book, or Chuck as Draco had decided to call him, halfway through the telling of the creation of Elemental Veelas, was talking about the cold empty feeling Draco had gotten after he left Harry. It was not pleasant.

"So how come Harry didn't know he was an Elemental Veela before? Why at sixteen he's suddenly Mr. Powerful Hottie?"

Chuck was a bit stuffy, really.

_'Well, the sixteenth year is the coming of age for anElemental Veela. At his coming of age, Harry went through his Transformation Week. It's rather painful, he'd tell you if you asked him. All I was really told about it was that the body is subjected to what they call 'the cold and the heat' to prepare them for their new powers. The 'impure' blood is also forced out of their bodies and replaced by Elemental Veela blood. It can be quite scary for someone who has not been told of their heritage.'_

So what Harry's Aunt wrote about him was because of his Transformation Week.

_'After that, if the Elemental Veela's mate has been born they begin their Transition Week. It is the process of becoming a fully-fledged Elemental Veela, with control over his or her Allure and powers, from an untrained, dangerous magical being. They gain their heightened senses and the need to find their mate. At the end of the week, an Elemental Veela must make the first bond with their mate or they will perish.'_

Now they were getting to the important bit.

"The first bond? What is it? And exactly how many do we need?"

_'The First Bond is a physical bond and is established with a kiss. It must be on the lips and be acknowledged as a 'bonding kiss' for it to work. Both parties must participate.'_

Okay. So he and Harry had to kiss. It wouldn't be the first time. And, Draco mused, it wasn't as though Harry or himself were bad kissers.

Sensing Draco was okay with this so far, 'Chuck' continued.

_'The Second Bond, one of the hardest to establish is a Mental Bond. There must be trust, honestly and love between the mates. This bond takes the most time to establish and is completed when the mates can sense each others emotions. It is a slight feeling, nothing too overpowering or else the relationship becomes too predictable. Because it is essential to keep you safe, Harry will already be able to know if you are in danger but when a Mental Bond is formed, you will also have this ability.'_

Harry and Draco were going to have to trust each other? Be honest? Love! That meant sorting through the last five, if not sixteen years of their lives. Draco already knew a bit about Harry's childhood, horrid as it was, but nothing that he knew was told because Harry had wanted him to know, because Harry trusted him with it. It was either rumors from Hogwart's Grapevine or what Harry had told the Ministry to get Remus as a guardian. And Harry really knew nothing about Draco. Having to spy on the real Death Eaters in Training, Draco couldn't let his true personality show. And some of the things they had said to each other...

"What isthe next one? How many more? I mean, what is this a two for one sort of deal?"

_'Patience, there is only one more Bond left. The last is an Emotional Bond. It is completed when you engage in a mating ceremony...of sorts.'_

A mating cermony? What? Chuck wasn't making much sense. When Draco thought of mating the first thing that popped into his head was-oh.

"You could have just said sex, instead of making me think it out. You needn't worry about being embarrassed, your a book."

Unfortunately Chuck was also as stiff as starched pants, to go with his stuffed shirt attitude.

_'There are certain things that should not be spoken about in polite society.'_ He 'said' pompously before continuing. _' Anyway, when all three bonds are completed, you will be mated for life. Nothing can break an Elemental Veela bond with its mate. What makes this so difficult is that the three bonds must also be completed with six months from the first bond. If not, the Elemental Veela dies anyway, having not fulfilled his duty to keep its mate happy.'_

Six months! He had half a year to literally fall in love with Harry and have sex with him? It was mad! Now Draco was no blushing virgin, his first 'guy' time having been with Luis at the end of their third year, but he and Luis were very good friends when that happened, still were to this day. They had known each other for a good seven years before it happened.He and Harry hadn't had a civil word with each other until five days ago and had even tried to get each other expelled many times.

But Harry seemed to attract life and death situations no matter what he was doing. Just the thought of Harry dying made Draco's heart feel like someone had poked it with shards of ice. What had happened tonight to Harry had looked painful enough!

And what would his parents think? His father was accepting of Draco's interests in other boys but would he be accepting of having the Boy-Who-Lived in his family? Blood lines would have nothing to do with it. Harry was purer _than _everyone in his whole family! And having an Elemental Veela in the line would be anything _but_ dishonorable.

His mother would be thrilled really. She wanted what was best for Draco and was really nothing like the women she made the Wizarding World think she was. True, she was confident and independent, but she had a sweet side to her that made his father simply adore her. Lucius hadn't even allowed her to receive the Dark Mark, although he was tortured for his decision. Yes, his parents would be accepting of a relationship with Harry.

The only true dilemma Draco saw, was Harry's friends, Weasley and Granger and Draco's godfather, Sev. Harry had already compared two of his closest friends to his, Pansy being like Granger and Blaise like Weasley, although Draco was a little disbelieving of that.

Draco knew Sev hated Harry because of who his father and godfather were, not because of Harry himself, but if what Draco saw in the Gryffindor Graveyard was true, Sev and Harry were _family. _Something, Draco knew Snape valued more than life. He could remember once when he was little, asking his father why Sev was so sad and bitter. His father's reply stuck in his memory even today.

_"Draco, your godfather has lost much in his life because of the choices of others. He does not alway see where the true blame lies and because of that blames himself for letting people in and showing, what he feels, is weakness."_

Draco now understood what his godfather had lost because of the Dark Lord, but still didn't understand how he could hate someone who was the blood of the person he loved. For Harry, Draco was willing to try and get along with Weasley and Granger!

That last thought stopped him. He was? He cared that much already for the black-haired Veela sleeping on the cot beside him, he was willing to forget the Malfoy-Weasley grudge if it made him happy.

_'You seem relieved to find you do care for what happens to Harry. Were you worried you would not?'_

Draco had forgotten about Chuck. But how did it understand what he was thinking?

_'I told you. Now thatI am in your ownership, I am aware of the world around you and your Veela. You were projecting strong feelings of confusion before but now you seem content.'_

"I'm just sure of what I feel now. I just wish I knew why he was willing to die ifI didn't want this."

_'That is something only Harry can answer. I maybe be a thinking book but I do not have all the answers.'_

Draco smiled before letting loose a huge yawn.

"I'm exhausted. Goodnight Chuck."

_'Sleep well, Master Draco.'_

* * *

In last night's haste, Madam Pomfrey must have forgotten to shut the blinds. So when sunrise came, its gold and pink light roused from their slumber birds, rabbits and sadly, at least for him, Harry Potter.

His first thoughts were, of course, Why was he in the Hospital Wing again? and second Why am I not dead?

Harry was about to sit up, when he saw a head of white blond hair resting by his hip, gently holding Harry's hand as he slept.

Harry decided then, that no matter what _anyone_ said about Veelas, Draco Malfoy was as close to perfection any mortal was going to get. Muttering a quick time spell, Harry sighed as he slowly withdrew his hand from Draco's. He rather regretted having to relinquish contact with his mate, but Harry was starving.

Surviving last night would mean nothing if he died of hunger.

Not wanting Draco to worry, Harry quickly wrote a note, saying he was gone to the kitchens and would be back after he was finished. Then he put it here he had been sleeping, hoping Draco would see it as soon as he awakened.

* * *

The trip to the kitchens was one Harry rather enjoyed. Everything looked brighter, but maybe that was because the Veela part of Harry believed Draco would accept him and start the bonding.

Not wanting to ruin his good mood on worrying over what Draco's decision would be, Harry just soaked up the happiness he was experiencing by_just walking_ through Hogwarts. If he had died last night, he would have missed the castle, with its hidden passageways, trick staircases, the classes, heck, maybe even Snape a little bit.

One person the castle housed, Harry was sure he wouldn't miss, decided that today of all days, she would come down from her tower to walk among the living. She had also decided that, like Harry, the kitchens were the best place to get food, if the Great Hall was empty.

That was how Harry suddenly found himself seated at a small table with his Divination teacher, Professor Trelawney, her beads glittering in the light and her glasses making her bug-like eyes seem a bit more larger than usual.

"Good Morning, Harry Potter." she said in her misty voice, her eyes blinking slowly at him as they did while she taught. "My Inner Eye had said I would be meeting you here."

Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes, but just barely. Trelawney had been predicting Harry's death since he had taken her class in his Third year, and had a knack for saying her 'Inner Eye' had predicted something obvious, likeit being cold in January. Harry and Ron had determined that Trelawney must have heard about Harry's previous two years at Hogwarts before picking him as her 'dying student' since he was almost always in danger form Voldemort. That way, she could say that she was almost right and that Harry was 'supposed' to have died or something.

So instead, Harry put on a fake, bright smile and said, "No way! Me too!" before ordering up some salmon omelet, some vanilla tea and a chocolate milkshake. All week, Sirius had found amusement in the strange combinations of food Harry would eat, all being either very sweet or containing some sort of seafood. Trelawney order some rosemary tea.

Trelawney nodded at Harry, smiling also. "Yes, I always saw an aura of power around you when we looked into the future. I'm glad to see your friend, Miss Granger hasn't rubbed off on you. Poor girl, had just as much the ability to 'see' as a blind man."

Harry bristled at the comment of one of his best friends. Trelawney had a habit of putting down the other Professor's subjects, declaring Divination to be one of the most important courses of their school experience.

"Well Hermione is great at a lot of other courses. Especially Transfiguration."

Harry's enhanced hearing heard Trelawney's mumble about Divination being a 'real use' of 'real magic' before accepting his food from the House Elfs. Professor McGonagall and Professor Trelawney did not see eye to eye on a lot of things in the Magical World. Ron had joked that there was a bitter love triangle going on between Trelawney and McGonagall for Dumbledore's affections. Hermione had told Ron to stop reading his mother's romance novels, but later told Harry that Trelawney didn't have a chance against McGonagall because 'that old bat' was a fraud.

But Harry knew better. Whatever thecosmic powers that shaped the future were, Sybil Trelawney was irregularly connection to them. In her lifetime, the Seer had made two prophecies; one to Harry and one about Harry. He was seeing a pattern here.

Suddenly feeling nervous, Harry began to bolt down his breakfast, wanting to get away from the prophecy spouting bomb. If Harry was her catalyst, he's make sure he was nerve within a ten-foot broomstick of her again. He grabbed his tea cup to quickly washed down the last of his omelet. It tasted odd, not like the vanilla tea he always drank at the Gryffindor table.

Trelawney suddenly spoke again. "Did you receive your OWL results yet?"

Harry shook his head. He had forgotten about those.

She 'hmm'-ed. "They are late."

"Thank you, Captain Obvious." Harry muttered, getting annoyed at the Professor's powers of stating the obvious.

Finally full, Harry stretched and stood.

"Well, it was nice talking to you. Good day."

His Professor nodded but then spoke suddenly.

"You did well. Your dream is in sight. Good day Mr. Potter." Then she became interested in sipping her own tea.

Harry looked at her, not sure if he should believe her words to be true, shruggedbefore leaving the kitchens. For a moment, he had been afraid that she would go all wonky and possessed-like on him again.

* * *

Just as Harry's robed whipped around the corner, Sybil Trelawney made a choking sound and dropped her tea cup. Grabbing her throat, the Seer stumbled backward, eyes wide as the tea she had just been drinking turned a blood red and began to bubble.

The House Elfs were crazy as blood spilled out of Trelawney's eyes, nose and mouth and she fell to the floor. The cups had accidentally become mixed up. The poisoned tea had been Harry's vanilla flavored favorite.

* * *

When Harry got back to the Hospital Wing there was a crowd waiting for him. Sirius spotted him first.

"HARRY! Where have you been? We thought you'd ran away to die again!"

The group consisted of an harassed looking Madam Pomfrey, a bright eyed and bushy tailed Dumbledore, Snape looking like his normal 'happy' self, a relieved Remus, Pansy, Blaise and Theo all looking tired, an oddly amused looking Lucius and a panicked looking Draco.

"Where'd you go off to like that?" Draco demanded, looking Harry over carefully."You should have woken me instead of just running off."

Harry furrowed his eyebrows. "Yes, mum. I don't know what your so upset about, I was only at the kitchens."

"Don't know why we're so upset?" said Madam Pomfrey in full angry nurse mode. "You went from literally dying to just walking off, _again_, without telling anyone! And we cannot be upset?"

Harry threw his arms up in the air, frustrated at all the babying the nurse was doing.

"I left a note! I was trying to be responsible and... everything! I did! I did!"

Pansy who was sitting on the bed shifted and everyone heard the crunch of parchment. Lifting the blankets that weren't covering the bed like that when Harry left, she pulled out Harry's crumpled note.

Harry pointed at the offending piece of paper, a smirk on his face.

"See? I left it on the bed by Draco's head before I left. Someone else covered it up."

Madam Pomfrey blushed. She had woken Draco up when she had seen the empty bed and had flicked the blankets over the note, thinking the worst.

The medi-nurse cleared her throat. "Well, now that that is settled. Mr. Potter sit down on the bed and let me examine you. I'll be right back."

Sirius flopped down on the chair Draco had been sleeping in with a sigh.

"Harry, I'm going to be grey before term is out if you don't stop scaring me like this."

Harry smiled. "Grey is the new black Sirius. I swear."

"But then the girls won't like me!" Sirius whinnied.

Remus smiled at his friend. "What do you care if the girls like you or not, hm? And besides they don't like you now."

Snape, who was probably dragged down here by Pansy and probably didn't really see what the fuss of Harry being missing was all about, made a face.

"I would rather not heard about anyone who likes Black this early in the morning. It ruins my whole day."

"What were you going to do today that is now ruined anyway, Severus?" asked Lucius, looking happier, at least to Harry, now that he no longer served Voldemort. " Make potions? You do that no matter how your day goes."

Snape glared at his friend. "I am a Potions Master, Lucius. Potionry is what I do."

Madam Pomfrey came back with some more potions.

"This one is just for extra energy."she said giving him a bright pink potion that taste nothing like it looked. "Now, any aches or pains? Is your head hurting? Vision okay?"

Harry nodded. "I feel fine. I'd rather be outside playing Quidditch."

Madam Pomfrey gave him 'the look'. "You will not be flying until at least you're forged the first bond! If I find out your feet left the ground more than the required height to walk, I will tie you too your bed. Understood?"

Harry nodded miserably. Blaise slumped in defeat. Draco went over and patted Harry on the back, smiling.

"It sucks to be you right now."

Harry was about to open his mouth to reply when a curious sounding voice from the door to the Hospital Wing interrupted them.

"Might I inquire what is going on here?"

Everyone turned to see Narcissa Malfoy standing in a traveling cloak, her hands on her hips.

At the exact same moment, Dobby popped into the Hospital Wing, frantic.

"Dumbley-Door! Professor Dumbley-Door! Murder! There has been a murder!"

Dumbledore crossed over to the frantic House Elf and grasped his bony shoulders.

"Who has been murdered Dobby? Who?"

Dobby was sobbing so hard he could barely speak.

"Dumbley-Door'ss fortune teller! Dumbley-Doors Tree-lawn-nee!"

* * *

A/N: There you go. I hope killing off Trelawney was okay. She was annoying anyway. Thanks for all the reviews! My next update will probably be Saturday. Anyone know if Potionry is even a word? I swear I've read it somewhere!

S.Tangerine


	15. Sealed With A Kiss

A/N: I'm back. Expect more updates now. I'll be updating like crazy to get as many as possible before (gulp) school. Anyway, this chapter isn't as long as I wanted it to be, it got erased halfway through writing and I had to re-do it!

* * *

Chapter Fifteen: Sealed With A Kiss

Everyone was silent after Dobby's outburst. Harry couldn't seem to wrap his mind around the fact that the woman he was just talking to minutes ago was dead.

"That's impossible Dobby! I was just with her! Drinking tea!"

Dobby's cheeks were shiny with tears as he shook his head.

"The tea! It was poisoned, Mister Harry Potter, sir! Poisoned!"

Dumbledore sprang into action.

"Poppy, check Mr. Potter here for poisons please. Where did this happen?" The last question was directed to Dobby.

"In our kitchens sir! Just after Mister Harry Potter left! There was much blood!"

Narcissa had come in to stand by here husband, looking oddly over at her son and Harry. When Dumbledore had ordered that the Boy-Who-Lived be checked for poison, Draco had quickly grabbed his hand. What was going on here?

Madam Pomfrey was slowly scanning Harry's body with a blue light coming from the tip of her wand. When that was over she grabbed an empty potions bottle and poked Harry's finger with the tip of her wand, taking a sample of blood.

"The scan was negative, Albus. I'm checking his blood now."

Quickly, she pulled out two small vials from her robes, one clear the other black. After adding the thick, black potion she waited.

"The revealer clings to any type of poison in the blood. After we had the clear one, if there is poison in his blood the potion will have black splotches and the liquid will be the color of the poison. If it turns clear, there is no poison."

She finally added the clear mixture and the room watched in a tense silence. It slowly cleared showing no poison in Harry's blood.

Sirius actually sighed in relief. Dumbledore turned back to Dobby.

"Do you know the House Elf who served Sybil and Mr. Potter?"

Dobby nodded his head, looking like a bobble-head that Harry had seen in the back of many muggle cars.

"It was Dobby's friend, Winky! But she wouldn't hurt flies! She wouldn't!"

"Please, get her. It might be possible she was just as much a victim."

Dobby 'CRACK'ed away and the room fell silent. Blaise finally voiced the question on everyone's mind.

"Who'd want to poison Trelawney? Everyone knows she is- was a fake."

Harry, Sirius, Remus and Dumbledore shared a look. Being James Potter's two most closest friends, Remus and Sirius were let in on the contents of the prophecy about Harry and Voldemort, which was heard by Dumbledore himself.

"Sybil Trelawney has made two authentic prophecies in her shortened life time." Was all Dumbledore said before Dobby and Winky 'CRACK'ed back in.

Winky was worst off than Dobby was when he first arrived.

"Master, Winky is sorry! Winky would be punished! Winky should be killed!"

Dumbledore, who was a lot taller than most wizards, towered over the sobbing House Elf. Everyone watched in shock, as the Headmaster pulled out his wand and shot a purple spells at Winky. Instead of killing the House Elf, even though it was well with in Dumbledore's right, the spell wrapped around her before flashing yellow.

"Just as I suspected." Dumbledore said, talking more to himself than the room. "Winky was put under the Imperius Curse within the last hour."

An Unforgivable. The only people who Harry knew, that liked to throw around Unforgivables were Death Eaters.

Dumbledore didn't seem ruffled at this. Instead he ignored the Hospital Wings occupants and focused on Winky.

"Do you, by any chance, remember your orders? Who your target was? You will not be punished, Winky," he added as the House Elf trembled, looking frightened. "Someone forced you to do this."

Winky nodded before screwing up her eyes, thinking.

"I was to put the poison in...someone special's tea. He said they had ordered vanilla because it was their favorite."

Harry inhaled sharply, making everyone look at him. He was the target, not Trelawney. Some one had tried to kill him. Someone who knew his favorite tea.

"That will be all. Dobby, take Winky back to the kitchens. You are relieved of duty today if you want."

Dobby nodded and took his still crying friend back to their duties, as House Elfs believed it punishment to not have to do work.

Harry looked at Dumbledore, his eyes shadowed.

"It was my tea that was poisoned. I drank Professor Trelawney's by mistake. I was in a hurry."

Pansy sighed. "Well I guess the question is who'd want to poison you?"

Harry glared at the girl. "Do you have a while? The list is pretty long."

"And it begins and ends with Voldemort." said Remus quietly.

Dumbledore looked over at Narcissa and she smiled at him grimly.

"I suppose you want to know where I've been all morning?" Dumbledore nodded, looking apologetic.

Draco's head snapped up from where it had been staring at the floor.

"You can't possibly think my mother had anything to do with this!"

Harry grabbed Draco's hand tightly. "I'm sure he doesn't. But it's better she has an alibi if the Ministry tries to pin it on you Slytherins again."

Narcissa nodded. "Rosmerta can confirm I floo-ed in early this morning and had breakfast at her charming little pub. When I came up to Hogwarts, I ran into Sabrina Vector, a friend of mine from my days here right up until she walked me here. Stratified?"

Dumbledore smiled at her. "Very. Well I must be off. I need to inform the Ministry of what has happened." He looked over at Harry. "Remember what we talked about, Mr. Potter."

Then he left.

There was an awkward pause, in which Harry and Draco realized they were still holding hands and promptly let go.

"So mum, what are you doing here?I thought you were going to stay in France."

Narcissa smiled at her only son before lifting her shoulder in a shrug. It was not typical Malfoy behavior, Harry noticed.

"What no hug for your mother?"

Lucius looked at his wife. "Your avoiding the question 'Cissa. I thought we agreed it was safer for you in France with your cousin?"

'Cissa' rounded on her husband, her blue eyes sparking in anger. " I just received word about Hogsmeade, yesterday."

For the first time in his life, Harry saw Lucius Malfoy look nervous. "Oh. Well word does travel incredibly slow, nowadays, wouldn't you agree?"

"He's in for it, now" Draco whispered to Harry, who looked at his mate's parents confused.

Narcissa advanced on her husband, who looked like he wanted to run but regally stood his ground.

"Yes, it does. Especially if you are put into hiding by your manipulative husband. I vividly remember you saying that you would be staying at the safest place in Britain while I was in France, and yet, you've been here not a week and have already been attacked by Dementors and Vampires!"

Lucius narrowed his eyes at his wife but she continued before he could respond.

"And a member of the faculty has been murdered while your in the 'safest place in Britain!'"

"I will not hide From the Dark Lord."

"You don't hide from the Dark Lord? Than why should I?"

Lucius saw where this was heading.

"Now 'Cissa-" But Draco's mother wouldn't hear of it.

"Don't you 'Now 'Cissa' me! I'm staying and you will not stop me!"

"It is not safe here!"

Narcissa threw her hand up in the air. "That's what I've been telling you!"

Seeing the prim and proper Malfoys arguing like a normal couple suddenly seemed incredibly funny to Harry and the rest of the room.

"You should know never to argue with a Black, Lucius." Remus said, smiling.

Sirius cocked his head to the side. "You say that like it's a bad thing."

"It is."

Draco left Harry's side to stop his parents from embarrassing themselves further.

"Father it's no use. Let mum stay. Dumbledore could use her now with a Divination spot open. And I'm sure going to need her help."

Narcissa, who was smirking at her husband turned to look at her only son, concerned.

"What is wrong? Something has happened! I knew it!"

Snape stepped in.

"Perhaps we should go somewhere a bit more private for this conversation? It involves all who are present sadly."

He glared at the Gryffindors.

Remus ignored him while Sirius stuck out his tongue at the Potions Master.

"Maybe Harry will take us too his Room of Requirement?"

Harry nodded and hopped of the examination table he was pushed upon when he had been poison checked.

"It's on the seventh floor."

* * *

Since it was still so early, the group made it there with no trouble at all. Harry got a few strange looks when he began to walk back and forth in front of the same stretch of wall but was rewarded with the appearance of a door that almost blended in completely with the wall.

The room Harry had asked for was one with information on the topic they were going to discuss and for it to be completely anti-House prejudiced. The room turned out black.

"Very depressing, Harry. Thanks." said Sirius as he strolled into the room and flopped down into a squashy armchair.

Harry shrugged. "I've had a depressing life."

Once everyone was seated, no one really knew how to begin.

Finally, Draco just sighed and rubbed his face.

"I'll explain it as best as I can, but I'm going to need your help." he said to Harry.

The Veela nodded. "I'll explain what I can. I'm not finished my book yet."

Snape sneered at this.

Draco ignored him and looked at his mother. "Mum, what do you know of Elemental Veelas?"

Narcissa's eyes widened. It wasn't a normal, everyday question.

"They are very rare." She began, knowing a bit from the fairly tales her mother had told her. "Beautiful, powerful magical beings that are the top of society. To even see one if considered an honor. Many pure blooded families tell tales of them, their power, their beauty but mostly of their devotion to their mates. It is a very lucky witch or wizard who becomes the mate of an Elemental Veela."

Harry smiled. "Gee, I'm flattered. Sucks though, how most people know more about me than I know about me."

Narcissa looked at Harry, not just a fleeting glance but really looked at him. Her eyebrows rose as she took in the changes since that one time she saw him at the Quidditch World Cup. His hair, his eyes, his body language were completely different from what she had first seen them as. He looked much more like both of his parents than just a carbon-copy of his father.

"You are-?" she let the question fade off, but smiled when Harry nodded.

"Got it from my mother."

Narcissa nodded her head excitedly. "Yes, your mother was a beautiful woman. Oh my. This is exciting."

Draco also smiled at his mother's disbelief. Now for the important part.

"Harry has just came into his inheritance this week and has also just recently discovered his mate."

Narcissa wasn't a Slytherin for nothing.

"Draco?" she questioned and both boys nodded.

Harry had never thought he'd meet someone who would hug him as much as Mrs. Weasley but he was proven wrong. Narcissa Malfoy had walked over to him and just stared into his eyes for a full minute. Harry couldn't tear his gaze away from her own and felt as though she knew every bad thought he had ever had. She must have found what she was looking for because she suddenly lent down and hugged Harry, who swore he heard a few ribs creak.

Then it was just a few questions about what would happen. Harry had said, him and Draco still needed to talk about that, the Veela giving his mate a look that told him to think before jumping into anything.

So that seemed to give Pansy, who Harry still hadn't forgiven, the idea that Draco and Harry should talk right now and sort it all out before Harry tried to die again. She quickly pushed both boys out of the Room of Requirement and told them to "Don't show your faces until they were in no danger of either of you dying!"

With no where else to go, Harry suggested they go to the Gryffindor Rooms in the Slytherin Common Room. Thankfully the rest of the Slytherins were either still asleep or at breakfast when they arrived, so there were no more interruptions.

The rooms were just as messy as when Pansy had been spying , so Harry lead Draco to his room, trying hard not to blush at what that implied.

Nervous, Harry kept standing while Draco sat at the desk in Harry's room, putting 'Chuck'

down next to Harry's Elemental Veela book.

"So, I take it you read your book?" Harry asked, avoiding eye contact with the blond.

Draco nodded but realized Harry wouldn't look at him and replied.

"Yes, while you were sleeping. I got all the answers I needed to make a decision. All clear one."

Harry looked at him, confused.

"Why did you give me that idiotic choice if you need me to live! You never told me half of the information necessary for me to make an informed choice and almost got yourself killed in the process!"

"IfI had told you thatI would die if you said no you'd've agreed out of pity! Then in six months if we didn't make the bonds I would have died anyway!I was trying to save you the trouble!"

Draco gave Harry a disbelieving look. "You were making the choice for me!"

Draco stood up and walked over to grab Harry's shoulders.

"Yes, if I knew the truthI wouldn't have said no but it wouldn't have been because I pitied you."

Harry was practically humming with happiness at Draco's nearness but tried to concentrate on what he was saying.

"No? Why?"

Draco smiled. "Harry, we are perfect for each other. If we weren't, I wouldn't be your mate. I'm not sure if it's love but I've felt something with you the last few days that I've never experienced before. It's got me, a Slytherin to the core, acting so..." He struggled for the right words.

"Un-Slytherin?" Harry supplied and Draco nodded. Harry seemed lost in thought. It was all happening so fast! But Draco was so close and from what Harry's muddled brain could pick out, agreeing to bond with him.

While Harry had been thinking, Draco had been studying him. Attraction was there. Defiantly. He wanted run his fingers through Harry's soft hair and kiss his lips like they had done in the rain. So while Harry was thinking, Draco plotted.

By the time Harry had noticed the blond Slytherin had gotten closer, Draco had already backed him into a corner. Draco's hot breath ghosted across Harry's bottom lip, sending shivers up the Veela's spine.

"What are you doing?" Harry whispered, his control shaking.

Closer still, came Draco and as he spoke, his lips grazed Harry's.

"Bonding with you."

"Oh." was all Harry could manage before he gave up and let his Veela instincts take over. The taste of coffee, vanilla and cinnamon filled Harry's mouth as he kissed his mate, his three favorite flavors.

Since it was Draco who initiated the kiss, the urge to fulfill the bond was almost unbearable and Harry quickly ran his tongue across Draco's bottom lip, asking againif he was sure he wanted this.

Draco didn't hesitate and as they surrender to the kiss a warmth filled their bodies as the First Bond began. Harry saw vivid flashes of light surround them, even with his eyes closed he recognized it as lightning. It swirled around them before it melted away into cool, clear water. Minutes flashed by as ice and then fire emerged and swallowed them in a red and blue aura. Finally their own magic snaked out form their bodies and twisted together in an embrace before seeping back into it's rightful owners.

Harry let go of Draco's mouth, taking a deep breath to steady himself. The back of his neck tingled where Draco's hands had come to rest but it was a pleasant tingle that almost made Harry duck his head again to kiss his mate.

Harry looked at Draco. He seemed to glow from the inside out, his head cocked cutely to the side, a small smile graced his face.

"That was...impressive." He said and looked up at Harry, his eyes bright. "I feel more powerful. Is that your fault?"

Harry furrowed his eyebrows in thought. "I think we might have awakened any dormant power you had. Did you feel the elements? It was a sign of the completion of the First Bond. I honestly didn't know I had that much power."

Draco bit his lip in thought. That brought Harry's gaze and thoughts back to Draco's lips. They were pinker and slightly swollen with the intense work out they'd just gotten. Harry decided a little bit of pay back was due.

Draco suddenly felt Harry shift and was shocked to find him now the one back against the wall with Harry securely in his personal bubble.

"What are you-" his question was cut off as Harry quickly covered his lips with his own.

Not that Draco was about to complain.

* * *

A/N: I'm not to happy about this chapter but the next one will have some Fudge bashing in it! Plus a hint on who killed Trelawney!

(IMP) If anyone has any questions about my story, just post it in your review and I'll post my answer on my livejournal. It's my homepage in my profile. I'll respond to reviews starting next chapter on there also.

Thanks for the reviews again!

S.Tangerine


	16. Through The eyes of A Murderer

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Honestly, you're all gonna have me spoiled soon! I'll be expecting more and more!

* * *

Chapter Sixteen: Through the Eyes of A Murderer

It hadn't worked. That Potter brat's luck had won out in the end. Again! Instead of him drinking the poison, that fraud Trelawney had!

Now Dumbledore would be on the look out for anything suspicious and Potter's security would be up-ed. That ungrateful arse!

He didn't deserve anything! Not the fame, the glory, the friends! It should have been his! Instead all he got was a mere passing, dismissive glance, a pitying look, while he, Potter had gotten it all.

Even his family had been over looked! Everything they had sacrificed for Dumbledore and they were but a mere afterthought!

For a minute, thestranger rested on the outskirts of Hogsmeade. Getting into Hogwarts had been easy. Harry Potter wasn't the only one to find out many of Hogwart's secret passageways. Having no friends helped make his goal easier.

He had had an obsession with The-Boy-Who-Lived ever since he could remember, the murderer mused as he began to walk back home. He had read every book on the boy he could find before entering Hogwarts! And what luck to have his obsession sorted into his House! From Potter's first night at Hogwarts, he had watched him, studied him. Know thy enemy.

He just watched and simmered in silent anger as the boy won a place on the House Quidditch Team, made his own band of loyal friends and admirers and save the Philosopher's Stone. And that was just the brat's first year!

But this year would be different. His master had returned! Although Potter had escaped again, it wouldn't be long before the Dark Lord killed that bastard off for good. Harry Potter didn't just have his enemies to worry about, oh no. There was a snake in the lion's den.

* * *

The Auror's had arrived at midday. The kitchens were blocked off and every single House Elf was questioned. Winky was the only one to have had any interaction with the murderer but another House Elf, Twink, had seen a cloaked figure flee the kitchens not long before Harry left.

When the House Elf questioning was over, Dumbledore, as Headmaster gave a new order. House Elfs were no longer able to obey anyone who was not a student or professor at Hogwarts. Nor were they allowed to obey anyone they could not identify. The location of the kitchens was then put under an advanced Hiding Charm, just a step under the Filidilus Charm, from anyone who did not already know of it's whereabouts. Those who did, would have to be identified and kept track of.

The amazing thing about all this was the person had to have been a novice, having used a House Elf who can remember almost exactly the instructions they are given under 'Imperio'. The Ministry had done many case studies on the Unforgivable before making it an Unforgivable and those tests included it's effect on house Elfs. Hermione would probably have an apoplectic fit after hearing that bit of information, but Harry had no desire to stroke the flames of S.P.E.W. ever again.

Then everyone who was currently living at Hogwarts, was gathered into the Great Hall to be questioned. A small dosing of a simple truth serum cleared everyone, although Harry was questioned furiously, as he was practically witness to the whole thing.

Then of course, Cornelius Fudge, the daft idiot, couldn't resit the temptation of visiting Hogwarts and 'expressing his deepest sympathies' on the 'loss of such a fine member of society'.

Once he heard the way in which she was killed, he was quick to hint, quite heavily, that there was a Potions Master hiding at Hogwarts.

"I find it most amazing, Albus, that you still let certain members of your facultyteach during these hard times. The Ministry would be more than happy to supply you with some more suitable professors, if the need were to arise."

Harry, who was still being questioned by Dawlish, the only non-Order Auror present, stopped and cocked his head to the side. While Fudge and the rest of the occupants of Hogwarts, who had been declared innocent, were all the way across the Hall, Harry's improved hearing could pick them up just as if they had been shouting in his ear.

Dawlish was asking Harry for the hundredth time if he had noticed anything suspicious when Harry cut him off.

"Excuse me, someone has let the Minister off his leash without his muzzle."

Harry missed the amused look Dawlish gave him as he was already making his way across the Hall.

Fudge was borderline smirking right until he caught sight of Harry's cheesed off facial expression and looked horrified.

"Do you have selective hearing or are you just that dense? You know what? Why am I even asking an inept dorkwad like you?"

Fudge didn't look very happy at Harry's tone of voice. Or choice of words for that matter.

"I am investigating the murder of a Professor, Potter!even though what I do is none of your business! A murder was just committed in a castle full of Death Eaters, an ex-convict and a dangerous Dark Creature!"

Not the best thing to say to an obviously peeved off Elemental Veela.

"Did your puny brain not register, Fudge, that barely a week ago, you swore a Wizard's Oath to keep the bloody hell out of Hogwart's affairs? And to not accuse any of Dumbledore's spies of Death Eater activities?"

Fudge glowered at Harry before waving his hand in Sirius and Remus' direction.

"You still have Black and the werewolf! It would have been easy for them! It's second nature to a dangerous dark creature to kill!"

The word 'creature' was really starting to tick Harry off. Remus got that same look that Harry hated, the look of acceptance that people thought him a creature, less than human. Remus was a person, damnit!

"Might I remind you, Fudge, that you are _insulting _my _family_." Harry was speaking in a forced-calm voice, but his eyes were dark and swirling with anger. "Sirius was found innocent, meaning he has a clean slate. And _Remus_," He stressed the name, hating Fudge for calling the kind-hearted man a creature. Would he feel that same way if he knew of Harry's true nature? "He is a person, not a creature. Are you going to punish him for being a victim of circumstance or fate orwhatever you believe rules the universe, when we don't punish you for your stupidity? You have an idiocy complex so large it needs it's own area code!"

Instead of keeping his mouth shut and just looking stupid, Fudge had to open it and prove it.

"If Black was so innocent why'd he run? Only those who are guilty run!"

Harry closed his eyes, his hands curled into fists and mantra-ed to himself. "You will not hurt anyone, Harry. Fudge cannot help his stupidity, he was most likely born that way. Violence solves nothing."

Sirius stepped forward to defend himself, sick of the last fifteen years of doubt.

"How could I prove my innocence without a trial? How could I do anything when you have given the order to 'Kiss on Sight'? You're just upset that you look like a fool now that the truth is out."

Dumbledore had a cold look on his face, his normally warm blue eyes looking like ice. "You racist ideals will soon loose you your job, Cornelius. Instead of making alliances and treaties with our undetermined allies, you are making enemies for years to come. Everyone here is a dear friend of mine and I will not tolerate your disrespect of them. At all."

Fudge was shaking violently with his own anger. "You need to fill two positions in this school before it opens in three weeks! Do you think you can find a competent Divination and Defense teacher in that amount of time with out my help?"

Dumbledore was unruffled. "Of course. I already have the perfect candidates, if they accept. I'm sure you know Narcissa, she is a registered Seer with the Hall of Prophecy at the Ministry. Andsince the return of Voldemort-" Fudge yelped at the named." Many parents have written, asking for the return of one Remus Lupin as Hogwart's Defense Professor. Apparently, many students have told there parents that Remus was the only competent Defense teacher they had had yet and many parents feel they have judged him too swiftly. With Sirius on as his assistant and supply Professor during the full moon, I'm sure Hogwarts will be running as smoothly as it ever has."

Dawlish took that time in interrupt the group of irate wizards with his report.

"Minister, it appears as though Sybil Trelawney was not the intended target of today's attack."

Fudge looked at the Auror, shocked. "Oh? And pray tell, who was?"

Dawlish jerked his head in Harry's direction. "Mr. Potter here. It appears that the murderer also knows Mr. Potter personally, having known his favorite type of tea and even the location to the kitchens.

Fudge grinned nastily at Harry. "Another one? My, my, my. People just seem to _drop dead_ around you, don't they, Potter?"

Harry felt like he had been kicked in the stomach. Fudge had a point. His parents, Cedric, Sirius although he came back and now Trelawney. Ron and Hermione had been put into many life-threatening situations and Ginny, who Harry had barley known, had almost died in his second year!

"Sybil's death is yet another sign that war is approaching, Cornelius. A war you could have very well prevented, had you acknowledged Voldemort's return earlier. Now, you are finished your investigation, I must ask you to leave. Your Oath will not withhold the strain of staying here much longer."

Fudge glared at Dumbledore but knew he had gotten to Harry.

"I'll be back Albus. With Mr. Potter here,I suspect You-Know-Who will want Hogwarts under his control soon. Good day."

Albus looked at Harry, whopale with his eyes averted form everyone. What Fudge had said was Harry's weakest spot.

"Harry, what the Minister said is not true. It was his revenge for embarrassing him. You do seem to make enemies with very important people."

Harry's lips tilted upward in the tiniest of smiles. Dumbledore put a wrinkled hand on the Veela's shoulder.

"It is harder to forgive a person for being right than it is to forgive them for being wrong. That is the fault of pride. It is a tasteless, sizeless object, that can sometimes be the most difficult thing to swallow."

Harry nodded and sighed. "I'm going to go for a walk. I'll be careful."

Dumbledore held out an arm as Sirius went to go after his godson.

"Let him be for a moment. He must forgive himself before he can forgive those who have wronged him. He must not excuse his guilt, tolerate or smother it. He must look it in the face, call it what it is, let it's horror shock, stun and enrage him and then he must forgive.(1)"

* * *

Harry sat up on the Astronomy Tower roof watching the sun set. Everything had been fine up until they had discovered someone else was trying to kill him. It was probably on Voldemort's orders but not Voldemort himself. Harry would have felt it. Dumbledore would have felt it!

But what Fudge had said had really got to him, because he had just voiced Harry's own thoughts before Sirius had returned from the dead. People _did drop dead_ around him, but it was the fact that it was _because of him_ that scared Harry.

His ears picked up someone coming up the Tower stairs just before the smell of coffee, vanilla and cinnamon reached his nose. Draco. Another loved one he could very well loose.

Draco sat down beside him on the roof and was silent for a moment.

"What's wrong?" The concern in his voice made Harry pull up the old 'it's okay' mask.

He smiled at the blond, in what he hoped was a convincing smile and said "Nothing."

Draco's face was serious as he gave a skeptical look.

Harry closed his eyes and whispered almost inaudibly, "Everything."

Draco was obviously struggling in trying to be sympathetic, but it wasn't aneasy coming ability.

"Would you like to talk about it? I'm not a great conversationalist myself but I figure after years of listening to Pansy my listening skills should be pretty good."

Harry grinned. Draco was rambling. "And here I thought all these years you just liked to hear yourself speak."

Draco glared at Harry playfully. "It's called an image, Potter.You should know, yours is the Gryffindor Golden Boy."

Harry's misled disappeared and he looked back at the sinking red sun. "Yeah, too bad I'm far from golden."

Draco sighed and pulled out a tuna sandwich and some chocolate cookies. Harry's mouth watered when the smell of seafood and chocolate. Draco grabbed a cookie for himself and let Harry have the rest.

"You missed supper. Your godfather said you'd like this. Something to do with the Elemental Veela thing?"

Harry munched no his sandwich, his eyes closed with a heavenly expression on his face.

"I'd bite your arm off for any kind of seafood and sugar. Mostly chocolate. And I would kill for strawberries."

At the word 'kill', Harry's depressed mood came back.

"What Fudge said really got to you, didn't it?" Draco finally asked, after nearly ten minutes of silence.

Harry shrugged. "It's true. No, hear me out." He asked as Draco began to protest.

"My parents died to protect me, right? Well you don't know it but I needed to be protected from Voldemort at all costs. In my first year, he said that my mother needn't have died. Dunno why, he probably would have enjoyed killing her if she just stood aside and let him kill me, but that's not the point. She died for me. I may not have cast the spell that killed her, but there is a chance she could still be here if she had just let me die."

"Then there was Cedric Diggory. I knew I hadn't put my name in the Goblet, knew there was someone trying to kill me, but I still told him to take the cup with me. And again, while I didn't cast the curse that killed him, Wormtail would have flown the coop if only Cedric had shown up, afraid of being discovered. But since I was there, Cedric was a spare."

"And I fell for that trap just in June and pulled Sirius into a mess at the Department of Mysteries, which ultimately got him killed. Because I was there. And now just this morning Trelawney wouldn't have drank the wrong tea, if I wasn't there to accidentally take hers. She wouldn't even have had to worry about poisoned tea if I wasn't there."

Draco looked at Harry in shock before grabbing his arm.

"Harry did you tell your parents to stand in front of that killing curse for you? Did you ask Cedric enter the Triwizard Tournament? Did you tied Sirius up and drag him to the Department of Mysteries? Did you make Trelawney decide to have breakfast in the kitchens today? No. Those were their on choices. Your parents chose to die for you. Cedric chose to enter a dangerous competition. Sirius chose to follow you that night. Trelawney chose to leave her tower! You can't save everyone Harry. Voldemort would have Britain by now, if you hadn't been there that night!"

Harry looked into Draco's stormy eyes as he desperately wanted to believe what the Slytherin was saying.

"I know that. I really do. But I can't stop thinking that because I care about these people, I put them in danger. You are now in danger! Your mother and father! Your friends! Just because I'm here."

"Harry, we're all in danger anyway! My family has been Dumbledore's spys since they graduated from Hogwarts! Professor Snape since before that! You didn't ask my parents to do that! It was their choice!"

Harry sighed. "I'm just worried about you, that's all. Hogwarts isn't the safest place in all of Britain. Nowhere is."

Draco scooted closer to Harry as the Veela lay his head down on his mate's shoulder.

"I know. I'm worried about you too. After all, in the end, it's you their trying to kill."

Both were still as they watched there twinkling start comes out, hoping the other would be safe this year.

* * *

A/N:Harry has a guilt complex. Poor chap! He needs a hug! Part of Dumbledore's 'speech' was form a quote by Lewis B. Smedes.

Thanks for the reviews again! I'm almost at 300!

S.Tangerine


	17. Learning About You and The End of Summer

A/N: Sorry about missing some nights when I said I'd try to update as much as possible but I needed to clean out my email! I hadn't read any stories for like a week! And 'Black Truth' by InferiorBeing is updated like every Sunday and is one of my favorite stories! Thanks again for the reviews! Past 300!

(IMP) I noticed after reading the Chapter 15 before posting Chapter 16 that when I update, some words get put together. I checked Chapter 16 before submitting it and it happened again! So if there are problems in this it is the site.

* * *

Chapter Seventeen: Learning About You and The End of Summer

With the First Bond in place, Harry and Draco had six months to finish the other two. Three days after the 'Trelawney murder' as the papers were calling it, Draco moved into the Gryffindor Rooms, which made Harry practically glow every time he thought about it.

The next three weeks flew by as Harry and Draco began to get to know each other. It was still awkward at first, but they were civil to each other now, almost like distant friends. Of course, _friends_ didn't suddenly get the urge to snog each other senseless at random times. Draco's Slytherin friends found it endlessly amusing to hear the once rival arguing heatedly in their rooms one minute and then complete silence the next. Draco and Harry usually came out of their rooms looking properly snogged and Snape had taken to staying in his private quarters more often.

But no matter how much they _did_ get along, when they fought, it wasn't pleasant. Draco and Harry still didn't agree on a lot of things. Gryffindors, Slytherins, Harry's friends, Draco's family, Sirius and Remus, Harry's friends, politics, bloodlines and Harry's friends were just a few of the things they consistently clashed on. While not the fanatics that Voldemort thought they were, most Slytherins did taken a person purity of blood into account as part of a person's worth. Harry told Draco that didn't make sense, seeing as someone somewhere made Draco and himself mates, equal in every way and perfect for each other, but Draco's ideals made Harry either his lesser or his superior. Sirius was struck with peals of laughter, even days after their latest debate on the purity of blood when Harry explained how he was technically more pure than them. Snape hadlooked sour.

The best part, according to Sirius, was when Harry threatened Luis Montague after he had insulted both Harry's mother and Hermione Granger, saying muggle-borns or anyone raised by them, didn't deserve an education at Hogwarts. Harry had said that if Luis ever spoke like that again, he, Harry, would castrate him, making sure the Montague line did not continue and then strangle him with his own intestine.

Remus was a bit more strict and chided Harry for threatening other students, but later told Harry he had never seen a person pale so quickly.

The topic they, Harry and Draco, clashed most over were Harry's two best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.While Draco seemed to care deeply for his three best friends (since Malfoys hardly ever showed emotion, Draco wouldn't admit he loved them like his family) and Harry seemed to get along with them quite well, Draco would not budge on giving them a chance. The thought of having to give up Ron and Hermione because of Draco made Harry's heart ache but he_ needed _his mate.

Both Gryffindors wrote to Harry twice over the summer break from America, post taking much longer to travel, but Harry hadn't told neither of them about his changing or Draco. It was too dangerous, in case the letters were intercepted and Harry respected both of his friends too much to say something this important in a letter.

Draco must have known Harry cared just as much for his friends as Draco did about his own, because he never once, even while they argued, told Harry he had to choose between them. but Harry was determined to get Draco to see just how much alike their friends were and accept them.

Pansy was, although she didn't show it, amazing intelligent, just not in the Hermione I-Can-Repeat-Everything-You-Just-Said-And-Then-Do-It-Backwards-And-In-French Granger way, but had her own twist on everything. She could also be very nosy and annoying, but in that same caring way that Hermione was.

Blaise, while very refined and a bit stuffy, was every bit like Ron when it came to homework and Quidditch, he hated the first and adored the latter. He also had a liking for the Chudley Cannons, as Harry found out early one Saturday morning when he left his rooms to find Blaise dressed in violently orange pajama bottoms in the Slytherin Common Rooms, slipping coffee. He was also fiercely loyal to Draco, which Harry took great comfort and annoyance in.

Theodore, or Theo as Harry found out everyone called him, was oddly enough, like Seamus Finnigan. Both boys had gotten fairly good, depending on how you looked at it, reputations early on from the opposite, or in many cases, same sex. He was also, bloody impossible to wake in the morning.

Harry found himself getting along with them, laughing and joking and wondered if this was how it could have been had be picked Slytherin instead of Gryffindor. Thinking about Gryffindor reminded Harry that they still hadn't caught the dirty bastard who had tried to kill him and had kill Trelawney. It just had to be a Gryffindor. Someone who had talked to Harry, knew he liked to eat in the kitchens sometimes, knew he knew a few House Elfs there that he trusted.

Snape had pointed out Ron and Hermione and even Ginny, which irritated Harry to no end. Yes, they did know that information about Harry but they were an ocean away! Harry distantly wondered what it was about him that made his aunts and uncles hate him simply on the principle that he was Harry Potter. Snape and his Aunt Petunia could make a club, get together every Saturday and discuss what they hated most about Harry. That thought was very depressing.

Two days before they were scheduled to start school, Dumbledore reminded Harry, Sirius and Remus to meet at his office at noon. Receiving three blank stares, the Headmaster explained that Lily and James' Will were to be read that day.

Harry looked at his kippers with mixed feelings. He was happy to be finally learning more about his parents but saddened at the reason why. In a world without Voldemort and with Lily and James Potter, Harry would have been different. He would have known about him being an Elemental Veela, known about Snape and his aunt, everything he didn't have today. He wouldn't have been as strong willed or mature but he'd be more innocent. But one thing he would always have was Draco.

Chuck, Draco's book, had told them that in any afterlife, past life or alternate universe, their souls would be bound for each other. He had explained that even this universe that they lived in now, could be the result of them bonding in another one. It reassured Harry that Draco would come to love him someday and reassured Draco that this was right, their relationship.

Draco had been afraid that Harry would have been a weak-willed sex driven Elemental Veela to which he would slowly loose his independence and free will to if they bonded. That wasn't the case. While Harry's feelings for Draco grew, Harry wasn't afraid to tell Draco when he was wrong.While Draco didn't cringe from tell Harry when he was being stupid, which wasn't happening as often as it did before.

Finally midday rolled around and the three Gryffindors left the Slytherin Common Rooms where they had been relaxing. His problems with Draco solved, for the moment, Harry turned his attentions to his guardians. He was a matchmaker by nature and Harry had come into the ability to not only see bonds but tell them apart. There were sibling bonds, blood bonds, friendship bonds, bonds of love and, like his and Draco's, mate bonds which were the strongest. Remus and Sirius shared a mate bond, but it was slowly breaking down over the years apart they had spent. Even now, with Sirius free, both men acted like teenagers around each other. It made Harry just want to throw them in an empty broom closet until they got over it and snogged.

_That's it!_ The Veela thought as they traveled up the moving staircase, his mind made up. _If they don't do anything about it by tomorrow, I'm stepping in._ The sight of a dying bond was horrible to an Elemental Veela.

In Dumbledore's now familiar office was the Headmaster himself and an old, mean looking goblin who introduced himself as Swifthelm. Harry found out the reason he looked so old was because he had looked over the Potter Vaults for nearly three hundred years. He was old.

Everyone settled down in the comfy armchairs Dumbledore had once conjured for himself in front of the entire Wizengamont, Harry between Sirius and Remus, Swifthelm on the right side of the Dumbledore occupied desk, many papers stacked beside him.

"If everyone is present we may begin." Swifthelm said, his voice wheezing slightly.

Everyone present was forced to sign their full names, Dumbledore's taking the longest, on many official looking documents before they were magicked off to the Ministry.

"Mr. and Mrs. Potter requested that their son, Harry be put into the guardianship of Sirius Black or, if for some reason that request is not possible, Albus Dumbledore. Is Mr. Potter in one of yours care?" The goblin inquired.

Sirius nodded. "Harry is in the guardianship of Remus and myself. I am his godfather and Remus was a very close friend of the family."

Dumbledore looked at Swifthelm. "I was unaware that I was also named as a suitable guardian of Harry. He was placed with his mother's sister and her husband up until the beginning of this month."

The goblin shifted through some of his papers his eyebrows frowning. "No, no, no. Mrs. Potter clearly left notice that her son was not to be placed with a Mrs. Petunia Dursley, in case of her death, but to yourself or Mr. Black. If both of these choices were not available, then as 'Last Resort' movement was to be filed and Harry was to be placed with Mr. Lupin."

Remus closed his eyes. He had missed years with Harry, his cub in all but blood, but was making up for that now.

Dumbledore looked at Harry gravely. "I apologize for not looking into the matter more closely. I could have saved you all from much heartbreak."

Harry nodded. He wasn't surprised that his mother had not wanted him placed with the Dursleys, but it was over with now. No good living in the past.

Swifthelm pulled out a ratty piece of parchment and looked at Dumbledore.

"I will need seven drops of blood from Harry please. Right on the middle of the parchment."

Harry looked at the goblin confused. Blood magic was illegal, that had been plowed into his head by the fake-Moody in his Fourth Year. With the outcome of that year when Voldemort used Harry's blood to return, he was very reluctant to let anyone have his blood again.

Sirius explained at the guarded look on Harry's face. "Your blood is more unique than even your magical signature. Even polyjuice cannot replicate a person's blood. It's just another precaution pure blooded families use. Seven drops because seven is a very magical number. It's the only bit of blood magic still legal."

Harry relaxed at that. A quick poke from Dumbledore's wand and seven drops later, the room watched as emerald green writing began to form on the old parchment.

**_The Last Will and Testament of Lily Jade Potter and James Dominic Potter_**

_Recipients: _

_Only heir and son: Harry James Potter_

_Others: Sirius Cesear Black, Remus Jacob Lupin, Albus W.B. Dumbledore_

_Goblin Representative: Swifthelm._

_Date: August 30th, 2005_

Many other formalities followed until the parchment glowed red and gold and five sheets of parchment were pushed out of the old ratty one.

Each one was clean, blank and new looking, and was addressed to of one the five occupants of the room. Swifthelm had to sign his and them stamp it with a seal form his ring which he wore on a fine gold chain around his neck before more writing appeared on the separate parchments.

Harry had, as everyone had thought, all of the Potters money, titles, posessions and properties. It was a lot. Harry, also being a direct descendant of Godric Gryffindor, inherited a fourth of Hogwarts itself. His paper went on to say that when Godric had died, he had passed on his part of the castle, like his three companions to the next Headmaster, who was like a tenant, buyer and groundskeepers all in one. Harry owned part of the castle but he couldn't take it but he was fine with that.

He was also very rich, but that was to be expected, his father being from a pure blooded family. All pure blood families owned special vaults deep in Gringotts with th Family Treasures in it. He now also had say in any Potter stocks and dealings.

His mother had left information on her father, not the one Harry had heard his aunt call father, but her Elemental Veela father, who had it seems, passed away a few years before Harry was born. His name had been Halyn Farrell. Him and his sister, Astrid had been the last of a small colony of Elemental Veela before Halyn had met Harry's grandmother, Juliet Evans his mate. She was already married and had a child, Petunia went he had claimed her as his mate. They spent one night together before she turned him away and he died of a broken heart. Juliet found out after that she was pregnant and told her husband Phillip, that it was his.

"So you could say it runs in the family, this if-it's-weird-give-it-to-him thing that happens. My grandfather on my mum's side became the only Elemental Veela to have died of a broken heart. I'm destined to be abnormal." Said Harry after reading his mother's words.

Sirius had gotten the Manor that James, Remus and himself had bought when they were Aurors in training and access to the Potter Vaults to 'take care of Harry'. James had also left a journal for Sirius, with all the pranks they had ever done in it for safe keeping. They mainly just wanted him to look out to Harry.

Remus was given a sizable amount of money, having been disowned after he was bitten, and James had written that it was because he had deserved it. He was also given a cottage deep in the forest to relax at. Remus was given his run of the Potter Libraries in Gringots and many Defense Against the Dark Arts books were passedon tohis possession. A personal comment was left at the end of both men's parchment which made Remus blush and Sirius look torn between amusement and longing.

The reading of the will had taken almost all day and went late into the night. Harry had many documents he had to read and sign before they were freed.

Silently they walked back to the Slytherin Common Rooms, which were empty. Sirius and Remus went straight to bed, calling out soft good nights.

Harry entered his rooms and went straight to check on Draco. Today had been the longest he had gone without his mate and by supper time he was missing the blond.

His Veela side sighed in relief when he saw the head of silky white blond hair sticking out form the covers. The Veela in him worried everyday for his mate even more than normal because of the attempted murder on him. If anyone knew about his unique family, the easiest way to kill him would be to go after Draco. Harry would die from his connection with him.

He had the mad urge to crawl into bed with Draco but shook his head and willed himself to leave. Draco wasn't ready for that yet, hell, Harry wasn't ready for that yet.

Going through his nightly routine, Harry quickly crawled into his own bed and let sleep take him. Too soon, he'd have Ron and Hermione to talk to about this whole experience. At least he hoped.

* * *

All day on September first, Harry was tense. Hermione was pretty open about things in the magical world, once she knew all the facts. Same thing with anything in the muggle world. Ron on the other hand was almost the exact opposite. When Seamus came out and said he liked girls and guys, Ron had avoided the Irish boy for almost six months. 

Harry had also seen the look in his best friend's eye during their Third Year when Hermione had told them Remus was a werewolf. Ron looked at Remus like he was a monster. The Weasleys may be open to muggles but they were still pure bloods no matter how much they liked muggles, one was never good enough to become a Weasley. Bill had broken off his engagement to Fleur after Ron spilled the beans about her being part Veela. The whole family had said it was because she had never told him herself but Harry and Hermione saw it different.

He wasn't the only one nervous. Pansy finally proved that Slytherins did have nerves and they could be shaky. There were deep emotions under those masks.

"Be who you are and say how you feel, Pansy." Said Harry with a shaky smile. "Those who care don't matter and those who matter won't care."

Draco looked at the Gryffindor. "Where'd you hear that?"

Harry grinned. "Hermione. She's always sprouting things like that.She could be a greeting card writer if she wasn't such a great witch."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Sure. Now why don't you follow your won advice?"

Harry closed his eyes and sighed. "Because those who matter usually care."

At supper time Harry gave Draco one last kiss before going to wait for his friends in the Entrance Hall. Draco frowned at this but left with his friends to sit at the Slytherin Table in the Great Hall. Harry would see him that night, as Dumbledore had shown them a portrait of Merlin that hide a stairway to the rooms in the dungeons. It was at the bottom of the Gryffindor Tower so Harry could easily get from his rooms to his friends.

As the minutes went by Harry's nerves went crazy. Most of the school would be able to look at Harry and see that he had changed, his two best friends would notice it at a distance. His hair stuck out vividly, the locks of pure white hair looking like shooting stars in his usually midnight black mop which was now stripped with a dark red. His skin was pale, almost glowing, his scar not as noticeable as before, his eyes dark with worry and not hidden by those horrible glasses.

He had also grown, like Sirius had said, a good eight or nine inches in the last month, his body looking lean but strong. If Ron didn't catch up on it, Hermione sure would.

Professor McGonagall came out from her office and smiled at Harry. Most all the professors knew about Harry's Elemental Veela transformation and that Draco was his mate. Professor McGonagall, being his Head of House, had told him about his mother's transformation and how James had accidentally rejected her as well. She had also told him, in a jokingly strict voice, that his new powers had better not affect his Quidditch training. She would hate to have to find another Seeker as good as Harry.

"Ready Potter?" she asked and opened the door at Harry's nod.

The students came through the door like a wave of black water and just as noisy. Many were second, third and fourth years Harry didn't know too well but they still called out to him. Stupid Veela charm.

Ginny caught sight of him and pulled on Hermione's arm, pointing. The bushy haired Gryffindor beamed at him before grabbing her two companions and dashing for him.

"Harry! It's great to see you! I've been so worried! I can't believe someone killed Professor Trelawney while you were here!"

Hermione had said all of this in a rushed voice while she had grabbed the Boy-Who-Lived in a tight hug, filling his mouth with her hair as he tried to answer.

Ron pulled her back. "Let him breath Hermione. _You_ don't want to kill him do you?"

Hermione pulled back and grinned. She was taller than before and very tan. Ron and Ginny had gotten extra freckles, if that were possible, from all the sun they had gotten in America.

"Sucked without you mate. Had to listen to these two talk about all the guys. Drove me mad!"

Ginny whacked her brother in the arm and hugged Harry as well. Since having gotten over her crush in her third year, Ginny wasn't shy around Harry at all. she was also, the last Harry heard, dating his year mate Dean Thomas.

"He's just upset that we couldn't visit any nude beaches. Hermione's relatives like to follow the rules, just like her."

Hermione glared. "Following the rules never hurt anyone." she said before turning back to Harry taking him in.

Harry grinned nervously at her as she noticed the difference between the Harry she left in June and the one standing before her. Ron also looked at him.

"Wow, you've actually grown Harry! You're 'bout as tall as I am."

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "Ron, that's about eight inches in two months most boys grow that in a year if it's the peak of their growth spurts. You didn't use magic did you?"

Hermione looked a lot like Mrs. Weasley did when Fred and George did something they shouldn't have, which was often.

Harry looked insulted. "No. I'll have you know this is all me. Sort of. I'll explain it later. Let's go to the feast!"

Ron nodded in agreement. "I"m starving. Missed the food trolley because the midgets were fighting."

Hermione huffed. "Ron they're not midgets! It's First Years!"

Harry smiled as he sat in his usual place. It was good to have Ron and Hermione back.

* * *

A/N: There's not much talking in this chapter, sorry. The next will have Harry explaining what happened and everything. Loads more talking! Promise! Now I'm tired. It's four in the morning here! 

Thanks for the Reviews!

S.Tangerine


	18. Not So Bad!

A/N: I'm getting excited now. Almost got twenty chapters! This should end at around thirty five or forty, but I'm not making any promises. Thanks for the reviews! Still hadn't have time to write any replies on my on-line journal though. This week is going by so fast! Good news though! I'll be seventeen in a week! Thought I'd be a bit more mature when I hit seventeen though. Hmmm.

* * *

Chapter Eighteen: Not So Bad?

Harry tried to keep his eyes from straying over to the Slytherin Table as him and his friends talked about their summers. He did, he really did. But he couldn't get Draco off his mind. Amazingly, no one had mentioned the Slytherins at all yet.

Ginny suddenly scanned the Head Table and her eyes widened.

"Is that Professor Lupin and Sirius up there?" she asked excitedly. Ron whipped his head around to look at the table as well.

"Bloody hell! It is! Are we getting a proper Defense teacher this year?"

Harry nodded. "Dumbledore gave them and Mrs. Malfoy the two remaining Hogwarts positions here when Fudge came to investigate Trelawney's death."

Hermione also scanned the Table. "Malfoy? Draco Malfoy's mother? Along with Sirius, Remus and Professor Snape, it's a wonder many parents let their children come this year."

Harry smiled. "Actually many parents wrote asking for Remus to return. It seems he became quite popular despite his...uniqueness. Sirius will be filling in when he's out howling at the moon."

The four Gryffindors waved at the two men who waved back. Many were whispering about this years selection of teachers, Voldemort and the lack of Slytherins this year.

Ron grinned at Harry. "Malfoy doesn't have a Quidditch Team at all this year."

Harry frowned at his red head friend. "They were spies Ron. I'm sure you heard about it before I did."

Ron looked at Harry in surprise. "But..you don't really _believe_ it...do you?"

Harry opened his mouth to reply that he did indeed believe it as he was swapping spit with the Slytherin Ice Prince on a regular basis, but was stopped by the arrival of Professor McGonagall and the First Years.

The batch this year was actually a bit smaller than normal. With Voldemort back and Trelawney and Cedric's deaths, many parents felt Hogwarts was unsafe and home schooled their children.

Hufflepuff ended up with seven new students, Ravenclaw nine, Gryffindor had ten while Slytherin only got six, two of which were siblings of some of Harry's Slytherin friends. Blaise's little sister, Carmen and Terence Higgs little brother Henry were sorted into Slytherin.

Dumbledore stood and the Hall had quieted. Only Snape had that kind of reaction on students but this was a respectful silence while Snape's was usually one of terror.

"Another year," Dumbledore's voice rang out strongly in the Great Hall as he looked over every House. "Has come. For those of you who are new, welcome, for the old, welcome back. I have just a few start of Term notices to hand out before we can feast. The Forbidden Forest is Forbidden to all students old and young and some would do well to remember that."

Ginny smirked at Harry, Ron and Hermione. Harry had been in the Forest the most but not because he had wanted to. That place was freaky.

"Our caretaker, Mr. Filch has a list of one thousand magical contraptions that are not permitted in our walls. Many of these come in the form of pranks from a delightful shop called Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. Prefect have been given a complete list of all items forbidden to remind them of their duties."

Ron huffed. "I had to repack my trunk after I read that list. Couldn't take anything with me."

"And finally, on a more serious note, we invite three new professor this year to teach at Hogwarts. Back by popular demand is Professor Remus Lupin, who will be aided by his assistant and close friend, Sirius Black for Defense Against the Dark Arts."

Someone outside the castle might have thought a bomb had exploded by the amount of noise the students made for Harry's guardian. Remus blushed and nodded at the Hall. Even many from Slytherin had clapped for his return and Harry was happy to see Draco, Pansy, Blaise and Theo were among them.

Dumbledore smiled. "Yes, perhaps the 'Defense Curse' will be broken with Professor Lupin's return? And lastly, Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy has accepted the post of Divination Professor this year. I hope everyone at Hogwarts will show her the best of Hogwart's hospitality."

The Slytherin and Ravenclaw tables clapped the loudest while Harry, Hermione and a few others from Gryffindor clapped. Ron had stubbornly refused to acknowledge Draco's mother as his professor.

"Now, I'm sure your all starving and eager to begin another wonderful school year so tuck in."

The plates filled with food and the Hall with noise as people began talking and eating all at once. Ron had eaten three times as much food as Hermione before he was satisfied and began getting involved into the chatter.

"I dunno what Dumbledore is thinking, having a Malfoy teach at Hogwarts. Everyone knows that they are still a Dark Family. Malfoy's father a spy? He obviously just wanted out of Azkaban."

Hermione tutted at Ron. "Then why would Dumbledore go along with it? Don't you see that the true Dark supporters have gone to Drumstrang? Victor told me that his brother has to bunk with two extra boys in their dorms this year to cope with the surplus."

Ron rolled his eyes and mumbled something that sounded like 'still talking to old Vicky' before looking back at the bushy haired witch. "The Malfoys have always been evil. They are the spawn of evil. They marry evil. It's just evil all around! If they are good enough to trick You-Know-Who then who's to say they're not tricking us now?"

Hermione glared at him but it was Harry who answered. "That's twisted logic Ron. If they were tricking Voldemort-" Ron flinched- "then that would say that they are spies and if they are spies then they arenot evil. You're mixing up the words 'dark' and 'evil'."

Ron looked at Harry incredulously. "What is with you tonight, Harry? This is Malfoy we're talking about here. You, know, the git who insults my family ever chance he gets! We hate him just as much as we hate Snape!"

Harry nearly winced, but held it in check, at Ron's words. He did not hate his mate! And while he could happily skin Snape most days of the week, the man was family. His life was just too complicated.

"Ron, I've spent the last month here. With them. They're not all that bad."

"NOT ALL THAT BAD? HARRY, YOU'VE GONE MAD!" Ron exclaimed as he stood up and looked down at his best friend in shock. All talk in the Great Hall stopped as it's occupants looked at the Gryffindor Dream Team. Ginny and Harry quickly pulled Ron back in his seat. Ginny telling the Hufflepuffs at the table behind them to 'bugger off!'

Talk resumed and Harry caught some amused looks form the Slytherin Table before Hermione looked around and whispered at them angrily.

"Let's talk about this later. It's too crowded here."

Harry and Ron nodded and Harry ate in ice cream in silence. The year wasn't off to as good as a start as Harry had hoped.

Making sure Ron or Hermione were looking elsewhere, Harry snook a peek at Draco. The blond boy raised an eyebrow at him and Harry gave him a slight roll of his eyes. Draco mouthed 'Told you!' at Harry who narrowed his eyes at his mate. Smug brat.

The person sitting on Harry's left cleared their throat, making Harry jump slightly. Ginny raised one ginger eyebrow at the Veela, looking a lot like of one the Slytherins Harry had spent his summer with.

"What?" Harry whispered, trying to look confused. Ginny gave him a look before whispering back.

"Why are you rolling your eyes and glaring at the Slytherin Table after just telling Ron that they're 'not thatbad'?"

Harry shook his head in denial. "You're seeing things Gin. And they aren't bad."

Dumbledore rose from his seat again and Ginny let it go.

"Now that we are all fed and watered, the night is late. Go and rest up, because tomorrow we begin."

* * *

Ron and Hermione had to help with the First Years so Harry told them to meet him and Ginny in the Room of Requirement and discreetly handed them his cloak. Harry had recently found another power of his, invisibility, but the cloak was still useful.

They quickly made their way to the special room, not wanting to get caught on their first night back,and required a room.

It was small but cozy, sort of like the Gryffindor Common Room but done in cream and a dark chocolate color.

Ginny sat down on a cream colored chair and whistled at the room smiling. "Nice, Harry. Did you get some fashion sense over the break?"

Harry blushed before mock-glaring at the youngest Weasley.

"Are you saying I had none before?"

Ginny laughed at his expression. She seemed to not be affected by his charm, thank Merlin. It would have been very embarrassing if she had.

"Yeah, actually I am. You'd come to class in a violet and neon green jump suit if you owned such clothes and if it was comfortable. But I guess you're not giving any hints until Ron and Hermione show up huh?"

Harry grinned, shook his headand sat down on a one of the brown arm chairs.

A few minutes later the door opened and Hermione pulled Harry's cloak off of them.

"We've got some sharp Gryffindor this year." Hermione beamed with pride. "Took them no time to get used to the castle."

Ron grunted. "They're still midgets in my book. One little runt kicked me!"

"That's because you keep calling them midgets Ron!" Hermione said, looking frustrated.

"But they're so short and twitchy. Like mice."

Harry and Ginny laughed at this, making Hermione glare at them all.

Ron flopped down on a cushion and looked over at his best friend. "I'm beat. So are you going to explain why you look so...different and are spouting 'Slytherin Rules!' everywhere?"

Harry took a deep breath. "Well, yeah I have changed. But I've changed into me. The real me. The meI should have been, I mean, the me I am."

Three confused faces stared back at him. Harry ran a hand through his unruly hair and smiled, uncertain. "I'm not really sure where to start."

Ginny grinned. "The beginning? Clichéd, I know but very workable."

Harry stuck out his tongue at her before beginning.

"Well, this all started a week before my birthday. One week exactly. While you guys were gone, I got sick. Very sick."

Hermione grabbed his hand, looking worried. "Are you Okay now? It's not bad news is it?"

Harry patted her hand and shook his head. "I'm fine now and it was god that I got sick, because on my birthday I came into my inheritance."

Ron looked totally baffled. "Harry, you're not of age until you're seventeen."

Hermione bit her lip. "Sixteen is a very important number in both Ancient Rune and Arthimancy. Witches and wizards witha magical being's blood in them come of age at sixteen."

Ron and Ginny looked at Harry who nodded. " You really are too smart for your own good, Hermione. But yes, I do have magical being blood running through my veins, but I got it from my mother."

"Lily Potter?" Ginny asked. Every pure blooded child knew Harry's name, it wasn't a shock that they knew his parents as well.

"Actually Lily Evans she was before she married by dad but technically she was a Farrell. My aunt is really my half aunt. My mum was an extremely rare occurrence really."

Hermione tapped her chin. "What could you be? You're not a werewolf or vampire because werewolves do not experience a change of their human bodies until the full moon and if you were a vampire, we'd probably all be dead right now."

Harry nodded. "Keep going. I will be pretty impressed if you get this right actually."

Hermione got a glazed look in her eyes as she thought out loud. "Rare magical being. No, I've been listing what people consider magical creatures. Your grandmother was a muggle though, so it'd have to be Veelas, Sprites, Faeries, Genies or a Ceasg that could pass on a physical change like yours."

Ron looked at his friend and squinted. Harry ignored him and smiled at Hermione. Ginny was silent.

"You're very close actually. What do you know of Elemental Veela?"

Ginny yelped, Hermione gasped and Ron slipped off of his cushion.

Silence followed everyone's reaction and Harry could hear his heart pounding. Please let them understand, please...

Hermione recovered first, somewhat. She looked at Harry, really looked at him and gasped again.

"Wow. You're serious? This is amazing. There hasn't been a known Elemental Veela in almost a century!"

Ginny looked at Harry and he was relieved to see no hate, fear or disgust in her wide eyes.

"That's amazing." She copied Hermione before jumping up and hugging him. "So your mother was one as well?"

Harry nodded before turning to Ron.

The tall red head looked at Harry before grinning.

"You do look better." he said before frowning in thought. "But how come we're not attracted to you? People did seem to notice you more this year, why not us?"

Hermione was grinning like she had just found the spell to bring back the dead.

"From what I've read about them, which is very little mind you, Harry would have gained control over his powers of attraction by now. Can you really control the elements?"

Harry nodded, overjoyed that they were taking this so well. He pointed a finger at the fire blazing in the fireplace. his finger glowed red for a moment and the fire morphed into the rough outline of a person and began to dance. A quick twitch of Harry's finger and another glow later, it was back to normal.

"That's just some tricks. I haven't learned it all yet."

Ron suddenly jumped and punched air with a cry of 'Yes!'. Harry turned to look at him.

"Can't you just see the look on Malfoy's face when he finds out your an Elemental Veela? Pure blood children are told fairy tales about you, Harry! You're considered the best of society!"

Harry bit his lip. "He already knows Ron."

Ron's smile faded. "Before us? Why tell him? He can just crawl back to his master and rat you out!"

Harry shook his head. "No, Ron he won't! I've gotten to know them, all the good Slytherins. They're different. They really truly hate Voldemort for what he's done!"

Ron snorted. "What are you all friends now? These are the ones who made fun of you and insulted your parents! Mate, I sympathize for you having to go through a whole month with them but Malfoy is bad news."

Hermione looked torn. "Dumbledore wouldn't have them here if he didn't trust them, Ron. I know it's hard to forgive them but Harry does have a point."

Ron looked at Ginny. "Come on, sis! Not you too! Lucius Malfoy put that diary in your book during your First Year! Can you forgive that?"

Ginny bit her lip in thought. Harry looked at her, his dark green eyes pleading. He wanted so bad to tell them about Draco, his mate but Ron was just so damn unforgiving!

Ginny finally looked up. "I can't forgive Malfoy's father for what he's done, but I can't condemn his son for his actions, Ron. I'd be just as bad as Snape is with Harry. And Hermione's right, Dumbledore went to the Ministry and vouched for them a his spies when they got arrested. You've got to trust Dumbledore!"

Ron looked at his House mates like they had lost their minds. "He's been wrong before! And it cost Harry his parents!"

That reminded Harry of Trelawney's murder. This debate could wait for another day.

"We'll drop it for now Ron." Harry said as Hermione went to open her mouth again. "I've got some morebad news."

Ron looked like Harry saying Slytherins weren't bad as the end of the world but sat back down. Harry continued.

"Dumbledore kept me here to find my mate, but that's for later. I was here when someone killed Trelawney...but she wasn't there target. My tea was poisoned and she accidentally drank it when I saw her in the kitchens."

Hermione looked horrified, Ginny was pale and Ron a mix of both.

"They were after you? Who do you think it was? V-Voldemort?" Hermione asked, her voice shaking slightly.

Harry shrugged. "Probably not in person but on his orders. And before you can say it Ron, all of the Slytherins check out." Ron was just about to open his mouth and glared at Harry.

Harry closed his eyes for a moment and then opened them.

"Guys, this person knows me. Knew my favorite kind of tea. That I liked to go to the kitchens.It would have to have been a Gryffindor."

Ginny shook her head, her hair flying. "Impossible! No one in our House would do that to you Harry!"

"Ron just pointed out that not all Gryffindors are perfect. And it would take a lot of balls to try and kill me in Hogwarts right under Dumbledore's nose. And so violently."

Hermione nodded and sat up straighter.

"Well, we'll just have to keep a better eye out on you. Starting out right now. We should go back to the Common Room."

Harry nodded but smiled sheepishly. "I have my own rooms now, with Remus and Sirius by the Tower. He, Dumbledore,also doesn't want a repeat of last year."

Ron looked at bit jealous but nodded, understanding. He knew Harry had felt horrible after Sirius had died.

"We're all just happy you're finally where you belong, with Sirius and Remus, Harry." said Ginny. "Mum made a cake the day it was in the papers about his innocence or that's what Fred and George said."

Hermione smiled. "You still have to tell us about your mate. Do you know who she is?"

Harry put on his best put-out face and sighed. "Not yet. Dumbledore said he has a feeling they're at Hogwarts and he's right. I can feel them."

It wasn't an outright lie. Harry could feel Draco. But even Hermione thought his mate would be female.

Ron slapped his back smartlyand Harry glared at him.

"Don't worry. You'll find her. Now let's get out of here. I'm dead tired."

Harry yawned. He was tired as well. "You guys wear the cloak. Give it to me tomorrow."

Ginny looked at him oddly. "And just how are you getting around without being seen?"

Harry grinned devilishly and sort of 'misted' out of sight. Ron whooped.

"Awesome!" he said as Harry re-appeared behind Hermione.

Quickly the group made their way back to the Tower. Harry walked them to the bottom, said his good nights and quickly walked over to the painting of Merlin.

"Elemental Veela." was the password and the portrait opened up at a coll stone staircase which Harry quickly went down. The stairs had been magicked so that the trip from the second tallest tower at Hogwarts to the dungeons underground wereonly two flights of steps.

Meeting the door, Harry knocked and listened. a soft voice whispered 'come in' and Harry pushed open the secret door.

Draco sat waiting for himon the couch, looking tired but relieved.

"What took so long? Were you giving them your life's story?"

Apparently a sleepy Draco was a grumpy one. Harry smiled at his mate.

"Nope, it's a shit sad one at best anyways. Me, Ginny and Hermione were trying to convince Ron you Slytherins aren't so bad."

Draco snorted. "What Weasel didn't take to the idea of being my buddy?"

Harry smacked Draco's arm lightly. "First off, if you're going to call him by his last name it's Weasley and no he didn't."

"Big shocker there."

Harry sighed. "It's just, when I tell him about us, and I am going to tell him soon, I don't want to have to chose between the two of you."

Harry sat down on the couch by the blond who sighed and ran his hand through Harry's hair. Damn, being an Elemental Veela gave him great hair.

"I won't make you do that, Harry. Ever. I accept that you like Weasley and all of the school of red-heads they have. My friends actually like you, oddly enough."

Harry grinned and purred as Draco ran his hand through Harry's hair again. Harry did odd things like that. He liked to lay in the sun and stretch out by the Common Room fire. The only feline attribute he did not share was the dislike for water. Harry loved it.

"Come on. It's late. You just had to talk to your friends on the first night back. I will be dreadfully tired tomorrow." Draco slowly got up from the couch and pulled Harry up beside him.

"I don't remember asking you to wait up anyway Draco. You're already playing the worried spouse."

Draco glared at the Veela then turned to walk away like some prince.

"I was going to ask for a good night kiss, but if you'd rather I-"

Harry grabbed Draco's sleeve and pulled him back into his arms.

"But Draco I like good night kisses." he said before touching his lips to Draco's.

Neither hesitated in opening their mouths to the one another's tongues. His mate's familiar taste filled Harry's mouth, driving all thoughts of sleep from his mind.

Draco was an amazing kisser but Harry could somehow always end up dominating him. Harry bit at Draco's lower lip softly, kissed each corner of his soft lips and memorized his mouth with his tongue.

Finally they pulled back, slightly out of breath but happy. Draco had his head resting on Harry's shoulder but said, so Harry could hear.

"I think I like good night kisses as well."

* * *

A/N: Some Remus and Sirius fluff next chapter. Promise. Harry sort of glossed over the mate part of his summer but if we all know Hermione she'll get it out of him. Sorry to all you who wanted Ron to not be a jerk but that's just not Ron. He will be jealous and selfish and stubborn but he's a good guy. I think.

Thanks again for the reviews!

S.Tangerine


	19. Matchmaking 101

A/N: Hey everyone. Sorry I haven't been updating like I said I would but I was gone all weekend and I just got some bad news about my dad. He's really sick. I'll try to update as much as possible to stop myself from worrying too much but I'll still worry. Thanks for the reviews!

* * *

Chapter Nineteen: Matchmaking 101

_Their bond has almost vanished completely._ Harry thought as he ate his breakfast with Remus and Sirius. Harry had sworn to eat breakfast with his two guardians everyday but eat supper with his friends. It was typical when families came to live at Hogwarts, so no one would be suspicious.

Harry bit back at sigh as he thought about his present predicament. He was in the process of fulfilling the bonds with his mate, whom his best friends had no idea to the identity of, someone had made an attempt on his life(not that that was unusual in Harry's life) and his guardians were slowly driving him mad with their dying bond. All in all, life was just peachy.

Remus had gotten Harry's timetable for his that night and after seeing his first class was Potions, Draco decided to have breakfast with his friends. Harry felt fidgety about that but quickly reminded himself that Draco's friend's would protect Draco while Snape, Draco's godfather was there along with his mother. Lucius would also be there to assist Snape with Potions, so Draco was all around safe.

Harry still felt baffled at the fact that he had Potions this year. He and all his year mates had gotten their OWL results in the middle of August and Harry had actually gotten the required 'O' in the class. Snape seemed to be the only real problem Harry had with the class and without him, Harry was actually very good at the course. Remus and Sirius were very proud of their charge that day. Harry had gotten four 'O's on his OWLs, Potions, Defense, Charms and oddly Divination. During Divination he had told the examiner, Professor Marshbanks, that she would meet a round, dark soggy stranger and that she was to have died the previous Tuesday. Amazingly at the end of June, Professor Marshbanks, now Professor Rivers, met her current husband and discovered that, when her home had burned down that Tuesday, she would have still been in it had it not been for the owl informing her of her arrival at Hogwarts the next day.

Harry had still failed two subjects, Astronomy and History of Magic. The only person, Harry found out, who did well in that class had been Hermione who had achieved all 'Outstanding' in her OWLs. The mention of History of Magic made memories of Sirius' death come back, so Harry rarely thought about the course. So his schedule now included eight courses: DATDA, Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, Divination, Care of Magical Creatures and two new NEWT courses, Magical Healing and Dueling. Professor McGonagall was serious when she said she'd make him an Auror last year.

Remus finished his breakfast and headed up to his classroom. Harry had him last that day and bid the werewolf goodbye and looked at his Godfather. This was as good a time as any to get started on building that bond back up.

"As soon as I can get this moocher out, I'll be up to help Moony." Sirius called as he watched his childhood friend walk out the secret door. Harry watched as his godfather kept his eyes on the door, his gaze distant, even after Remus had left.

Harry tilted his head to the side and concentrated on Sirius. The colors around Sirius were dull, not vibrant like his and Draco's. It made his chest feel tight, the amber and icy blue looking sickly and sad while the tinge of grey looked like Dementor's skin.

"Why do you hesitate to renew your relationship?" Harry asked out of the blue, startling the animagus, hoping to shock the truth out of him.

Sirius nearly choked on his tongue and spluttered, his eyes wide.

"I... well, that is-we...Remus and I...how'd you know?" Sirius finally got out and Harry grinned.

"Probably the same way my mum knew?"

Sirius grumbled into his coffee about matchmaking Veela. Harry narrowed his eyes at his godfather.

"You still haven't answered the question."

Sirius sighed. "It's not as simple as yours and Draco's relationship, Harry. Remus and I have too much between us now."

Harry raised an eyebrow. He was picking up too many habits form his Slytherin mate, Sirius realized.

"And me and Draco hating each other wasn't 'too much between us'? Sirius, I'm going to be honest. Your bond can't take much more of this. It's dying. Once it's gone, Remus won't be the same. You'll never get it back."

Sirius was silent but had paled at Harry's words. Harry watched the man, worried. The dying bond had started to become a buzzing in his ears since the reading of his parent's will. It was in it's last stages.

Sirius finally looked up from where he had been staring and Harry was shocked to see the normally confident, cocky Sirius Black looking unsure and doubtful.

"How can I know if Remus will even want me back? I've caused him nothing but heartache and pain these last fifteen years. If this bond dies maybe he can move on and be happy."

Harry's eyes flashed in anger. "So you're going to let something that happened fifteen years ago ruin what you can have now?You're lettingPeter and Voldemort win then. You think you've caused him pain? It wasn't you! It was Peter! Since you came back, Remus has been happy! I heard McGonagall saying it to Dumbledore! Remus loves you. He looses you again...I'm not sure he'll survive it."

Sirius stood up, for once angry at his godson. "Not all my actions can be blamed on Peter, Harry! _I_ convinced your parents to switch Secret Keepers. _I_ chased after Peter when he betrayed them. _I _walked into that trap instead of doing my duty and taking care of you and Remus!"

Harry stood up too, facing his godfather. It was a battle of stubbornness and Harry had that trait in spades.

"So this is some sort of sick punishment for your past actions? That was the most idiotic thing I've heard come out of your mouth! You didn't 'IMPERIO' my parents into choosing Peter, it was their choice!Just like it was Peter's choice to betray them!You went after Peter, I can understand that! If anything happened to Ron or Hermione I wouldn't rest until the bastard that did it was in the deepest circle of hell, but you can't go on punishing yourself like this!"

Sirius was shaking, in anger or something else, Harry couldn't tell but he wouldn't let Sirius continue this personal Azkaban trip he was on. If anyone had the right to blame Sirius for anything that happened that night, fifteen years ago, it was Harry but he didn't blame him anymore than he blamed Neville for not being attacked that night.

"If this is what would make Remus happy, then why hasn't he tried to fix this? You have no idea what it was like for me! I don't deserve him!"

"Maybe he deserves you! Did you ever think of that? He didn't do anything about it for the same reason you didn't! Guilt! Merlin, it's like a prerequisite to be in Gryffindor! You need a guilt-complex! He feels like he failed you by not believing your innocence and then when he actually did, not trying hard enough to keep you out of jail! You're his mate! No one could make him happier. Do you blame Remus for not believing you?"

Sirius scoffed at him. "Hell, no! It was a trap. I wasn't given a trial and Remus being a werewolf couldn't just visit me at Azkaban, not that he would have wanted to, believing I was a murderer. I can't blame him at all. How could you ask such a thing?"

"Then why do you insist on punishing him right along with yourself?" Harry asked and Sirius froze. "Being mates, you're perfect for each other, equal in every way, including your faults. Yours is your anger, which made you go after Peter that night, the one emotion Remus doesn't express as much as he should. So you punish yourself, staying away from him, thinking he would be better off without you, while at the same time, taking away the thing he has been living for ever since he found you. You say you don't blame him, then stop hurting him."

Sirius sat down and put his head in his hands. "How do you know?" he asked, his voice muffled.

Harry sighed, threw his arms up in the air and rolled his eyes before going over and rubbing his distraught godfather's back.

"I'm an Elemental Veela, Padfoot. A matchmaker. It's my job to know these things. You think I didn't have many of the same thoughts when I found out Draco was my mate?"

Harry looked at his watch and groaned. He had to leave now or be late for Potions.

Sirius had his hands clasped together and was starring off into nothing. "How can I fix this?"

Harry, who had already grabbed his school bag and was at the door, paused.

"Talk to him." he said and turned to look at the black haired wizard. "When I said he wouldn't survive the death of the bond...I meant it."

* * *

Sirius knew Remus only had Second Year Gryffindors and Ravenclaws first period, so he stayed behind and thought about what he and Harry had said- okay yelled at each other

_"Then why do you insist on punishing him right along with yourself?" _Was he? Was he really punishing the calm, friendly werewolf he had come to love in their Hogwarts years? The thought of anyone making Remus smile those shy, secretive smiles he gave when Sirius said something funny made his insides boil with rage and jealousy. But if Remus was happy...

_"You're his mate! No one could make him happier."_ Sirius doubted that. He wasn't there for him when James and Lily died, he wasn't there for him when he transformed for twelve years! The only thing he did was make Remus believe he was mated to a murderer. And even if that wasn't necessarily true, Sirius wasn't the greatest person in the world. He was a bigot when it came to good and evil, immature, temperamental and downright cruel to people he hated and Sirius could hate easily. He didn't deserve kind, gentle, loyal, unbiased Remus when you looked at it like that.

"_Maybe he deserves you! Did you ever think of that?"_ Sweet Merlin, what Supreme Being did Remus piss off to deserve him as his punishment? Sirius had practically used his best friend's illness against Snape in some school boy prank, not thinking for a moment how Remus would feel if he had hurt the greasy git in their Fifth Year.No, Sirius had nothing to offer the man other than more pain,.misery and heartache.

_"So you punish yourself, staying away from him, thinking he would be better off without you, while at the same time, taking away the thing he has been living for ever since he found you. You say you don't blame him, then stop hurting him." _But if what Harry had said was true, then he was doing more harm than good by trying to do the noble thing and give Remus his freedom. It was almost exactly the same thing Harry did to Draco and almost died for it.

_"Remus loves you. He looses you again...I'm not sure he'll survive it."_ Sirius' heart clenched at the thought of loosing Remus. He couldn't, wouldn't let someone else he loved die, not if he could stop it. He'd lost Jamsie and Lily Flower to Voldemort, and in an odd way, Peter as well. Harry was almost a grown man now, and would soon have to face Voldemort. Harry needed all the help and support he could get and Harry loved Remus like a father. It would be selfish to deprive Harry of the childhood he never had because two grown men couldn't solve their problems like some crummy soap opera. _"Remus loves you."_ And dammit, Sirius loved Remus too.

* * *

Potions was actually bearable for Harry. Ron had got 'Acceptable' on his Owl and bid Harry and Hermione good luck before hopping off to go back to sleep in Advanced History of Magic.

Harry was on time, actually there before Snape and saw too his surprise that they were assigned seats. Draco had to have talked to his godfather because Harry found himself trying not to blind everyone with the brilliant smile that was trying to pop out at the sight of his partner.

While he had not let Harry sit on the Gryffindor side of the classroom, Draco had made sure Harry sat with him all year.

The class consisted of four Slytherins (Draco, Pansy, Theo and Blaise), three Gryffindors (Harry, Hermione and Seamus), five Ravenclaws (Harry had no idea how they were, having very few classes with them in the last six years) and two Hufflepuffs ( Ernie MacMillan and Justin Finch-Flentchy).

Draco was partnered with Harry, Pansy with Hermione, Theo with Seamus, while Ernie and Justin were paired up, leaving Blaise with one of the Ravenclaws who had no partner. Snape hardly said anything to Harry, the Slytherins in the class Harry's friends along with Hermione and the Hufflepuffs and just ignored him. With Draco as his partner, Harry could bask in the nearness of his mate and get a good Potions mark while he was at it.

Another bonus was that it gave Hermione the chance to get to know the Slytherins Harry got to know. Hermione looked at her partnership to Pansy with optimism at first and by the end of the class they were chatting like old friends.

"Yes!" Hermione was saying as they packed up to leave. "I also read that article! The seeds that fall off of a Womping Willow are used in the potion to treat Arachibutyrophobia!"

Air-chi-but- what!" Harry asked, smiling at the sight the pair made.

"Arachibutyrophobia, Harry." Hermione corrected with a roll of her eyes. "The fear of peanut butter sticking to the roof of your mouth."

Harry looked at her oddly. "Is that dangerous?"

Pansy shook her head. "It's completely illogical. That's what makes it a phobia."

"What's it called if you're afraid of insane Dark Lords trying to kill you?" Harry asked, jokingly.

"It's called common sense but professionals call it Necrophobia." said Hermione before talking about Womping Willow seeds with Pansy again.

Harry sighed. "I'm so screwed up."

* * *

The rest of Harry's day went fine. He had Transfiguration with just Gryffindors after Potions, then lunch followed by another class of Transfiguration. Then Harry and Ron went with the Hufflepuffs to Care of Magical Creatures. Hagrid was overjoyed at the response he had gotten in his classes. He was a bit upset that Hermione hadn't taken the course but Harry and Ron explained that Hermione had a lot of classes already.

Finally it was time for Defense Against the Dark Arts. This class was with Slytherins again. Unfortunately with Ron in the much more crowded class, Harry only got as close asone desks away from his mate. Harry heard Draco sighed and grinned. It was nice, in a weird sort of way when Draco was disappointed they couldn't get closer.

Harry was sat back and looked up at his two favorite professors, anxious. Harry hoped his talk with Sirius that morning would have made the man jump into action but the bond was still buzzing in his ears. Fed up, Harry quickly whispered to Ron and Hermione to not wait up for him after class and that he would meet them in the Great Hall.

Thanks to Harry's teaching in the DA, this year's OWL scores on Defense were the highest in over a century. Neville had gotten and 'E' for his work in the group and had said it was all thanks to Harry that he had worked so hard. The-Boy-Who-Lived just waved it off and said Neville had done all the work himself.

So the Sixth Year DATDA class was split into two, Gryffindor/Slytherin and Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff.

Remus and Sirius were talking quietly at the front of the classroom but the buzzing made it hard for Harry to understand what they were saying. It felt like someone had pushed a bumblebee into his ear and the poor thing was bouncing around, trying to get free.

By the end of the class, Harry had no notes worth reading done and a very bad headache. Rubbing his scar furiously, Harry tried to smile at Ron and Hermione and Draco and his Slytherin friends. They all knew that Harry's scar meant trouble.

Harry sat and waited until everyone had left with his head down resting on his desk. The buzzing was still present but muffled.

"Harry?" Remus' concerned voice came from above him as a hand rested on his shoulder. "What's wrong?"

Harry raised his head and saw Sirius was still at the from of the room. And Hermione thought Ron was stubborn! Harry narrowed his eyes at the wizard before his and said in a calm voice. "Ask Sirius."

Amber eyes followed emerald green to stared at the nervous man before him.

"Padfoot? What's going on?"

Harry got up and picked up his bag then took a calming breathe.

"I tried to give you guys a chance to solve this on your own but now I'm about a second away from ripping my own ears off."

Remus made a jerky motion with his hands, as if to stop Harry from doing just that but instead just put an arm around his cub and guided him toward his godfather.

"Harry, I'm sure this will work out if you give it a few more days." Sirius said but Harry's glare silenced him.

"You're bond doesn't have a few more days, Sirius!"

Remus sucked in a sharp breathe and Harry turned to him.

"I've already had this talk with Scruffy over there, now it's your turn."

Sirius made a noise at the word Scruffy but was drowned out by Harry.

"Sirius be quiet for a minute." Harry ordered before quickly putting silencing charms on the classroom before rounding on the two wizards again.

"I'm an Elemental Veela. You know that. I know that. So why must you insist on driving me mad with your childish behavior?"

Remus opened up his mouth to reply but was cut off .

"I didn't say you could talk yet. I'm sure you've both heard this from my mother as you both knew I needed my mate, but if you think you're doing the other a favor you're a lot more dense than I realized."

Both men looked at bit baffled. They were being lectured by their sixteen year old godchild and there was not a damn thing they could do about it.

Harry lent on the Remus' desk, his face serious.

"You bond is dying. It's probably a day or two at the most from just flickering out. I have given you all summer to work this out but you've left me no choice."

Harry quickly crossed the classroom and walked out the door, shutting it behind him. Sirius and Remus sprang into action when they heard locking charms being put on the door.

"Harry, let us out! What do you think you are ding!" Remus said as he pulled on the door. Not even his werewolf strength could open it.

Harry's voice came from the other side, sounding smug.

"I found this spell that locks until it's trigger unlocks it. Unless you two talk and re-affirm your bond I'm not letting you out. I refuse to have one more Defense class with that horrible buzzing in my ears! I'll get Dobby to send you up some food. Have fun!"

Remus and Sirius stood in shock as they realized the situation.

"You know, if it wasn't us he had done this to...I'd say he was finally channeling his inner Marauder." Sirius said with a half smile on his face.

"Of course." said Remus, wondering just how long they would be in here.

* * *

A/N: Okay so not so much Remus and Sirius action but more into their thoughts and ideas. The next chapters should have some more I swear! Thanks for reviewing!

S.Tangerine


	20. Two Hours Later

A/N: Hey everyone! Stupid school. Turns out I'm not that good at writing under pressure. Worried about my dad, I must have written this chapter over like six times and wasn't happy with it. So anyway. On September the 9th my dad had major heart surgery. He's getting better everyday now. Then school started. And this weekend, I got so damn sick! So here finally, Chapter 20! Thanks for the reviews and being so patient. It's really only a tidbit.

* * *

Chapter Twenty: Two Hours Later

"I spy with my little eye, something that is...blue!"

"The sky."

"Dammit, Remy! You're good."

"Sirius, it was pretty obvious that it was the sky, it's the only blue thing for miles."

"My eyes are blue."

"I didn't notice."

"Liar."

"Excuse me!"

It had been two hours since their godson and all-but-adopted child, had locked them in the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. Two, whole, long hours of nothing but 'I spy'. Remus was literally at his wit's end. Sirius, apparently, wasn't very good at the muggle game and took to insulting the werewolf whenever he lost.

"You heard me. It was just a lucky guess that it was the sky and not my eyes. Had I said no, you would have been forced to notice."

Remus made an exasperated face at the animagus. "Sirius, the game is called 'I spy' because you have to see it. It's not possible for you to see your eyes without the aide of a mirror."

Sirius looked shocked. "You mean I have to look at it? It can't be something in my imagination? Where's the fun in that?"

"If it's not real or even visible, there's no point in playing!"

"So...I can't make up stuff?"

Remus threw his hands up in the air. "It defeats the purpose!"

Sirius crossed his arms and pouted. "I don't like this game."

Remus sighed. Dobby had already brought them up supper, having appeared and disappeared so fast neither man had gotten a chance to use the elf to call for help. Sirius was silent for once, like he was contemplating something. That was never good in Remus' book.

"Padfoot, let's just get this over with. What did Harry mean when he said he'd already talked to Scruffy?"

Ever seen a deer in headlights? Sirius made sure that Remus saw just how blue his eyes were as he went from quiet to full out shocked and terrified.

"I don't want to talk about it." Sirius finally mumbled, looking away.

That ticked Remus off. "Of course, you never do."

Sirius picked up on the bitter note in the werewolf's tone and felt a spark of anger.

"And just what is that supposed to mean?"

All the years of hate, regret and hurt were uncontrollable at that moment. Not even Remus, ever calm Remus, could stop himself.

"I don't want to talk about it."

Sirius growled at his own words being thrown back at him.

"Well, isn't that too bad, because we are going to talk about it!"

Remus stood up abruptly from where they had been sitting playing 'I spy'.

"So just because you want to talk about it we have to. Maybe I don't want to talk about it either!"

Sirius threw his hands up in the air. "Fine! Then don't talk. Listen!"

"Oh, so now you want to talk! About what, Sirius? The sky? We did that! What can we talk about and what will you avoid?"

Sirius looked murderous. "Why are you being this way?"

Remus swayed a little and sat down suddenly, his head in his hands.

"Because Harry is right. This bond is dying and I can't take much more of this."

Sirius was next to his mate in a flash, rubbing his back. He saw the signs lately, Remus was more tired but wasn't sleeping, he was wearing a sweater in the late summer heat and just today, Sirius noticed that his spells lacked their usual power.

"Why didn't you say anything?" he whispered, feeling cold at the thought of loosing Remus. He'd go back to Azkaban if it meant he could keep Moony safe.

Remus looked up into those icy blue eyes, his own amber ones weary.

"Why didn't you?"

* * *

Harry felt as though he had a thousand bugs crawling under his skin all reaching for one thing: Draco. Hermione had wanted to go to the library right after supper and amazingly Ron agreed. When Hermione had recovered form her won shock and left to get her things, Ron confessed he wanted some alone time with Hermione. Harry grinned. He had seen the beginnings of their own romance in their auras. Hermione, Ron and Harry had a very deep bond of friendship, but Ron and Hermione were meant to be together.

So that left Harry free to visit his own mate. After a quick check of the Maurader's Map (Harry brought it with him everywhere since someone had killed Trelawney), the Veela headed back to his rooms. Draco and his friends were hanging out there.

At Merlin, Harry whispered the password and practically took flight down the stairs. He knew Remus and Sirius would be in their classroom for a while and didn't bother knocking on the secret door. He did for himself to be polite and knock on Draco's door first.

Pansy answered it.

"Hullo Harry! We were wondering where you were."

Harry nodded but was trying to get a glimpse of Draco over Pansy's shoulder. He was tired after all day away from his mate and that buzzing had given him a doozy of a headache.

Pansy smirked and opened the door wide enough to let the Gryffindor in. Harry fought the urge to run to the blond Slytherinand dropped his bad on the floor. Draco was sitting cross-legged on his bed, re-reading what looked like the Potions essay they were assigned today.

Draco looked at him funny when he came in.

"What's going on? My hands feel...strange."

"It's still a new bond, Draco. We were too far apart."

As Harry spoke he had walked over and curled up in Draco's lap, much like an over-grown cat would. When his face touched the skin of Draco's neck, Harry couldn't stop the purr from coming out.

"Aww, he's like a giant kitty." cooed Theo and Blaise laughed.

"Harry! Potter, get off!" Draco said torn between annoyance and amusement.

Harry just burrowed deeper into his mate's chest, basking in the scent and the magic of him.

"Tired...buzzing all day...stupid godfather...locked in now" Harry mumbled sleepily before his purring told them he had fallen asleep right in Draco's arms.

* * *

A/N: That's it for now. Just a small one to explain the total silence since my last update. This will continue...shall I say it but it's quite possibility this weekend. So stay tuned!

S.Tangerine! I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaa-aaaaackkkkk!


	21. Mending the Broken

A/N: See, I'm getting back into the swing of things here now. I can't believe that I'm on the twenty-first chapter of this story. Thanks for all the reviews I've gotten. I've met some cool people writing this story. I've gotten some great ideas too for some new ones, so after this story, expect another. I'll probably finish 'Pluto's Wanning Moon' after this one.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-One: Mending the Broken

Sirius felt as though Remus had just punched him in the stomach. Why didn't he mention the bond? Was Remus that dense? Sirius had done nothing to deserve the werewolf, nothing at all. In fact, if it was up to him, Remus would be with someone who could make him happy, someone who didn't let foolish school-time rivalries rule his life.

"Remus...so much time had passed. Things are different now, emotions change and we're not the people we were." _I deserve you even less now. _" The timing never seemed right."

Moony's face had become devoid of emotions as he looked at the animagus, but he couldn't keep the hurt look out of his amber eyes.

"I see."

It was coming out all wrong. Remus thought he didn't care.

"That came out wrong, I-"

Remus stood up and smiled a bitter smile.

"No, I got the message. If your feelings have changed, I understand completely. We were young when we bonded anyway."

Sirius grabbed his arm in panic, whirling the Professor around to face him.

"That is not what I meant and you know it!" He wished Remus would just, for once, let his emotions go and _feel_, even a fraction of what he felt every time he saw his mate. " I have never _wanted_ to give up with you. I never _have_ given up with you. Even in Azkaban, I wanted you. The doubt wasn't in my feelings but in yours! Have your feelings changed now that we've grown?"

Remus still looked as calm as ever. Sirius loved to hate that look. It grounded him, turned him on and frustrated the hell out of him all at the same time.

"You know, as a werewolf, my feelings for you will never fade-"

It was this bull again. Whatever Remus couldn't control about his life was the wolf's fault.

"I didn't ask about Moony's feelings! I asked about Remus, the man! If you were not a werewolf, would you still have these feelings?"

This was beginning to remind Sirius a lot of Harry's and Draco's own mate problems but he pushed those thoughts aside. No matter how much he loved his godson, Harry didn't belong in this part of his life. It was before him.

"There is no way of knowing how we would have felt, had I not have been infected with this curse. You know that."

Sirius felt as if he had been dunked into the lake, cold and icy. Remus only loved him because some werewolf instinct said so? Was this how Draco felt when Harry had told him what he was? No, he had to think!

"So you only did this to satisfy some urge?" Sirius said, surprised that his voice sounded so strong. Inside he felt like he was falling apart.

Remus' lycanthropy was a sore spot for him, always had been. Sirius had never really taken at shot at his condition until now.

"Don't you dare degrade what we had to some animistic urge Sirius Black. It was real but things change, like you said. Bonds take work and it takes a certain kind of wizard to make them work!"

Harry was wrong. Remus didn't think he was worthy of being his mate. Sirius had always had low self-esteem, it was what made him a player in his school years. It was always easier to be the dumper than the dumpee, easier to break hearts than to have your own broken, easier to leave then be left. His hurt pride made him lash out.

"I'm sorry if I'm not good enough for the great Remus Lupin anymore. Not the child I used to be!"

Remus looked totally perplexed, loosing that calm facade he always used for pure confusion.

"This has nothing to do with you not being worthy. If I could died a hero tomorrow, I would still never be able to figure out what I did to deserve you, what god I pleased enough to smile down on me the day you and James walked into my compartment all those years ago. _My_ silence has not been in doubt or confusion of your worthiness but of my own. I could never figure out why you were silent."

The room was silent, both men standing opposite each other, in complete shock. They had lost twelve years because of circumstance and three more from their own stupidity. Remus had spoken his part, it was up to Sirius to accept.

"Moony, not once in all the years I have known you, have you ever done anything wrong, anything bad or evil! You deserve this hurt just as much Harry Harry does. _Not at all. _I made you think, _for twelve years _that I was a traitor, a murderer. In my idiocy I left you alone to face your transformations, the ridicule and yourself. For not grabbing you and never letting go the moment I saw you again, I cannot be forgiven. I never willingly gave you up and, if in some amazing stroke of luck, you ever decide to forgive me, take me back, I'd never leave you again. I may not deserve you, but I'll try my damnest to life up to deserve the gift life has given me."

Remus' face was in the shadows, the sun having set without their notice as they fought. Sirius couldn't see what he was thinking at all, but, to Sirius' horror, the werewolf was shaking.

"Remus? What's wrong? Are you sick?"

Remus shook his head quickly and sat down in a desk. Sirius quickly knelt next to him.

The werewolf had his head in his hands but Sirius could hear him as he spoke, looking at the floor.

"I turn into something _evil_ every month. Sirius, if you truly feel that way, then I have failed you as your mate."

Sirius sighed and rested his forehead on the werewolf's shoulder.

"Remus I don't want to loose you. This bond is dying. Your dying. Please let me fix this."

Remus looked up, his golden eyes in turmoil.

"But is this what you want?" he whispered, looking lost.

Sirius smiled and put his hand against Remus' cheek. Slowly he brought there faces , their lips closer until they were a whisper apart.

"More than anything." He whispered before kissing his love for the first time in too long.

A shock of electricity ran down both of their backs as the bond flared around them, it's colors brightening and pulsing with life.

Both men pulled back with a gasp, but now that Sirius had him in his arms, he was not going to let him go. Remus smiled at him and Sirius felt a devilish grin spread across his face. He stood quickly, pulling Remus with him and quickly kissed him again.

Remus responded wildly and they both stumbled into a desk.

"We're probably still stuck in here." Remus mumbled against Sirius' mouth. We wanted...well it was a bit obvious now that they both wanted this.

"Floor?" suggested Sirius as they knocked over a few more chairs in their frantic dance, still kissing his mate.

Remus pulled back and gave Sirius a look.

"We aren't seventeen anymore, Siri. And anybody can just walk into the classroom!"

Sirius rubbed the back of his head looking sheepish but excited. He looked around the room for a moment before his eyes landed on the door leading to Remus' office. that place had a few armchairs, a desk... better yet a door!

Grin back on his face, Sirius quickly led a blushing Remus over to his office and threw open the door. Turning in the door way, He tilted his head and kissed him, slowly as if he were memorizing those lips.It was a loving kiss, and while Remus thought it was sweet, he was growing impatient.

the wolf taking over, Remus skillfully pushed Sirius back onto his desk.

"Ah, careful." Sirius laughed as he pulled out a broken quill from under his tush.

Remus tossed it over his shoulder. "It was my favorite too."

Sirius pouted. "I thought I was your favorite."

"I'll make it up to you..."

* * *

Harry had been sleeping peacefully in Draco's arms for the last two hours. Still keeping somewhat to his image, Draco had complained about the inconvenience to his friends in semi-whispers, until Theo sick of it, told him if he was really that uncomfortable he could just put Harry down, had shut him up. They had left their friend alone, soon after, the blond Slytheirn claiming he needed sleep.

The sun had been set for about half an hour when Harry suddenly jerked awake. Rubbing his eyes, the Elemental Veela looked sleepily around the room, taking in his surroundings. When he saw Draco, under him and blushed, looking apologetic.

"Sleep well?" came the drawing question from his blond mate, but it held none of it's familiar frost.

Harry smiled at Draco but looked thoughtful. why had he awaken so suddenly?

"I slept fine. Are Sirius and Remus back?"

Draco furrowed his eyebrows and looked at his mate suspiciously.

"No, they are not." he began slowly, looking at him closely. "Should they be?"

Harry sighed and pulled out his wand, quickly doing a _Tempus_ charm to tell the time.

"I thought they would have solved things by now."

Draco groaned, the noise doing things to Harry's lower parts, and got an exasperated look on his face.

"What did you now Harry?"

The Elemental Veela in question gave Draco an indignant look.

"Why does everyone assume I always do something bad? Everything I've ever done has saved someone in one way or another."

Draco sniffed. "I remember someone nobly letting himself die because he thought he was doing something good for someone else. Now, again, what did you do?"

Harry sighed. He couldn't lie to his mate.

"Their bond was dying and it was driving me nutters! I'm a match making type of being and they were being completely dense. so I sort of ... lockedtheminthedefenseclassroomuntiltheyworkoutthierdifferences."

Being a Slytheirn, Draco was very apt at picking things apart. Understanding lit his silvery eyes and he began to chuckle.

"You know, I never really pegged you as the meddling matchmaker type."

Harry glarred at Draco as the blond laughed at him and his Veela-induced tendencies until he felt it again. The pulse of a newly reborn bond.

The pulsing sent shivers of delight down Harry's spine and he couldn't help but grin goofy. A thought crossed his mind that made his eyes widen and his smile dropped to a look of horror.

"They aren't! They wouldn't!" Harry whispered to himself. Remus was his professor! Harry's professor's did NOT have sex in Harry's perfect little world.

_I need a distraction._ Harry thought wildly looking around the too clean room for anything.

Draco was wiping his eyes, not paying attention to his surroundings, he missed the gleam that shone in Harry's jade eyes but did feel the Veela pounce on him.

There were no more sounds of laughter for a while after that.

* * *

A/N: Here's another chapter. I had a bit of trouble writing this one, so it's not as long as the others. While there was no 'hot Sirius and Remus sex' as someone had asked for, it's implied. I hope. Please review! They keep me motivated!

S.Tangerine


	22. Why They Can't Know

A/N: Happy Turkey Weekend everyone! Hope you eat lots of...turkey! And cranberry sauce! Yumm! Anyway, enough on that. I thinking about updating twice this lovely long weekend. Yup ladies and gents, twice. Amazing really. but it never came to be. My mom's gone a cleaning frenzy too, and her being so short she needs my help sometimes But never mind that...back to the show, er story!

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Two: Why They Can't Know

The next morning found Harry Potter sitting at his breakfast table, his eyes closed tight and his hands covering his ears. He groaned. A moment passed as the young Elemental Veela cautiously took his hands away for him hearing conductors to rub furiously at his eyes. Again he groaned.

Since coming into his magical being inheritance, Harry had had no visions of a certain Dark Lord who wanted to kill him, no the reason for his pained attitude was sheepishly sitting across the table from him.

Draco had left again to have breakfast with his friends, Gryffindors and Slytherins having more classes together this year than ever before, Harry almost saw his mate every one of them. No, Draco had been spared. Lucky git.

Harry sighed and groaned again. He got a responding groan back in return along with an embarrassed huff.

"Oh honestly Harry. It was not that bad."

Harry stopped trying to grind out his eyeballs and looked up at his two guardians, his expression a mixture of shock, outrage and amusement.

"Not that bad? Oh for you, I'm sure it was great Remus but honestly! I am permanently scarred with that image. It has been burned into my cornea."

Sirius had been the groan responder. Harry had accidentally walked in on him and Remus, expressing their emotions for each other.

"You could have knocked." he said to his tragically wounded godson, a tad embarrassed. This was James and Lily's kid! He had been given his responsibility and the first thing he does is psychologically terrify the boy.

"I was wondering why it was so damn silent! Excuse me, if the first thing that went through my mind wasn't 'I wonder if they're having sex?'!

Remus sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose tiredly.

"Can we talk about this later? From now on just knock before you come in."

Harry shuddered. He may be an Elemental Veela but these we his ...parentla units!

"Forget knocking, I'll just enter every room with my eyes closed."

Sirius cracked a smile.

"That could be detrimental to your health."

Harry snorted. "What isn't these days?"

Tense returned to the room, tenfold. There had been no more attempts on Harry's life since the death of Trelawney. The silence had put everyone into war mode.

"Have they gotten any leads yet? From the list of those who know about the location of the kitchens?" Remus asked, all silently agreeing to forget this morning's incident.

Harry shook his head. "The list is practically all Gryffindors and two Ravenclaws, one being Luna. The only person to do...that would have to be a Gryffindor."

Sirius shook his head in disgust. " The House's reputation is going down the drain. But this person, would have to know you pretty well. To know what flavor of tea you like. you could narrow it down to the Qudditch team and your year mates."

Harry sighed. He didn't want to think about one of his friends being a possible killer. The war was hitting closer to home than Harry had ever imagined, even with the prophecy looming over his head.

Did Sirius and Remus know about the prophecy? Harry wondered to himself, studying the two men. Sirius had wanted to tell him what the Order was guarding last year but Dumbledore had said that only Harry and the Headmaster knew the contents of the prophecy.

Harry felt his Slytherin side taking over as he wondered how to get the information out of them without appearing suspicious.

Only a truly messed up person could pull off being both a Gryffindor and a Slythiern, Harry mused thinking about himself. A Slytherin Harry would have a survival instinct totally for himself while a Gryffindor Harry would be a total martyr. Slytheirn Harry would want to prove himself worthy of being famous and shine in his element, while Gryffindor Harry would be content to stay in the shadows and let his friends take all the glory. Harry really was the middle man of both houses.

"Did you and Mrs. Weasley ever come to an agreement on us younger Gryffindors being in the Order?" Harry asked wording his question carefully. Hopefully the two Marauders would think they wanted to join the Order and not figure out Harry's plan.

Sirius grinned at his godson, remembering the flaming rows they had at the Headquarters last summer.

"She really has no say over you now, or Hermione but her own children might have a hard time getting in. Dumbledore said, during the last meeting that you are being told whatever you ask now, so it's only a matter of time before you lot join."

Harry nodded. "He told me a lot of stuff at the end of June."

Remus glanced at Harry, his eyes curious. " He told you what was being guarded in the Ministry?"

Harry nodded. "He said it was in the Department of Mysteries. That's all."

Sirius nodded. "That's all we know as well. He said when he told you, it was up to yourself to tell everyone else. We all respect that."

Harry nodded, his heart sinking. They couldn't know. No one could know. This was Harry's destiny to carry, to succeed or fail.

The elemental Veela nodded then stood. He had to think.

"Sorry to cut this short, but I promised Ron and Hermione I'd meet them before Healing this morning. Good bye."

Both men chorused back, completely ignorant to the turmoil in their charge's heart.

Harry had about forty-five minutes until class and no promise to meet his friends before class. He needed to be alone. Pulling out his map, Harry scanned the castle until he found a hidden hallway that was close to the Hospital Wing, where he would be having Healing classes.

They didn't know. In a way, Harry was relieved. They didn't need to worry even more than they did about Harry's safety form Voldemort. No pressure to tell others, to share his feelings, to save them all. No one else knew his destiny was written in stone. He was going to become either a killer or an obituary in the Daily Prophet and nothing they did could change that.

No Sirius and Remus could not know the truth.

Neither could Ron or Hermione. Every year they had been in danger because of him. Seeing Harry in the corridor was starting to become a danger to one's health. Voldemort would kill Harry's friends and their families to get that information. And they deserved some peace. A chance to get together. Ron had liked their bookwormish friend since he had realized in their fourth year that she was a girl and Hermione before that. Ron would freak out every time Harry had a nightmare and Hermione would research everything she could to help him. They would put their lives aside for him and he didn't want that.

Hermione and Ron were out of the question.

Most of all, Harry could not tell Draco. It would put him in even more danger than being Harry's mate and the son of a traitorous Death Eater spy. Would Draco even want to be with him, if he knew that Harry was to kill or be killed and bring the whole world down with him? But Harry had to live long enough to either kill the scaly bastard or take as many of his allies with him as possible.

Harry the Wizard and Harry the Elemental Veela battled, neither one really liking lying to Draco but it was necessary. Draco could not be told.

For the first time in the last two months Harry felt truly alone.

* * *

A/N: This one is short but the net one will be longer, I swear. I was all busy turkey weekend. Please don't give up on me!

Thanks for all the reviews.

S.Tangerine


	23. The Second Attempt

A/N: Sorry for leaving it on such a depressing end but I'm back. Still got some much to do! School is driving me crazy! Here's the next chapter anyways! Thanks for all the reviews!

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Three: The Second Attempt

Something was bugging Harry Potter. About forty-five minutes before their first class together, Draco had felt a tug on their new bond and a feeling of sadness and worry set in. Somehow, Draco knew it wasn't his feelings he felt, how, he did not know, and came to the logical conclusion that it had to be Harry.

But what did the Gryffindor had to be sad and worried about? Voldemort, yes, but why so suddenly after everything that had happened?

Theo and Blaise went back to the common rooms to get their books, so Draco took this opportunity to talk to Pansy. It wasn't that he didn't trust his other friends but Pansy did have a gift for these types of things.

Finding an empty corridor close to the Hospital Wing (oddly enough the one Harry had just left minutes ago) Draco cast a silencing charm and whispered to his friend.

"I've just felt this weird……..emotion coming from out of no where. Do you think it could be Harry?"

Pansy hmm-ed in thought before concentrating on Draco. Her eyes became distant but darkened to an almost black color from their usual navy. Her eye brows frowned in confusion as she blinked and looked normal again.

"He's just had some sort of emotional upheaval and has made a troubling decision about it. He's strained. You should talk to him."

Draco exhaled sharply through his nose in annoyance. "I was going to anyway. I just wanted to be sure before I went emotional on him and ruined my immaculate image."

Pansy rolled her eyes and grinned at him.

"Come on, lover boy is in our first class and we don't want to be late."

Draco smiled at his only girl-friend before putting his mask back in place. There were still many Voldemort supporters left in Hogwarts. They just weren't in his House.

* * *

Harry listened to his friends as they walked back toward, in Harry's case anyway, the Hospital Wing. Hermione was excited about learning how to heal.

"This will be great! And there is just so much to learn. How to heal cuts, bruises and broken bones! And that is just this year. Next year we study more internal injuries, like concussions and breathing problems. It's also an amazing base for learning to become a Healer!"

Ron, finally at his wit's end, which if Harry was honest wasn't very long, butted in.

"Hermione, we're taking the class, I've already read the description. Harry has already read the description. We do not need you to rehash it anymore."

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "Then you will have a marvelous time doing your homework. By yourself." She sniffed, reminding Harry remarkably like Draco, and stomped off.

Ron looked totally bewildered before a fearful look crossed his face.

"Harry," he began, sounding like someone had just sentenced him to the gallows, "You don't think she would really not help us with our homework, do you?"

Harry had to suppress the smile threatening to pop up at Ron's horror. He knew Hermione would be over it by lunch time and be helping Ron with his homework before they even got into the Common Room, while the red-head complained all the way.

"I dunno, you sure pissed her off this time. She may not help you at all this year."

Ron actually paled before giving Harry a suspicious look. He totally ignored the 'swearing' Harry had just done. The old Harry blushed every time he heard Ron swear!

"You're joking aren't you?"

Harry laughed and dodged Ron's swipe as they entered the Hospital Wing. There were two classes of this course, both taught by Madam Pomfrey. As was tradition, Gryffindor and Slytheirn were a joint class; the only ones on Harry's timetable without Slytheirns were Transfiguration and Care of Magical Creatures. Since Ron's classes were identical to Harry's clear Potions, Ron had already complained and loudly about it.

The beds were empty with the school year being so new as they all crowded into the small work space at the front of the Wing. Madam Pomfrey stood waiting for them. Harry had never seen her as a professor and was actually very curious on how Nurse Pomfrey differed from Professor Pomfrey.

There were only ten students for the sixth year in this class, four Gryffindors and six Slytherins. Draco, Pansy, Theo, Blaise, Luis and Terence for Slytheirn with Ron, Hermione, Harry and Neville for Gryffindor.

Harry and Hermione smiled slightly at the other house, Ron scowled while Neville trembled at being outnumbered by some many others.

Pomfrey cleared her throat and clapped her hands briskly.

"Okay class, everyone here knows who I am, all you having paid me one visit in your stay at Hogwarts. Many in the case of Mr. Potter." Harry grinned.

"Now today we will just go over the basic of the human body. How many bones you have, the layers of skin, what each bone and skin layer is called, you know how it works. Next day, I will give you your partners for the whole year and just so you're warned, I am a fan of inter-house unity."

Harry heard Ron groan quietly beside him. Harry fought the urge to roll his eyes and smack his friend in the head.

The rest of the class was spent writing down notes. At the end of each section, Madam Pomfrey warned that a quiz in which everyone had to receive eighty-five percent on or more to pass would occur until they knew the basics enough to start learning the spells.

"There will also be a unit on muggle ways of healing called First-Aid. Many of our techniques have been taken from muggles with spells added in."

Hermione almost glowed at bit of information. Harry was proud as well but it warmed his heart to see that none of the Slytherins made any rude comments on muggles or muggle-borns.

The bell sounded and everyone gathered their books to leave. They all had sixth level Charms class. Hermione was already talking to Ron again, having gotten over their little spat before class. She was now explaining to Ron how a muggle tattoo worked under a certain number of the layers of skin and why it did not just burst out.

Neville turned off to go back to the Gryffindor Common Room, having forgotten his Charms book. Draco caught Harry's eye as he passed and smiled before he and his friends hurried off to get a good back seat.

That's when Harry realized he had forgotten his books back at the Hospital Wing. Ron and Hermione, who were already halfway up the staircase turned to follow their friend when, as is regular at Hogwarts, the staircase began to move, cutting them off with Harry still on the corridor.

"Don't worry! I'll be back in a few minutes, just save me a good back seat." _Preferably by Draco._ That bit was left unsaid but both of Harry's friends nodded and disappeared around a corner.

Swiftly, Harry using his Elemental Veela powers to sped up his pace, reaching the deserted Hospital Wing in record time.

His books lay by one of the empty beds. Puzzled, Harry just stood there for a moment. He was sure he had put them on the small table at the front of the wing.

Shrugging, the Elemental Veela grabbed his books and ran back to the stairs. He was going to be extremely late no matter what he did now.

He was just about to take the step onto the stairs when they began to move……..again.

Stepping back quickly, Harry was grateful for his Veela balance that kept him from over-stepping and falling to a painful end.

Suddenly, Harry felt the presence of another wizard, right behind him and felt two chubby hands push him forward with an amazing force.

Panicking, Harry flayed his arms about and grabbed onto the tie of the person who pushed him. His body weight pulled the tie right off of the person's neck and he fell anyways, his books scattering.

The force of the air was making his vision blurry, but Harry saw the darkness that he was about to fall into and panicking, began to glow a golden-yellow. The air around him began to change color and swirl as well. It created a sort of cushion and Harry began to float himself down to the doors of the Great Hall.

Landing on his hands and knees, Harry was still, shocked. Someone, probably the same some one who had killed Trelawney, had just tried to push him down eight flights of steps except they by-passed the steps and just pushed him off the eighth floor. The Charms corridor was on the eighth floor, the Hospital Wing was on the seventh, seven for its magical properties.

Footsteps alerted the Gryffindor of someone's arrival and Harry was shocked to see Lucius Malfoy and Professor Snape walk up from out of the dungeons.

Snape stopped and looked at Harry.

"Potter! What are you doing out of class?"

Harry drew a shaky breath, his hands sweaty. That was when he noticed the tie in his hand. Striped red and gold.

Lucius took a step towards Harry and was nearly killed as Harry's books finally fell down the long height at which Harry threw them. Harry must have traveled faster than he thought.

Snape looked murderous.

"What in the bloody hell is going on here! Whose books are those?"

Harry was surprised to find himself shaking. He stood slowly.

"They're mine."

Both men looked at him in shock.

"I lost them when someone pushed me off the eighth floor."

Lucius started and quickly looked up but it was too dark.

Snape even looked shaken.

Harry clenched the tie in his hands before looking up.

"And it was a Gryffindor."

* * *

A/N: I hope this was okay! Please review! I know it's short but I only have the comp for two hours!

S.Tangerine


	24. Lock Down

A/N: Good news everyone!I got my computer back! The damn power pack gave out and I've been sharing with my parents and sister for the last two weeks! But now I'm back! Thanks for all the reviews and for that mistake I made ( you know who pointed it out, I'll fix it later).

Chapter Twenty-Four: Lock down

Snape and Malfoy Sr. quickly threw off their shock at another blatant attempt at murder, grabbed their wands and surrounded Harry.

"Come, Potter we have to get to the Headmaster's office quickly."

Harry nodded and pulled out his own wand. He shouldn't rely too much on his Elemental Veela powers all the time.

Lucius had gathered all of Harry's dive-bombing books with a quick spell when Harry noticed his hands were still shaking._ Get a grip, Potter! Voldemort has been trying to kill you since before you were born! Now is not the time to fall apart!_

They reached the gargoyle in record time, Snape whispering the password (snickers) with a brief look around before ushering them all up the rotating steps.

The ride seemed to take forever but when they finally arrived, Snape walked in without knocking. Dumbledore looked up, and for the first time, Harry saw a startled look cross his face before it was replaced with a calm mask.

The old wizard opened his mouth to ask what the problem was but Snape cut him off, his voice urgent.

"Make the signal, Albus. Another attempt has just been made."

At these words, Dumbledore stood suddenly and nodded at Fawkes. With a cry of what sounded to Harry like fear, the phoenix disappeared in a burst of flames.

A loud clank made all occupants of the office jump as glowing metal bars settled down over the windows, the door knob clicking after being locked and the fire suddenly dying in the grate. All exits or in an outsider's case entrances were sealed.

Dumbledore looked over everything carefully before settling his knowing blue eyes on the young Gryffindor in front of him.

"Harry, I need you to tell me what happened."

Harry inhaled a shaky breath. Although he loathe to admit it, his hands were still shaking, if only he'd let go of the armrests of his chair.

"I accidentally left my books in the Hospital Wing after Healing this morning. I was going back to get them when someone pushed me off the seventh floor."

"Why were you alone? You know someone tried to kill you this summer." Lucius had a peculiar look on his face, one Harry couldn't place.

"The stairs moved and blocked everyone off from me. WhenI had gotten my books and went back to the stairs they moved again."

Snape gave Harry an odd look and he finally placed the emotion that was etched on all the men's faces. Concern. For Harry. Dumbledore's concern Harry could understand, both of them having a relationship that was far more than just Headmaster and pupil, but Snape and Malfoy?

A sudden longing to have Draco there with him overcame Harry. His mate understood all this Slytheirn secrecy far better than Harry did. Was Draco even alright? Did his friends keep him safe, locked away in the charms classroom?

Dumbledore seemed to sense his worry and gave him a reassuring smile.

"I'm sure young Mr. Malfoy is just fine. When Fawkes has returned, I shall send for him. Now Harry, was there anything different about the stairs moving this second time? Anything at all?"

Harry felt some of the tension leave him at Dumbledore's words and tried to focus on the questions. Was it different the last time?

"It sort of shook, like it was straining against something." Harry realized now that he thought back. It was strange for the stairs to move again so quickly. "It moved like something other than Hogwarts was making it move."

Dumbledore stroked his beard and said quietly, "That's because there was."

Fawkes chose that moment to return. Dumbledore looked at his faithful companion for a few moments, something passing between them that no one else could imagine before the wizened man nodded his head in approval.

"Everyone is secure in their classes, the library was empty and only Mr. Longbottom was in the Hospital Wing, having had an accident on the way to the Gryffindor Common Rooms."

Harry sighed but felt disappointed.A killer was still out there, getting pretty desperate now, if they were willing to opening push him off the steps where anyone could have seen. And he or she obviously wasn't fussed with killing off as many others as was necessary to get the Boy-Who-Lived.

Looking at his hands, Harry saw the tie still clenched tightly in his fist. The colors mocked him, betraying his confidence in the loyalty of his House mates.

Without looking up, Harry raised the article of clothing to show Dumbledore, his voice emotionless as he spoke.

"I tore this off the person who pushed me. It really is a Gryffindor. A Slytheirn wouldn't be caught dead in this and it's obvious who is in what house so a disguise is just plain stupid."

Dumbledore nodded but looked at his two former spies instead.

"I'm sure you're both worried about Draco. You should go and bring him here while Harry and I have a chat."

Lucius sighed a relieved sigh and quickly rose and started at the door. Snape nodded once at both Harry and Dumbledore before leaving as well.

Harry felt that this would be one of those chats they had that would make him suspicious and scared of shadows for the next couple of days.

"Harry, I hate to ask this, but is there anyone, anyone at all, who could possibly be this murderer? Someone who may seem to be unimportant may be all we need."

Harry rubbed his eyes, frustrated. "No there isn't. There can't be. My closest friends are Ron and Hermione. Ginny is next and then Neville and Luna Lovegood. Why, it isn't Colin Creevey or someone like that, is it?"

Dumbledore shook his head. "No, both Creeveys failed to come back this year. Their parents have pulled them out of Hogwarts. I suppose you did have other things on your mind that night."

Harry blushed. To be honest he didn't notice that his camera-clicking shadow-wanna-be was missing. Harry could really do without him to be painfully truthful but Colin deserved to learn magic just as much as the next person.

"I will cancel the rest of today's classes. Once you've seen Draco I suggest you go talk to Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger. They will be awfully worried. Am I right to assume you have yet to tell them of your relationship with Draco?"

Harry nodded. "Ginny's reaction is up in the open really. Hermione will flip before thinking it through and accepting it but Ron...he may never accept this. He is just so stubborn and ...unforgiving!I hate that about him. And he's my best friend. What ifI have to choose between them?"

Dumbledore smiled sadly as he lent forward and gently patted Harry's hand.

"A true friend would never make you choose. Draco would not as well. You're relationship has been a breath of fresh air for a man who has seen so much bitterness and petty rivalries in his time. But remember the only difference between friendship and brotherhood is the genetics."

Pounding footsteps alerted them of Draco's arrival. The door busted open as the blond searched for Harry.

"Father told me what happened! When I find that miserable Gryffindor, I'll make him wish he had been sorted a Hufflepuff!"

Harry smiled tiredly at his mate, the anxious monster in his chest subsiding at Draco's closeness. The Slytheirn in Harry whispered that Draco was only doing this because he did not want to be responsible for a death of a fellow student while the Gryffindor and the Elemental Veela in him loudly protested that Draco really felt something for him. The same thing he, Harry, felt for the blond.

Dumbledore nodded at Fawkes again who disappeared.

"I'm informing the other teachers to let their students go now. Wait until they are finished and these three will accompany you to the Gryffindor Tower. Please brief your friends on what is happening and that you are okay Harry. Then go back to your rooms and stay with Sirius, Remus and Draco tonight. The person responsible for this might try again tonight.I should also call a staff meeting."

Draco cleared his throat. "My friends and I should be able to watch Harry until he is safe. Father and Uncle Severeus should stay here and inform mother what is happening."

Dumbledore nodded his consent and silenced Snape with a look.

"We have over looked one detail of all this. The murderer is a student. With four Slytheirns and an Elemental Veela, they will be fine. I need you here to help me with all the questions that will be asked.I am not all knowing you know."

Draco grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him up. Once they left the office, Draco began to whisper non-stop.

"Pansy, Blaise, Theo and I all have this place where we meet when there's trouble. They'll be there right now. You're going to have to keep your talk with your friends short because us Slytheirns won't be welcome your territory at all."

Harry just nodded at his mate. Not hearing a verbal response, Draco stopped and pulled the Elemental Veela into a dark corner. He softly grabbed the sides of Harry's face and make the Gryffindor meet his eyes.

"We'll get this bastard, I swear. Once news gets out you've been attacked, won't your House mates stick by you through thick and thin and all that rot? With your House and my House on this, along with your godfathers and my parents and Severeus, Voldemort will be lucky to get a chance at you this year."

Harry still looked pale. He sighed and put his hand on the one Draco had placed on his right cheek, rubbing it slightly. Then he spoke.

"It's not just me I'm worried about. What if someone was with me this time too? I couldn't have saved them when I barley saved myself! It could have been Ron or... Hermione or, Merlin even you! I don't want to put you in danger any more than you already are."

Draco narrowed his eyes and huffed, annoyed. "You can't save everyone, Harry. We've already talked about this! Even if I wasn't your mate, Voldemort would still want me dead because I've spied against him."

Harry pulled Draco closer, wrapping his arms around the blond, he exhaled tiredly.

"I know but I can't help this. It's in my nature to worry about you. When it comes to me, Voldemort isn't exactly the most sane person to talk to. He's wanted me dead since before I was born."

"Well you're the only one who can kill him. I'd be wary of you too if I was him." Draco said and raised his eyebrow when Harry's head snapped up.

"What do you know about that? Better yet, what makes you think I can kill him? My mother's love saved me that night. Without her, I'd've been a greasy mark on the nursery of Godric's Hollow."

Draco pulled away slightly an gave Harry a skeptical look. "Then do tell, just what were you doing in the Hall of Prophecy this June? My father had to wait or your there and be thrown in jail for about a week after that little stunt. He said there's a prophecy there about the Dark Lord but that's all he knows. Let's not forget that you're also an Elemental Veela and the only person known to survive the Killing Curse. Isn't it logical to assume that you'd be the one to off the scaly bugger?"

Harry tried to look just as un-knowing as Ron in Potions but inside he was relieved. So Draco thought the prophecy was about Voldemort. Good. No worries there about having to explain why just glancing at Harry could spell your death out faster than Ron could tell when dinner was late.

"Okay, so I've survived the Killing Curse but I really don't know much about this prophecy concerning Voldemort. I figured your dad was just there to kill me and my friends for escaping in fourth year." Harry paused and scratched his chin, looking thoughtful. "You know, since fourth year, I can be considered the only person to ever survived having all three Unforgivables thrown at me by Voldemort? And Hermione says I'm an underachiever."

Draco looked pale and glared at his mate. "That's nothing to be proud of. He's killed hundreds without so much as blinking in the last war. With one spell. Concentrate on trying to beat me in getting Head Boy next year."

Harry sniffed at him playfully, his bad mood momentarily gone. "That will be simple. Everyone knows I'm Dumbledore's favorite."

Draco smirked and pulled them back out into the corridor, holding Harry's hand. "Yeah but Snape still hates you."

Harry glared but suddenly remembered something. "Draco, did your dad ever mention Snape having been married?"

Draco stopped again and looked back at the Gryffindor, that one sentence having triggered something in his memory, something from this summer. The Headstone. Rachel Potter-Snape.

"No he didn't actually. I saw the headstone the night you almost died. He's your...uncle?"

Harry nodded. "I know it's weird but I want to talk to him about it. I don't think Sirius and Remus know but he should visit her. I don't think he even knew where she was all these years."

Draco nodded. "We'll talk to him this weekend? It will give him time to work this all out. Father said that Sev has lost a lot in his life, this just might give him some closure."

Harry grinned wickedly. "Then I'll be a shoe-in for Head Boy next year."

Draco scoffed before dragging him down the corridor again. They were late and it wasn't safe.

A/N: My next update will be in two weeks time. I know long wait but I have two essays due soon and I need to get them completed during the timeI have left. Here's a sneak peek at the next chapter though!

Chapter Twenty-Five: Sherlock Hermione and Ginny Watson

"Okay Ginny, now that you've successfully dragged me away from my homework on the second day back to classes what is so bloody important?"

Ginny gave her best girl-friend a look. She really loved school more than was healthy. Ron had better get up the courage to snog her soon before she hurt herself and surrounding innocent by-standers.

"It's about Harry."

Ginny watched in amusement as Hermione's whole expression changed from annoyance to worry in the span of three seconds.

"Is he okay? Nothing else has happened? Oh I knew we should have walked Harry back to Sirius and Remus after he came to talk to us! We-"

"Hermione! Harry's fine. He's actually better than fine. I down-right amazed that he could do this!"

Hermione waited for Ginny to continue but the flame-haired girl just smiled sweetly. Hermione huffed, impatient. Her boys were the only thing you didn't mess with and Ginny was messing. Well, her boys and school. Education was important!

Ginny gave in and lent close to her brother's crush.

"What would you say if I told you Harry was a bloody big liar?"

Hermione's eyes widened as she looked into Ginny's blue eyes for confirmation that this wasn't some stupid Fred-and-George-like joke.

"I'd say who confunded you because Harry can lie about as well as Hedwig can tap dance."

Ginny gave the girl an exasperated look. Now Hermione decides to have a sense of humor!

"I'm serious! Harry has been lying to us for the last few months! Look, I've been reading this book for Care of Magical Creatures. You know my dad has had this thing for Muggle inventions? Well he's also a bit of a monster junkie as well."

Hermione put her head in her hands. "Ginny, I love your family, I really do but is it safe to trust a book like that? That's like saying Norbert was cute and cuddly."

Ginny grabbed the pillow off her bed and whacked the Gryffindor Sixth Year around the head.

"Yes, it's perfectly safe, thank you very much! It's also very old. And since Bill is marrying a part-Veela I decided to do some research. There was something in it about Elemental Veela."

Hermione's eyes lit up with the prospect of learning something new.

"Really? I've been through the whole of the Hogwarts library and couldn't find anything! Harry's been spending a lot of time with Remus and Sirius soI can't really question him. They're probably all trying to help him find his mate. I wish we could help but Sirius and Remus, well Remus at least, are responsible adults."

Ginny shook her head. "No I don't think they're looking for his mate, nor do I think he's spending all his time with his new guardians."

Hermione, for the first time in her life was utterly clueless.

"Then what has he been doing? He needs his mate! All Veelas of any kind do!"

Ginny's eyes were sparkling as he interrupted her friend.

"He isn't looking for them because he's already found them. He's known who his mate is since about a week after his sixteenth birthday. Now I want to know why he's keeping it from us."

Thanks for the reviews! See you all in two weeks!I swear the next chapter will be good!


	25. Sherlock Hermione and Ginny Watson

A/N: okay I know I said I'd stay away but I'm a liar. This is part of my twelve-step program to be honest and ...something else. I couldn't resist doing this chapter because it had Ginny and Hermione humor in it! And as one reviewer put it...ESPONIGE! Thanks for all the reviews too! Six hundred for my first story makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside not squashy and cool. And I know J.K said Ginny's name isn't Virginia but I like it better than Ginerva.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Five: Sherlock Hermione and Ginny Watson

If the leader singer of The Broomstick Boys, Keegauhn Cauldron had to ask Virginia Marie Weasley how her day was at the beginning of breakfast she would say "Positively spiffing!" before pouring chocolate syrup all over her blueberry pancakes and drinking her refreshing glass of pumpkin juice. After she was finished her lovely meal, Virginia Marie Weasley would decide to take a peek at her schedule.

If you had to ask Virginia Marie Weasley how her day was going after breakfast, you would be lucky to get away with the ability to still talk without gibbering like a baby. With flaming red hair and temper in tow, first years ran from the horror that was one Virginia Marie Weasley.

Some one, a bloody idiot with a death wish in Ginny's opinion, had made Potions, POTIONS her first class on the second day back to school. With the greasy-haired, sallow-skinned, foul-mouthed, temperamental and all around evil little bugger who was as obsessed with potions as Hermione was with a new book, the Head of Slytherin who seemed to have an allergy to all things Gryffindor, red-haired and however distantly linked to one Harry Potter, Ginny included. What mystical power did she piss off now?

Her day was officially ruined. Snape was going to belittle her, her family, her house and then give her a lousy grade in Potions all because HE wasn't getting laid. Nasty little bugger.

Nothing, absolutely nothing could make this day better. Well, maybe getting a date for the first Hogsmeade trip but other than that, nothing. She was doomed to suffer early morning Potions every Tuesday for the rest of her natural Fifth Year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Unless Snape conked it. But since when has a Weasley ever been so lucky?

Ginny was just outside the Great Hall when something that was alternately soft and feathery while sharp and hard collided with her flaming red head.

"DAMNIT!" Ginny swore and many First Years scattered. Merlin, for once Ron was right, they were midgets. And twitchy.

Whatever it was that had decided to play 'Peek-A-Boo Bludger' with Ginny's head had fallen to her feet and was actually breathing. It took her a minute to recognize Errol, the ancient family owl.

"Oh Merlin what did they do to you! This is cruelty to animals! I'm a part of OOF! Owls are Our Friends and my own family is killing you, you poor dear!"

Errol hooted feebly, grateful to be in the presence of someone who appreciated his loyalty to his job. Ginny was his favorite.

Many stragglers were staring at Ginny, who was standing in the middle of the entrance Hall talking to her owl about OOF and cooing the poor feather-duster.

With a quick look around, 'the Glare' came in. "Bugger off!" They scattered. Like mice. Twitchy little midgets.

With a satisfied smile, Ginny took the package off Errol and set him free.

"Go flirt with Hedwig." Errol hooted and dropped off of Ginny's shoulder onto the ground with a crack before flying off to the Owlery.

The package was from her dad.

_Dear Gin-Bug,_

_I found that book you were looking for. I just want to say that I am proud that at least one of my children is showing an interest in something that I am intelligent about. Hagrid also has many great stories to tell you if you'd like to know more._

_Love,_

_Dad_

Ginny tore the brown paper off the book excitedly, squealing like a ditzy school girl. She got the book! The book! Ginny quickly grinned down at the cover and read the title with another giggle.

_Care of Magical Creatures: Breeding Habits and Mating Rituals of Magical Beings_

Hugging the book closely to her chest like a long lost teddy bear, Ginny couldn't keep the grin off her face, scaring some Second Years this time.

That was until the bell sounded somewhere above her.

"Shit, I'm going to be late!"

* * *

Hermione Jane Granger had woken up early, because to be honest, she liked getting up early. The early bird does catch the worm after all. Getting up early, gave Hermione time to get to the library and have her first pick of the books. No one was in the library as early as Hermione. Well nobody was in there as much either or very much at all, if Hermione was completely honest with herself. They just didn't see the beauty of rows and rows of books just waiting to be read! It was mind-boggling!

Hermione nodded to Madam Pince who scowled at her in return. That was the nicest expression that old wind-bag had, Hermione would bet her _Hogwarts: A History_ on that fact.

Hermione took out her Healing textbooks and read until some Ravenclaws came in, signaling it time to go get Ron. He'd eat his breakfast and someone else's too before skiving off his first period class if she didn't keep him in line. Harry wasn't the much of a problem until it involved the War.

Speaking of Harry, that boy needed to find his mate before it was too late. Hermione wanted to help him so much but so far had no idea how. Only Harry, if the myths were true, could find her, the girl who was his mate, his other half.

Hermione sighed. Many didn't know it, but the bookworm was a hopeless romantic and the idea of having someone out there in the world who is your perfect match is what every girl dreams about while she is dressed up in her mother's clothes and thinking about her future wedding.

Except of lately, Hermione's wedding fantasies have been starring a certain red-head. A red-head who was probably still in bed, having thrown the alarm clock Hermione had given him for Christmas in their Second Year, against the wall injuring Neville in the process. Hermione sighed. Let the games begin.

* * *

Ginny sat in wonder at her Potion before looking back at the clock and then finally around the classroom. She was done. She was done first. She was done with thirty minutes left to class. All she had to do was keep two vials, one for marks from Snape the other to experiment with next class and she could have some free time. Amazingly Snape and Malfoy Sr. who still gave Ginny the creeps no matter how polite he was, had hardly said a word about her being late. She had only lost five points for Gryffindor as well. No snide remarks about her family, her House, heck, not even her hair! Ginny was beginning to wonder about the existence of alternate universes.

Quickly finishing her job, Ginny deposited her vials on Snape's desk and walked back to her seat stiffly. Snape descended on her like an overgrown bat.

"Finished, Miss Weasley?" his voice was as cold and menacing as before but it held none of its former hatred.

"Yes, sir." Ginny said, copying his polite tone of voice. The whole class seemed to be listening in on the conversation, the noisy gits.

Snape took no notice of them as he looked at the remains of Ginny's potion and nodded curtly.

"Very well. Clean out your cauldron and you may have the rest of the time for your own use as long as you are quiet. Understood?"

Ginny nodded again, fighting the urge to pull out her wand and scream 'Who are you and what the bloody hell have you done with Snape?' Honestly the year has barely started and already Ginny had the feeling she would never be the same when it was over.

Snape stalked off to go and torture Natalie, a shy girl and a good friend of Ginny's whose potion was a funky metallic purple that was billowing out clouds of shimmering orange fumes. Ginny sighed silently. If Natalie passed this year, she wouldn't have to take Potions in Sixth Year seeing as she could barley scrape by with an 'Acceptable' in Snape's class. Ginny on the other hand, never did have a real trouble with Potions, Snape just didn't like her.

Ginny sat still for a moment wondering what to do to pass the time when her father's book popped into her head. Fighting off the giggling and squealing, Ginny pulled out the Care of Magical Creatures book with a grin. This was Ginny's passion. Charlie loved dragons, Ginny loved magical beings. Vampires, Werewolves, fairies, sprites, merfolk, Veelas you name it Ginny loved it. She hoped to graduate and go to Wizarding College to become a Ministry Treaty Negotiator with the communities of Magical Beings all over the world. Then later, Ginny wanted to apply for the Care of Magical Creatures teaching position here at Hogwarts after she'd established a name for herself.

Her father was very supportive of her job choice and her mother, while worried sick over the danger, was proud as well. This meant that Ginny would need good grades in most of her classes especially Potions, History of Magic, Charms, Transfiguration, Defense and of course Care of Magical Creatures.

Ginny opened her book and began on the Table of Contents. The first two chapters we on Vampires and Werewolves. Ginny had already studied them in the library so she skimmed down the list until something caught her eye.

_Chapter Ten: Veelas and Their Cousins_

Cousins? Like Elemental Veela? Ginny bit her lip in excitement. Maybe this could help Harry find his mate. She wasn't upset that his mate obviously wasn't her because she had simply gotten over the Boy-Who-lived and came to see Harry as one of her brothers. Of course it was a slow process involving a Basilisk and nearly dying but Harry James Potter was like Ron to Ginny, nothing more.

Ginny quickly flipped to the chapter she wanted and began to read.

_Veela mate for life. Each one has a specific partner they must find before they are complete. A full-blooded Veela can be driven mad in minutes if he or she is rejected by that mate, so the acceptance of them is priceless…….._

Ginny sighed. Boring. It was common knowledge that Veelas mated for life. Even half-blooded or quarter-blooded Veelas felt the pull. Like Fleur. Ginny had liked Fleur, half-Veela or no. She and Bill fit together, her being the girly-girl and Bill being the down to earth type of guy who grounded the free-sprits like Fleur. If Bill had as much rebellion in him as he did when it came to his hair about marrying Fleur, they'd still be together and not forced to spilt up by Ginny's parents.

Molly Weasley had been outraged when she found out Fleur was half-Veela before giving Bill an option. Fleur or the family. Bill had no other choice but to break it of with the pretty French witch and as word got out about the spilt, Molly claimed it was because she would not have her boys marry women who can lie so easily about herself to her future family-on-law.

What a bunch of bullocks!

Quite honestly, Bill, Ginny, Charlie and the twins had not seen what the big fuss was about. All five were very open-minded when it came to different opinions. Look at Professor Lupin. A werewolf is a frightening animal to encounter in the forest on the night of a full moon but Remus the person was this kind, calm man who was honest and fair to everyone he met. When her parents joined the Order, they were afraid of him until they saw past the stereotype and saw the person. They still kept to the Burrow on nights with the full moon though, until Remus figured it was best if he left instead.

So Fleur was left heartbroken and back in France trying to forget the pull of her mate, Bill depressed and had thrown himself into his work with Gringotts and Ginny as left without a cool new sister-in-law to trade make-up tips with.

Pulling back from her depressing thoughts, Ginny began to skim the chapter for anything that would help Harry. Sirens, nope. Harry was one hot piece of Elemental Veela now but not a siren. Angels, no. Angels in the Wizarding sense were signs of peace and happiness. They are invisible to all of the magical community but Seers and muggles. They are the basis for many religions but Harry wasn't an angel. Cute idea though. Dryads. Not possible either. Harry was en Elemental Veela and a male for Merlin's sake!

Finally, at the very end was a tiny blurb on Elemental Veela.

_While the most powerful of the Veela and their cousins, Elemental Veela have one weakness, their mate. The wheel of Fate turns long before an Elemental Veela is born, placing it and its soul mate together making them easy to find. An Elemental Veela must find its soul mate exactly one week to the date of his or her sixteenth birthday, the coming of age in Elemental veelan society, for if they do not they will perish. Once the mate has been found and acceptance has been given, they start a six-months bonding process that consists of three bonds. The last known Elemental Veela community was in the United States over a century ago._

Ginny closed the book with a slight thud her mind whirling as the class moved around her, almost complete. While Ginny wasn't a Hermione when it came to solving puzzles, it didn't take a genius to figure this one out.

Harry had told them that he had yet to find his mate that Dumbledore said she was somewhere at Hogwarts…. but the book said Harry would have found her within the first week of turning sixteen. So he knew already. _He knew and he lied to us! When I get my hands on him, he's gonna wish he had died on his birthday, that slimy………liar!_ Ginny thought to herself as she packed up and went to her next class, Transfiguration.

Forgetting this was exactly the way her parents had reacted to Fleur's news, Ginny continued to curse the Boy-Who-Lived in her head, muttering darkly about friends who keep their friends in the dark about important things, like their love life.

By the time she had reached the ninth floor, Ginny had calmed down somewhat. It was simple really. Talk to Hermione, get her opinion and then confront Harry about it. Ron. Ron would just have to stay in the dark for a bit more. He had a quick temper, worse than Ginny in times like this. He'd punch first and ask questions later, if he thought to even ask questions after he'd beaten someone to a pulp.

As Professor McGonagall started her lesson, Ginny wondered what Hermione even saw in her brother. That thought was interrupted when the door to the classroom slammed shut and was locked. Bars slid down over he windows and the lights dimmed.

The Gryffindor and Slytherin Fifth Years looked at McGonagall fearfully. She had her wand out.

"Everyone will remain seated. There will be absolutely no talking. Am I clear?"

Ginny raised her hand and her Head of House nodded.

"What's going on?"

McGonagall looked worried under her mask of calm.

"We've gone into a lockdown."

* * *

In the last six years Hermione Granger had faced a mountain troll,ventured into the Forbidden Forest, faced a three-headed dog and a floor full of enchantments, been petrified, watched an execution while chasing her friends into the Shrieking Shack to catch a mass-murdered and an Azkaban escapee, watched one of those best friends go through a three task tournament while at the same time having been kidnapped by her professors and held captive underwater by merfolk and just last year ventured into the Forbidden Forest again to face a giant, centaurs and a power-hungry psycho-pathic teacher before traveling on the back of an invisible creature to fight Death Eaters in the Department of Mysteries of the Ministry of Magic. All in all, Hermione Granger was used to being afraid, but the fear she felt when the doors to the classroom had snapped shut and locked themselves without Harry safely inside was the worst yet.

Hermione knew what was happening, having read Hogwarts: A History cover to cover so many times she could quote the Introduction in her sleep and had done so many times, Hogwarts was locking itself down.

In all the chaos, Hermione vaguely saw Pansy Parkinson lean over and whisper to Draco "Where's Harry?" before the blond Slytherin turned pale and began looking frantically around the room.

Filing that bit of information away for later, Hermione grabbed Ron as hissed quietly "Harry's not back yet!"

Flickwit was trying hopelessly to get the class under control but kept toppling out of sight before he could finish his sentences.

With a flash a beautiful phoenix appeared and looked at their tiny Charms professor who quickly gave him the attendance. Ron sucked in a breath and Hermione gave him a questioning look.

"Fawkes. Dumbledore's phoenix." He whispered and Hermione wondered who he knew that.

"He got me, Harry and Ginny out of the chamber of Secrets in Second Year." Hermione looked startled.

"How did you know I was just thinking about how you could have known that?" she asked perplexed.

Ron grinned. "It's a gift." Hermione actually scowled.

"If you think for a minute that I'm going to believe in that hocus pocus that fraud calls magic you are just kidding yourself, Ronald Weasley!"

Ron was just about to retort when a knock at the door silenced the classroom. Flickwit tumbled down off his books and scurried over to the door quickly. Whispers could be heard and suddenly their tiny professor turned back and faced the class.

"Mr.Malfoy could you please get your stuff and go with Professor Snape."

Malfoy nodded and grabbed his book bag before hurrying out of the classroom. Ron glared at his back.

"Bet he had something to do with all this. Him and his father."

"Ron!" Hermione hissed at him, upset. "Harry and Dumbledore said they were on our side! Stop acting so immature!"

Ron shrugged. "They're on our side. Doesn't mean I have to like them."

Fawkes suddenly flashed back into the classroom, nodded at Flickwit and flashed away again, only leaving a small curl of grey smoke.

"Classes are cancelled for he rest of the day. Please return to your dormitories. Dinner will be served there."

Hermione looked around. The Slytherins were huddled in a group whispering quickly about something before putting on those irritating Slytherin masks. Having a civil friendship with Pansy or not, Hermione wasn't getting anything out of them.

"Come on. Let's go back to the Common Room and wait for Harry. He probably got caught in the Hospital Wing."

Ron looked around before leaning closer to Hermione's ear and whispered.

"You don't think this had something to do with Harry? Someone did try to kill him this summer."

Hermione felt her heart contract. How could she forget!

"Do you think he's okay? What if something happened to him! We just left him by himself to get his books! This is all my –"

"Hermione!" Ron shouted just as they reached the Fat Lady.

"I'm sorry that is incorrect." The portrait said cleaning her nails. Ron looked up at her confused.

"No. the password's 'Lion Heart', you bloody picture!"

The Fat Lady sniffed at him but opened anyways.

"I'll remember that." She said to him as they crowded into the Common Room.

* * *

Ginny had rushed back to the Gryffindor Common Rooms and was currently waiting for Hermione to return as well. The lockdown had ended quickly with word from Fawkes. After dinner, with Harry and Ron occupying each other Ginny would talk with Hermione about what she had found and things would be resolved by the end of the week.

Of course Ron and Hermione had to return without Harry, momentarilary scaring the information out of Ginny's mind and making her focus on what had happened to the Elemental Veela.

After another anxious thirty minutes, the portrait swung open to reveal Harry, looking pale but fine. Ginny watched him as he spoke to Ron and Hermione, saying that someone had tried to kill him again (by throwing him off the seventh floor!) and that Dumbledore was getting the Slytheirns to escort him to stay with Sirius and Remus.

Ron had complained loudly about them just trying to get Harry alone to knock him off themselves but Hermione and Harry silenced that with a glare. Interesting that. Harry finds his mate and now Slytherins aren't that bad.

_Could Harry's mate be a Slytherin?_ Ginny wondered to herself as Harry left again and the Common Room buzzed with excitement.

Getting Ron to leave Hermione alone was turning out to be one of the hardest things Ginny had ever had to do. She couldn't ask her about homework because Ron would just try and put his two knuts in as well and the moment Ginny mentioned boys Ron would be all over her trying to figure out who he needed to 'have a friendly chat with now'. Nope, boys and homework were out of the question.

"It's like he's afraid someone will try and steal her away." Ginny muttered to herself, glaring at her brother darkly. "Which is stupid since she only has eyes for you."

Ginny had been trying for the last hour to get Hermione's attention but when she was in homework mode, that girl was as clueless to the world around her as Trelawney was to the future.

Sighing Ginny looked down at her skirt and cursed in annoyance. Crookshanks, Hermione's monster of a cat had been sleeping on Ginny's clothes again, leaving his ginger colored fur all over them. Bloody cat! In Hermione's eyes he can't do a thing wrong bit if he's upset Hermione will come running!

Ginny's eyes widened! That's it. Quickly she rushed up the steps to the girls' dorm and looked around. The Sixth Year Girls dorm was empty. Perfect.

"HERMIONE!" Ginny yelled and raced back down the steps over to the bushy-haired girl's table.

The prefect looked up, startled. Ginny put on her best worried face.

"Something's the matter with Crookshanks! It looks like he hurt his paw! He's making hurtful noises and everything!"

Hermione dropped her quill and stood quickly. "Oh no! I'd better get him to Hagrid right away! I'll bring him down right now!"

"No!" Ginny grabbed Hermione's arm and pulled her back. "You might- hurt; yeah hurt him, if you move him. You know some healing spells. I'm sure you could fix it!"

Hermione gave her a questioning look before nodding and following the red head up the stairs.

"Don't you dare copy my homework, Ronald Weasley." She told Ginny's brother, whose hand was inching towards the parchment as they moved away. Ron scowled.

Once upstairs, Ginny locked the door to the dorm and placed a silencing charm on it before turning back to Hermione.

"Okay Ginny, now that you've successfully dragged me away from my homework on the second day back to classes what is so bloody important?"

Ginny gave her best girl-friend a look. She really loved school more than was healthy. Ron had better get up the courage to snog her soon before she hurt herself and surrounding innocent by-standers.

"It's about Harry."

Ginny watched in amusement as Hermione's whole expression changed from annoyance to worry in the span of three seconds.

"Is he okay? Nothing else has happened? Oh I knew we should have walked Harry back to Sirius and Remus after he came to talk to us! We-"

"Hermione! Harry's fine. He's actually better than fine. I down-right amazed that he could do this!"

Hermione waited for Ginny to continue but the flame-haired girl just smiled sweetly. Hermione huffed, impatient. Her boys were the only thing you didn't mess with and Ginny was messing. Well, her boys and school. Education was important!

Ginny gave in and lent close to her brother's crush.

"What would you say if I told you Harry was a bloody big liar?"

Hermione's eyes widened as she looked into Ginny's blue eyes for confirmation that this wasn't some stupid Fred-and-George-like joke.

"I'd say who confunded you because Harry can lie about as well as Hedwig can tap dance."

Ginny gave the girl an exasperated look. Now Hermione decides to have a sense of humor!

"I'm serious! Harry has been lying to us for the last few months! Look, I've been reading this book for Care of Magical Creatures. You know my dad has had this thing for Muggle inventions? Well he's also a bit of a monster junkie as well."

Hermione put her head in her hands. "Ginny, I love your family; I really do but is it safe to trust a book like that? That's like saying Norbert was cute and cuddly."

Ginny grabbed the pillow off her bed and whacked the Gryffindor Sixth Year around the head.

"Yes, it's perfectly safe, thank you very much! It's also very old. And since Bill is marrying a part-Veela I decided to do some research. There was something in it about Elemental Veela."

Hermione's eyes lit up with the prospect of learning something new.

"Really? I've been through the whole of the Hogwarts library and couldn't find anything! Harry's been spending a lot of time with Remus and Sirius so I can't really question him. They're probably all trying to help him find his mate. I wish we could help but Sirius and Remus, well Remus at least, are responsible adults."

Ginny shook her head. "No I don't think they're looking for his mate, nor do I think he's spending all his time with his new guardians."

Hermione, for the first time in her life was utterly clueless.

"Then what has he been doing? He needs his mate! All Veelas of any kind do!"

Ginny's eyes were sparkling as he interrupted her friend.

"He isn't looking for them because he's already found them. He's known who his mate is since about a week after his sixteenth birthday. Now I want to know why he's keeping it from us."

* * *

Down in the Common Room, Ron had given up trying to do his homework until Hermione had come back. It was no use trying to without her to proof read it and answer his questions. She was a godsent!

Slowly Ron stretched his arms above his head and closed his eyes. Right at that moment, he felt something collide with his stomach, knocking the wind out of him.

Opening his eyes, Ron looked down and saw two yellow eyes glaring at him.

"Crookshanks?"

* * *

A/N: Okay, who do you want Ginny to be paired with? I have an idea but I want some input. Please don't say Ginny/Neville, it won't work out in here. I mean Ginny is just way too good for him and I like Neville as a character! Ginny and Neville just disturb me!

Thanks for the reviews! I finished my two essays I had to do and now I have more! Homework is never complete!

S.Tangerine


	26. Sorting Through Emotional Baggage

A/N: I'm so sorry for the long wait but I had exams all this week. My school is crazy! Exams three times a year! Anyways, I have all weekend off so I'm updating this lovely thing-y because next weekend I'm busy with ANOTHER essay! I'm hoping to get enough chapters in to finish this story during the Christmas Break. That's the plan. Unfortunately, I'm a procrastinator and a lousy planner.

Thanks for all the reviews!

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Six: Sorting Through Emotional Baggage

_Tap. Tap. Tap-tap. Tap. Tap. _Harry took a deep calming breath, in his mouth and out of his nose, trying to stop himself from tearing Sirius' leg off and force feeding it to the man. Honestly, shouldn't Harry be the nervous wreak in the room, not the 'mature adults'? Again Harry took another calming breathe. Since leaving Dumbledore's office and meeting up with Blaise, Pansy and Theo the Elemental Veela had calmed down somewhat. Once he thought about it, he hadn't been hurt. Scared out of his mind and scarred for life, which seemed to be a regular occurence for him at Hogwarts, but other than that the only things hurt were Harry's books. That and that Lucius Malfoy probably wet himself after nearly having his brain beat down to his stomach by a falling textbook.

_Tap. Tap. Tap-tap. Tap. Tap. _Okay, Harry was officially going nutters. Standing swiftly, Harry was at Sirius in a flash and had seized both his ankles before holding them against the legs of the chair his godfather was sitting on. A quick flash of green and Sirius Black was tied to the legs of his chair.

"If you even think about tapping that leg one more time, I'll go cannibalistic on you, making sure you're nothing but a greasy stain on the floor when I'm done, capish?"

Harry looked insanely frustrated and threatening, making Remus release a low growl in his throat. Family or not, Harry really shouldn't upset the wolf like that.

Harry turned to the werewolf and raised in eyebrow in question, as if to say ' are you threatening me?' and Remus amazingly felt the wolf retreat as he resisted the urge to whine in apology.

Someone snorted to the right of the display.

"Werewolves and Veelas. Merlin, where's a Dark Lord when you need him?" Snape complained, looking as usual, unsatisfied and angry.

Draco kicked a leg rest over in annoyance. "Trying to kill Harry?"

Snape actually sighed. "Point taken."

Lucius looked at the clock above the fireplace before rising.

"It is almost ten. Anyone outside their Common Rooms now will be in trouble as we have double the night staff on tonight. I'm trusting that Draco will be safe here for the night?"

Lucius had raised his eyebrows in a threatening manner. Honestly, if Draco couldn't be safe in a suite with an ex convict/Auror, a werewolf and an Elemental Veela who had chosen him for his mate, Lucius would have to hide his son away in a vault in Gringrotts.

Remus nodded. "Once you all leave, we're going to place wards up so that no one can get in until tomorrow when one of us leaves."

Lucius nodded, squeezed his son's shoulder briefly before leaving the Rooms, Snape trailing not far behind him. Narcissa had opted to stay in the Slytherin Common Rooms with Draco's friends. Everyone who was loyal to Voldemort in Slytheirn had been removed, so it was full of the 'traitors' or the neutral families of the pure blood Wizarding World.

A bit of fancy wand work had the wards up and everyone breathing a sigh of relief. With all his nervous energy gone, Sirius looked dead on his feet with fatigue. Harry released him and the two men left for bed with a strict reminder to lock their bedroom door and a strange look from Draco.

"They're worse than a bunch of hormonal teenage boys in the Prefect's Baths since I locked them in their classroom." Harry explained and Draco got a strange half-amused, half-disturbed look on his face.

"Any regrets about doing that?"

Harry shook his head hard, his hair catching the firelight, reminding Draco just how beautiful an Elemental Veela was. Even before coming into his inheritance, with the right clothes Harry turned quite a few heads.

"Without a VERY strong push, Remus would have kept quiet and just kicked the can on us, you know." Harry's eyes suddenly looked very far away, as if he was seeing something nobody but him could see. "It must have hurt, not telling Sirius how he felt all this time, seeing him everyday but not being able to touch him. Even if it's just a fraction of how I felt when I was...dying, I feel bad for him."

Draco shifted on the couch they were sharing, moving closer now, so that they were touching from shoulder to knee completely.

"I can understand who Black- Sirius," he amended at a stern look from Harry. "Felt about the situation. When you were missing, I felt cold and empty. It was worse than the Dementors during our Third Year." Draco shivered.

Harry wrapped an arm about him, looking amazed.

"I didn't now the bond was actually that strong between us. You had rejected me! I honestly didn't think you'd feel a thing."

Draco narrowed his eyes at the Gryffindor. "Well I did. It's a good thing I'm here now to keep your suicidal tendencies under control."

Harry grinned. "Hey, where I come from my 'suicidal tendencies' are called bravery and courage."

"Yes well, where you come form they also think that gold and scarlet make a great color scheme for a room." Draco pulled a face and Harry mock-punched him.

"We're going for the 'warm and cozy' look!"

"It makes my eyes bleed."

"Well at least I don't live in a dungeon where the mold on the walls crawls up your nose as you sleep with one eye open."

Draco raised an elegantly blond eyebrow. "Neither do I."

"I've heard the rumors. Why do you think Slytherin has always lost the Quidditch Cup to Gryffindor? Killer Mutated mold has been possessing your House Mates."

Draco growled and attacked Harry's sides, tickling for all he was worth. The Elemental Veela laughed and tried to jerk away, making his mate over balance and fall on him, dragging them both off the couch and onto the floor.

With Draco straddling him and the warmth of the fire keeping them toasty, Harry laughed until he cried for the first time in his life. It felt great, his sides tingling from Draco's touch, his chest heaving with the effort it took to laugh and breath at the same time while his face muscles contorted in laughter, Harry felt a bit of the burden that had been placed on his shoulders since entering the Wizarding World at eleven break away. Laughter really did heal the soul.

"Okay, Uncle! Uncle!" Harry tried to yell, breathless with happiness. Draco stopped and looked at him.

"Uncle? You're calling me your uncle. Harry, that's sick and wrong."

Harry chuckled. "It's a muggle saying of surrender when someone tickles you."

Draco looked down at Harry, his head tilted to the side in contemplation. "You know, I don't think I've ever seen you this happy. Even when you were surrounded with your Gryffindor friends you were never loud and boisterous like them."

Harry grinned. "First off I don't even know what that means, boisterous. Second, I was always like that and third, I'm happy because I like spending time with you."

A shadow crossed over Draco's face and he looked away.

"Then why did you reject my friendship in our First Year?"

The Gryffindor blinked, surprised at the question before sighed wearily. Time to sort out the emotional baggage.

"I want you to do something for me. Picture that you had never known about magic or he Wizarding World until your eleventh birthday. You're living with your mother's relatives who hate magic and have lied to you about everything for the last ten years and treated you like...a house elf. Then suddenly, this huge man comes along and tells you the truth, gives you an alternate life and actually treats you like an equal. This same kind man takes you to the places you should have went o with your parents, explains a lot of the things in this new world you don't understand and takes you to your birthright! Then in the first store you visit, the first wizarding boy you meet, makes fun of him."

Draco bit his lip. "I remember that."

"I'm not finished. You also find out that he wants to be in the same House as the man who murdered your parents. A fact you just found out the night before! Then you meet that same boy on the Train to Hogwarts and the next thing he does is insult the other friend you'd made. One whose mother helped you find the Platform to get on the train when your Uncle wouldn't, whose brothers helped you with your luggage and didn't make fun of your small size, whose offered to share his corned beef sandwich even though it would be the only thing he would get to eat until arriving at school. And to top that all off, this boy makes fun of your dead parents." Draco winced but Harry continued. "Tell me, Draco would you want to be this kid's friend?"

Draco grinned sheepishly. "No, I don't think I would. Merlin, I really was a mean little bastard back then, wasn't I? But you have to remember that I was still playing the part of the heir of a faithful dark family. Dumbledore had told my parents that Voldemort would return and they took no chances."

Harry nodded and looked at Draco with a sly glint in his eye.

"I've got a way you could make it up to me."

Draco sat up, raised his eyebrows and smirked.

"Oh? And what's in it for me?"

Harry pushed himself up on his elbows.

"Ever the Slytherin. Of course there's something in it for you."

Draco moved closer.

"Ever the Slytherin you bet. But I know you like me that way."

Harry was so close now he could fell Draco's breathe on his cheek.

"Whatever you say."

As their lips met, the fire spluttered out. On purpose or naturally, Draco didn't really care.

* * *

Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley sat in an isolated corner of the Common Room, the embers of the fireplace giving off shadows that the two girls ignored. Everyone had gone to bed but Hermione and Ginny were wide awake.

A hour after Ginny had made her revelation, both girls had come to a conclusion that would spell trouble for the three friends and Harry. The Elemental Veela's mate had to be one of the Slytherins who had come here the summer, seeking solace from Voldemort.

Hermione in all her organizational glory, had complied a list. Ginny rolled her eyes. Typical of the girl really. She did it last year with the DA as well. The girl had a thing for lists. Ron had better watch his back or Hermione would run away with the first guy who used a planner.

Ginny huffed. "I give up. I can't see any one of these people being Harry's other half. The boy is just too brave, stubborn, kind and loyal for a Slytherin. What were they thinking when the fates let this happen?"

Hermione glared. "Don't give me that rubbish about fate and destiny and the future! There's more guessing in Divination than in a game of sharaides at a muggle party."

What?" Ginny asked in confusion, her voice rising. Hermione just waved her off, still staring at the list.

"Although, this would be more like Soul Magics than Fate. I'll have to look it up in the Library. Let's get some rest tonight and confront Harry on Sunday with all the information."

Ginny stood and stretched. "You think you'll know who it is by then?"

Hermione shrugged. "It's possible but if not Harry will tell us." Her eyes softened and Ginny saw hurt shining in their depths. "That fact that he hasn't told us already and even lied to us about finding them shows that he's afraid he won't have our support. He's always been to insecure about things like this. The first time I hugged him, he asked me what I was doing."

Ginny sighed and rubbed the bushy haired girl's back. "We'll figure this out. Everything will be fine. Harry will finally have someone to take to Hogsmeade while you and my brother have a date or two."

Hermione turned red at Ginny's last statement before looking away.

"Your brother and I are not like that, Ginny."

The youngest Weasley snorted. "Yeah, and I'm a natural blond. Now come, bed!"

Hermione complied. She needed to be up early tomorrow, even though it was Saturday, so she could spend all day in the library. Ron would not be pleased.

* * *

Remus awoke suddenly, unsure at first what had awaken him. He felt it then Someone was at the wards. Sirius had an arm slung around his waist and was snoring softly. Remus' werewolf senses picked up Harry's and Draco's scents in their respective rooms as well. That left one other person. The murderer.

Remus shook Sirius awake and held a finger to his lips. They would wait to see if the wards held instead of breaking them by going out to catch the person and leaving Harry and Draco vulnerable.

Remus winced as he felt his wards being attacked but they bent to the pressure applied and did not break. Slowly the figure moved away until Remus could not sense him anymore.

Sirius looked at him and Remus quickly whispered to his mate. "I felt someone at the wards but they held and now they've gone. I didn't want tor risk breaking them only to not catch the murderer." Remus added at the look of outrage on Sirius' face.

Quickly the man slipped out of bed and padded down the hall. Remus heard the doors open and close to both of the boy's rooms before the animagus came back.

"Could you identify their scent?" Sirius asked as he got back into bed and wrapped his arms around the werewolf.

Remus shook his head. It was the same scent as the tie but he still couldn't place it.

"The wards held. That's a good sign." he said at last as he settled back into his lover's arms.

Sirius nodded and Remus could practically hear the wheels in his head turning. After about a minute he spoke.

"Did you happen to notice that all these attacks on Harry, they aren't, well, very magic based are they? Like the murderer isn't that strong magic wise. The poison can be bought on an Dark Black Market and someone physically pushed Harry off that edge. And just now, they couldn't break your wards. I know you're a powerful wizard but if you know what you're doing, wards come down easy. Voldemort wouldn't have sent some magically handicapped wizard to off Harry. All his followers have a purpose."

Remus frowned. "I think you might have something there. But what if this follower's usefulness is that he knew Harry and during the school year would have access to him? Voldemort must not know of Harry being an Elemental Veela or he would have sent assassins rather then some scorned Gryffindor to kill him."

Sirius grinned bitterly. "Snape said James shouldn't have had children and that if he did they'd be nothing but trouble. Damn him."

Remus stiffened. "Do you regret James and Lily having Harry?" Why was Sirius saying such things?

He felt Sirius stiffen as well, anger and shock coloring his voice.

"Merlin, no. I love Harry like he was my own. I just wish he wasn't in so much danger all the time. He's been through so much already and he's not even of age yet."

Remus relaxed but felt sadness at his mate's words.

"I thought losing you would break him. When you...fell... he tried to go after you. I had to hold him back."

The arms around his waist tightened as Sirius let out a shaky breathe.

"All I could remember thinking was that I'd never gotten the chance to teach Harry how to take care of you during the full moons, that I never talked with you about this, or told Harry that I loved him. I'm sorry for all the pain my idiocy put you two through."

Remus turned and looked at his mate for a second before laying his head on his chest and sighing.

"I know how you could make it up to us."

Sirius ran his fingers through Remus' golden and silver locks. "How?"

"By promising to never leave us again."

The room was silent for a minute before Sirius spoke.

"I promise. I suppose I should know better than making promises I can't keep but I can't help this."

Remus placed a kiss on Sirius' slightly muscled chest. "And I should know better than asking you to make promises I know you can't keep. At times like this, Siri, lying is the only thing a person can do."

With that said, both men closed their eyes and fell back to sleep.

* * *

A/N:Woot! Another one done. I'm also updating tomorrow night! Here's a hint: Hermione confronts Harry (she obviously solves the puzzle) in the library, where a person with ill intentions overhears some of the conversation while Harry discovers an idea that might ease Sirius' fears and make Remus' life a bit easier...but at what price?

Thanks again for all the reviews and being so patient with me! Anyone who reviews I'll answer back with that cute new reply back function on the reviews now. Whoever thought of that my hat's off to you!

S.Tangerine


	27. A Gryffindor's Loyalty and Bittersweet C

A/N: I'm so excited about writing this chapter, I'm contemplating staying up all night until it's done. Tomorrow I'll be a freaking zombie to get this one out. I must, it has been prophesied! Meh, not really but whatever.

Thanks for all the reviews. They really inspire people to write and post faster you know.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Seven: A Gryffindor's Loyalty and Bittersweet Cures

The sun had barely risen out from its hidden bed of clouds when Hermione Jane Granger rose from her own warm bed and dressed quietly. It was early on a Saturday morning so the Gryffindor Prefect knew that not even the more studious Ravenclaws would be in the library this early.

Fighting with her conscious all the way, Hermione took an important trip to the kitchens, as many muggle studies have shown breakfast is the most important meal of the day, before heading toward the library. If any teachers were to see her the only one who would give her any grief would be Professor Snape. Possibly Professor Malfoy as well, Hermione was still reserving judgment on her and her husband.

Madam Pince was no where to be found, thank Merlin. She was awfully attacked to some of her books and what Hermione was looking for would be hell to get out of the library. The brain of the Gryffindor Trio still had the biggest timetable since Percy in Hogwarts and had begged McGonagall to give the girl a year pass to the restricted section. Turns out that Sixth and Seventh Year are given permission to go to the restricted section anyway, their learning material having become more complex and darker.

Heading straight for the back of the library, Hermione didn't stop until she reached the book shelf decorated with an elegant 'S' on it's side. The shelf itself was huge, a ladder resting against it for those who needed to reach the top. Hermione hoped she wouldn't be one of them.

"Soul Mates. I'm looking for information on Soul Mates. Or Soul Magics or Soul Bonding." Hermione muttered to herself as she began checking the book spines for anything to do with her topic.

It just so happened that books on Soul Mates were not as popular as Hermione had thought they were and the poor girl found them forty minutes later on the very top shelf. There were only two.

It took the Gryffindor another ten minutes to get herself down off that blasted ladder before she settled down at a corner table with with _'Twin Flames: What is a Soul Mate?' _and _' Made in Heaven: Finding Your Other Half'._

Pulling out some parchment to make notes (Honestly, she wouldn't be Hermione if she didn't make notes on the situation), the Gryffindor flipped open 'Twin Flames' and began to read. The introduction was boring, even to Hermione so she bit her lip and felt like she was cheating as she flipped to the chapter on 'Romantic Soul Mates'.

_'The most popular but rarely occurring types of soul Mate is, as he title states, a Twin Flames Soul Mate. With this type of soul mate relationship, there is no moderation. Everything is passionate. Everything is connected. The two people often feel as if they are two halves of one whole. Soul mates are drawn together from their first meeting. Often, when a physical relationship is unlikely at the time soul mates feel a tension between each other, rarely resulting in rivalries until a certain time in their lives when a relationship is made possible. If one were to die before this could happen, the other will follow in close order, the connection already being that strong._

_A twin flames soul mate has to complete the other, has to be the ying to their partner's yang. These types are so rare because each individual is the exact opposite of their mate and yet, is similar enough to be compatible with them. The last known Twin Flames Soul Mates were Helena Gryffindor and Rodolfe Slytheirn. Their love story was written about in Ima Sap's book entitled 'The True Romeo and Juliet: The Rodolfe and Helena Story'. True to historical facts, it tells the dramatic romance of the two heirs of Hogwarts' bitterly-rivaled houses and how they're love ended in tragedy. To this day, philosophers have hypothesized that the connection between Rodolfe and Helena was so strong that every century they are re-born to live the life they had always wanted. So far, no witch or wizard has been able to find Gryffindor's and Slytheirn's reborn spirits in a living witch or wizard.'_

Hermione felt her eyebrows raise. Gryffindor and Slytheirn heirs were the last known Soul Mates? It made sense if she thought about it. Elemental Veela were a secretive group and their connections to their mates would not be on display in a such a prejudiced world, but Hermione was still a bit shocked. If Rodolfe and Helena could overcome their differences, then Harry being happy with a Slytheirn seemed more and more possible.

* * *

Ginny Weasley was lazy. It was Saturday and even though it was her OWLs year, the red head had every intention on procrastinating her homework until they very last minute. Which would probably be right before it was handed in.

The problem with sleeping in, was the inevitable action of waking up starving. Breakfast had long ago ended and dinner was nearly over, making Ginny rush out of the Gryffindor Common Rooms in her casual clothing.Most of the population at Hogwarts had decided to take advantage of the last days of summer and frolic by the lake, leaving Ginny free to break the rules and run full speed down the corridors.

Turning a corner, the petite red-head saw a flash of black robes before she collide with and bounced off of the stiffly-squashy thing and cracked her head on the stone floor.

Stars appeared before her blue eyes as pain blossomed from the injured area of her head. Distantly, Ginny heard a curse before a body knelt beside her and she heard a deep musical voice.

"Hey, are you okay?"

Looking up, Ginny saw dark brown almost black eyes gazing at her under a mop of thick black almost blue hair and one word drifted through her mind and hovered on her lips.

_'Rodolfe.'_

* * *

Blaise Zabini was, not for the first time in his short life, bored out of his sly, cunning Quidditch obsessed mind. Draco was busy with Harry as usual, while Pansy was doing her homework and Theo was shamelessly flirting with Luis, leaving their best looking friend all alone to fend off the female species from his delectible body.

The girls were just busy eating dinner now was what Blaise told the voice in his head that pointed out that he was bored because he was alone and he was alone because there were no crazy fan girls after him.

Lost in thoughts about the beautiful fan girls, Blaise missed the signs of danger until a fireball wearing Hogwarts robes collided with his chest, knocking the air out of his lungs.

The fireball hit the stone floor with a crack that made Blaise wince as he gasped and cursed at the same time. Looking down, the Slytheirn noticed that what had collided with his totally toned from working out chest was a very pretty red-head who looked like her brain was dancing the rumba in her head.

Kneeling to ask if the girl was okay, all Blaise got was a pain-filled look from sparkling blue eyes. Something poked at his heart as one name drifted across his mind.

_'Helena.'_

* * *

Ginny shook off the feeling of longing she felt from looking in those eyes with a confused wondering. What had been that she felt deep in her heart? Hunger, said her mind but Ginny wasn't sure. That's when she realized the handsome boy had asked her a question.

"Sorry about that. I'm okay I just hit my head that's all. Bill says it'll take a lot to crack my head so no worries." Merlin she was babbling.

Instead of laughing, the boy gave Ginny a half-smile, half-smirk and held out a hand to her. Blushing, she accepted.

Standing up Ginny finally saw the crest on her, uh, victim's robes just as he looked at hers.

"A Slytheirn!" she spat, reminding herself of Ron and for a moment, andfelt like apologizing.

"A Gryffindor!" the arrogant little toadstool said, in a voice that told Ginny exactly what he thought of her house. All thoughts of apologizing vanished and a distant feeling of deja vu replaced them.

"Can't you Gryffindorks watch where your going? You're not even chewing gum and you still can't walk without attacking someone."

Ginny felt her cheeks go red, but with anger. "Well only a Slytheirn would hide out in the shadows of a corner. You're just asking for someone to push you to the ground!"

Trying to ignore the way the red-head blushed so prettily, Blaise grasped on to the suggestiveness of her comment and smirked.

"So you admit to wanting to push me to the ground? Shame little Gryffindor, where is your honor?"

Ginny glared at the Slytheirn, her stomach rumbling silently in hunger.

"Do you suffer from selective hearing? When in this conversation didI ever suggestI would like to push you to the ground? And the voices in your head don't count!" She added as Blaise's smirk grew wider.

Blaise frowned. "I do not have voices in my head. We save that for lonely, idiotic little Gryffindor First Years."

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Blaise regretted them. The pretty rosiness that had come in the Gryffindor's cheeks had changed to a pale white at his words and he suddenly remembered where he'd seen that hair before. She was the youngest Weasley. The one who Draco's dad was forced to give the Dark Lord's diary to. Well shit.

Blaise was just about to open up his mouth to apologize when suddenly, he was the one seeing stars. Clutching his jaw, Blaise turned to see the Weasley girl with her fist still raised. She had just socked him in the jaw!

Her blue eyes were hard with anger as she spoke.

"That's right. I'd forgotten you guys like to pick on people smaller than you. Makes you feel superior. Well it's a good thing that us Gryffindors look out for our own. Rot in hell you git."

Before Blaise could even register what she had said, Weasley had gone around the corner in a furious rage.

* * *

Draco stretched as he walked down the corridor toward the library. He had finally gotten Harry to attempt some of his Potions homework when the Gryffindor tried to weasel his way out of it by saying he needed a book from the library. Draco knew as soon as Harry stepped out of their rooms he was get distracted and their Potions homework would be forgotten

So in all his Slytheirn cunning, Draco had offered to go get the book. The look on Harry's face was priceless.

The books they needed were in the restricted section and Draco couldn't keep the grin of anticipation off his face as he got closer to the library. It had taken five years but he could finally use all of the library to its fullest potential.

Entering the library, Draco wiped his face clean of any emotion and nodded in greeting to a couple of Ravenclaws studying in the back.

The books he was looking for were in the 'S' section of the library. They were writing about the difference between compound poisons and solutions that were poisons and how they were compatible together. At the end of the aisle, Draco stopped when he realized that someone else was present as well. He knew that bushy head anywhere. Granger.

Draco must have made some noise because the Gryffindor Prefect suddenly whipped around, drawing her wand. The moment she saw him, a resigned look crossed her face and she reluctantly lowered her wand but did not put it away.

_Smart girl._ That thought crossed Draco's mind before he connected it with who he was complimenting and pulled a face.

Granger must have thought it was for her because she narrowed her eyes and looked annoyed.

"What now Malfoy? Am I in your way? Should I move for the all powerful Slytheirn Arse before he has to wait too long to get his books like a common person?"

Draco felt his eyebrows rise on their own violation. Was he really that bad? Then he glared at the muggle-born witch. She'd called him an arse. Harry's friend or not, no one called a Malfoy an arse.

"Well, if you are going to be so accommodating, please. Merlin knows we need less or your kind in here."

Draco winced mentally. Some habits died hard. Harry would flip if he found out about that comment.

Hermione huffed in anger and stuffed away the books she had been holding, not checking to see if they were in the right place. Swiftly she stomped back up the aisle but stopped just beside Draco.

"And Harry had said you'd changed. I guess its true what they say, a leopard can't change its spots. Or a Dark Wizard can't change his colors. He'll only ever get to be gray. Funnily enough, I actually think Harry would be disappointed in you now."

With that said, she walked away. Draco let out a low groan. Granger didn't even know he was Harry's mate and had already made him feel bad about his behavior to Harry's friends.

Shaking his head, Draco began looking for his books. When all this trouble with Dark Lords and bonding was over, Granger just might get an apology from him. Maybe.

* * *

Hermione felt like kicking something, then burning it and feeding the ashes to the giant squid. That something had white bond hair and a bad attitude.

_I hate that pointy faced, arrogant, superiority-complexed git! He's tying with V- Voldemort right now for my 'Nastiest Git of the Decade' award! How could Harry think he's changed? How could Harry be his friend? That prejudiced, ignorant, evil ferret and sweet, fair, good Harry friends! They are exact opposites! I-_

Hermione stopped her little rant suddenly, her eyes widening. Harry and Malfoy were exact opposites. Their families, their houses, how they see the world. Hermione watched Draco Malfoy leave the library and felt faint with shock. They were even physical opposites, Harry's ebony hair and emerald eyes actually complimented Draco's white blond hair and gray eyes. Together they looked like the joining of night and day. A sunset or a sunrise in perfect harmony. Both halves of one whole, completing a circle.

Everyone knew Hermione Granger was a stickler for the rules but at that moment, only two words came to mind that summed up the situation quiet nicely.

"Well shit."

* * *

Harry watched as Remus dutifully drank his foul Wolfsbane Potion and felt a stab of pity. He didn't deserve this. Not at all. Gods, they could give him his mind back but not his body. It was ridiculous!

Remus made a face before glancing at his audience.

"I know what you're thinking and you should stop it right now. This happened beforeI even knew the two of you. How could you have stopped it?"

Harry shrugged while Sirius kissed his mate, potions-mouth and all before smiling.

"Harry put it best when he said that a guilt complex was a prerequisite for being a Gryffindor, Moony. Harry blames himself for the rain that fell last year."

The Elemental Veela gave his godfather a dirty look.

"The pot has so called the kettle black, don't you think? In case you've forgotten in your old age, you was once a Gryffindor. Back when cauldrons had thicker bottoms."

Sirius huffed. "I'm not old. I'm matured. Like wine and...ministry bonds. And cauldron thickness is a major health hazard today. People like poor Neville Longbottom are killing innocent bystanders with their lack of magical ability because of think cauldron bottoms."

Harry was about to retort when Draco came in looking distinctively guilty.

"Got your book." was all he said, not looking at the Elemental Veela be going straight to his work. Harry narrowed his eyebrows in suspicion.

"Is everything alright?" he asked as Remus and Sirius also looked at the Blond Slytheirn in confusion.

Draco waved off his question still not looking up from his work.

"Everything's fine. Peachy. Just a lot of people in the library."

Remus snorted. He was a professor and at the beginning of the school year students slacked off as much as possible.

Draco's leg had started to bounce and Harry grinned. Whether Draco knew it or not, he had a nervous habit. He was a leg bouncer. There was obviously someone in the library that Draco had spoken with. But who would Draco verbally spar with and not want to complain about to the first available ear?

Harry's friends. Ron wouldn't be caught dead in a library this early in the year. That left...

"Did you see Hermione in the library?"

Draco looked up in surprise and Harry had a feeling he was going after someone on Draco's behalf.

His mate looked back at his essay and shrugged. "When isn't she in the library? Bossy know-it-all."

Harry narrowed his eyes at that. Hermione was a know-it-all but only Ron could call her that and not get hexed six ways past Sunday.

"Did you two fight?" Harry's voice was calm and that seemed to break Draco's will.

"She started it! All I did was walk into the library and she got all snarky with me! So I got snarky back! And ...yeah." he finished somewhat lamely.

Harry shook his head smiling slightly. "Okay what did you say? I'll go apologize for you and try and smooth this over."

Draco bit his lip. Ah, another habit to look out for, before taking a deep breathe.

"I said something about there being too many of her people in the library."

Harry groaned and smacked his forehead with the palm of his hand. Sometimes, Draco was a downright idiot.

"Okay, this might take a while to fix. I'll be back by dinner." Grabbing his invisibility cloak and The Map off the coffee table Harry made his way to the door. Draco's voice stopped him.

"Hey, what about our potions essay?"

Harry looked at it balefully before giving Draco a look.

"I'm saving your ass here and all you can say is what about your potions essay? Hermione knows a lot of hexes. Be thankful you left the library with hands to carry those books back with. I'll see you at dinner."

* * *

The Map showed that Hermione was still at the library with only Madam Pince and a couple of Ravenclaws on its second level. She was probably using her anger to learn more or something of that line Harry thought to himself as he made his way silently under the cloak to see her.

They had all decided this morning that the only way Harry could travel alone was with the Map and under the cloak. That or Sirius threatened to tie his godson to his bed and watch him like a hawk.

The Map showed a clear route to the library, Neville Longbottom being the only person closest to him while up two floors as well.

Opening the library door, Harry attracted the attention of the tow Ravenclaws who were just leaving. Scooting around them Harry watched as they began to debate about the possibility of invisible spirits in Hogwarts versus the ghosts already here.

"Ravenclaws." Harry grumbled as he saw Hermione. He stopped. She looked like someone had just told her that Crookshanks had had kittens.

Maybe she just found out Luna was right and the ministry really did have an army of Heliopaths.

Catlike, Harry walked over to her and sat in the chair across from her. She hadn't noticed anything. Slowly, the elementals Veela bent close and whispered his friend's name.

"Hermione?"

He was rewarded when the brainy Gryffindor jumped about a foot int the air with a yelp.

Harry smothered his laughter as Madam Pince rushed over and hissed at Hermione to be silent while she was in the library or else she'd be banned.

"I was just excited! Book, books books! I love to learn!" she gushed as the librarian retreated. When she was out of ear shot Hermione kicked in Harry's direction form under the table.

"I swear, if you ever do that again...I'll curse the twigs off your Fireboly, got it?"

Harry showed Hermione his face as he nodded. That girl could kick!

Then he remembered why he even came here in the first pace.

"Hermione, I was just talking to Draco." The girl actually growled at him and he raised his eyebrows at this before continuing. "He said eh was sorry for what he said about 'your people'. And something about you starting it. Anyways, he's really sorry."

Hermione glared at him and for a second, Harry wondered if it was Draco or him she was angry with.

"An apology means a lot more when it comes from the actual person who wronged you! And I did not start it!"

Harry gave her a look and she sighed.

"Okay maybe i did but he's just so irritating! He makes me want to smack him!"

Harry felt the Veela in him stir at the threat and he let out a low growl which surprised them both.

"Didn't you already do that?" he asked, trying to distract her from his weird animalistic urges at the threatening of Draco Malfoy.

Hermione suddenly looked like she was on the verge of crying.

"Oh, Harry. Stop it, just stop. When were you going to tell me he was your mate?"

Harry felt his heart stop. This was it, she knew. He figured if anyone found out it would be her and now she was going to tell him just how disgusted she was with it all.

She seemed to be waiting for an answer from him. Should he lie and deny it or come clean and face the music? He glanced up and saw one tiny tear fall down her cheek and slumped down, defeated.

Instead of pushing him away, Hermione grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

"Oh, Harry don't worry. I'll support you if he is. You're like a brother to me and nothing, not that evil little- sorry, sorry." she amended at the look on Harry's face before continuing. "That Slytheirn will ever come between us."

Harry finally nodded. "It's true. He's my mate. I wanted to tell you so bad but I just found out about this Elemental Veela thing and then someone murdered Trelawney and Ron's whole outlook on Slytheirns is enough to make you want to just keep it all a secret."

Hermione nodded but looked anxious. "Will you tell Ron? He knows your an Elemental Veela-"

Hermione stopped when the sound of a book hitting the floor nearby reached them. They held their breathe and waited but no one came out. Harry covered his face again.

"It's not safe to talk here. Come on."

He quickly made room for Hermione under the cloak and they both set off.

"Where are we going?" Hermione whispered and Harry cast a silencing charm around them.

"The Room of Requirement. We can talk freely right now for a bit."

Hermione sighed. "So Malfoy's okay with this? You being his mate?"

Harry nodded. "He's not really prejudiced, it's just an act and a hard one to drop." The elemental Veela grinned. "And he can't use that on me anyways. I'm more pureblooded than him."

Hermione's eyebrows frowned. "How? Your grandmother was a muggle."

Harry nodded. "yes but once an elemental Veela receives their magical inheritance the go through a change that purifies their blood. I lost all my muggle blood the week prior to my sixteenth birthday. All Elemental Veelas are just that, pure Elemental Veelas."

Hermione still looked puzzled. "So there are no crossbreds. I mean like there's no half-vampire half-Elemental Veelas out there at all? Are you still a wizard?"

Harry nodded. "It seems the magic of a wizard or witch is compatible with that blood. All elemental Veelas are either a witch or wizard. As for the half-vampire thing, it's not possible. The moment Elemental Veela blood comes in contact with 'tainted' blood, it purifies it."

Harry paused for a moment, thinking quickly.

"That's it." He whispered before suddenly throwing the cloak of himself and running back down the corridor they had just came from.

"Harry! Where are you going?" Hermione yelled but Harry wasn't stopping.

"Come see me after dinner. You know the portrait. That password's haven. I'll explain everything!"

The Elemental Veela was gone then, leaving Hermione with his cloak hanging off one of her shoulders and utterly confused.

* * *

Harry used his powers to move swiftly down to the dungeons, barely stopping to wave to Pansy who looked at him in confusion.

Harry kept running until he came to his potions classroom and knocked.

"Enter." came the reply and Harry quickly pushed open the door and shut it.

Snape looked a bit surprised and began to stand. "Potter what in-"

"Not now, Professor. I have an important question."

Snape raised an eyebrow in question. "If it's not about Potions I don't see how i could help you. And if it is, i don't see how you could possibly understand the answer."

Harry shrugged off the insult looking excited.

"Sir, is it legal to use a magical being's blood in a Potion?"

Snape furrowed his finely shaped eyebrows at such a question.

"Yes, Potter but only if it is given freely. What does this have to do with anything?"

Harry couldn't stop the grin from surfacing on his face, even in Snape's presence.

"What would you say, if I told you I just might have found a cure for lycanthropy?"

* * *

A/N: Oww, my back. I'm getting too old for this. Read and Review please. It's almost five in the morning here. Sleep. I need sleep. It'll be a Ginny/blaise pairng too! YAY!

S.Tangerine


	28. Making Potions With A Master

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Due to school and well, school I could only reply to people who wrote more than 'Wow! Update soon!' Still writing that Philosophy essay for those of you who know what I'm talking about. Got an extension! This chapter isn't too long because it's marks for University month and I'm busy until next weekend with my last reports. The break is a-coming!

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Eight: Making Potions With A Master

Snape blinked at Harry in total shock and confusion, which would have been endlessly hilarious if the Gryffindor didn't want to be taken seriously. Snape gave himself a small shake and sneered at the Elemental Veela.

"Potter, what makes you think you of all people have figured out the mystery of the millennium? You've barley passed any of my classes and must have bribed the Ministry for that 'Outstanding'. Better Potions Masters than you have failed in this area."

Harry rolled his eyes. "First off, my only problem with Potions stood at the front of the class and yelled at me for breathing, SECOND-"

Harry had to raise his voice as Snape opened his mouth to interrupt.

"-I understood Potions better when Hermione explained it was a bizarre mixture of cooking, Chemistry and Biology and lastly those Potions Masters never had Elemental Veela blood to work with."

Snape raised his eyebrows in shock before glaring at Harry again. "And just how would Elemental Veela blood work in a Potion for werewolves?"

Harry smiled, which unnerved Snape, and quickly walked over to the Professor's desk, grabbing a piece of parchment.

"The Wolfsbane Potions only works with the symptoms of being a werewolf, lessening the pain and weakening the control of the wolf over the wizard's mind. Elemental Veela blood is pure. As I was explaining to Hermione just minutes ago, there are no hybrids of Vampire and Elemental Veela or Werewolf and Elemental Veela because 'tainted' blood is forced out of the body and replaced with clean blood. It should also work with Werewolves."

Snape actually looked thoughtful before frowning.

"What of it's down sides? Side effects? How do you know this won't turn that wizard into another magical being or even kill them?"

Harry scratched his chin and began to think out loud. "Well, we wouldn't use a lot of my blood, just a few drops? And to become an Elemental Veela you have to already have the genes. A Werewolf might pick up some of the characteristics of an Elemental Veela but it would be impossible to actually turn into one."

"What if you kill them? A werewolf is not just part-werewolf in blood, the disease taints all." Snape was actually taking this seriously. Harry bit his lip thinking about how his book explained his pure-bloodedness.

"Well only wizards or witches can be werewolves and Elemental Veela blood is only compatible with them, sort of the same way lycanthropy attaches to the magic in a wizard's blood. We'd just need it to be compatible with a Potion that makes more wizarding blood."

Snape suddenly grabbed a book off his desk and ruffled through it, muttering to himself until he stopped at a page far in the back.

"I'd have to experiment with it but if we add a few drops of your blood to this Blood-Replenishing Potion, which has a Pain-Relief Potion included in it's recipe we could have a cure. I would need a test subject, however."

Harry's eyes widened. "We're not using Remus. I don't want him to even know about this unless we're going to him with a vial of the cure! Couldn't you just use some blood?"

Snape rubbed his face wearily. "It is possible. I could make the potion and use the dirty blood as a test run but I will need a real live subject to test it on before it can be approved. I must ask for a second opinion. WINKY!"

A CRACK later and Winky the House Elf stood before them.

"Master Snape is asking for Winky?" She bowed low. Harry thought she looked alright for some who accidentally killed a professor a few weeks ago.

"Yes Winky, will you please tell both Lucius and Draco Malfoy that I would like to speak with them right away. Tell them that no one may know they are coming and not to be seen."

Winky nodded and disappeared with another loud CRACK!

There was an awkward silence as both wizards realized they had talked cilvily for the last half an hour. Harry cleared his throat.

"Do you think they'll agree with us on this?"

Snape shuffled his papers about, not really looking at Harry.

"Perhaps. Or they may point out something we have missed."

Harry smiled and shook his head. "I think they will be most surprised we actually thought this out without killing each other."

Snape actually shrugged. It must be the shock. "Stranger things have happened since you came to this school."

Harry took a deep breath. Here it goes. "Like finding out where your wife was buried all these years."

Harry saw the Potions Master's hand shake slightly.

"I wonder when you would confront me about that."

Harry was the shocked one this time. "You're not angry at me? Not yelling? Screaming? No throwing of books and students?"

Snape sighed. "Rachel-" he swallowed before continuing. "She was your aunt, your blood. You have every right to ask about her. I doubt Black and Lupin even talk about her to you."

Harry nodded and looked down at his feet. "I didn't even know I had an aunt until Professor Dumbledore showed me the graves. I had to yell at him and destroy his office before that to even know where they were."

Snape made a strangled noise and Harry looked up quickly. The Potions Master's mouth was twitching and he had a funny look on his face.

"You destroyed Albus Dumbledore's office?" his voice sounded strange.

Harry nodded, totally confused. "At the end of last year when he told me about the Proph-" He stopped suddenly, hoping Snape didn't catch his slip up. Unfortunately the man wasn't a spy for nothing.

"He told you the contents of the Prophecy the Dark Lord was trying to have stolen last June? Dumbledore knew what it said? He told you?"

Harry huffed but inside felt scared. "Of course he told me. It's about me, how else do you think I could touch it at the Department of Mysteries? But that doesn't matter now, Voldemort can't get into my head anymore since I became an Elemental Veela. Besides he wouldn't want to and I could sense him now if he did."

Snape lent forward in his chair. "You're hiding something Potter. Albus wanted that Prophecy kept safe badly last year. Not even Black and Lupin knew its contents and the Dark Lord was willing to send his best to the Ministry to get it. Why would Albus want to keep something that 'didn't matter' safe?"

Harry clenched his jaw. "It's nothing for you to worry about. I've got it under control and it's my life! Just drop it."

Snape stared at him for a moment. "You haven't told them yet. You're friends, Granger and Weasley or Black and Lupin. Why would you not tell them if it was nothing to worry about?"

Harry let out his breath in a silent huff. "I just don't want them to worry and they will. It's safer this way, easier. Now can we stop talking about this!"

Snape narrowed his eyes but Harry could practically see the wheels turning in his head. Crisis averted for now. They needed to get back on somewhat stable ground.

"Listen, if you ever want to visit, you know, her grave. Just tell me and I'll try to get the magic to let you in without me by your side all the time."

A moment passed between them then. It felt like the approval of someone had lifted the burden of hate off their shoulders in a common remembrance of someone they had both lost to Voldemort.

Snape broke the silence by nodding his head to Harry and saying in a steady voice "Thank you."

Harry nodded back just as the door to the classroom opened to reveal two Malfoys. Lucius came in and looked at them both in suspicion.

"Severus I will not be your second in a wizarding duel against Potter." He said suddenly making both men raise their eyebrows.

"We were not arguing Lucius. Mr. Potter and I have an idea."

Draco smirked. "That does not comfort me." Snape sniffed at him.

"It wasn't meant to."

Harry watched the scene unfold but Snape made no move to ask about the Prophecy in front of Draco. The Elemental Veela sighed. He'd have to be more careful in the future.

* * *

A/N: Yes short and not much going on but I lost my plan for this chapter and I'm getting new glasses next weekend so that should help. There won't be such a big break between chapters now so no worries. Just read and review please.

I'd also like to comment on a reviewer that deemed Ginny and Blaise being Soul Mates cheesy. Well isn't all romance a bit cheesy? It's all been done before and I was actually planing that with whoever she ended up with be it Blaise or Matt Flint. Later I'm thinking of writing Lily and James' story as Lily being an Elemental Veela and the Rodolfe and Helena story so sorry if it ruined the story but as Creon once said "Do I rule this state, or someone else?"

I really can't please everyone so I only strive to please myself.

S.Tangerine


	29. Tender Moments Interrupted

A/N: Yay! Finally I get to update more. Here's a Christmas present for you all. Thanks for all the reviews Yeah pleasing others does please me a bit.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Nine: Tender Moments Interrupted 

The next few weeks went by quickly with no more attempts on Harry's life and the Elemental Veela volleying back and forth between Draco and his Gryffindor friends. Hermione's friendship with Pansy continued to grow, much to Harry's happiness and Ron's disgust. Ginny avoided Draco's friends, sending a death glare at Blaise whenever he entered a room, confusing everyone, as most of Hogwarts' population hardly knew the gender of Blaise much less his House, to hate him for it. The redhead was, however, every happy to hear about Harry's mating-ness to Draco. It apparently made so much sense now that they were soul mates.

Draco, Lucius, Snape and Harry continued to work on their Werewolf cure into late October with no success. The first test had caused the infected blood to erupt into violet flames that resisted being magically put out. The next one had turned a nasty shade of green and sprouted tentacles and warts. The last one they had tried actually tuned into a miniature pony. Each failure had the Elemental Veela more frustrated, making Snape throw him out once, when the temperature rose too high in the Potions lab with his anger.

"Each failure is, in many ways, a success in Potion Making. As each variation fails we get closer and closer to our goal." Snape had said after the second test. Harry had rolled his eyes.

The group had already made a list of all the side effects they suspected, going on Harry's Transformation experience. They expected the patient to have chills during the day and a slight fever during the night only to a lesser effect than Harry's.

"Why was it like that?" Draco asked, looking contemplative. "This could have something to do with our potion. Why hot at night and cold during the day?"

Harry, for some odd reason, knew the answer immediately. "It has to do with opposites. Daylight and sunlight signify warmth and heat so I'd be cold. The night is cooler and damper so I'd be hot. Look at us. We look like opposites and your my mate. I think all of Elemental Veela magic has something to do with opposites."

The next symptom would be vomiting up blood or having a very bad nose bleed. The blood had to come out somewhere. The opposite of that would be swelling and having too much blood in the body, either one killing the patient if too severe. The last change the four expected to take place was the formation of some of the characteristics of an Elemental Veela. They would just have to wait and see.

At the moment Harry was walking up the corridor toward the Quidditch Pitch. It was the first practice of the year and Harry couldn't wait. If Ron took the time to talk to the Slytheirns he'd see that him and Blaise weren't that different when it came to Quidditch. Both loved the sport in a Oliver Wood kind of way and favored the Chudley Cannons. Fortunately that was where the likeness ended.

Harry was just about to open the doors when a voice stopped him.

"Potter! Mr. Potter! Please wait a moment."

It was Madam Hooch. She reached him quickly, panting, her yellow eyes downcast.

"I need to speak with you about your place on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team."

Harry felt his eyes widen and dread settle like a stone in his stomach. Madam Hooch continued.

"Now, I don't really care if you've got these great cosmic powers now. You were a damn good- great- flyer before but the rules state that a magical being cannot participate in competitive Quidditch. Damn idiotic rule if you ask me but that's the rules. If you played and won, the other houses could and would fight it and your team would have to forfeit the Cup. I'm sorry, Harry."

The-Boy-Who-Lived sighed. "It's not your fault Madam Hooch. This is the price I pay for being different. Could you tell my team mates? I don't think I can face them."

Quickly Harry walked away, his robes and Firebolt slung over her shoulder looking defeated. The team would have to play Ginny, who was good but like Ron had once said "Not Harry."

That was another one of Harry's problems. Ron was noticing that Harry spent more time away from his friends then anything. When Harry had claimed to be spending time with Sirius and Remus Ron had given him a strange look.

"Harry, I like my parents well enough and all but normal teenagers don't spend that much time with their guardians."

Ron also knew Harry was lying when he said he was in the library. Harry had never been there before why would he now?

Hermione had come to the rescue once, saying that Harry was using a lot of time to try and find his mate, while giving Harry a 'Tell him!' look. Now anytime Harry came to the Gryffindor Tower, Ron would ask him if he had found her. _Her_. Ginny would wince every time he said that. By Ron's attitude, the redhead was not going to be happy when he found out he was the only one of Harry's friends who didn't know his mate was Draco a Slytherin and a _boy_. Harry thought as he remembered the last time he had talked to his best friend.

* * *

FLASH BACK 

Harry quickly stepped through the Portrait hole and removed his invisibility cloak with a sigh. Ron had bugged him into 'coming to visit' the Tower tonight when everyone else was asleep. Although the Elemental Veela was tired, having spent most of the day in classes and doing homework, he missed his friends.

Ron, Hermione and Ginny were sitting in the armchairs closest to the roaring fire that was the only source of light in the Common Rooms. The youngest Weasley son smiled as Harry revealed himself.

"Blimey, I always forget that you look every bit the Elemental Veela you are Harry, mate." Ron teased before frowning. "I haven't seen you very much this year though."

Harry tried to look apologetic, but inside, was cringing. He really wasn't spending enough time with his friends but he had until January to bond completely or, well...die.

"Yeah, I've been spending more time with Sirius and Remus and trying to find my mate...it's been stressful." Harry lied skillfully. Hermione and Ginny shot him twin looks of annoyance that he ignored.

Ron smiled and shrugged. "Well, when you find her, bring her here for us to meet. It would be interesting to find out who Harry Potter's other half is."

"Yes, interesting indeed." said Hermione slyly but the hint was lost on Ron. It was Harry's turn to give her a look. As Harry sat with the group asRon continued.

"Maybe we can help. Do you know which House your mate is in?"

Harry faked a sigh of longing while internally panicking. Ron wanted to help! Lazy arse Ron who Harry had had to scare out of bed on Saturdays withthreats of spiders, wanted to help! DAMN!

"Well I'm sure it's not a Gryffindor or a Hufflepuff but we don't really have enough classes with Ravenclaw and we don't socialize with Slytheirns."

Ron made a face. "It's definitely not a Slytheirn. They're a bunch of evil Death Eater wanna-bes. Harry's not like that."

"Ron! Stop being so close minded! There are many more good Slytheirns this year and you know it!" Hermione scolded, frowning. "What if his mate happened to be a Slytheirn?"

Ron raised his eyebrows at the bushy haired Gryffindor as Crookshanks jumped up into Harry's lap and began to purr.

"That's not going to happen Hermione. No way would a Slytherin be paired off with a Gryffindor. It would never work. And we all know that Malfoy will always be an evil git."

For the second time Harry could not withhold the growl at the insult to his mate. Three heads turned to stare at him. Harry blushed and quickly looked about before his eyes settled on the cat in his lap.

"Don't look at me! It was the cat."

Ron eyed the ginger haired animal suspiciously. "Maybe you should get him checked out Hermione. He's been acting funny. I swear that thing can apparate."

Ginny let out a nervous giggle. "Don't be silly Ron! Maybe he just doesn't like you."

Ron ignored his sister before shaking his head and looking back at Harry.

"So Ravenclaw it is then. Merlin first Hermione now another know-it-all. You're killing me Harry."

Hermione glared at the insult but was silent. Sometimes talking to Ron was as productive as beating yourself with a stick.

Harry forced a smile at Ron's humor. Talk about being set in your opinions. Anymore set and they'd use Ron as a replacement for quick drying cement!

"So any other clues? Got a particular hair color you fancy over another?" Ron continued like a one man investigator.

Harry shrugged but suddenly smiled brightly at Ron. "I'm actually partial to blondes."

Ginny snorted while Hermione smiled slyly at Harry's joke. Ron furrowed his brow in confusion.

"A blond Ravenclaw...blond...Ravenclaw..." he muttered while the other three Gryffindors grinned at him.

Then, quite suddenly, Ron's eyes widened unattractively and he made a choking sound in the back of his throat. They're grins quickly turned to looks of shock and worry as Ron spluttered and made the most strangest faces imaginable.

Finally, after he had calmed down Hermione spoke up.

"What on earth was that about?"

Ron wiped his streaming eyes as he spoke.

"Harry, mate, please tell me it isn't Loony Lovegood! Please!"

"Ron! Don't call her that!" Ginny screeched at her brother as Harry and Hermione gave him win looks of confusion.

"Luna?" Harry asked, totally amazed. "You think it's Luna?"

Ron blinked back at him. "Well, what other blond Ravenclaws do you know?"

Hermione, suspiciously quiet through out that whole part of the conversation suddenly busted into her own bout of giggles. The oddness of it all soon caught on and everyone is the Common Rooms were laughing.

"You think...giggle...that Luna...gasp...is Harry's...snorting laughter...mate?... more laughter."

Ron took a deep calming breathe. "Okay, I'll admit that wasn't the best guess but it was good for a laugh. Can you picture them together?"

Ginny was stretched out on the floor hands on her stomach as she began to giggle again.

"She would make Harry make the Ministry release it's army of Heliopaths because it is animal cruelty."

Harry scoffed. "Ha ha. Let's all laugh at the mate-less Elemental Veela here. And are you making fun of Luna, your very good friend?"

Ginny quickly stopped laughing.

The night went on but Harry soon left, turning on his invisibility and using his cloak. Hermione looked worried and offered Ron up to walk him back but Harry had declined. No use putting another innocent person at risk.

FLASHBACK

* * *

Harry shook his head. He knew he should just tell Ron and get it over with but just thinking about it made his heart clinch in fear and his chest tighten. Ron wouldn't understand. 

Determined not to worry about Ron yet, Harry decided to go down to the Dungeons with Snape, Lucius and Draco. They were still working on the cure, determined to get one by Christmas.

Three heads looked up in identical surprise as Harry entered the fume filled room. Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Why aren't you at Quidditch practice, perfecting ways to beat and humiliate me in public?" Harry knewhe was joking but didn't feel like laughing.

"Apparently having, and I quote 'great cosmic powers' doesn't allow me to be able to compete in Quiditch. I had to leave the team."

Draco blinked. "Are they completely idiotic? You're a Gryffindor, you'd never cheat, it's against that stupid moral code you all have beaten into your heads from First Year. Can you even cheat? You're the best flyer Hogwarts has seen in centuries!"

Harry smiled at the compliment but sighed as he threw himself dramatically into a chair by Snape's desk. The man was oddly silent about Harry's being kicked off the Quidditch Team.

"Draco of course I can cheat. Anyone's capiable of it and you know I can control air currents. Just a little tug here and the Snitch would fly right into my hands even from here in the dungeons. Don't be so outraged on my account."

Draco scoffed and his father crack an amused smile. While royally pissed, Draco's movements in cutting up the Potions ingredients were completely calm and steady.

"I believe Draco's more upset in the lack of competition this year. Hufflepuff hasn't had a good Seeker in years and Ravenclaw's has been somewhat lacking." Lucius said as he added a tiny shaving of silver tot he swirling potion.

Harry's eyes widened at that action. "Are you sure that's safe, you know, with Remus being allergic and all to silver?"

Snape rolled his eyes, a very un-snape-ish motion really.

"Potter, the werewolf in Lupin in allergic to silver, not Lupin himself. It is necessary to destroy the tainted blood."

Harry nodded but still felt a bit unsure. Draco suddenly put down his knife and stretched. Harry felt a tendril of lust curl through him but suppressed it. Draco wasn't anywhere near ready to complete the bond and there was no way in hell Harry would force him.

"Why don't you boys go and get ready for the Halloween Feast. Severeus and I will finish up."

Draco nodded and made toward the door, Harry followed. He suddenly felt the urge to get out of his Quidditch robes. They were no good for him nowanyway.

Harry sped up, walking swiftly to his rooms when suddenly he felt Draco's hand on his arm, pulling him to a stop.

"Slow down Harry. We've got plenty of time to be ready and if not, we can always be fashionably late." He said as he saw and felt Harry's nerves. "Or is something else bothering you?"

Harry contemplated lying to him, he really did but with Draco having been much more open with him this last week, Harry just couldn't lie to him.

"I'd just rather get out of these clothes right now that's all."

Draco pulled him over to an alcove in the wall before looking back into his eyes.

"It hurt you more than you let on, being kicked off the team, didn't it?"

Harry nodded and to his horror, felt tear well up in his eyes. What was wrong with him? Why was he being so emotional?

That's when Harry suddenly felt two arms slide around his waist as Draco pulled him into a hug. Harry was stiff in complete shock until Draco whispered in his ear.

"Hey, I'm kind of new at this but I know that you're supposed to reciprocate."

Harry sighed as he slipped his arms around his mate and drew comfort from this rare moment.

Draco pulled back and smirked.

"If we're done with touching moments, I'd really like to snog you now."

Harry grinned and quickly captured his mate's lips in a hungry kiss. So caught up in snogging, neither Harry or Draco heard the footsteps coming down the corridor until a familiar voice sounded breaking them apart.

"Might I inquire, just what in the fucking hell do you think you are doing?"

* * *

A/N: dun dun dundun! Sorry I have to leave you all like this but I'll be back Monday to update. Going to my Uncle's for Christmas Day! What you've all been waiting for is next. Ron's reaction! 

Thanks for all the Reviews!

S.Tangerine


	30. Shattering the Bonds of Friendship

A/N:I'm back! Christmas was great, my parents are awe-sum! Now it's updating time. Sucks that will be down on the 30th though. I'm still typing and will probably post that nights chapter on my livejounal until they fix the site.

Now as for Ron's line at the end of the last chapter, it's a bit more eloquent than he usually is because Ron hasn't reached the 'furious rage' stage yet. He's been shocked out of his freckles at the moment. Ron the bastard is making his entrance right now!

Thanks for all the reviews! I love you guys!

* * *

Chapter Thirty: Shattering the Bonds of Friendship

Harry's and Draco's heads whipped around and the Elemental Veela felt the blood leave his face as his eyes fell on the splotchy face of his best friend, Ron Weasley.

Draco did not, however move away, as Harry had gripped the front of his robes at Ron's appearance and was not letting go. The short tempered Gryffindor took this as a sign of defiance and whipped out his wand faster than either boy thought he was capable of.

"Malfoy, get you're fucking hands off of my best mate! He's taken, you git!" Ron shouted, spit flying form his mouth. Harry cringed. Not only was the picture disgusting but the statement way too suggestive for him.

Draco's eyes flashed. "Oh, you noticed did you, weasel? And as for 'unhanding' your best mate, well, perhaps it is he who should unhand me."

Harry glared at Draco, who obviously wasn't going to make the situation any better.

Ron, his wand still pointing at Draco looked over at Harry in confusion.

"Harry, what are you doing? Let the bastard go and we can bring him to Dumbledore for attacking you." Turning his head back to Draco, Ron's eyes narrowed in anger and satisfaction. "I knew you couldn't be trusted."

Feeling nervous with a wand pointed at his mate, Harry quickly let go of Draco and pulling himself up to his full height, stepped in front of his mate and his best mate's wand, it's point resting at his heart.

"It's not what you think. Put down your wand Ron." Harry said, his voice quiet but commanding and certain. Ron didn't lower his wand but instead blinked in confusion, eying his friend in worry.

"Harry, that snake was attacking you. If I hadn't come along he might have...well, hurt you."

"Harry took a deep breath. "He wasn't doing anything I didn't want him to do."

Again with the confused look. "But you mate-"

"Is standing right behind him." came Draco's voice, cold and cutting. "And I would appreciate it if you'd stop pointing your wand at Harry's heart as your family is known for making things explode."

Ron lowered his wand and literally roared at Draco, pouncing to attack. Harry caught the lanky redhead under the armpits and dragged him back from his mate. Draco stood there, one eyebrow raised in perfect disdain. Ron snarled and tried to pull away but Harry's magic kept him at bay.

"Ron, stop! Stop it! He's telling the truth! You can't hurt him, I won't let you!" Harry yelled over Ron's sounds of anger.

The corridor was silent after Harry's outburst, all three young men surprised at the meaning of the Elemental Veela's words.

"Harry, no...it..it can't be." said Ron, in a strangled voice a moment later. "You'd've told me if you had found your mate. Me and Hermione and Ginny..."

Guilt flooded Harry at Ron's words. "I_ tried_ to tell you. That night in the Common Room-"

Ron let out a bitter laugh. "That? You saying that you knew your mate wasn't in Hufflepuff or Gryffindor? I said Ravenclaw...And Hermione saying it could be a Slytheirn! She-"

Understanding filled his beady blue eyes. "She knew. You told Hermione but you couldn't tell me!"

Draco took a step forward."Don't yell at Harry. It's none of your concern who he mate is."

Ron made for Draco again but Harry stopped him before turning to the blond.

"Draco, you're not really helping. I need to speak with Ron, explain everything. Why don't you go on up tothe the Halloween feast and I'll meet you there?"

Draco looked into Harry's eyes defiantly. "I'd rather not leave you here with that great oaf."

Harry bit his lip. "Please? This is somethingI need to do alone."

The Slytherin held his gaze a few more seconds before looking down and nodding. He sneered at Ron over Harry's shoulder as he pulled the Elemental Veela close for a quick peck to the lips before truing and walking up the corridor. Just before he disappeared around the corner he turned around.

"If you hurt him in any way Weasel, remember I'm a Malfoy and we have eyes and ears in places you didn't even know existed. I will hunt you down and _kill _you if you've touched one hair on his head. Got it?"

Without waiting for a reply, he turned the corner, his robes billowing around him, scarily like Snape. Ron had turned red at Draco's threat and he clenched his hands into fists.

Harry quickly stepped forward and put a hand on his arm, making the Gryffindor look up.

"Can we talk about this? Will you let me explain?" Harry begged slightly. Ron nodded, the look that had been on his face since Draco had sudden thrown them 'out of the closet' was being replaced with a look of horrific understanding.

Harry led his friend into an unused classroom and magically locked and silenced the door. He used his powers to brighten the room, hoping a cheery atmosphere would help with Ron's anger. Harry's idiotic optimism didn't help as the air around Ron was buzzing slightly with his rage, his aura flaring up.

"Just how long have you known that Malfoy was your mate? _Malfoy_, Harry!"

The Elemental Veela in question looked down at the floor.

"I've known since the beginning of August, after I changed. I only had a week to find him and get him to accept me. If didn't I would have died. I almost _did_ die."

To Harry's shock Ron didn't seem to care about his 'best mate's' near death experience.

"But it's _Malfoy_, Harry! I'd rather die than be stuck with him for the rest of my life! Not only is he a Slytheirn and pure evil...he's...a _boy_!"  
Harry felt a spark of anger start in his stomach. "Funnily enough I think I figured that out whenI was snogging him Ron! And I'd appreciate it if you didn't insult my mate to my face while we have this conversation!"

Ron's face looked pinched. "But it's okay for him to insult me and my family?"

"You started it by pointing your bloody wand at him! He didn't even do anything to you!"

"He was snogging my best friend! That's disgusting!" Ron shouted, his anger taking over.

Harry felt hurt at Ron's obvious opinions on homosexuality but his irritation at his friend was just too unbearable.

"So snogging my boyfriend is disgusting to you? I'd dare you to say that around Charlie!"

Ron took a step back as if Harry had slapped him. "Charlie's a poof?"

Harry felt his eye twitch in fury. "A poof? Merlin you're so closed-minded! And yes he is!"

"Well, we not here to talk about Charlie, this is about you and your confusing feeling for Malfoy. Exactly how long have you liked boys? Merlin, you've been sharing a room with the four of us for almost six years! How doI know you wasn't checking me out?"

Harry couldn't help the disgusted look on his face at Ron's question.

"Gross, Ron! I'd never check you out. That's just sick and wrong!"

"Are you insulting me?" The red head demanded, looking murderous. Harry gapped at him.

"You're the one who can't stop insulting my blood and my mate and practically called me a poof!"

Both Gryffindors were silent, breathing hard but not shouting at each other for a moment. Ron drew a shaky hand threw his head and began to stalk back and forth across the room like a caged lion.

"I cannot believe this! I can't fucking believe this! _Malfoy_! Does Ginny know? She's liked you for ages!"

Harry scoffed. " Are you really that dense? Ginny got over that childish crush in her Second Year. Yes Ginny knows, she went to Hermione when she found out I would have found my mate this summer. Unlike you, she's fine with it and actually happy for me."

Ron looked taken back. "_Happy_? You want me to be happy for you when you're stuck with Malfoy? There has to be a way out of this!"

Harry shook his head. "I need Draco. He's my soul mate. My twin flame. He completes me."

"Can't you just be uncompleted like everyone else?"

"I'd die!"

"And that's worse than being with Malfoy for the rest of your life? I would never-" Ron was saying but Harry cut him off.

"It's not just about you Ron! This is my life! Draco's life! You hate Draco so much, you'd rather have me dead without him than alive and with him?"

Ron just starred at Harry. "I don't even know you anymore. You're not the same Harry I joked around with from last year."

Harry straightened. "No I'm. That Harry grew up. I'm not clouded by the prejudices of others anymore. I make my own decisions now."

Ron stopped his stalking. "That's it Harry! Choose. Right now, him or me?"

Harry looked at his best friend in horrific realization. Ron, his best mate of six years was making him do what Draco, his school rival of six years had never done. Make him choose between two people he loved.

"Don't you dare. Don't you fucking dare make me choose between you and him!" Harry spat angrily as the shock wore off.

Ron sneered. "Oh and why not?"

Angry tears jumped up in Harry's eyes. "Because you'll only end up disappointed when the answer isn't you!"

Ron froze, his eyes wide. "So that's it? You're willing to choose a Slytherin, Death Eater piece of scum over your best friend?"

"No," Harry answered, wiping his eyes. "I am willing to choose my mate over my jealous, selfish best friend."

Ron's face turned purple with anger. "So now I'm jealous and selfish?" He demanded, his eyes hard.

"My only wish," began Harry. "After Draco actually accepting me, was for him not to make me choose between him and you. I never dreamed the boy I met on the train all those years back, the friend I made, would try to make me choose."

"He's_ Malfoy_, Harry!"

"He's my mate Ron!" Harry threw back, resisting the urge to stamp his foot. "If you can't accept him, then you're rejecting a part of me! And I can't help but be me! So if you can't accept that, tell me now."

Ron looked to be deep in thought for a minute, shaking his head and sighing. Foolishly, Harry began to hope, maybe Ron could just live with it, maybe.

"I just can't, Harry. He's _Malfoy_!"

Merlin, was Ron's needle stuck? Harry knew, very well actually, that Draco was a Malfoy without Ron's constant reminders.

Resentment filled the raven haired Gryffindor at Ron's answer. How could he have been so stupid as to think Ron would accept him?

"I should have known." Harry muttered to himself but Ron caught it.

"What is that supposed to mean? What with the look?"

Harry's mouth was set in a grim line. "It's _disappointment_."

Ron nodded stiffly. "I suppose it is disappointing to know you've got Malfoy to blame for all-"

"No Ron, I'm not disappointed in Draco or myself. It's _you_. I'm disappointed that my best friend isn't half the man I thought he was."

Ron pursed his lip in a disgusted manner before looking straight into Harry's eyes, his face set in anger.

"You know what? I don't need this shit. I'm outta here. Have a nice life with Malfoy, Potter. I don't ever want to see you again."

Harry swallowed away his tears. "Ditto. I just hope you remember you _chose_ this."

Ron didn't even turn around as he stormed away, leaving Harry and their friendship in that cold, unused, dirty classroom.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, Ron was a jerk but I'm sort of a fan of Ron loving and bashing.

Please review! I type more if you review!

S.Tangerine


	31. Why I Couldn't Leave You

A/N: Wow, I'm over nine hundred reviews now! You people are amazing for reviewing! Here's another chapter. Is everyone else's Document Manager not working as well? I had to do this the sneaky way!

* * *

Chapter Thirty-One: Why I Couldn't Leave You 

Draco had waited for fifteen minutes and Harry still hadn't shown up. Leaving their rooms to join in the Halloween

Feast, Draco was extremely tempted to run back to the corridor he had reluctantly left his mate with a short -

temperedGryffindor but stood firm. He had promised Harry that he would let the Elemental Veela sort this out on his own

but Draco didn't want him to get hurt.

That was another reason for the blond to just go to the Great Hall. These last three months with Harry had been great.

Their personalities fit together perfectly and while they still disagreed over many things, making up was the best part. His

feelings for the raven haired Veela had grown quickly and that scared Draco.

While his family weren't the Weasleys, Draco had known that his parents loved him and had to be harder on him than

his year mate's parents because he was to become such an influential person. Family pride mattered to both Lucius and

Narcissa Malfoy and there were times when Draco had felt they only saw him as Draco, the Malfoy heir not Draco their

child. They taught him how to survive even if it meant sacrificing his happiness.

With Harry, Draco felt needed, wanted but most of all loved. Since the beginning of September, the Elemental Veela

had made it a priority to be the last one Draco saw before bed and the first one to greet him in the morning. One night,

while up doing their homework by the Common Room fire, Harry told him that he thought Draco's toes were sexy. Draco

loved the attention that Harry gave him and that he turned Harry on. It was the little things the Gryffindor did or said that

Draco loved to hear.

Love. The whole idea of feeling so much for a person, they became your world terrified Draco. Living with two spys as

parents made Draco realize at an early age that loved ones were the best weakness for those you wished to exploit. Draco

didn't want to be weak but love made him feel so strong. Harry made him feel like he could do anything, made him feel

reckless, made him feel..alive.

Draco knew that every time Harry kissed him, he would like nothing more than to totally complete the bond but he held

back, waiting until Draco was ready. And in some weird way, Draco was. He was a teenage boy, he thought about sex

every six seconds and yet he made Harry wait just to see how long he would wait, how long we would need Draco. How

long he would love him.

What a pair they made. Harry was afraid to give love, while Draco was afraid to take it.

There was chaos in the Great Hall when Draco slipped in, his silvery eyes darting over to the Gryffindor table. Granger

and the littlest Weasley were sitting together with two seats saved at the end beside them, looking nervous. Instead of

taking the long route, Draco detoured into the space separating the Gryffindor and Slytheirn Tables. Just as he reached

Harry's two friends Draco took advantage of the noise to hiss "Weasley knows!" at the two Gryffindors before moving to

take his seat with Pansy, Theo and Blaise.

"What in Merlin's name did you say to Granger and Weasley? They look like you just said the Dark Lord wanted to

come over for tea!" Blaise whispered at his blond friend.

Pansy nodded. "And where's Harry?"

Draco looked around the table. They were surrounded by their friends, the neutral families opting to stay away from the

supporters of either side.

"Weasel found out about me and Harry. At the moment, Harry is trying to explain everything but it did not look to be

going well when I left."

Theo blinked. "How did he find out?" Draco cleared his throat.

"The blundering oaf intruded... on a private moment."

Blaise grinned. "Translation: He caught you snogging Harry." Draco glared at his friends as they giggled. It was weird.

"Yes, well if Harry doesn't come back soon I'm leaving early to find him. If I find out Weasel even looked at Harry the

wrong way I'll curse his freckles off."

Theo let out a low whistle. "Whoa...that's a lot of freckles."

Ten more minutes passed with Draco checking the door until it suddenly slammed open and Ron Weasley stormed

through.

"That's not a very promising sign."Pansy said as the redhead stomped past his sister and best friend to sit next to Neville

Longobtttom who looked both curios and frightened.

"That's it, I'm leaving." Draco said and stood up. His three friends followed him as did two Gryffindors.

They all met outside the doors to the Great Hall.

"Where do you thing you're going Granger, Weaselette?" Draco asked, in no mood to be nice.

Hermione sighed but stood her ground. "Listen Malfoy, we don't get along, probably never will but we have one thing in

common and that's that we care about Harry. We're coming to and there's nothing you can do to stop us."

"What about Weasel in there sulking?" Blaise asked his eyes on Ginny. He did that a lot lately. The Slytherin had tried to get the red head alone to apologize for his words before but she was always busy or with her friends.

Ginny starred right back at him. "Ron's a big boy now and if I know my brother I'll probably end up punching him before the night is out."

"Where do you think Harry went?" Theo asked as they followed Draco.

"Probably back to our rooms. Come."

The trip to Draco's and Harry's rooms were pretty short, Draco practically running to find Harry.

"If your brother has done anything to Harry, Weaselette I won't hesitate to kill him with my bare hands." Draco growled

as he saw the portrait of Merlin at the end of the corridor.

"Don't worry," huffed Ginny as she tried to keep up with him. "I'll hold him down as you do. Just make sure there's

some left for me."

"Prongs." shouted Draco before Merlin could open his mouth and the portrait swung open to revel a staircase. Quickly

the six students ran down the dusty stairs and Draco, in the lead threw open the hidden door to the Common Room.

It was dark, the only light coming from the fire, throwing Harry into shadows. Skimming the room quickly, Draco almost

missed the Elemental Veela sitting on the love seat, his legs pulled up toward his chest, his face sad.

"Harry." Draco said, his voice barely above a whisper but the Elemental Veela's head turned and Draco was shocked

to see one crystallized tear slide down Harry's cheek before he wiped it away.

"He gave me a choice. I don't really think he thought I would do it but I did and now he never wants to speak to me

again. He hates me."

Hermione and Ginny crossed the room in a flash both trying to comfort their friend. Draco took the opportunity to turn

to his friends.

"Get Greg and Luis to meet me later tonight in the Astronomy Tower. Weasel has to pay." His three friends nodded and

disappeared and Draco crossed the room to sit across from Harry on a comfy blue footrest.

"What did he say exactly?" asked Hermione rubbing Harry's back. "Are you sure it's not just him blowing off steam?"

Harry nodded. "He told me to choose right then between him and Draco. I said I couldn't- wouldn't choose Ron over

my mate and he needed to tell me now if he could accept that. He said he couldn't and I was to never speak to him again."

Ginny thumped her fist on her knee. "Merlin, that idiotic little prick! I'll kill him when I see him in the Common Rooms!

He'll be nothing but a greasy spot on the red carpets when I'm finished!"

Draco nodded. "You're better off without him, Harry. If he couldn't accept this he wasn't accepting you."

Harry nodded and took a deep breathe. "I understand that but it still hurts. Ron was the first true friend I ever made.

Dudley would tell the other kids before Hogwarts that anyone caught talking to me would get beaten up. It just feels like, if

he can hate me, so can you guys."

Hermione put her arm around Harry's shoulder and squeezed, giving him a lopsided, one armed hug that gave Draco a

tinge of jealousy.

"I will never hate you Harry. I know what kind of person you are and if you say that Draco here is good and that you

want to be with him I trust you."

Ginny patted his hand. "I think it's wicked awesome that you've got these new powers and totally romantic that Draco's

your mate. Not even old Voldie himself could make me hate you. How about Hermione and I go and talk, well yell at Ron

The Idiot for a while to make him understand?"

Harry relented, warning the two girls that Ron knew they knew and didn't tell him. Draco sat next to the raven haired

Gryffindor and watched the fire twist and turn, it's colors and shapes hauntingly sombre. Draco wasn't sure how long he sat

there, with his arm around Harry's waist just holding the distraught boy, when Harry suddenly spoke.

"You know, even though I've just lost my best friend and probably ruined any chance Hermione had with him, I still feel

as though I made the right decision."

Draco looked form the fire to Harry, the left side of his face in shadows.

"Of course you did. Weasel was asking you to die simply because he can't get over his childish jealousy."

Harry shook his head. "It's not because I didn't want to die, not that I'm particularly fond of it either but I couldn't leave

you. Not for him, not for Sirius, not for anybody. I- I love you."

It took Draco a moment to register what Harry had said, but his eyes widened when he did. Harry loved him? The

Slytherin's heart flew and plummeted at the same time. Harry LOVED him but what did Draco feel for Harry in return?

Was it love? Draco wasn't sure and suddenly felt panicky. Did Harry want him to said it back?

Harry chuckled at the look on Draco's face.

"You don't have to say anything until you're ready. I know how I feel when it comes to you but I just want it to be clear

to you. I want you to have no doubts in your mind about how I feel for you so that, if something had to happen to me,

you'd know."

Draco tightened his grip on Harry's waist. "I'm not sure what it is I feel for you." He confessed. "It' not love yet but...it

grows bigger everyday. More complex. And as for something happening to you, I'm here to make sure it doesn't. This may

be a new concept to you, but I'm going to protect you from now on."

Harry gave Draco a sad smile. "You can't do that Draco. People who protect me die." Then he sighed as his mate had

nothing to say to that and instead lent forward and gave Harry a soft yet sweet kiss.

"Go to sleep, you look tired and it's been an emotional day. Sirius and Remus probably already know what's happened

and if not you can tell them tomorrow."

"I'll go to sleep, but only if you stay with me. Just for a little while."

Draco nodded and conjured up a thick fleece blanket to wrap them up in. Twenty minutes later, after Harry had fallen

asleep, Draco stood up and walked toward the door. He had a meeting and a promise to keep.

* * *

Not far from Hagrid's hut a short figure waited in the shadows of the Forbidden Forest. He had called for a meeting

with his master, as he had urgent news about Harry Potter. Something the Dark Lord needed to know. Every crack set the

boy on edge. He could not afford to be caught, his revenge and his master's plans depended on it.

Suddenly, the shadows twisted against the small clearing and the murderer bowed as the chalk white face of Lord

Voldemort appeared.

"What newssssss, isss sssso urgent that you have called for me to come ssssso closssse to Hogwartssss, my loyal

ssssspy?"

The Death Eater shivered slightly at the hissing but kept his head bowed and his back straight.

"News, my Lord about Harry Potter. He is not what he appears to be."

The Dark lord narrowed his blood red eyes in anger.

"I could have told you that, you fool!" Voldemort began to draw his yew wand...

The spy panicked. "My Lord, he is an Elemental Veela!"

Voldemort stopped. "Elemental, you ssssay?"

The spy nodded. "Yes, I heard him say so with my own two ears to that mudblood Granger."

Voldemort nodded and lowered his wand.

"A change of planssss isssss in order. You could never kill an Elemental Veela by yourssself. I doubt even I hold that

power. It wasss probably hisss mudblood mother who gave him the blood."

"So how can we kill him, my Lord?"

Voldemort smiled, something that scared the spy more than his frown.

"What do Elemental Veela need more than anything?"

The question was met with silence.

"Their mate, you idiot! We kill Harry Potter by killing hisss mate."

* * *

A/N: Yeah I'm evil. Voldie's my dad. Just kidding. Read and Review please. Thanks for all the other reviews! Here's some clues about the next few chappies:  
-Draco and Ron 'talk'  
-Harry's week gets much worse as him and Draco fight  
-an attempt on Draco's life, one that Harry might not be able to stop?

S. Tangerine


	32. Weasel Hunting

A/N:I honestly can't wait to finish this story. I want to edit all the chapters and look at a finished product sometime in 2006. It feels like I've been writing this one forever and it's not even a year yet! Thanks for all the reviews. I'd probably still thank everyone, even if I only got one but doesn't it fill your heart with joy to get thanked? I'd reply to everyone of them too but that would have been 900 and something replies to date and I'd never sleep.

A/N2:My Document Manager STILL isn;t working! Damn it's annoying!

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Two: Weasel Hunting

Draco was quiet as he hid in the shadows from Flich, making his way up to the Astronomy Tower. If Draco had timed it right, Granger and Weaselette would have driven Weasel out of the Gryffindor Common Rooms in thirty minutes and that's when Luis and Greg would grab him and bring him to Draco.  
The blond had sworn that if Weasel had hurt Harry in any way he would make him pay...it wasn't Draco's fault if the redhead took that as in only the physical sense.  
The stairs to the Tower were dimly lit with fluttering torches, one at the top, middle and bottom of the stairs but Draco walked up the swiftly as if it were lit with the early rays of the morning sun.  
Just has he had ordered, both Slytherins were waiting for him in the Tower.  
"What's this about Drake? You haven't called on us since the end of last year." Commented Luis as Greg nodded in agreement. They usually did the 'dirty work' in their spying while Draco ran things.  
"I need you to bring Ronald Weasley here for a little visit. I made him a promise and now I'm fulfilling it."  
Greg looked skeptical. "You know Harry's not going to like you damaging his best friend, right Draco?"  
The blond smirked. "But you see, he's not Harry's friend anymore. Found out about Harry and myself and ended the friendship. Rather rudely from what Harry told me. Now I'm getting even."  
Luis grinned before bowing in jest. "Well, Luis Montague at your service m'lord. I'll bring him here by the scruff of his horrid red hair if I have to."  
Draco rolled his eyes at his ex-boyfriend's antics.  
"Just get him and get back to the Common Room without being caught."

* * *

For the third time that day, Ronald Weasley slammed a door shut. He'd just finished screaming at his sister and Hermione and couldn't stay in the Common Room with them anymore. Ron groaned into his hands as he ignored the Fat Lady's protests about being slammed so violently by moody teenagers.  
By tomorrow morning, all of Hogwarts would know that Harry Bloody Potter was an Elemental Veela and that Draco Fucking Malfoy was his mate. He and Ginny had completely forgotten that a Gryffindor was trying to kill Harry when they were arguing until Hermione went white and silenced them with a charm. The bushy-haired sixth Year had then bodily dragged both siblings into Ron's dormitory and gave them a tongue lashing about being discreet. Ginny had gotten all teary eyed at the knowledge that she had put the happy couple in danger while Ron had shrugged and tired to look unruffled.  
All that had gotten him was a fist full of Ginny and a hand full of Hermione in the face. So with a bloody nose and a stinging cheek, Ron had stormed out of the Common Rooms.  
If Ron was honest with himself, he would acknowledge the tendril of fear he felt for Ha-Potter that popped up like a newly grown daisy when he realized what he had done. But denial was Ron's middle name and his anger stomped on that daisy, turning it into pulp.  
Harry actually chose Malfoy, Malfoy over him. Not only did he throw away his friendship with Ron but somehow stole his sister and Hermione away from him too. Ron had no one now. Seamus and Dean weren't talking to him as well, having caught the gist of what had happened and sided with Potter and Posse. Really ironic, that one since Seamus did the same thing last year and practically told Harry to go stuff it about you-Know-Who being back and all. All Ron had left was Neville and even he was obsessed with Harry and Draco.  
So caught up in his anger, Ron didn't notice the shadows following him but he did feel the stunner that hit him in the back moments later.

* * *

Draco had been looking at his perfect nails when he heard them coming. He grimaced. They were making a lot of noise. Greg cursed and Weasley gave a muffled, outraged scream.  
"Merlin, you sound like a bloody female when you do that!" Luis hissed and few few seconds later Draco saw a flash of red light and knew they had stunned him.  
When they came into view, Draco raised an eyebrow. "Couldn't you have done that earlier instead of waiting until he woke up half the castle?"  
Greg scoffed. "We did. He actually woke up half way here and walloped Luis in the jaw and got me in the stomach before we could drag him here."  
Draco looked at his friends, they looked beaten up and Draco couldn't help the snicker that escaped him.  
Luis scowled. "What's so damn funny Drake?"  
Draco waved his hand at them. "This. You guys getting your arses kicked by a Gryffindor you stunned and out-numbered and is a Weasley. I think you've lost your touch."  
Greg glared. "Well next time you get him yourself. Not only is he awkward to carry and bloody heavy, he twitches in his sleep."  
With that said both Slytheirns dropped their load carelessly and left. Draco circled Ron as if he were an animal he was going to kill before nudging him harshly with his foot. Ron didn''t stir and Draco rolled his eyes.  
"Now they use a more powerful stunner." With a heartfelt sigh, the blond pulled out his wand and woke the sleeping Weasel.  
"Hmm-Wha-? Where am I?"  
Draco stood far enough back to avoid flying fists and put on his best 'bastard' mask.  
"Welcome to Hell I hope you hate it here."  
Weasley's head whipped around so far Draco was surprised it didn't go flying off his lanky shoulders. His surprised expression quickly morphed into one of anger.  
"Malfoy!" He spat as he rose to face the Slytherin Prince. "What did H-Potter sick his dog on me now?"  
Draco's eyes narrowed at the slight on Harry but he noticed the almost slip up in Potter. So Weasley was just a hot-head. An idiotic, jealous hot-head but a hot-head nonetheless. Still Draco had promised a world of hurt if Weasel hurt his Harry.  
His Harry? Getting a bit possessive there Malfoy. Shaking his head and storing that interesting tidbit away for later, Draco turned his attention back to the task at hand. Luis and Greg had locked the door and Weasley had no wand so he was stuck up here with Draco until the Slytherin let him out, up here with no one to hear his screams...okay, so he wasn't going to use any Unforgivables on him, no matter how good it would make him feel. Harry would kill him, mate or not.  
Weasley looked angry, scared and resigned to whatever fate Draco Malfoy had thought up for him. "Just hurry up and kill me Malfoy. No one will care anyways."  
Leaving his horrid grammar for later Draco put his wand away, surprising The Idiot, capital letters and all.  
"Oh stop your melodramatic ramblings Weasley, I'm not here to kill you, no matter how rewarding it would feel. And as for Harry, he has no idea I'm here."  
Weasley looked confused. Honestly did the git not understand simple talking?  
"You've lost me Malfoy. You're not going to hex me?"  
Point proven.  
Draco gave a suffering sigh. "I'll use smaller words then. I" Draco pointed to himself, "Am Not" He made a slashing movement with his hands and shook his head, "Going To Kill" Draco punched one fist into his palm, "You." He pointed to Ron. "Capeesh?"  
Weasley's face was as red as he atrocious hair.  
"Then what in the bloody hell do you want? I know you enjoy my company about as much as I enjoy yours."  
Draco gave a smirk. "Amazing. For once I actually agree with the useless ramblings that spew from your mouth."  
Weasley took a step forward and swift as lightning Draco had his wand out and pointed at the Gryffindor's neck.  
"I'll stop baiting you if you will just listen to me and actually use that waste of space between your ears to think about it. I think it's obvious that I want to talk about Harry." Draco removed his wand at Ron's reluctant nod.  
"Why do you want to talk about Potter? Don't you get it Malfoy? You've won. You've gotten Harry, Hermione and even my sister to think you've changed and now you're here to rub it in."  
Draco scoffed. "I've won? Won what? I wasn't under the impression that you and I were in any competition of sorts. You're not important enough to compete with me, Weasley. But that's not what I want to talk about." Draco said hurriedly at Ron's expression. the Gryffindor had a very short temper, that's what made him so fun to go after. Harry would usually just giving you a look of anger with his startling eyes and make you feel bad for the bug you accidentally killed yesterday while Ron would actually react and say the most idiotic things.  
"Well start already. You're the one who dragged me up here."  
Draco stood straight. "Tell me first. Why is it so hard to accept that Harry and I are mates. You don't have to like me and I certainly won't like you. All you had to do was grin and say you supported Harry in his decisions instead of betting bitchy because he felt insecure about tell you about me."  
Weasley looked bitter. "Why? Because I don't support his decision this time. You're no good for him Malfoy. Harry is emotional, kind, real...human and while you're like ice, cold and unfeeling. You'd get your kicks out of stringing Harry along just to make him die later on because you could. You're evil."  
Draco fumed. "I feel plenty of emotions, Weasley. Hate, pride, anger, lust. And those are just ones I can name without thinking!"  
Weasley smirked at him, startling the Slytheirn in it's sheer smugness. "But not love? You don't even love Harry yet. No, all you feel are negative emotions and when it comes time to say what Harry needs to hear you won't. Not only because you won't but because you can't. You Malfoy, don't feel love!"  
WHAM!  
Draco's closed fist slammed into Ron's nose, spurting blood everywhere, making Draco cringe. He hated getting Weasley's blood on him but for one moment he went and did something so very Gryffindor it confused him. Weasley had amazingly tuned in on one of his deepest fears. That he didn't say he loved Harry back because because he truly didn't. Because he couldn't. Lost in his thought, Draco missed Ron charge at him and ram into his chest, knocking the air out of his lungs as they fell to the stone floor tangled together.  
Weasley's fist slammed into Draco's cheek. "Why'd you chose this year to stop spying? Why'd you have to go and change everything!"  
Draco blocked the next blow and spent Ron flying off him with his own.  
"Everything changes you idiot. It's not like like enjoy being in danger every second of my life."  
Weasley sat back on his haunches breathing heavily. "I hate change! Every year something happens and things change. Why can everything stay the way it was when there was no Voldemort or Elemental Veela things to worry about! Answer that!"  
Draco sat up as well but neither student moved. "I can't."  
Weasley said nothing so Draco continued. "It's not only stupid but completely counter-productive to fear change. There are two things you can count on in life: death and change. So, you know what Weasley, you're going to have to live with it or die because right now things are changing. Would you stop bad changes if it meant you'd take away the good ones as well? If you would, then do us all a favor and die because you aren't really living in the first place. Get out of here before I change my mind and curse you."  
Weasley left, looking a bit less angry but a lot more confused than when he first showed up here, if that was possible, since he woke up in the Astronomy tower after being 'abducted' from the Gryffindor one.  
Rubbing his sore ribs and deep in thought, Draco left the Astronomy Tower. At the bottom of the stairs, the Slytheirn began to curse. There right in front of him with a curious expression were his parents and godfather. His mother gave him an amused look.  
"I was under the impression, with all the bonding and friendship making, that Harry was the Elemental Veela and you were his mate. Now you're also meeting Weasley in the Astronomy Tower late at night?"  
Draco, embarrassed beyond belief couldn't even defend himself as his family began to tease him.  
"I'm beginning to think my godson has an unhealthy obsession with Gryffindors. Lucius what having you being doing to the boy?"  
Malfoy Sr gave a look of indignance. "I swear it was Cissa's coddling! I wanted Drumstrang but she insisted on something closer to home."  
Draco growled as his mother ruffled his hair. "That's it! I'm not having some lucid romantic tryst with Weasley. The mere thought disgusts me! I was simply trying to have a decent conversation with the barbarian about Harry and myself when he got violent. Look what the git did to my cheek!"  
Narcissa, ever the concerned mother, quickly grabbed her son's pale face to see a bluish-purple bruise already forming. Eying him suspiciously, she sighed.  
"It'll be impressive tomorrow. As you're Professor you're punishment for fighting is to not see Madam Pomfrey until tomorrow morning. I'd like to see how you explain this to Harry."  
Draco's eyes went wide as he gapped at his mother. Lucius reached out and closed his son's mouth before crinkling his eyebrow in confusion.  
"I thought Weasley was unaware of your situation with Harry? Even more, why would he consent to talk to you?"  
Draco cleared his throat and looked sheepish. "He found out about Harry and I today and didn't take it very well. He and Harry had words and Weasley ended the friendship. I promised retribution to Weasley and got it tonight. Sort of. Got Greg and Luis to grab Weasley so it's mostly legal. I didn't even curse him."  
Lucius looked puzzled. "I'm not sure whether to be proud that you handled it so creatively or angered that you didn't hex Weasley's spawn."  
Snape smirked. "So the Hogwarts Dream Team isn't so dreamy? How sad."  
Draco nudged him. "Granger and Weaselette aren't too bad I suppose. Weasley was already roughed up when he came to me. I just assumed that Luis and Greg did it but now I'm not so sure. Granger has a fierce right hook and Harry told me that Ginny confessed to punching Blaise back in September and giving him that bruise on his jaw."  
"Harry has very violent friends." Narcissa mused out loud.  
"It's a Gryffindor trait." Said Snape with a slight sneer.  
Draco glared at his godfather. "Why do you say such things? You know I know about Harry being your nephew. Can you honestly say he's as bad as you thought he was?"  
Snape sighed and transformed right before their eyes into Severeus the Godfather.  
"You're going to want an honest answer about this, aren't you?"  
"It would be preferable." Severeus sighed again.  
"Well I'll give you that Harry Potter is not a total replica of his father but his godfather-"  
Draco cut him off. "There's your problem. We're not talking about Sirius Black, nor are we talking about James Potter, Remus Lupin or even Lily Potter. We're talking about Harry Potter. Being the son of Lily and James does make him a bit like them, but by being a part of both of them he becomes separate from them and into his own unique self. Granger's parents are muggles but that doesn't make her a muggle. For some reason their blood mixed together to create Hermione who is different, more so because she has magic. It's the same concept."  
Sev gave him a glare. "Are you trying to psycho-analyze me?"  
Draco shook his head. "What can you tell me about Harry Potter? What?"  
"He's an Elemental Veela."  
Draco rolled his eyes. "Something about his character."  
Sev scoffed. "He's horrible at Potions."  
Lucius answered this time. "That's only because you grade him harder than everyone else, yell at him for looking at the instructions too many times and we've had Draco here ruin many of his Potions."  
Snape gave him a betrayed look. "Why are you defending him?"  
Lucius shrugged, an odd sight indeed. "I'm curious as to where this is going."  
Snape grumbled before looking up at Draco.  
"He's too stubborn."  
"And how's that bad?"

Sev growled. "What is this Twenty Questions? It's bad because he doesn't listen to his elders and follow simple rules."  
Draco laughed. "I don't do that. It's called being a teenager. Face it, you know nothing about you're own nephew."  
That was a sobering thought to the Potions Master.  
Narcissa decided to change the subject. "So how is the bonding progressing?"  
Draco blushed slightly and sent his mother a look. She just practically asked if he and Harry had had sex yet.  
"Fine I guess. It's not easy trying to get to know someone when you have an unknown murderer inside the castle and a well known mass murdering madman outside it. Now Weasel had to go add even more stress to our situation..."  
As Draco trailed off Lucius cleared his throat. "I've been meaning to speak with you about that. The tension in the castle is not a good climate for producing a bond. With this unknown Gryffindor out to kill Harry, your life and future are also at risk. Perhaps it would be best if the both of you were to be hidden away, even at the Headquarters or a Malfoy cottage, until the bonding is complete."  
Draco looked at his father hard. It was a good idea but he saw where this was going. Once Lucius got his family into hiding he'd do his best to keep them there.  
"I won't hide from this war father and neither will Harry. For some reason he thinks this is his war to fight."  
Severeus was silent for a moment. "He's hiding something about what happened last June in the Department of Mysteries. Lucius, do you by chance know why Potter was sent there?"  
Lucius shook his head. "Other than to retrieve the prophecy on him and the Dark Lord and fail to kill Harry again, nothing."  
Snape 'hmm'-ed in thought while Draco looked shocked.  
"There's a prophecy about Harry and Voldemort?"  
The three adults raised an eyebrow each at the boy. "Harry didn't tell you?" Narcissa asked in confusion. Draco shook his head slowly.  
"He didn't say a word. Are you sure he knows about it?"  
Snape nodded this time. "He let it slip that Dumbledore told him in June. I confronted him about it and he spooked and became defensive so I let it go for the moment."  
Draco nodded but inside felt a bit angry. Here they were, trying to build a bond that relied on trust and Harry wouldn't tell him about a freaking prophecy?  
"Black, Lupin and Potter's friends also have no clue. Whatever it is, it must be big. Dumbledore wanted it protected lat year and the Dark Lord wanted it enough to send his top Death Eaters after it." confessed Snape.  
Lucius stroked his chin. "He knew Dumbledore knew the whole thing and he wanted to as well. That's why he attacked the Potters on Halloween night. He told us that new information said that his biggest threat was either a Potter or a Longbottom. He wouldn't even tell Bella the information so that when he disappeared she went crazy and tortured the Longbottoms for information about Harry." He looked at his son. "this is just another example of why who both should just hide out until the war dies down."  
Draco suddenly remembered his own words to Harry this very night.  
_ "This may be a new concept to you, but I'm going to protect you from now on."_  
If hiding until the end of the war would keep Harry safe, Draco would do it.  
"Very well Father. I'll talk to Harry about it." And maybe get some answers along the way.

* * *

A/N: Sorry this one was so late but is upgrading and I'm busy trying to get a tattoo AND it's a bit longer than the last few chappies. Hopefully you all understand why and what Harry and Draco will argue about in the next chappie or two.

S.Tangerine


	33. Flirting With Disaster

A/N: My tattoo's not too sore tonight so I've decided to update! Getting it was one interesting experience. Thanks for all the reviews guys!

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Three: Flirting With Disaster

Harry sat at the dining room table, grinning as Sirius tried to cook them up some breakfast. Remus was recovering in the Hospital Wing from his transformation that night and had left the two to eat on their own. They were just lucky it was a Saturday and not a school day or else Sirius would be teaching.

At the moment, Sirius was flinging out his black French Toast.

"I don't understand it. Remus just puts it in and lets it cook and flips it every now and then and it comes out fine. I do that and it looks like a piece of burnt tire."

Harry snickered. Sirius had yet to figure out that Harry could cook; fifteen years as the House Elf of his relatives had given him that talent.

Two more attempts at French Toast and three burnt eggs later, Harry took pity on his godfather and offered to cook.

Sirius sighed but amusement shone in his clear blue eyes. "Fine, I surrender to your cooking expertise but I accomplished what I wanted to today."

"Funny, I thought you'd fancy actually eating this morning. What did you want to achieve?" said Harry as he broke three eggs to scramble.

"I wanted to make you smile and forget what Ron had said. He'll come around. A friendship like yours won't end over something like this."

Harry's smile faded as he remembered the whole reason for his bad mood that morning.

"No, Harry, smile!" protested Sirius waving his arms. "Now my work will be for nothing!"

Harry gave a small smile to his 'distraught' godfather as he put down a plate in front if him and one for himself.

"Draco not joining us this morning?" Sirius asked with a mouth full of scrambled eggs. Harry wrinkled his nose at his godfather's horrible table manners before shaking his head.

"He's actually still asleep which is weird. I don't remember going to sleep last night in my bed but I was there this morning and Draco is sleeping like he didn't get in until late."

Sirius shrugged. "You know I was with Moony all night. It's easier for Remus with Padfoot to distract him."

Harry bit his lip. Sirius was trustworthy and wouldn't tell Remus anything until they were sure and Harry couldn't keep this secret much longer.

"If Remus could be cured of this, do you think he would take the chance?" Harry asked cautiously, picking at his eggs.

Sirius snorted. "Hell, yes. It's horrible what he goes through even with his Potion, you know that so why are you asking?"

"Because we might have found a cure."

Harry's declaration was met with silence before Sirius' shaky voice answered back.

"Harry there is no cure. People have been trying to find one since Werewolves were first created."

"I know," Harry began. "but Draco and Snape and Draco's dad and I have found out something that could help. Think about it. Lycanthropy is called a curse right? Well every curse has a counter-curse."

Sirius pondered that for a moment before pointing his fork at Harry.

"What about the Three Unforgivables? They're unforgivable because they can't be stopped."

Harry had to think about that for a moment but slowly he began to answer.

"Well, they aren't cured or stopped or healed with a magical counter-curse are they? It's more of a strength of character. Some witches or wizards don't take to well to a potion or spell and die anyway, no matter how simple the curse. Let's start with the Imperius Curse," Harry said, holding up one finger.

"It controls your mind and ultimately your body. Some can throw it off, most can't. People who can are known to be independent, strong willed and stubborn are able to resist it."

Harry held up another finger. "The Cruciatus Curse causes intolerable pain on it's recipient. Again, _muggles _have been known to be able to push away pain and become stronger because of it. It's like a mind over matter sort of deal."

Sirius nodded but raised an eyebrow. "What about the Killing Curse? Only you've ever survived that."

Harry looked down and cleared his throat. "I've got this theory. To cast Avada Kedavra, you need to feel hate and anger and rage...negative emotions. Dumbledore said that my strength lies in my ability to love. Cheesy I know but that's what he said. He also said that it was my mum, sacrificing herself for me that saved me. So the answer is love."

Sirius was pale. "Li-" his voice caught. "Lily sacrificed herself? You mean Voldemort didn't just kill her on sight?"

Harry looked at him, eyes wide. "Didn't you know? The Dementors make me remember my dad telling mum to take me and go while he held off Voldemort. After he killed him, Voldemort came upstairs to my room and told mum to stand aside. She wouldn't. She begged for him to kill her instead and he did but still came after me. All I remember after that is this flash of green light and my forehead stinging."

Sirius had his hand to his elbows resting on the table, hands to his mouth, eyes closed. Harry sighed.

"The whole reason I brought this up was because being a werewolf has been called being cursed. I figure it's nothing too physical because it would be in the saliva and you've swapped spit with a werewolf and haven't been turned. So it's magical. You know that my blood is pure, even more so than Draco's and that it got this way because it forced out impurities. Well, if we use a Potions with a few drops of my blood in it...it just might work."

Sirius nodded and a smile grew on his face. You know what Harry? It just might."

Draco took that moment to stumble into the kitchen, yawning and stretching, making Harry grin.

"Hey sleepyhead, what happened to being up and at 'em like every self-respecting pureblooded wizard?"

Draco turned to glare at the smug Gryffindor when Harry let out a gasp, quickly followed by a growl and a hand grabbing his mate'schin.

"Who ever did this to you will wish their grandparents had never been born when I'm through with them!" Harry hissed as the room's temperature skyrocketed.

The water in Sirius's glass began to boil as Harry's pupils narrowed into cat-like slits, big dark and angry. The Elemental Veela's hair bristled like a frightened cat's fur, the colors glowing with power. His canines, while not lengthening, sharpened.

While that was the only change in Harry it didn't make him ugly like the bird-Veela at the Quidditch World Cup but instead more like the powerful Elemental Veela that he was. Harry still looked human, just a more improved version of one.

Sirius stood walked cautiously over to his godson.

"Harry, you need to calm down. I'm sure Draco has a perfectly good explanation as to why his face looks like he got into a fight with a door and lost."

Harry growled at Sirius before lifting a glowing hand to touch the bruise gently. Draco flinched and Harry slowly slid his other hand on the right side of Draco face, bringing the bruise to his lips. Just as gently as his hands, Harry placed a glowing kiss to the bruised cheek, the Elemental Veela's print staying there like glowing lipstick before it faded into his mate's cheek. The bruise shrank and faded leaving perfectly place white skin.

Those emerald green cat-like eyes never left Draco's as Harry's hand slide down between them to disappear under his shirt. There, it came to rest on the ribs that Weasley had also bruised the night before. Pressing in lightly, Harry's powers left a glowing hand print this time, healing the injury before lightly caressing the healed skin and pulling back. Draco missed their touch.

Feeling his mate's disappointment, Harry wrapped his arms around the slim body beside him, pressing his forehead to the side of Draco's.

"Are you better now?" He whispered, his eyes closed as the heat retreated along with any physical characteristics that told thatHarry was angry.

Draco nodded. "Better thanks." The blond turned his head and looked around the kitchen. "What's for eating?"

Harry gapped. "Aren't- are you- would you mind- what the fuck happened to your face, Draco!'

Sirius was standing with his arms crossed looking torn between amusement at Harry's possessiveness and the need to discipline Harry for cursing.

Draco sighed, looking nervous. The whole point of kidnapping Weasley was that, if talking with him didn't go as planned, Harry wouldn't have to know about it. If it had, Draco would have bragged a little.

"Are you going to want an honest answer?"

Harry rolled his eyes as Draco pulled away form him and sat at the table, pulling Harry's breakfast over and beginning to eat it.

"No, of course I want you to lie to me. Did you just see what I did? I almost cooked Sirius because you were hurt! I think you owe me an answer!"

Sirius made a funny noise in his throat. "Why'd you almost cook me! What did I do? I didn't do that to him! Why cook me!"

Harry sat down next to Draco. "I can't hurt my mate. You were the only other person in the room the magic could have attacked if I had gotten that angry. Be thankful my control is better."

Draco sighed, pushing away the empty plate. It was honestly, in everyone's best interest for him to just explain what happened to Harry. The lad was smart, he'd see Weasley in class with some bruises of his own and put two and two together. While Harry the Wizard might not want to kill Ron, Harry the Elemental Veela would do it gladly and not leave anything to bury.

Harry and Sirius were bantering back and forth when Draco just butted in.

"After you went to sleep last night I went to see Weasley. I tried to talk some sense into his thick skull but ended up punching it instead"

Harry looked shocked. "Ro- Ron did this to you?"

Draco nodded and quickly began explaining as Harry's eyes narrowed in anger and he began to shake.

"Don't do anything you'll regret Harry. I sought him out and threw the first punch. I was trying to get you your friend back. If it makes things any better, he doesn't hate you, he just has a very short, almost to the point of not existing, temper and feels like I stole you from him. A bit possessive as well, Weasley. Is that another Gryffindor trait?"

Harry took a deep breathe. "So you were trying to get me my friend back even hough you absolutely loathe said friend?"

Draco shrugged. "Okay so it does sound a bit far fetched but it's true.But you go all weepy without your Weasel."

Sirius snorted. "IfI didn't like you so much Draco, I'd be pretty upset about that. The Weasleys are family you know."

Draco sniffed. "Not to me." Sirius rolled his eyes and mouthed 'Malfoys' to Harry who snickered.

Draco continued as if nothing had happened. "If you want him back, you'll simply have to go and talk to him."

Harry scoffed and shook his head. "He was the one who ended the friendship. If he wants to talk, he's coming to me."

Sirius grinned. "And here comes Gryffindor trait number four! Stubbornness!" The black-haired wizard then began to sing a 'Stubbornness' themes song that consisted of the word stubbornness being sung to the tune of 'Spider man'.

Draco frowned. "Four? I've only got three."

Harry smiled. "You missed the Guilt-Complex trait we've all gotten in some way or another."

"Ah. So it's aGuilt-Complex, violent tempers, stubbornness and aHero Complex?"

Sirius's song had ended. "So if Harry's going to be stubborn, allow me to talk to Ron for you. If I can't smooth things over, it's a lost cause."

Draco snorted. "Well Harry I hope you had some fond memories of Weasley because Black here is going to screw it all up."

"You know, I'd like you better kid, if you were more funny Ha ha than funny sarcastic. I'm off!"Sirius declared as he grabbed a piece of black toast, popped it in his mouth and left to find Harry's ex-best friend.

Draco was slipping Harry's orange juice as the Elemental Veela gazed thoughtfully at him.

"You know, I think I'm turning you into a romantic."

Draco choked on his juice.

"You think what? Don't be ridiculous! What have I done to be accused of becoming romantic?"

Harry smiled and rested his chin on his propped up hand.

"You would help me get back my best friend, who's family you've hated for centuries because it would make me happy. Admit it."

Draco fidgeted. "Perhaps I did it to save my own skin. I don't fancy spending all my days with you as a depressed Elemental Veela, lonely and pinning for his Weasel to play Quidditch with."

Harry laughed. "Well, whatever the reason, if this works out I'll owe you one."

Instead of continuing the flirty banter between them, like Harry had intended, those words out his mate on edge.

"That reminds me of something we need to discuss."

Harry felt a bit uneasy. "What's that?"

"My father came to me with the idea and I quiet agree." Began Draco. "We're trying to bond Harry. Completely. If one of us dies, we lose our chance of happily ever after. Why don't we just go away until the danger's gone? Until the war has begun to die down? We'll be safe."

Harry's face had closed off, it was a mask, Draco realized. Harry Potter had a mask.

"No Draco. I can't do that. We can't do that. We'll be running! Hiding! If we do that, what kind of message does that send? We'll be letting him win!"

Draco shoved his glass away and turned to glare at Harry.

"I can't bond with you if you're already _dead_ now can I? We'll be safe until the end of the war! You can come back and kick some death Eater arse to satisfy you're Hero Complex if you need to!"

Harry growled at Draco. "And what? Leave Sirius and Remus, Hermione and Ginny, the Weasleys, hell you're family and friends in danger to fight? To die in our place?"

Draco stood up in anger. "It's not your war to fight Harry!"

"Of course it is!"

Both teenagers were silent. Draco was angry. All the hurt from last night at hearing how Harry didn't trust him had come back.

"Because of the prophecy? Because of the spewings of some mental old attention seeker you would stay here to die?"

Harry had gone pale. "You know about the prophecy?"

"I know of it. That it's about you and Voldemort. Why didn't you tell me?"

Harry laughed harshly. "Why? Did you really want to hear you were the mate of a walking target? Voldemort would kill for this information. Tell me, would you die to hear it? Would you die to keep it a secret? Would you die for me?"

Draco felt like Harry was mocking him. "Of course I would. What kind of stupid question is that?"

"Why?" Harry asked, looking as though Draco was a child how didn't understand who to cast a certain spell.

"Why? Becasue...I-I jsut...-I just would alright!"

Harry was still looking at him sadly. "So you don't love me but you would die for me? Don't you understand that your life depends on this?"

"Don't you understand that your life depends on this as well? A prophecy won't mean much if you can't trust me enough to bond and die in January, which I remind you, only two months away!"

Harry cocked his head to the side. "Do you even know what it says? The prophecy?"

Draco shrugged. "Does it matter right now? Not all prophecies are fulfilled. What's more likely to happen quicker, us needingto bond or this prophecy and Voldemort?"

Harry shrugged. "It's a toss up really."

Draco sighed in frustration. "Harry if we just leave until the war's over it won't matter."

"Yes it will! Draco, the prophecy names me as the only one with the power to defeat Voldemort."

Draco froze. "No, it can't- Dumbledore-?"

Harry pfft-ed. "Draco, Dumbledore is old. Voldemort hasn't changed much since his last Reign of Terror. Soon Dumbledore's body will not be able to keep up with his mind. Then what? Draco, it's always been me and Voldemort."

Draco shook his head. "It- there has to be some kind of mistake. Tell me the whole thing."

Harry sighed. "_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies...and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not...and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives...the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies... _It's pretty straightforward and gets repetitive pretty early on."

Draco looked grim and defeated. "So it's you. In the end it'll be you and him?"

Harry cleared his throat before moving closer to his upset mate. Draco took a step back. Hurt, Harry tried to explain.

"It could have been Neville, had Voldemort chose differently but it's me. Only Dumbledore, myself and now you know it's full contents. I couldn't tell you-" Harry voice broke. "because I've only just found out last June. I couldn't tell you because of the way you're looking at me right now. Like I'm a lsot cause. Like I'malready dead."

Draco took a shaky breath. "You could have told me. You know that. Merlin, Black and Lupin...they don't know either? Or Granger or Weaselette or Weasel."

"I can't!" Harry said, his fear written on his face. "Do you have any idea what Voldemort would do to them- to their _families_!- if he knew they knew about the prophecy! Sirius has already _died_ once!"

Draco closed his eyes. "So this is another way to save everyone but leave you here to suffer? Do you realize how twisted that is? You may be the only one who can kill Voldemort but we're fighting this war too. Without you half the Weasleys would already be dead! If you had told us we could have helped. We still can!"

Harry threw his hands up in the air. "Don't you get it! Knowing this will put them-you!- in danger!"

"We're already in danger! My family began spying before you were even thought about! The Weasleys are the biggest bunch of 'blood traitors' this side of Britain and Granger is a muggleborn. We'd be in danger without you! I'm choosing to help you becauseI believe you can do this! But not without help."

"This coming from the guy who, just moments ago, wanted to turn tail and run from the war? Now we're fighting it head on? This isn't your fight. Mine: yes, yours: not really. Tell your father he can spirit you away but I'm not coming. Voldemort will follow me where ever I go."

Draco stood his ground. "I'm not leaving without you. If you're staying I'm staying."

Harry began to panic._ Push him away_, his mind told him while his heart disagreed. _Just until the danger's passed._

"Perhaps I don't want you here. Maybe it would be better if we took a break. You're not ready for commitment anymore now than you were in August."

Draco's light grey eyes were wide before they narrowed in anger. "Fine. You try and blame this all on me when it's you who lied. What a fucking double-standard. When a Slytheirn lies they're evil, when a Gryffindor lies-" Draco walked over to the door "- it's for your own good! Fuck you!" He slammed the door.

Harry felt the bond between them stretch painfully before contracting unhappily, as if to say' go after him you idiot!' but Harry didn't. _If you love something, set it free; if it comes back it's yours, if it doesn't, it never was._

At least that's what Harry was telling himself.

* * *

Draco stormed up the corridor, scattering First and Second Years as he stalked. How could Harry be so...frustrating! Never before had someone made Draco want to punch them in the face and hug them tightly like Harry did.

As the blond fumed silently, his feet carried him toward his godfather's personal chambers. He had taken the long route, not wanting anyone to know where the entrance to Harry's rooms were. If he hadn't been so angry and frustrated and, even though he would never admit it, scared, Draco would have noticed that many Hogwarts students were pointing at him and whispering.

Turing a corner Draco walked alone down the dark, dungeon corridor, his shiny black boots clicking on the cold stone floor. A few meters away for the entrance of the Slytherin Common Rooms was a small alcove. Stopping, Draco whispered the password and waited as the stones shifted like the entrance to Diagon Alley. Stepping in quickly, Draco looked around as the stones reset them selves. Only Draco, Pansy, Theo and Blaise, along with Draco's and his friend's parents knew where Sev's personal chambers were. And Dumbledore. That man knew everything...well, at least way more than most people.

The living room was done in the traditional greens and silver with a bit of black form Sev's own tastes. There was a medium sized dining room and kitchen connected with hallway that had bathroom, a master bedroom and two guest rooms. At the end was Severeus' personal Potions Lab. Just as the blond had suspected, Snape was present, working on the Werewolf cure.

"Draco, good news. This variation works. I administered the cure last night and the blood is lycanthriopy free this morning. A few more test and perhaps we can get Potter to let us try it on Lupin."

Draco nodded, torn between his anger at Harry and his excitement that the Potion worked. Severeus noticed his godson's conflicting emotions at once.

"What has happened Draco? You of all people should be bouncy about in your childish adolescent excitement at this discovery."

Draco sighed and bit his lip. He wanted Severeus to know as well as his parents, what he had discovered.

"Where are Father and mum? They need to hear this as well."

Sev nodded as took his cauldron off the fire and removed his dragon hide apron. Quickly he cleansed his hands and motioned toward the door.

"Lucius and Narcissa offered to watch over Longbottom's detention for me. He was out last night after curfew. Your father also has another pro-type of the cure that he was trying."

Draco nodded. The potions classroom was only up one floor, directly above Sev's personal chambers so that he could hear if anyone broke in. Paranoid as always.

Entering the Potions classroom, Snape stopped to bark at Longbootm who was in the corner, fiddling with something.

"Longbottom! What the hell do you think you're doing?"

The cowardly Gryffindor jumped, almost knocking over one of Sev's Storing Cupboards for his ingredients.

Neville was pale. "I-IIII wwasss just-st lo-oo-kin-ing for so-some-e mmo-ore pol-li-lish, Sir."

Snape sneered. "In the corner Longbottom? Your idiocy amazes me." Draco nudged his godfather to hurry up terrorizing the quivering Gryffindor.

"It's in the back Potion Ingredient closet. Don't knock anything over...most of it's worth more than you."

Cloak flapping behind him, Snape left the ashen boy in his classroom and entered his office with Draco close behind him.

Both Slytheirns were met with an odd sight. Snape's desk was covered with a melted cauldron that still had puffs of neon green smoke billowing from it's twisted remain. Lucius was covered form head to toe in soot while Narcissa was giggling, holding onto a small pure white bunny.

Lucius looked up and gave a grim smile. "This one was not a success."

Snape snorted. "A bit obvious there." Narcissa looked up form her new pet and grinned at her son.

"Draco! Come and see this. He's positively the most darling thing I've ever seen!"

Draco smiled and indulged his mother. Narcissa Malfoy was ever inch the lady and absolutely loved small fluffy animals.

"He's charming mother. There is something I must speak to you all about."

Immediately Silencing Charm went up. The door couldn't be locked as Severeus had a detention going on and it was unwise to leave Longbottom alone in an empty room, never mind one full of Potions.

Lucius was still full of soot as he sat and looked at his son.

"Like I told you, Harry did not take well to the idea of leaving."

"Because of the prophecy?" Snape asked immediately, sensing his godson's hesitation.

Draco nodded. "We argued and he told me the truth, for once. According to some crackpot who decided to go out in public for once, Harry is the only one who can kill Voldemort. The only one with the power. Either he kills the Dark Lord or the Dark Lord kills him."

Narcissa gasped and clutched the bunny tightly to her chest.

"But he's only a boy. A sixteen year old. No one would expect that of him."

Draco snorted. "Dumbledore would. The whole Wizarding World does. And so did we."

"How can you be certain it is him? Prophecies are very foggy when it comes to specifics." Lucius asked.

Again Draco snorted. "What's Harry bloody famous for? Defeating Voldemort when he was one. For his scar. The prophecy said something about him being marked by Voldemort. It's Harry, Father.

Severeus looked to be in shock. "This is unbelievable. What powers could the boy possibly posses to kill the immortal? He may be an Elemental Veela but so was Lily and she was murdered!"

Draco shook his head. "Harry's mum sacrificed herself for Harry. She didn't fight back. Her mate was dead, the best she could do was protect her son. She would have died soon after if she had, by some miracle defeated Voldemort that night."

Narcissa looked ready to cry. "How do you know that?"

Draco sighed as he sat down. He was exhausted. "Harry told me. He remembered a lot from that night. Blame the dementors."

Severeus was just about to open his mouth when someone's voice came form outside his office door.

"Neville! How are old boy? Having a detention, I see?" There was a pause in Sirius Black' tremendous voice as Neville's mumbled reply came back.

Snape groaned. _Not Black, not in here_. He thought as Remus's voice sounded as well.

"Do you know if Professor Snape is around Neville? In his office? Thank you."

The group in the office did not have to wait long before Sirius barged in, leaving Remus at the door, his hand poised to knock.

"Sirius," Remus began, looking a bit annoyed. "It is not very polite to simply come in uninvited like some old friend. Most people knock."

Sirius looked back at his lover and smiled. "But I'm not most people, Remmy." Suddenly the animagus began to search around the office, lifting papers and opening drawers. "Hey, Snapey, do you have anymore pain reliever potions? Poppy's all out until this afternoon and Remus needs one."

Snape fumed with rage as he stalked over to the ex-convict and slammed shut the door he was opening, nearly chopping off the man's fingers.

"Kindly remove your disgusting hands from my property if you wish to keep them attached, Black!"

Sirius looked about ready to bite the Potions Master when another voice interrupted them.

"Draco! Are you here? Something's happened!" came Pansy's voice as she, followed by Theo and Blaise, clamored into the office.

"What's happened? Is it Harry?" Draco asked, feeling bad about how he'd left things with the Veela.

Pansy was bent over gasping so Theo answered.

"Turns out that Weasel can't keep his mouth shut. When he and his sister argued last night the idiot spilt the beans about Harry and Draco. Now the whole bloody school knows."

"Including the killer." Added Blaise.

The room was silent as they processed that thought.

"So Draco's in danger?" asked Narcissa standing up suddenly. Pansy nodded.

Suddenly there was a crash int he classroom, followed by a scream.

"Longbottom." Snape hissed as he stalked into the classroom, followed by the group in his office.

Neville stood at the back of the room holding his wand looking down at the hole that was burning into the floor from the acid he'd spilt. Stressed, Snape lashed out.

"Longbottom you idiot! What do you have to say for yourself?"

Instead of cowering like most in the room expected him to, the boy turned slowly, an evil smirk on his chubby face.

"Just one thing." he said, no stutter in his mocking voice.

"What?" snarled Snape, enraged at the boy's nerve.

"I pledge allegiance to The Dark Lord, Voldemort as my master now and forever."

The Slytheirn in the classroom started but were too late as the room began it dissolve in front of their very eyes and they sank into the darkness.

* * *

A/N: Yes, I'm evil. Sorry this was so late but my tattoo's getting better, I had trouble writing the fight AND my cousin decided to have a baby on New Years Eve. It was nerve wracking because she had a few complications. Every thing's peachy now!

S.Tangerine


	34. Dumbledore's Army: The Leader and His Ge

A/N: For everyone who asked, my cousin had a baby boy and she's doing better now. She's gonna name the little bundle of joy Kyle. He's got red hair and everything!

On another happy note, I made 1000 reviews! My mom baked me a cupcake and put a little 1000 on it in green icing and a candle on top. It was funny.

Thanks for all the reviews, I felt bad this morning leaving you all like I did.

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Four: Dumbledore's Army: The Leader and His Generals

Draco had been gone for a couple of hours when Harry suddenly felt a sharp pain, just under his bellybutton. It felt as though someone had pulled out a part of his stomach and Harry doubled-over in agony. The pain spiked before dulling into a steady throb.

Gingerly, Harry straightened up and rubbed his tummy.

"What in the bloody hell was that?" He said out loud in the empty room. Another throb of pain and Harry winced. Perhaps he should go to Madam Pomfrey, this was really painful.

Before he could make his way to the door that lead to Merlin's portrait, Ginny, Hermione and amazingly Luna Lovegood stumbled in looking panicked.

A feeling of dread grew in Harry as he saw Ginny's pale face before him. "What's happened?"

Ginny was tearful. "I'm so very sorry, Harry! Me and Ron had a huge row and now the whole school knows!"

Harry quickly put his arm around the sobbing girl and led her to a chair. Sitting across from her, the Elemental Veela gently asked. "Okay, now what does the whole school know?"

"Elemental Veela are said to have been created by the Greek Goddess of Love and Beauty." Luna said in her dreamy voice, her wide blue eyes staring at Harry. "Would that make you part God as well, Harry?"

The raven haired Gryffindor looked at Luna in shock before turning his emerald eyes to Hermione.

"They all know about you and Draco. The Elemental Veela parts and the mate parts." Hermione confirmed sadly. "God, Ron is such an idiot!" The bushy haired girl said suddenly, looking enraged.

Ginny was still crying, her cheeks shiny with tears. "I swear I didn't mean to!"

Harry nodded and put a hand on her shoulder. "I know. It was bound to come out eventually." He turned to Hermione again. "We have to tell Draco."

Luna smiled before skip-walking over to Harry. "He'll know. We ran into his friends on the way here and they said that he was with Professor Snape. They ran off to tell him. Well, they didn't run. They never run..."

Harry sighed but tensed again as Luna focused her odd eyes on him again. She seemed to be staring right into his soul and it always made him nervous.

"So you know what the power to defeat Voldemort is. Congratulations." Harry felt a tingle of magic around him and Luna and narrowed his eyes in concentration. Her aura was pulsing, the two shades of blue looking for a moment like a huge wave. Harry felt his eyes widen with understanding.

"Just how long have to been a Seer Luna?" He asked in amazement while Hermione choked.

The blond shrugged and smiled her secretive smile again. "Long before I was born was my destiny mapped out before me."

Harry felt a shiver run down his spine at these words. They touched a place in his soul and he realized that she knew of his destiny with Voldemort for a long time, maybe even before they went to the Ministry in June. This time her smile was sad.

"It was not my place to burden you, no matter how much you deserved the truth. Sometimes it's my destiny to let fate run its course."

Hermione scoffed. "What are you two talking about? It makes absolutely no sense!"

Luna winked and turned from Harry.

"Something you have no knowledge of my friend." She said to Hermione as she grabbed Ginny's hand.

"Come, Little Flame. We have a Potions project due that you will forget about if we do not start today." Ginny stood and followed her friend. They were at the door again when Luna turned back.

"Ask Hermione to help you find him. It might take awhile. When you're done get us at the library. You'll need all the help you can get."

Harry and Hermione just starred as the Ravenclaw left, pulling a curious Ginny away with her before the bookwormish perfect rounded on Harry.

"How did you figure out she was a Seer? No offense but logic has never been yours or Ron's best trait."

Harry grinned. "I felt the magic around us and saw her aura pulsing then put two and two together. Simple really." He suddenly winced. The throbbing was getting more insistent.

Hermione touched his shoulder in concern.

"What's wrong?"

Harry grimaced. "Stomachache."

Hermione winced herself in sympathy before looking anxious. "Do you think that- well, maybe could you- " she stopped and composed herself. "Would you please go and find Ron and patch things up? This is worse than in our Fourth Year and it's driving me crazy."

Harry nodded and smirked at his friend. "I have to talk to Ron anyway. Something about him and Draco 'talking' last night."

The Gryffindor's eyes widened in fear. "You're not going to hurt him are you? You know Ron has a horrible temper! Please Harry don't!"

The Elemental Veela sighed and pouted. "Okay, I promise not to hurt him...too much."

Hermione grinned before grabbed his arm and pulling him out of his Common Rooms to find their other part.

* * *

Draco was alert as soon as he became aware that his body was waking up. His head was pounding and his back ached. Still he did not move. Lucius had told him that when you awoke in an unknown place it was best to keep still and pretend to be asleep until you knew your surroundings and Draco was doing just that.

That's when he heard the sounds of others stirring around him. A few people groaned before Draco heard Black's groggy voice.

"What in the fucking hell just happened? Moony? Why are we in cages?"

Draco's eyes snapped open and he jerked up quickly along with many other around him. What he saw shocked him.

Along with Sirius and Remus and himself, Draco saw his parents and Sev as well as Theo, Pansy and Blaise. They were in a spacious room, colored in silvers and greens and dark hardwood floors. The only furniture, if you could call it that, were the nine cages that each held one prisoner.

Remus looked weak. He lifted a trembling hand to touch the bars and recoiled quickly.

"Mine's silver." He whispered in horror. Everyone in the room knew that a werewolf could easily die from being exposed to too much silver all at once.

Narcissa pushed herself up and looked around, her face paler than usual.

"Does anyone remember what happened? I remembered Lucius and the Potions and the bunny but...nothing else."

Sirius gasped. "Neville. He's the killer. All this time."

Pansy touched her bars gingerly but sighed as they were not laced with any acid. "How'd he get us all here? We all know Longbottom isn't the most powerful hair in the unicorn's tail."

Sev shook his head in a manner that suggested he felt as drained as Draco.

"Does everyone fell tired and sore?" he asked and growled as everyone nodded. "He used Transportation Crystals."

Sirius made a surprised noise. "How'd he get his evil,slimy hands on those things? They were all destroyed by the Ministry whenGrindewald was first destroyed and at the beginning of the First War."

Lucius rolled his eyes. "Think about the activation phrase. Obviously he is in league with the Dark Lord."

Theo decided to speak up for those who were confused. "Would anyone care to explain just what Transportation Crystals are! And how they got us here?"

Remus sighed. "They are crystals, obviously, that are placed in certain places of a spot in which you wish to use to transport people or things to another place. We are all so tired because it uses the magic of the crystals, which have to be charged before use, to draw on the natural magic of the people being transported. Neville would only have used enough of his own magic to transport himself while we ended up following him."

Draco swore. "So it was him, all along? Trelawney being murderer and the attempts on Harry's life?"

Sirius nodded, an angry look on his face. "When I get my hands on that chubby little neck I won't let go until he's fucking blue!"

Remus sighed. "Does anyone know what time it is?" Draco looked at his watch.

"It's seven thirty. We've been out for almost six hours."

"Do you think anyone knows we're missing?" Blaise asked. "Harry is probably going mad."

Draco looked down at his knees. "If he cares."

That got everyone's attention.

"What do you mean, if he cares?" demanded Sirius. "Do you not remember him almost cooking me this morning because of the bruises?"

Draco looked back up angry. "Yeah, a great way to show he cares, lie to me and then tell me that I'm not ready for the kind commitment the next two bonds need! Giving me some crap about needing a break because I suggested that we all help him fight Voldemort instead of him trying to fight this war alone!"

Remus groaned as he sat on his knees with his head in his hands. "Just because his eyes don't tear, doesn't mean his heart won't cry. Just because he comes off strong, doesn't mean nothing is wrong."

Draco glared. "As impressive as your skills of rhyming words are, they don't help a situation like this!"

Pansy let out a mini-scream. "Think Draco! It's not about the words but the message behind them. Harry was pushing you away to protect you! Annoying as it is...maybe he's right about you not being ready."

Draco stared at his best female friend. She was the farthest away from him in their little cage circle with Draco and his father closet to the door , his mother, Severus and Theo on the left, Pansy in the middle and Blaise, black and Lupin on his right.

"So you think I should just let him die in January? Because we fought?"

"Do you?"

"No!"

"Then what's the problem?" Pansy asked, throwing her hands up in the air. "You're learning things about each other at this stage. He's bound to have some secrets just as you. Harry's doesn't have an illegitimate children does he?"

Draco smiled, inspire of himself. "Harry Potter, the blushing virgin have children at sixteen? No, he doesn't."

"Any exes or family members that need some explaining?"

"Other than Black?"

"Hey!" Sirius said but was hushed by Remus. Draco needed to understand that bonding with Harry meant he had to accept everything about the Elemental Veela. While Draco would never admit it, he was inlove with Harry. Now all he had to do was figure it out for himself.

"He hasn't killed anyone?"

Draco's face went pale. "No, butit's just as important."

That made Remus raise his eyebrows. "What does that mean?"

Draco sighed. "He hasn't even told you two about this. Basically, I tried to get him to leave the castle with me...just until the war was winding down and it was safe. That and the fact that we were trying to bond in a school that had a murderer after us wasn't helping. He refused."

Sirius looked confused. "Why? He'd jump at a reason to keep you safe. Lily almost locked James up in their basement after some Auror missions, claiming she would never let him out again if he did anything to endanger himself."

"Sirius, you're Harry's godfather and his guardian. You're also an Order member. You know that there's a prophecy that involves Harry and Voldemort. Did you also know that Harry knows its full contents?" Draco asked, careful not to let out too much information. Longbottom could be back at any moment.

Both the werewolf and his mate looked stunned.

"He...knew? Knew and he didn't tell us? Why?" Sirius asked in shock. Remus looked not better.

"He lied to us. Remember? He asked if we knew what the prophecy said and when we said no he denied having an knowledge of its contents as well."

Lucius decided to add in his bit of information, the blond still covered in soot. " The Dark Lord knew the first part of it but shared it with no one. All the Death Eaters knew was that his biggest threat was the Potter heir."

"It's true. Harry is only one who can kill Voldemort." Draco confirmed with a grim nod of his head.

Remus closed his eyes. "I am going to have a long talk with that boy when we get back, about tell his friends important things like this. Especially us, Sirius."

The animagius nodded. "So Harry is the only person with the power to kill Voldemort, but what about the opposite? Is Voldemort the only person who can kill Harry?"

Before anyone could answer, Neville stepped into the room, a nasty smile on his round face.

"I sure hope not Black or else this will have all been for nothing."

"Longbottom." Snape hissed, hatred burning his his black eyes. It seemed that the Potions Master was furious at being outsmarted by his pupil, even more so by one who had shown that at best, he posessed no brain.

An ugly sneer formed on the Gryffindor's face as he looked down on his tormentor.

"Snape. You'll regret betraying the Dark Side by the time I'm through with you. You'll pay for all the years of embarrassment you put me through. The Dark Lord will make me powerful in reward for capturing his traitors and luring The Great Harry Potter," He spat those last words as if they were filthy curses. "Into a trap. I'll lay his broken, dead body at my Lords feet and become the most famous, most powerful wizard alive."

Blaise blinked. "You, my captor, have lost your marbles."

Neville's blue eyes flashed and suddenly Blaise was screaming and thrashing about, his cage buzzing.

"Stop!" Pansy screamed rattling the bars of her own cage. "Stop it!"

Neville's right eye twitched and Blaise stopped, his arms and legs jerking slightly.

"Electricity." The traitorous Gryffindor said with a maniacal grin. "One of the most handiest muggle inventions. With a bit of magical changes, your cage becomes your death trap. For the werewolf," Neville turned to Lupin and the group watched in horror as the cage shrunk a bit, making the werewolf curl up to avoid the silver.

"He's most vulnerable right after a transformation. If he's not good..." Again, Neville's eyes flashed and the cage pressed against Remus on all sides. He screamed and Neville let it stretch back to it's original shape. "...I'll put him _down_."

Sirius tried to crouch down and reach his mate but the cages were placed too far away from each other. The dark haired wizard turned to glare at Longbottom.

"You're a monster! A psychotic monster! You won't be smiling when someone comes for us!"

Instead of scaring the boy like he had hoped, Sirius was horrified to see him still smiling that evil little smirk of his.

"Oh, I'm counting on it." At their stunned faces, the Death Eater explained. "When poor little Harry Potter returns from talking with that idiot Weasley, he'll find you all still missing. He'll look, oh he'll look everywhere. That's when he'll get this."

Neville pulled out a piece of red parchment. "This letter will tell him that you've been taken. Of course I'll put a charm on it, so you can all see his devastated face when it find it. If he wants to see any of his friends and family alive again, he'll come to the Forbidden Forest tonight at midnight, alone to meet me. There, I'll kill him."

Pansy snorted. "You honestly think you can just kill him like that? You're a below average wizard at bestLongbottom while Potter is an Elemental Veela. He just has to look at you and your dead."

Neville walked over to Pansy's cage and crouched down beside her.

"But I have a secret weapon. His weakness. The one thing he'd do anything for. Isn't that right Draco?"

The blond Slytheirn felt his heart stop. Longbottom had kidnapped him to get to Harry.

"He'll have felt it. The stress on your bond from being so far away. All I'd have to do is tell him you're already dead and watch him destroy _himself_."

* * *

Hermione and Harry decided the bast place to start looking would be the Gryffindor Common Rooms. Hermione had heard from Dean and Seamus that Ron had declined an invitation to go to Hogsmeade with them earlier that morning. Neville had detention for getting locked outside the Common Rooms that night after curfew.

Most of Hogwarts population had gone on the trip but those few who stayed seemed to be stuck on the quickest route to the Gryffindor Common Room. Harry's face burnt with embarrassment at all the stares and whispering that followed him and Hermione to the Fat Lady.

"Oh honestly!" huffed Hermione, fed up with people who had stopped walking and talking to openly stare at Harry. "You've been going to this school for six years now. You'd think they'd be used to unusual things happening by now. Weasley Is Our Queen." The password quirked Harry's interest.

"Ginny's gotten seeker then?" he asked and Hermione nodded.

"When they first found out about you losing your place you swear someone had died. Angelina started to cry. Ron!"

Harry and Hermione stopped. Ron was sprawled out on the Common Room floor, his eyes closed. Quickly the two Gryffindors rushed over. Hermione checked his pulse.

"He's alive. Just stunned, I think. Ennervate."

Ron groaned and opened his clear blue eyes. "Wha- What happened?"

Harry shrugged. "We just came in here and found you like this. Where is everyone?"

Ron sat up and rubbed his head bashfully. "I sort of scared them all out of here. They started to look at me funny when I was talking to myself and I told them to scram."

"Oh Ron!" said Hermione in exasperation but the prefect had a grin on her face.

There was an awkward pause after that between Harry and Ron, both wanting to be friends again but neither wanting to apologize. Hermione huffed.

"I'm going up to my room for a moment. When I come back, if you two are not hugging manly I will hex you something awful. Understand?"

Quickly and without waiting for an answer, the Sixth Year left them alone. Harry starred at his hands while Ron drew little squiggly patterns on the plush red carpet. Suddenly they both looked up and spoke.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about me and Malfoy./I'm sorry I'm such a jealous git."

Both Gryffindors grinned weakly at each other.

"I guess I was just hurt that you hadn't told me. And that it was Malfoy. It felt like he had...I dunno, taken you from me." Ron said with feeling.

Harry sighed. "Don't think of him as Draco Malfoy, just for one moment. Think of him as my mate. Would you want me with my mate and happy?"

Ron nodded. "You deserve it. It was selfish to make you chose, I see that now."

Harry smiled. "Then you're okay with this?"

Ron rolled his eyes. "I'll never like him. Won't invite him over for Christmas Dinner or anything...but if he makes you happy-"

"Deliriously." exclaimed Harry.

"Then of course I'm happy for you. Beside, there are only so many bruises I can take."

Both boys laughed as Hermione flounced down the steps.

"All better now?" she asked, her eyes shining. They nodded.

"Good, because I was getting sick and tired of going between the two of you. Now let's go get Luna and Ginny."

Ron gave Hermione a strange look. "You're actually going to go and talk to Luna Lovegood?"

Harry snickered as Hermione gave Ron a confused look.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?" she asked.

Ron gapped like a goldfish for a moment before finding his voice.

"But you don't like Luna. In fact, I'd go as far as to say that you totally despise her!"

Harry grinned like a cat. "That was before she found out that Luna was a Seer. Now she wants to study her."

"Knew there had to be something with studying and books involved." The red-head muttered as they walked back out of the portrait hole.

* * *

It was close to five when Harry and his friends left the library. The pain in his stomach had steadily gotten worse. Hermione had told him to find Draco and if that didn't work to go to Madam Pomfrey. When Harry told her that he and Draco had argued, she made him go and seek the blond out immediately.

"Go talk things out. That's always best. This pain is probably just a reaction to all the anger you two emit when you fight. I've felt it for the last five years. It's what made you two so thrilling to watch."

"The mark of true soul mates." Luna had added from behind her thick book. Looking up over the top, she pinned Hermione and Ron with her glowing eyes. "Something a few more of us should look into."

Ginny snickered as Harry's two best friends blushed. Luna turned her bright blue eyes on Harry and for a moment, he thought he saw a flash of sadness.

"I'll be waiting by the portrait of Merlin at eleven thirty tonight if you need me Harry."

The four Gryffindors blinked at the odd Ravenclaw, who simply went back to her reading.

"Er, right. I'll be going then." Harry said and swiftly walked away.

Students were beginning to return for supper. Wanting to avoid the stress until he had to eat, Harry went back to his rooms. He was just at the stairs that lead to the landing in which Merlin stood when he was stopped by a Ravenclaw from his year.

"Hello," she began. "I'm not sure you know me, I'm Lisa Turnip, from Ravenclaw. I'm in your year."

Harry nodded and she continued.

"My friends and I," she waved a hand behind her to the group of girls that were giggling and watching Harry. "were wondering if the rumors were true. Are you-"

Harry cut her off, hiding a wince. His stomach felt like it was on fire now.

"Am I an Elemental Veela and is my mate Draco Malfoy?" he drawled, sounding freaky like Draco himself.

Whatever confidence the girl had disappeared when Harry had talked like he was the Slytheirn in questionbecause she began to stutter.

"W-weel-lll, yes-ss."

Harry nodded. "I am and he is. Good day."

Swiftly, the Elemental Veela walked up the steps, quickining his pace when he heard a furry of giggles behind him.

* * *

The Common Rooms were empty. Mot even Sirius and Remus were here. Was the werewolf still in the Hospital Wing? Draco was probably still angry at him and hanging out with his friends to avoid Harry. That thought made Harry's chest feel tight. He shouldn't have said what he had said to the blond, he was just trying to help and Harry had pushed him away.

_I'll make it up to him tonight, I swear. Perhaps it would be best to leave until we have bonded, but I will return._

* * *

"No, Mr. Potter, Remus and Sirius left earlier this morning to see Severus about a Pain-Relief Potion. I was all out." said Madam Pomfrey as she fixed a First Year up. The poor boy had accidentally turned his ears into elephant ears and could hardly see.

"Okay. Thank you Madam Pomfrey." Harry said as he left.

Now he was starting to worry. He hadn't seen Draco, Pansy, Theo or Blaise all day and now Sirius or Remus. The next obvious place to look was Snape's office. Draco would go to his godfather if he was upset.

Harry cringed. This was going to be painful.

* * *

Harry had been knocking for the last five minutes and Snape hadn't answered. He wasn't there, obviously, or he'd have came out and ripped Harry's head off for disturbing his Potions Making and upsetting Draco.

"Potter?"

Harry whipped around. Luis Montague stood beside him, giving him a quizzical look.

"What are you doing?" he asked as Harry sighed and put a hand to his chest.

"Have you seen Draco or his friends all day?" The Elemental Veela asked, stirrings of panic forming in his mind.

Luis furrowed his eyebrows in thought before shaking his head. "Not since yesterday, sorry. Why?"

Harry shrugged, trying to look unfazed. "Just can't find him. If you see him can you tell him I'm looking for him?"

Luis nodded and they parted. Harry took off toward the Great Hall. He needed his friend's help.

* * *

Luna was standing outside the doors to the Great Hall with a resigned Ginny, irritated Ron and fascinated Hermione when Harry appeared.

"I told you he would be here. Did you not find him?" Luna said her face serious. Harry shook his head, his hair shimmering in the candle light.

"I need your help guys. I can't find Draco and his friends or Sirius and Remus anywhere. Snape and Draco's parents are missing as well."

It was almost as if Harry had called his troops to attention. They listened silently, waiting until Harry had told them all he knew before asking questions. It was times like these that the leader in Harry shined through. The Harry that Dumbledore saw when he looked at the young Gryffindor. The Harry that would one day defeat Voldemort.

Harry looked at his friends. "Can you all please help me look?"

His voice was borderline on full blown panic, his eyes bright with worry. Could they truly say anything but yes?

"We're on it, Harry mate." said Ron as the girls nodded.

Harry sighed in relief. "Ron, you take the Gryffindor Tower and the surrounding area. Luna you look over by Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff territory . Ginny take the Great Hall here and the Owlery. Hermione you take the dungeons."

"Where are you going?" Hermione asked as the other three ran off.

"I'm going to get the Map."

* * *

With everyone at dinner, there was no one there to stop Harry from zooming down the corridors. His stomach was still burning but adrenaline covered most of the pain. Why didn't he notice it before, that Draco was missing? Some mate he was!

Merlin had to be getting used to him zipping by as he didn't even ask the password. Harry practically fell down the stairs and into the Common Rooms. Only a cheery fire lit the empty rooms.

Up the darkening hallway and to the last door, Harry dashed. The door flew off it's hinges with a bright flash of violet. That's when Harry noticed the chill in the air around him. Without his mate, he felt vulnerable and scared.

The Maurader's Map was sitting innocently on his desk. He had left it there last night after taking it out of his robes when he had fought with Ron.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Harry said, forgoing his wand and simply using his mind to create the magical connection.

The Map must have caught his distress as it quickly filled out. Harry ran back out to the Common Room to wait for his friends while he checked the map.

That's when he saw it.

A letter, written on blood red parchment withhis name shining sinisterly in green ink, sat on his coffee table. How Harry had missed it before was amazing as it glowed with magic. A charm of some sort was placed on it and Harry could see that it meant no harm to him.

Placing the map down Harry picked up the letter gingerly. As soon as he touched it Harry knew. Something had happened to Draco.

* * *

Longbottom had been gone for about an hour, leaving a huge basin full of water in the middle of his prisoners. It was a new form of torture. Draco would see Harry's face as he read the letter that explained where they had been taken.

The occupants of the room had been silent for the most part. Each had tried to get out of their cages but it was no use. They were made of some sort of metal, probably an alloy, that was even resistant to Sev's potions.

Sirius and Remus were stressing over what Harry would do once he found out about the kidnappings. Everyone hoped he would take the letter to Dumbledore but at the same time, knew that if Harry didn't meet with Neville, the insane Gryffindor would just kill Harry by killing Draco. It was a lose lose situation.

Theo and Pansy were concerned about Blaise. The electricity, what that was, had hurt him bad. He was shaking violently and claimed to be cold. Neither Slytherin could reach their friend who needed a Healer badly.

Sev had been trying, unsuccessfully, to unlock the cages with wand less magic. The Potions Master was fairly proficient in that ability but only in simple spells and the cages was complexly locked.

Lucius was taking in his surrounds. He wanted to be ready when someone let him out, be it Neville or Harry, to spring into action. Draco knew his father was worried about him and his mother but he hid it well. Longbottom would use his emotions as a way to punish him if he knew.

Narcissa had been a great spy. She was the perfect mix of emotion and emotionlessness that Draco had ever known. She had never left anyone behind and knew what was possible and what wasn't. At the moment, she was playing with the bunny who had gotten taken along for the ride as well. It was shaken up but otherwise fine.

Suddenly the watter simmered before jumping up like a splash and forming a cube shaped box. Everyone now had their own screen to watch.

"Oh no, please." Draco whispered as he saw Harry standing in the firelight holding the letter. You could see the worry and fear written on his face. His breathing was irregular and their seemed to be an unholy wind running through the rooms, making papers fly.

Harry was clutching the folder letter tightly his eyes closed. Opening them, the Elemental Veela quickly broke the seal and Draco heard him whispering "Please, don't let them be gone. Please, don't let them be taken."

* * *

Harry felt his hands shaking as he read the letter.

_Potter,_

_You won't find him here, he's gone. Take from you by the one you thought a friend. The one you ignored and pitied and laughed at in the shadows of his turned back. Nine I have stolen from you, one your most precious of all. If you want him back, meet me alone in the Forbidden Forest, in the clearing where my master first showedus his glory while he drank from a unicorn. Contacting Dumbledore will result in their death... See you soon..._

Harry trembled with rage, fear, sadness and desperation. The edges of the letter began to smoke and suddenly it was burning green and silver. His aura flashed around him leaping onto the love seat it danced until the floor was gone. The carpet under his feet blackened with every step he took. The air rippled like it did from the paved driveway at Number Four during the droughts. The paint on the walls bubbled and cracked, some parts flaking off in the unnatural wind that swept through the rooms like a tornado.

The castle shook as thunder boomed like drums in the night. Harry felt the rain pouring outside and he grinned coldlyat his power.

A scream suddenly woke him from his daze. Slowly he reigned his rage and his power for his enemy. He'd get them back. He'd get them all back. Not only did this bastard mess with his family, they took his mate.

Hermione, Ginny, Luna and Ron crashed through the door looking pale and shaken.

"What was that?" gasped Hermione, fanning herself. Some of the heat had been trapped in the room.

Luna looked at Harry. "He has taken them."

Harry nodded. Ginny shook her head. "We can't find them. Dumbledore's gone as well. McGonagall said that something urgent came up for the Order and he wouldn't be back until tomorrow night! What are we going to do!"

Harry felt cold, an emotionless calm had overcome him. He saw what would happen tonight.

"They have been taken Ginny. I'm going to get them back. The person who has been after me since August has stolen my family. He dies tonight."

Hermione looked horrified. "You mean the Gryffindor? How do you know this?"

Harry gestured to the mess behind him. "They left a letter."

"Did the letter say anything about taking Neville?" Ron asked, his face pale.

"No," said Harry. "He said he has nine of my friends and family. That would be Draco, Pansy, Theo, Blaise-" Ginny suddenly let out a sob at that name. Everyone turned to look at her.

The red had fell to her knees. "Blaise. No, not him."

Luna crouched down and rubbed her back as she talked to the others.

"She had been seeing him for the last few weeks." Ron made a noise that sounded a lot like Crookshanks when Seamus had stepped on him. "It has been fated long before now, Ronald." The Seer said to the youngest Weasley male coolly. "It would take more than the likes of you to stop their joining."

Ron was shocked that the normally cheery Luna would respond so coldly.

"That was four Harry." Hermione said, getting everyone back on track. "Who else?"

The Elemental Veela's eyes flashed like lightning. "Remus and Sirius are also missing. As is Snape and Draco's parents. Nine. Do you know what this means?"

Surprisingly Ron was the one who answered. "It means that if Neville is also gone then he was the one who has taken them."

* * *

A/N: For those of you who liked the whole Ginny/Blaise storyline, I'm going to be doing a few side stories to this one. A Lily/James and Remus/Sirius one, Helena/Rodolfe one and Ginny/Blaise one. I'm also thinking of a sequel later on but that will be a LONG time away. It's getting down to the end soon.

Thanks for all the reviews!

S.Tangerine


	35. The Problems of UniSex Names

A/N: Yes I am evil, I thought we established that already? Thanks for all the reviews!

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Five: The Problems of Uni-Sex Names

The room was silent after Ron's statement. Ginny had stopped crying and looked enraged.

"Neville? It was him all along? Why?" she asked her face flushed with anger, her petite fists clenched at her sides.

Luna looked solemn. "The answers lie in him." Hermione nodded, her face pinched in fury.

"We'll just have to wait until we meet him tonight." she said and Harry started.

"We? I don't rememberer saying that we were all going for a nice little romp in the woods tonight. I'm going alone."

Ron scoffed. "Harry, this is a trap. And besides, when was the last time you did anything alone? Don't answer that." Ron pointed a finger at Harry, who had opened his mouth to say that there were indeed many things he had done on his own. "You're stuck with us. When you go to tonight, we've got your back."

Harry looked at his friends. They had a certain kind of fire in their eyes, even Luna, who normally had a dreamy gaze. They were coming with him and he wouldn't have it any other way. The Elemental Veela looked at his watch.

"We have four hours until midnight. Everyone meet back here at eleven thirty. I want you all to go back to your Common Rooms and wait. It'll look suspicious if Neville, Hermione, Ginny and Ron are gone, as well as myself." He explained as his friends began to protest. "Luna can take my invisibility cloak. I don't need it and you three can Disillusion each other. If you're late I will leave without you."

The four nodded and departed, Luna folding the cloak and hiding it in her robes all not knowing that the very group they were planning on rescuing, had been watching the whole time.

* * *

The nine had been amazed with Harry's display of power. What made Longbottom think he stood a chance against that?

Sirius was banging his head against the bars of his cage. He seemed to be torn between relief that Harry was coming to get them and worry that Harry was coming to get them.

"Neville's got to have something up his sleeve if he's so confident about fighting Harry." Draco said to the pale wizard who looked up in surprise. "He's obviously sane enough to act normal in public.

The blond looked to his mate's face on the 'screen'. He was sitting in front of the fire, a determined look on his face. Draco had never felt so wanted, so cared for, so loved, in his whole life.

Remus shook his head. "I'm correct in assuming you've only completed the first bond right?"

Draco nodded, looking at the werewolf in worry. Remus sighed.

"Harry only knows that you're too far away from him right now with this bond. If Neville had to tell him you're dead, say right in the middle of a duel, it would throw his concentration. He'd be vulnerable and easy for anyone to kill. Harry also taught the boy Defense Against the Dark Arts last year. Who knows how long he's been in league with Voldemort. What Neville Longbottom knows is a mystery right now."

Snape kicked his bars in frustration. "That does not comfort the boy, Lupin."

"What's going on?" Narcissa said suddenly and all eyes turned toward the screen.

Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix, had suddenly appeared on Harry's knee.

* * *

Harry had been staring at the Common Room fire for the last hour, watching the flames dance and change before him, thinking about Draco. The fire reminded him of Draco and moments they shared siting on the now toasted love seat and just getting to know one another, the fire the only source of light. Those times had usually turned into make-out sessions with the blond but Harry hadn't minded.

Now he missed the blond's presence. Harry regretted the words he and Draco had had while they fought earlier that day. He regretted not telling his mate about the prophecy as well. Draco had deserved Harry's honesty, trust and faith and the Elemental Veela's last words to the boy were about how he wasn't ready for this... they could both die tonight and Draco would think that he wasn't Harry's everything.

No! Harry shook his head, trying to clear away the depressing thoughts that were forming. Draco deserved Harry to be at his best when eh got him back and get him back he would. He was going to throw everything he had at Neville, so that his grandmother wouldn't have enough to put in a match box when he was done with him.

Suddenly the air around Harry was shifting. The Elemental Veela narrowed his eyes and saw magic beginning to congeal just above his left knee. Lifting his hands, Harry was prepared for anything that would come his way.

Instead of some freaky enemy that looked like something out of a muggle sci-fi movie, Harry was pleasantly surprised to find Fawkes resting gently on his knee. The bird only came when he needed help. The phoenix looked at him with sad eyes.

"Do you know anything that could help me tonight?" Harry asked as he stroked the bird's red and gold plumage. It was soft and shiny. Fawkes was obviously at his prime right now.

To Harry's shock, the phoenix nodded and took off, flying around the room in a circle. At the hidden door he paused, hovering and looking back at the Elemental Veela. It was obvious he wanted Harry to follow him.

The Elemental Veela sighed and got up, his arse numb from sitting in that one position, and followed the creature curiously.

The Phoenix's tail sparkled in the dark passageway like a beacon for Harry to follow. The phoenix represented more than just hope for the young man but a second chance to right what he'd done wrong.

Outside the portrait Harry misted out of sight. It was easier to avoid the students still out roaming about like this than with his cloak. Fawkes must have done his won magic as no one noticed a fiery bird flying the corridors.

Harry had no idea where he was being lead but he followed faithfully. Fawkes hadn't done him wrong yet, so it was odd when the bird stopped at the gargoyle that lead to Dumbledore's office.

A trill from the magical creature and the stone guardian jumped aside. Harry just stood there in shock

"Dumbledore's not there Fawkes! He can't help me this time!" Harry hissed after looking around to make sure he was alone. The phoenix just trilled at him. If what Harry thought was true, Fawkes wanted him to break into the office of the Headmaster of Hogwarts.

But would he really be breaking in if his pet let him in? Harry wasn't sure, but hat Dumbledore didn't know couldn't hurt Harry, so the Elemental Veela followed his feathery friend up the rotating stairs.

It was a dark but thankfully short trip before Harry and Fawkes stood at the door. Expecting it to be locked and guarded with some sort of spell, Harry was surprised to see that entrance was possible if the person was of good intentions. Misting back not sight, Harry opened the door.

Inside was dark as well, the torches unlit until the Headmaster returned. Harry saw the sparkles of magic were dimmed without Dumbledore's presence. Most of the little silver instruments were back, tinkling and whistling away as puffs of smoke rose form their spindles. The case in which held Dumbledore's pensieve glowed a bluish silver, lighting Harry's way, but the Gryffindor ignored it.

Fawkes flew silently over to a glass case and landed on its surface. He trilled loudly, waking up many of the portraits gasped at Harry, Sirius's cousin muttering loudly about untrustworthy teenagers. Harry glared at them.

"Fawkes let me in alright. Blame him." He whispered as the talking stopped.

"Fawkes, you say?" asked Dippet, the Headmaster of Hogwarts when the Chamber of secrets was first opened. "That is a very rare occurrence."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

A woman spoke up next, her silver curls pressed tightly to her head.

"Fawkes is a phoenix. He symbols rebirth and a new beginning. He is the guardian of the school and thus connected to its will. For him to have come to you, you must have been in need of guidance. For him to bring you here means that the wheels of fate are in motion. He's going to give you a gift."

Harry looked over at his friend who trilled at him and twitched his head in a 'come here' motion.

"See? I told you it wasn't my fault." Harry mumbled as he walked dover and looked in the case. What he saw brought back many memories.

It was Godric Gryffindor's sword, it's rubies and diamonds shining as brightly as Harry remembered form that night down in the Chamber of Secrets. Harry touched the glass. It called to him now, like never before and the words slipped out of his mouth before Harry even registered what he was saying. "Mine."

Fawkes trilled and the sword glowed a brilliant gold. The glass case around it flickered, like a hologram before disappearing completely, making the phoenix take off for his perch. The sword hovered in front of Harry, waiting like his broom did, for its master to claim it.

Slowly, Harry stretched out a hand before quickly withdrawing it when the sword glowed more brightly. A nervous giggle escaped his lips before Harry straightened his back, pulling in all his Gryffindor courage, and grasped the handle.

Just like his Second Year it fit perfectly, like it was merely an extension of his arm. The sword flashed brightly once before it returned to normal. Taking a step back, Harry gave the weapon an experiential swing and was shocked to hear the sword whistle through the air. Narrowing his eyebrows in concentration, Harry gave it another swing and was surprised to see somewhat of a pattern in his movement. It seemed an Elemental Veela had another weapon than just it's body and it's magic.

"In time of need, the Sword of Gryffindor appears, given to the heir it hold the power to stop fate and change destinies." said another former headmaster and Harry looked up.

"What does that mean? I'm getting nervous at the words, fate and destiny."

"It means," came a feminine voice that sounded like tinkling bells. "That whatever you are doing tonight will affect your destiny."

Harry turned around in a circle, looking for the intruder. All he found was Fawkes sitting on the desk right behind him.

"Where are you?" The confused elemental Veela asked and the voice laughed. That's when he realized it was in his head and not outside of it that Harry began to worry.

"At ease, Little One. I have been waiting along time to talk to you. I felt your un-matured magic when you first entered my school and have been waiting for five years for this moment."

Harry blinked. "Fawkes? Is that you inside my head?"

The bird nodded. "I see you have caught on. You are quicker than Severus seems to think you are."

Harry's eyebrows had risen to dramatic heights. Fawkes was a girl?

"I see the question of my sex was a surprise to you. Many assume that Fawkes means male and treat me so. Albus also has yet to discover the truth."

Harry snickered. Dumbledore thought his phoenix was a boy. Wait until he found that one out!

"Why do you not just tell him?"

A sigh drifted across his mind and Harry smiled at the feeling. It just felt as though the phoenix was whispering in his ear, not like the painful possession that Voldemort had taken of his mind.

"Alas, I am not gifted with the ability to speak to humans. Being immortal has its price as i can only speak to other magical beings. That is the reason for my excitement about your arrival. You're mother would drag your father and godfather up here to Dumbledore just to visit me sometimes. She was a very sweet girl, but feisty as well. That's what kept James potter coming back for more."

Harry grinned. He was getting more like his mother every day now. It was nice.

Suddenly Fawkes' voice took on a serious note.

"Listen now Harry. The pieces are set and the wheels of fate are turning. You have the Seer, listen to her. She is connected to people, places and knowledge even I cannot understand. Use Hermione Granger's knowledge. You may be the leader but she is the brain s of your operation. Plan with Ronald. His ability at chess will be useful beyond comprehension."

Harry nodded but frowned. "What about Ginny. Can't say Blaise and her are a surprise. Something about those two just stuck out about each other."

Fawkes nodded. "All you need to do with Ginny is believe. She has also been soul mated, long ago in the time of some of your most famous ancestors."

Harry nodded before looking at his watch. Two hours. Merlin he was slowly going crazy. He needed Draco beside him now. Harry sat in the comfy armchair before Dumbledore's desk. Fawkes came and rested on his knee.

"Do not despair. Your love gives you great power, something the Dark Lord knows nothing of."

Harry huffed, skeptical. "You're trying to tell me Voldemort doesn't know great power?"

"He knows evil, yes but great power sets you free. It does not confine your ability, your worth or your mind. The dark arts have chained Tom to a world of hatred, torture and murder. You are free to walk away, forget the prophecy and live your life. It's his evil that will not let him continue. His black heart that grounds his soul and makes him weak. Your love gives you wings to fly."

Harry smiled. "And I've always been a natural at flying."

If a phoenix could smile, Fawkes just beamed. "That is the spirit."

* * *

The group knew the spell was starting to fade. Harry's image had begun to flicker every now and then. Remus sat in shock, too stunned to believe what he had just seen.

"Once we get out of here, we have got to teach your godson how to follow the rules and not break the law!"

Sirius shrugged. "He's finally doing what the Marauders have wanted to do since First Year. I actually thought you'd be more curious about the fact that it seems like Harry is chatting it up with Dumbledore's phoenix."

"No, even I can do that, to some extent. I only hear whispers though. It's probably because while Harry is a complete magical being, I was Turned, not born like I am."

Sirius made a non committal noise as his gaze turned to Draco. The blond's eyes hadn't left the screen since Harry had sat down in their destroyed Common Room. Harry's face turned sad. He had sat, with Fawkes on his knee, grasping the sword in his hands like it was his saving grace.

"How can you say he doesn't care?" Sirius asked the Slytherin. "He's devastated without you. Harry's planning on walking into the Forbidden Forest to fight a Death Eater and somehow rescue us all from certain death. Talk about your romantic displays of affection."

Draco bit his lip before slamming his fist down into the bottom of his cage.

"It's just so hard! Changing like this! It's ironic I'd be the first one to tell you that life ain't always sunshine and daises and that shit happens. That those who believed in good and evil or heaven and hell or even right and wrong were just fooling themselves. Life was just a game of pleasing he right people at the right time and keeping yourself alive. Now...I'm not sure anymore."

"You're still unsure of your feelings? After four months?" Pansy asked a bit surprised. She had never seen her friend unsure about anything. He never took the risk if the consequences were too high and the reward not worth it.

Draco glared at her. "It's not easy to go from hating each other to having a relationship in one week, let alone being practically married at sixteen and in six months."

"Draco,I know growing up in a household where you were taught that emotions were signs of weakness was not the best place for a child but you understand that it is quite the opposite?" Narcissa asked, her voice hesitant. While his parents were relatively normal in the safely of their own home, Draco could count the number of time he'd heard the words 'I Love You' on one hand.

"What your mother is trying to say is that, you should not be...concerned, with experiencing or sharing your emotions with those you...care about. Malfoys face things head no, even ourselves." Lucius tried to clarify. He received amused looked form Snape and his wife as well as confused glances form Sirius and Remus.

Narcissa sighed. Lucius just had to go and complicate things.

"What Lucius is trying to say is that, we love you. You need not be afraid that if you show us your feelings that we will think you weak, quite the opposite. To reach your full potential you must embrace everything about yourself. Even your emotions. You cannot let a fear of love keep you from happiness." She suddenly smiled slyly. "Besides, Malfoys don't fear anything."

Draco looked down in thought for a moment before looking back up at the flickering form of Harry. He gazed for a long time before a small smile graced his face.

* * *

Harry stayed with Fawkes until it was time to meet his friends. She kept him sane for those two hours in which he would have sat and stared at a fire, thinking about how he had failed his mate. The rage at Neville was still present, that wouldn't leave him even after he was gone, but there was also a calm confidence that Harry had never really had going into a fight.

They were all on time. No one said a word, not even about the sword although Hermione did eye it with interest. Misting out of sight the five friends walked silently through the corridors of their childhood home, hoping it wouldn't be the last time they ever saw it again.

* * *

A/N: Next Chapter is a fight scene between Nev and Harry. I'm not sure how much fighting there will be. This is my first fic and I'm not a fight scene kinds gal. But I'll try.

Thanks for the reviews!

Oh yeah! I made Fawkes a girl because, well, I've yet to read a fic in which she is female and it's not fair that the fic is already about two hot guys!

S.Tangerine


	36. The Second Bond

A/N: God, I get the most interesting reviews. I'm meeting people just as weird as I am! Still thanks for them all!

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Six: The Second Bond

Harry guessed that fate was on his side as they met no one patrolling Hogwarts' corridors. Harry figured there probably was an Order meeting or something and then wondered if they would notice they were missing five members.

Not even Filch or Peeves came running when the students opened the doors of the Main Entrance. Swiftly they made their way across the grounds, Harry keeping one eye on the Forest they other on the auras of his friends.

There were no lights on in Hagrid's hut, the half giant being either out or in bed. Harry hoped it was the latter as if he was out, the Care of Magical Creatures Professor would most likely be venturing into the forest where Harry was meeting Neville.

They stopped at the edge and took off their spells or cloaks. Luna was digging into a small backpack she had brought with her before pulling out four necklaces. Each one was made of a black leather strap and had a white crystal on it's string.

"These will let us communicate with each other. If your get lost, find a safe place to call for us and don't get distracted by it. That's how you get killed." The Seer explained as she handed them out. "To use them, simply grasp it tightly and speak. We'll heard everything your saying, even to someone else."

Hermione was examining hers with awe. "Where did you get these?"

Luna smiled. "They belonged to Rowena Ravenclaw. I found them in my family's vault in Gringrotts this summer. Why do you think intelligence of any kind is favored in Ravenclaw. The founder was a Seer as well."

Ginny grinned. "Excellent."

Harry nodded and suddenly gasped. His friends' reaction times were great but there wasn't a problem. Harry had suddenly felt a warmth spread through his body, like the feeling he got when Draco hugged him that night in the dungeons. Slowly the feeling disappeared and a goofy grin settled on the Elemental Veela's face.

Hermione touched his face in concern but Harry just laughed.

"What's happened?"

Harry bit his lip in insuppressible excitement. "Draco is very close to completing the second bond."

Ginny whooped. Ron looked confused.

"Second? You mean there is more?"

Luna nodded. "Three in all. This one is an emotional bond. So sweet." Ron looked ill.

Harry blinked and looked down at his watch. They had fifteen minutes.

"Come on. I want them back before the sun rises tomorrow."

The five were cautious as they entered the forest. While the full moon had been the night before, the Forest held many other dangers, including hundreds of giant, man-eating spiders.

The underbrush thickened as they traveled farther into the trees, very little moonlight shining through the upper layers of forest. Every crack of a twig made them jump, every whisper of the wind had them stopping and straining to hear if it was the whisper of a curse instead. A few footsteps away, Harry suddenly felt a wave of magic.

Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Luna went flying back from the clearing with screams of pain. Harry turned back and moved toward them only to be thrown back himself. Lying on his back, Harry opened his eyes to see a dome of flashing magic surrounding him. With a growl the Elemental Veela lifted a glowing hand to break it when Luna's voice stopped him.

"Don't do it, Harry! He's drawing on nature. To fight it would wear you out." The Ravenclaw yelled as she stood. Harry saw that his friends were alright if not badly shaken.

Hermione moved over closer to the dome and moved away some of the dirt to find a glowing ring of some kind of fine powder. She looked up.

"He's using Nature Stones as anchors for his wards. Luna is right. The only thing he didn't count on was us. They can be destroyed easily. Most wizards and witches try to banish the ward instead of its anchors and tire themselves out. You go on."

Harry nodded. He felt uneasy leaving them in the Forest without his protection but he needed to get his family back. Alone he cautiously stepped closer to the clearing. It was empty.

Harry stood in the shadows, his head tilted as he listened. His watched ticked. The wind blew and the leaves rustled. It was midnight.

Across the clearing a shadow shifted and broke away from the rest and Harry's senses went crazy. His hair bristled and stood stiff, his teeth sharpened and his pupils pointed into cat's eyes. His body became more sensitive to the feel of the wind and the shifts in the air and magic currents. His hearing increased tenfold along with his eyesight. His nose knew that the figure was Neville and Harry held back a growl.

He waited until the last second before Neville stepped into the light and the clearing before misting into invisibility. It was bets to watch his prey and study his behaviour.

This was not the same Neville Harry had known. This one walked with an air of confidence. Too much confidence. His normally joyful face was alert, his eyes darting nervously around the clearing. There was a slightly insane glint in his cold blue eyes as well. Neville took out some potion bottles and began to uncork them.

Harry could tell right away what they were. A Strengthening Potion, a Magic Enhancing Potion and a Reflex Quickening Potion. Harry snorted mentally. Did he honestly think that would save him? Harry was magically more powerful than Dumbledore and Voldemort together on their best days, not counting his natural animal instincts and his knowledge of fighting that simply came natural to an Elemental Veela. Harry's wand was useless with theElemental Veela's new magicwhile Neville was as good as dead _with _his.

Harry watched his enemy down the potions with an impassive face as his rage and his powers grew. Neville wiped his mouth with his sleeve and grinned nastily.

"Where are you Potter?" He yelled into the woods and Harry rolled his invisible eyes. There was a tree just above the boy, its branch sturdy. With a flying leap Harry landed on it and crouched down. The tree had barely twitched with its added weight and Neville was none the wiser.

"Do you not want to fight me? Do you not have the heart to hurt one of your fellow Gryffindors?"He taunted. Bad idea, Neville, old _friend._ Harry thought as the boy began to tease him. He walked around in circles yelling into the trees, telling any animal out there his position. Honestly, Voldemort, the worst of the Dark Lords, had these idiots as his followers? The fact that one of them hadn't impaled himself on his own wand was a big accomplishment for the radicals.

"I'm going to enjoy turning over your family to the Dark Lord." Neville continued a smirk in his voice. "I'll stand back and watch as he kills them one by one. Perhaps he'll let me join in. I think I'll select the mate of a certain Elemental Veela. I'll watch him scream."

Neville was just turning under Harry's branch when the Elemental Veela, misting into sight, swung down andgabbed the boy under the armpits. Lifting him with the force of magic and brute strength, Harry threw the traitor into the tree he had been sitting in.

Neville's body hit with a CRACK and slid down, his clothes catching on its rough bark. He was winded but sadly not unconscious. Harry's fists were clenched with rage, his aura shining wildly around him.

"Tell me where they are and I may spare your life." Harry said with a hiss. Neville laughed insanely, struggling to get up.

"I'll never tell you, Potter." He said with a snarl before throwing a good sized rock at his opponent. It smashed before getting within five feet of him and Harry raised an eyebrow. Neville was obviously still not very creative. It was sad really, that Harry was fighting such an undeserving opponent.

Neville whipped out his wand.

"Avada Kedrava!"

Harry's eyes widened at the Killing Curse falling from a fellow Gryffindor's lips before twitching his fingers.

A slab of rich brown earth sprang up in front of the Elemental Veela, absorbing the spell before falling into pieces. Neville shrieked in rage.

"Why do this Neville?" Harry asked, his anger and curiosity battling. "Voldemort ruined your life just a s much as mine. His followers attacked your parents!"

Neville's left eye twitched in the moonlight, the cut above his right eye bleeding freely. The Death Eater was breathing heavily from being thrown into a tree and the strain of the Killing Curse while Harry hadn't even broken a sweat.

He let out a bitter, loud laugh that surprised Harry.

"My parents!" He asked in surprise. "It's always about my parents. Bellatrix thought they might have known something about you, so she tortured them. I was tortured as well, just for the fun of it. That and Bella likes to hear children scream. But you'll find that out later. She's dreadfully upset about Narcissa betraying her...don't know what she'll do when she sees her. But that's another story."

The two Gryffindors began circling each other, looking for weaknesses. Neville continued.

"I was sent to live with my grandmother, Potter. My poor dear, grandmother. She never got over the loss of her son and her daughter-in-law and her grandson just wasn't good enough for her. It was always 'You should be more like Frank, Neville. He wasn't scared of anything.' or 'Do you think your mother cried when she came into her magical powers?' I was the splitting image of my father with my mother's eyes and face. I couldn't escape their shadow anywhere."

Harry scoffed. "Do you not think I have it any different. Know how many people have told meI look like my father but I have my mother's eyes? Even Sirius and Remus fall into believing they have James back, just for a moment. ButI would never do what you've done. You're betrayed everything your parents believed in. Aren't you grateful in the least?"

Nevile gave Harry an angry irritated look. "Of course I did. When I was weak and simple-minded, I believed what my grandmother told me. Admired them and was grateful. But for what? They're sacrifice has been forgotten in the Legend of the Great Harry Potter. People everywhere talk of your father's bravery and your mother's love, nothing is said of my parents. That's whenI realized, it's because there is no honor in being driven crazy. They didn't have the decency to die. We're so similar Harry, even our birthdays are in the same month, hours apart. The only difference is that your parents are dead while mine sit in a hospital bed and chew gum all fucking day as they waste away into nothing."

Harry was amazed. No honor in being driven insane by torture for not telling your side's secrets? Neville threw another curse, dark purple in color. Harry just pulled down another lightning bolt to zap it with. The other boy's face grew dark.

"So why me then?" Harry asked. Keep him talking. The sooner his friends found and broke the stones the quicker they could grab Neville and force where he'd taken Draco to out of him. "If anything I understand what you're going through. You could have come to me."

Neville sneered, his face turning ugly.

"You? I hate you. You're the reason they were targeted in the first place. You're special powers, then your surviving that attack all those years ago. You have everything I wanted. Power, fame, popularity. The best friends I wished for and at one point the affections of the girl of my dreams. She didn't know I was alive with you around, making daring missions against my Master. Her feelings have now changed of course but that's not the point. Zabini has already been taken care of. She made friends with me to get to you. It only took last year's episode at the Ministry to make me see what real power was."

While Neville had been ranting, Harry had heard Hermione's voice whisper to him on his crystal. They had found all four stones now and in two minutes were going to blast them away. All Harry had to do was keep blabber mouth over there talking.

* * *

The screen had given out just when Neville had screamed the killing curse at Harry. The whole group had tensed. Draco had grabbed his bars, his knuckles whiter than usual with worry.

_Harry can't die!_ He thought to himself as Sirius buried his face in his hands. Remus had also made to grab his bars but had gotten burned again. Blaise had passed out and was resting in his cage. Pansy glanced over at him worriedly every now and then.

Draco swallowed his panic but felt it settle like a stone in his stomach. The bond was not advanced enough to know if Harry was dead or not, it not having the same affect on Draco has it did on Harryand the blond worried.

_My last words to him were Fuck You! Merlin, ifI ever see him again I'll apologize for being such a git. And Malfoys never apologize. I, I just can't lose him._

Harry's pain had been unbearable to watch. Harry's pain had caused Draco pain.

And at the most inopportune time, Draco Malfoy realized he loved Harry Potter.

And the Second Bond flared into life.

* * *

Neville had suddenly began to throw curses and hexes at Harry in a crazy motion. Dodging them Harry blocked most and threw a few of his own back. The Elemental Veela cursed himself for letting the sneaky snake drink that Reflex Quickening Potion. While one of Harry's spellshad hit its mark Neville didn't seem to notice the painful purple boils he had grown and had still been throwing everything he had at Harry.

Suddenly that warmth he had felt earlier came back in full force. Draco had completed the Second Bond. Harry was distracted, just enough for Neville's next curse to strike him in the chest. A slash tore at the skin and spurted blood as Harry was thrown back and hit the ground with a hard thump.

Pain clouded his mind as Harry lay there. Happiness filled the Elemental Veela as he struggled to breath. Neville took his time as he grabbed a large rock. He was going to smash that lovely little head into the ground and leave it there. Harry was trying unsuccessfully to catch his breathe but his chest was hit with a stab of pain every time his lungs filled with air.

Neville had just raised the rock above his head when four explosions blasted around the clearing. Smoke and dust filled the air and the shock of the blast had knocked Neville off his feet. Draco's presence filled Harry's mind, before it moved comfortably to the back, a quiet reminder of why he was here. From his position on the ground, Harry felt Draco's worry and guilt as he thought about the Elemental Veela but what Harry felt the most was love.

Luna, Ginny, Ron and Hermione all bursted through the bushes just in time to see Harry blast Neville through the air. Just as it looked as though he was about to land in between two trees, twigs, branches and vines sprang from them, trapping the boy in them like a fly in a spider's web.

No matter how much the boy struggled he could not escape. Harry sat up and his friends rushed over. Hermione gasped at all the blood.

"Harry! Are you alright? Oh of course you're not alright! You're covered in blood!" The bushy haired Sixth Year wailed as she pulled up Harry's clothes to reveal the cut. Harry batted away Hermione's and covered the cut with his own, using his healing magic to fix it. Hermione harrumphed.

"I could have done it."

Harry shrugged. "So could I." He looked at his friends. They had twigs and leaves sticking out of their hair and dirt covered their clothes and skin.

"What happened to you guys?" Harry asked in surprise. Ron scowled.

"I'm going to have a talk to Hagrid about getting some leashes for those bloody spiders of his. They are horrible." The red-head shivered. Hermionebeamed at him.

"But it was awfully brave of you to jump on that one that was after me, Ronald. It almost got me!"

Ron turned red and shrugged. "Well, I couldn't let it do that..."

Harry grinned at his friends before standing up and walking over to Neville. He wanted to know where Draco was.

With a vine in his mouth, the Gryffindor wasn't in much of a mood for talking but Harry also knew he wouldn't tell him anything anyways.

"We need a way to get the information out of him. That's the only way to save them." Harry explained, looking at the traitor. "No torture. That's Death Eater tactics and we're above that."

Ginny glared at Neville pulling her wand. "I'm not."

Luna grabbed the red-head's elbow. "Yes you are."

Harry looked to Hermione. "Any ideas?" The girl smiled weakly.

"None legal. It would be so easy if we could jut snatch it out of his mind."

Harry and Hermione both stopped at those words and looked at each other.

"Of course!" They said in unison. Ron, as usual, looked confused.

"What now? I swear I'm always left out of these amazing times of understanding and inspiration!"

Harry looked at their prisoner in question. "Can you do it? I've had it done to me andI know the spell but I've never really done it. Once on Snape by accident."

Hermione shook her head. "I found very few books on it last year. You should try it. You're mind is loads more stronger now than last year."

Harry nodded and took out his wand. No need to totally mess this up with an off focus spell. His wand at his side, Harry looked at Neville's eyes. The boy was nervous and sweaty. Good. It would be easier to break into a mind that is not focused.

"Legilimens!" Harry said forcefully.

It was easy to break into Neville's mind, as powerful as Harry was and the Elemental Veela was bombarded with images. Memories and fantasizes, Harry saw them all. He saw Neville being treated badly by Snape and Draco. Saw his grandmother crying late at night over her dead son's picture, saw Neville sneaking up on her as she mad him lunch and use the Killing Curse on her. Meetings with Voldemort flashed by and Harry saw the poisoning of Trelawney as well as the push he had down the steps and Neville trying to break into his dorms.

Gritting his teeth, Harry moved the images by faster until he came to Snape's Potions Classroom and Neville's detention. Harry saw the group disappear form Hogwarts and into a room filled with cages. Each person was levitated into a separate cage. Harry pressed forward again and saw Neville leaving the house he was in and going outside. The scene outside was familiar...it was the backdrop to that horrific night in which one of Harry's friends was murdered and Voldemort returned to his body.

Just before apparating, Harry caught the sign by the house.

**Riddle Manor,**

**Little Hangleton**

Harry pulled out of Neville's mind and shook his head. Little Hangleton. That's where Draco was. Now how to get there.

"So?" Hermione asked, snapping Harry out of his thoughts. "Did you get where they are?"

Harry nodded. "Ever heard of a place called Little Hangleton?" Hermione narrowed her eyebrows and shook her head but Ginny gasped.

When they all looked at her she explained.

"T-Tom, he told me about there. It's You-Know-Who's hometown."

Ron was pale. "How'd you figure that out?" He asked Harry.

The Elemental Veela grinned. "I read his mind. Snape taught me."

Ron gapped. "I knew that greasy old bat could read minds! I knew it!"

Luna ignored him and stepped forward starring at Neville who dropped his gaze. It seemed that Luna's knowing stare was too much for his guilty soul.

"Someone has to keep watch on this one. He cannot get away."

Harry bit his lip in thought when suddenly something crashed through the undergrowth. Firenze was met with five wands pointed in his face. The centaur's hands went up in a show of peace.

"I come in curiosity, students. The Forest sings of battle and the stars shine brightly tonight. Change is in the winds."

Harry sighed. "I suppose Mars is also unusually bright tonight?"

The centaur's head went back as he gazed at the stars and repeated "Mars is unusually bright tonight."

Harry grimaced. "Great Harry. Get him started on that again."

Luna looked up as well. "Oh look, something is burning." She said so in a voice that told such an occurance to be normal in

the world of Luna Lovegood.

Four heads snapped up towards the midnight sky.

"Fawkes!" Shouted Harry and the phoenix circled down to the group. Harry turned to his friends and grinned. "They can watch him for us. Maybe even bring him in."

Fawkes landed gracefully on the ground. "What do you need, Little One?"

Harry crouched down and smiled. "Could you hold him for Professor Dumbledore? He's wanted on charges of murder, attempted murder, spying and Death Eater activities. I have to go and get my family."

Fawkes nodded, her tail ablaze. "I will need him secure for transportation."

It took Harry and Hermione's teamwork to tie up Neville. He was chained, roped, bound by endless cords and then stunned before Fawkes clutched his bindings in her claws and vanished in a flash of flame.

Ron sighed. "So how are we getting to You-Know-Who's?" He asked, looking green at the thought.

Harry was at a loss for ideas but Luna just smiled dreamily.

"Why we get Harry to call the Thestrals of course."

* * *

A/N:There! So Neville's been taken care of and now they are on the track to getting Draco back! Yeah! Thanks for all the reviews!

S.Tangerine


	37. A Very Gryffindor Thing To Do

A/N:School! Nooo! Now it's back to updating on Friday and Saturday nights! Until March break! Thanks for all the reviews!

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Seven: A Very Gryffindor Thing To Do

Harry spluttered. Get him to do what? He raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"I wasn't aware _anyone_ could call on those things."

Luna sighed impatiently. "No, not just anyone can call them. But _you_ could. So please, hurry up."

Harry looked around at Ron and Hermione. Ginny was snickering while Ron looked none too happy at riding on invisible horses. Hermione seemed to be thinking it over before giving Harry an unsure nod of encouragement. Harry shrugged his shoulders before clearing his throat.

"Thestrals? Here, Thestrals, Thestrals, Thestrals! I need your help."

The Forest was silent. Harry kicked the ground sullenly.

"This is stupid. Where's some blood when you need it?"

Then, for the third time that night something busted into the clearing. Ron, Hermione and Ginny crowded closer to Harry and Luna who could see the creatures.

"See, I told you." Said Luna in a slightly smug voice as she walked over to one and began to pet behind its ears. The Thestral made a noise that would have been a purr if it had been a cat. Instead it came out as a bit of a growl. Ron whimpered.

Ginny put a hand on Harry's arm. "Point me to one of these things and let's go."

It took them about fifteen minutes to get everyone situated on a horse- thing. Hermione muttering about preferring brooms over this, put her hand on Luna's shoulder as she swung her leg over the creature looking totally lost. Ron was sitting with his back rigid, face pale with fear. Ginny seemed to be impatient while Luna was humming to herself as her Thestral walked around the clearing. Harry sighed and hopped onto his ride.

"Right." He said as she swung the horse around. "To Little Hangleton. The Riddle Manor. Quickly now."

Stiffening the Thestrals suddenly darted up into the sky. Hermione screamed while Ron yelped and Luna whooped. Harry's face was determined.

"Go faster!" He yelled over the wind and Hermione glared at the Elemental Veela.

"If we get out of this alive I swear I'll kill you, Harry James Potter!"

A sudden dive from the animal tore another scream form the bushy-haired Gryffindor. Ginny snickered.

* * *

It was three hours and a few towns later that the Thestrals began to dive closer to a small town. A huge mansion stood on a hill over looking the town with a sinister feel to it's standing. Only the street lamps and a few driveway lights were lit as the group came closer to the town, so they and no worries about being seen. Any muggles who did, would probably chalk it up to too little sleep or a UFO sighting.

It was just before the overgrown garden that the Thestrals stopped suddenly and dropped like flies. Hermione screamed again along with Ginny as they all landed safely in the thin trees surrounding the gate to Riddle Manor. Ron quickly slid off his ride and hurried over to a bush. He retched and Harry winced at the sound of vomit hitting rock.

Lifting his head, the red haired Gryffindor looked green. "Never will I voluntarily get on that – bloody thing - again."

Harry bit back a grin and nodded in mock sympathy.

Luna was already heading toward the Manor her head tilted to the side.

"We've got a problem. There are more wards here. Stronger than ones Neville could have put up."

Harry nodded. He could see the dark colors swirling evilly. Luna looked at him, her eyes worried.

"You know what that means?" she asked in her misty voice.

Harry sighed. "It means there are more than just Draco and Co. in there. Probably more Death Eaters. At least five more. Neville probably had a few low ranking ones to keep the place secret. He'd need them for their power."

Ginny growled. "Yeah, the boy's practically a squib."

Hermione put a hand on Harry's shoulder. "What kind of wards are they? I can probably figure out some way to get us in."

Harry shook his head. "They're done in Dark Magic. Unless you have something to tell us about you and Dark Arts I'm the only one who can do this."

"How?"

Harry smirked. "I'm an Elemental Veela. I can do anything. First we need a plan. There are four of us and who knows how many fully trained Death Eaters in there. Ron, what do we do?"

The gangly red-head looked surprised. "Me? You're asking me? I'm usually the one who gets hurt half way through and gets saved by the hero. I can't help you."

Harry grinned at him. "Ron you're the best chess player I know. The only books you actually read are about strategy and tactics. Once we get inside the wards, we need a plan that will get us in the house. You have to know something."

Ron scratched his chin before looking around the tiny clearing they were in and grabbing a stick. He crouched and began to scratch in the ground.

"We need a distraction." Ron began as Harry and the others crouched down to follow. Ron drew out the house.

"Here we are." He put an 'X' outside a bubble. He then put in all the little details outside the house. "From what I've read about Auror stormings in old pure blood homes and even in times of war, all old houses like these have a secret tunnel that would give them an escape route in case of a siege."

Hermione was looking at the youngest Weasley son ins awe. She'd never seen this side of him. Ron pointed to a well that was close to the edge of the wards and on a slight hill in the valley in which the house sat upon.

"See that? It isn't in the right place for a well. Not only is it too far away from the house but would never fill up with water. That's the muggle escape route."

Harry furrowed his eyebrows in thought. "Muggle? So there's more than one?"

Ron nodded." You-Know-Who wouldn't want any attention drawn to this place, so the wards won't hurt the muggles, just wizards and witches. That's why the muggle escape route is blocked. The wizaridng one is over there in that graveyard. It's the tomb."

Hermione looked amazed. "How'd you figure that out?"

Ginny answered. "Our mum's a Prewitt. Our grandmother on her side owned the Manor there. When Death Eaters attacked and our two uncles were killed, Mum told us the story of how she and Grandmum escaped down in the secret passageway in the tombs. Only family or someone like Ron would see where that place would be. It's impossible for an outsider to tell as it deals with blood magic. Since Voldemort is a half-blood and his father a muggle, this place has no blood magic on it."

Harry grinned at his best mate. "I knew I liked you for a reason." Ron stuck out his tongue. Harry pointed to the square that represented the tomb on their little makeshift map. "So we just get in there and navigate it into the house?"

Ron nodded looking worried. "It probably has a bunch of traps, curses and hexes in it. Really nasty stuff. Everyone will have to be careful."

Harry stuck out his lip in thought. "Hermione, do you know any spells that reveal dark magic?"

The girl nodded. " Aperio Pravus. It should tell us if there are any wards, hexes or curses put on the entrance."

Harry looked over the map. It wasn't the best plan, but do-able.

"Okay, we're going to the graveyard. But -" Harry warned as everyone turned to move. "we have to be careful. Stay in the shadows and be on your guard. Wands at the ready."

Harry led the way, stepping gracefully over fallen logs and branches, his group trying, most of the time unsuccessfully to mimic his movements.

A sudden flash of violet light in the house made everyone freeze and drop to the ground. Light seemed to be coming from the basement now along with what appeared to be a room just under the attic in the house.

"I don't like the looks of this." Hermione whispered. "We need to get in and out fast before the Death Eaters present call for aid."

Harry nodded. They were at the fence of the graveyard anyway.

Silently, the group slinked around the iron bars, looking for a gate or a hole to crawl through. Twice they stopped, Harry having heard something slither through the forest but after a few tense minutes they continued.

They found the gate at the opposite end of the fence from the house. It gave them more than enough cover to use some discreet magic. Hermione used her revealing spell and Ron groaned when the lock glowed a sinister red.

Ginny looked at Hermione. "Well? What does red mean?"

The brunette blushed. "I don't know."

Ron stopped his groaning to look at Hermione in shock. "You don't know? You, Hermione Granger, resident brain of Hogwarts, doesn't know something! Quick, Harry, is the sky falling?"

Ron had grabbed his best friend by the arm in mock-panic, looking up at the sky with wide eyes. Luna was smiling while Ginny snickered.

Harry took sympathy on his best female friend. "I'll simply not touch the lock Hermione. Ron, calm downyou're making me nervous."

The Ravenclaw and three Gryffindors stood back as the Elemental Veela cautiously approached the hinges of the gate. There he cupped both of his pale hands around the iron and narrowed his eyes in concentration. A faint red glow appeared around them along with the hiss and gurgle of melting metal. A twitch of Harry's eye and his hands changed from a glowing hot red to a cold pale blue and the iron froze with a snap.

For each of the four hinges Harry melted and froze them. Ron gave his friend a look.

"Harry, what are you doing?" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Chemistry 101 Ron. Pure bloods, honestly! When a metal is heated and cooled in a quick succession like that it becomes-"

Harry grabbed a bar form each side of the gates and pulled. The hinges shattered and the Boy-Who-Lived dropped the gate with a satisfied thump.

"- brittle." Hermione finished with a smile. Ron blinked.

"That," he said slowly the awe in his voice obvious. "was brilliant! Do it again!"

Ginny glared at her brother. "Now is not the time to play, Ron! Death Eaters are in there with Harry and my mates! How would you feel if that was Hermione in there?"

"Ginny!" Ron hissed, stealing side looks at his crush who was froze with shock.

"Me?" she asked, her question more directed at Ron than the group. The red-head did his hair justice and nervously scratched the back of his head.

"Well- I- that is, you- us- um, me...I dunno!" He looked at Harry. "What doI say?"

The Gryffindor lent in and said in a stage-whisper, a hand blocking his mouth for show. "Hmmm..how about...YES!"

Ron blushed redder, if that was possible. "Er, right. Well then-" he cleared his throat and looked at Hermione. "Yes."

Hermione blinked. "Yes?"

Ginny huffed. "For Merlin's sake! Harry do something! I was trying to avoid this!"

Harry rubbed his eyes. Screw being subtle. He walked up to his two shell-shocked friends.

"Yes, Hermione, Ron likes you. Yes, Ron, Hermione likes you. I now pronounce you man and wife, boy and girl, witch and wizard. You can kiss each other later. Come on!"

Luna had a dreamy grin on her face. "You're quite good at that Harry. Have you ever considered a career as a minister?"

Harry raised an eyebrow at the seer. "No, I can honestly say I haven't."

Luna shrugged. 'Too bad. Come on, let's go." Without a glance back, the fifth year Ravenclaw skipped off into the graveyard like it was her idea in the first place. Harry sighed gustily before turning to Ginny.

"You're friends are odd."

The youngest Weasley shrugged as well. "You're my friend."

Harry grinned. "See what I mean?"

* * *

The group weaved there way through the rows of headstones, trying to get to the middle if the graveyard where Cedric had been killed and Voldemort had returned.

Suddenly Harry stopped and listened.

"_Intrudersssss... mussssst return to masssssssster at once ... Harry Potter isss here..." _

It was a snake and Harry had heard that hissing before. Nagini, Voldemort's pet, was here. Which meant that either Voldemort was coming or was already here.

Harry swallowed. Was he ready to face Voldemort tonight? He was here for Draco. Draco and Remus and Sirius and all those Slytherins the Gryffindor had come to see as either family or friends. If that meant going through Voldemort, then so be it.

Hermione touched Harry's sleeve, shaking him from his thoughts.

'What is it?" she mouthed and Harry signaled them in closer.

"Voldemort's pet snake is somewhere close by, in this graveyard. She knows where's here and is gong to tell her Master. We have to stop that. We have to draw her out."

Ron looked like he was going to be sick again. "Voldemort's in the house?" he asked, his voice shaking. Harry shook his head.

"I don't think so. I'd've felt him if he was and me and Ginny would probably already be dead. The one thing Voldemort doesn't have is that I can feel his presence when he's close by. He doesn't know that."

Harry stopped when he heard more hissing.

"_Mudbloodsssss and blood-traitorsssss are here...how dare they dissssgrace my massster's home?Hisss land, hiss honor! I mussst defend him!"_

Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw something among the headstones tense and the Elemental Veela threw up his left hand just as the huge snake darted out to strike down Hermione.

Instead of claiming its mark, Nagini's head bounced painfully off what looked to be a shiny, slightly translucent bubble. The bubble rippled and crackled with power as Harry's eyes, once again cat-like darted around the group looking for the snake.

Ron looked at their shield. "What is this?" He asked as he poked it. It did not hurt him but it had seemed pretty painful to the snake a moment ago.

Harry, never taking his eyes off the darkness that surrounded them, answered. "It's the 'protego' spell only I enhanced it with some elements. Add a bit of heat and lightening and you get fried snake."

Hermione looked hesitant to speak. "Do we- do we have to- kill it?" she asked in a pleading voice. "It's a helpless animal."

Harry gave his friend an exasperated look. "That helpless animal tried to eat me in fourth year and just called Ron, Ginny and Luna blood-traitors and you a mudblood."

The bushy haired girl's eyes widened before they narrowed in anger. "Give it hell for me Harry."

Harry nodded and looked at his surroundings in thought. Many of the headstones were odd shaped, just perfect for a snake to get caught up in...

"Ginny." Harry whispered and the girl came over, her eyes serious. Harry handed her his sword.

"I'm going to leave the shield up around you guys and get Nagini to chase me about out there. When I come back to you, I'll drop the shield and you have to give it all you've got with that sword, okay?"

Ginny's face was pale with fright, her freckles sticking out but she nodded anyway. Harry ruffled the girl's hair. "I knewI could count on you. On three, okay? One-" Harry raised his hand. "-two-" Nagini hit the shield again on the opposite side that Harry was facing. "-three!"

A flash in the shield and Harry was out and had the bubble sealed up again. Hermione screamed and began to beat at the wall.

"Harry! What are you doing? Get back here!"

Ron was no better. "Harry, you're going to get yourself killed! You idiot!"

Harry ignored them as he darted around a statue of an old man. Nagini was nipping at his heels and Harry could feel her excitement.

SNAP! The snake's teeth sank into the rubber of Harry's shoes and the Elemental Veela kicked her off before pumping up his speed. Darting around a tight left corner, Harry saw the perfect thing. It looked like a stone wreath, sticking up form the ground.

Harry vaulted over it and smirked to himself when he saw the snake do exactly what he wanted it to and dart through the hole. Ginny saw Harry running toward her and pushed the others out of the way. Gritting her teeth, Ginny tightened her grip on her sword and waited for Harry's call. Two steps away, the Elemental Veela shouted, "NOW!"

Nagini had caught herself on one of the awkwardly shaped headstones and pulled up short as Harry jumped to Ginny's left. The red-head swung the sword over her head and with a fierce yell brought it down on the snake.

It cut clean through the animal and the group was sprayed with dark, hot blood. Nagini's body twitched and wiggled for a bit longer before going still. Nobody moved. Ron was green again while Ginny still had her hands on Gryffindor's sword, which had been embedded into the soft ground at the strength of the girl's attack. Luna actually looked shocked for once, while Harry lay panting on the ground. Hermione still had her fist raised to hit the shield that wasn't there.

Harry recovered first and quickly went to Ginny, gently prying her hands off the sword before pulling her into a hug.

"I'm so sorry you had to do that. I could only trust you to actually do it. Hermione would have hesitated, Ron would have fainted and Luna would have tried to have a conversation with it. If there was any other wayI would have done that, I swear!"

Ginny just nodded into Harry's shoulder. "I understand. It's just that..I killed Voldemort's snake. He's going to be so angry with me. He'll hurt Blaise if he finds out it was me."

Harry pulled back and put his hands on her shoulders. "Not if we get Blaise first."

Ginny visibly pulledherself together and took a calming breath. "Let's go."

Covered in blood and shaken, the group marched on toward the tomb. It was sealed tightly with no dark spells on it.

"We need a password." Hermione said after they had taken a turn around the great stone monument. "Although where was would even say the password is a mystery to me."

Harry stood back and looked at the thing again. The tomb was old and weather worn, with markings all over it's walls and a statue on it's roof. Harry's head tilted to the side as he studied the statue. It looked newer than the rest of the stone and stuck out for some reason., like it was familiar.

Hermione suddenly smacked her forehead. "I'm an idiot!" she proclaimed as she walked up toward the tomb and looked up at the statue. She turned back to the group, her eyes shining.

"What's special about this statue?" she asked excitedly.

Ginny shrugged. "It looks like every other statue I've seen in a graveyard."

Luna 'hmm-ed'. "It is rather ugly and not very creative."

Ron squinted at it. "The bloke's nose is off center."

Hermione wilted and Harry scratched his head. The thing was pretty ugly, it's hair a mess, it's face old and worn. His robes were made to looked like they were flapping int the wind-

"Hang on!" Harry said as he starred at the face of the statue. "What is a wizard doing in a muggle cemetery?"

"YES!" Hermione cried out. "I was thinking the same thing. If we knew the significance of the wizard, we could probably get in."

"He looks familiar." said Ginny after a pause. Harry nodded. "To me as well. Where have we been that has a lot of statues of wizards?"

Luna closed her eyes and smiled. "When you were younger, Harry. You ventured into the depths of Hogwarts and called the firebird in your time of need."

Harry blinked. That was random. Firebird? Fawkes? The only time he'd ever called the phoenix to him was just last night and that time in his second year.

"Salazar Slytherin." Harry breathed and Ron punched the air in triumph.

"Remember how we go into the Chamber of Secrets harry?" Ron asked excitedly but Harry was already looking at the snake that was carved into the stone at Slytherin's feet.

"_Open."_ Harry hissed and snake wriggled it's way down the stones. They shuddered before collapsing onto themselves to reveal a stone staircase that lead down into the darkness.

Harry shivered at the cold coming from the tunnel. He looked at his friends.

"Anything goes from here on out. Severing spells, Cutting hexes, whatever you need. Don't hold back because they sure as hell won't. Follow me."

Stepping down onto the first step, Harry made a small ball of light in his right hand. Luna, Ron, Hermione and Ginny lit their wand tips and followed the Elemental Veela as the stones sealed up behind them.

* * *

A/N: There! It's about six pages. I'm finding it hard to write this action bit. I like dealing with emotions and thoughts better. Let me know if it's okay.

S.Tangerine


	38. Flickering Hope

A/N: I know I didn't update at all last weekend or the one before that, but I've been up to my EARS in work! Having exams again in the beginning of March, trying to bring up my marks for uni and progress with my year-end projects is really taking long. Hope you're all not too disappointed.

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Eight: Flickering Hope

Even with four wands and a glowing floating ball of pure magical light, the darkness of the tunnel pressed in around them. Harry's instincts enhanced his eye sight and he led the group down the roughly cut, slime slippery, stone stairs.

Even the air felt sinister, it's smell musty and damp. For some unknown reason, it reminded the Elemental Veela of evil and death, not something to be pondering about as Harry was leading a group of his closest friends into an old manor full of Death Eaters to rescue his mate, family and friends.

As they descended into the unknown, Hermione was quietly teaching the group some helpful spells. Spells to hurt, maim and kill. It was a credit to the bushy-haired girl when her voice didn't fail or shake.

Just as Hermione began explaining the Severing Hex, used to sever body parts and favored by the most gruesome of wizarding serial killers, Harry heard something in the background. A suddenly stop sent Ginny colliding into the Gryffindor's back while Ron nearly tripped down the rest of the stairs. Only Hermione and Luna stopped in time.

"What is it?" Luna asked as Ginny grumbled and rubbed her red nose.

Harry narrowed his eyes. He had just begun hearing the soft trickle of water, as if it were off in the distance but not too far. It's noise echoed through the stone and around Harry's hearing.

"Water." The Elemental Veela said after a moment. "Farther down but it's strong. Let's continue."

Ron shrugged to no one in particular as the group followed Harry but Hermione noticed he moved to stand behind her instead.

The sound of rushing water increased as the group made their way down the stairs, so much so that the others began to hear it not long after Harry had stopped again to rub his soreears.

Finally the stairs had evened out into a rather confining, cave-shapedstone tunnel.

The water worried Harry but so did the lack of trap, hexes, and curses that should have been set in place for intruders, members of the light side or himself, Harry Potter in general. Either Voldemort was as utterly stupid as Harry thought or this was a way to lull them into a false sense of security.

No matter how alert Harry was as he walked cautiously through the tunnel, the Elemental Veela had been shocked when the slimy solid stone beneath his feet had vanished.

With a bit of quick thinking and even quicker reflexes Harry had evaded falling into the dark rushing water that lay just a foot below him.

Ron looked over the edge and whistled. The water was not running quick enough to drown someone in a moment but fast enough to make rescue impossible if Harry had fallen in.

"We've got a problem." said Hermione as she looked around. The tunnel had ended completely at the edge before the water. Across the roughly six foot gap of rushing water were solid stone bricks covered in green slime. The only ways to go were left or right in the cold liquid.

Ron groaned. "I can't swim very well. There's no way we can possibly go into ...that!"

Hermione glared at the red haired boy in irritation. "Of course we won't. Not only do we have no idea what could be in it but it's not normal water."

Harry and Luna nodded. With his enhanced sight and magic, Harry could see that, while the water was black, it wasn't with dirt. It's texture, if you could call it that wasn't as flowing as water either. It seemed thick and gave off a foreboding aura.

Ginny huffed. "What do you mean it's not normal water? It's dirty, stinky and dark, just like this cave thing."

Harry put a hand up to stop Hermione, who looked upset that her intelligence was being questioned.

"I can feel it. I heard it before and thought it was water but I should have stretched my senses out and connected with it instead of just relying on my hearing."

A sudden hiss of melting stone made the four Gryffindors jump. Luna had picked up a rather large piece of the chipped stone wall around them and dunked it into the river. It had melted until it hit the slime that covered all of the tunnel. It continued to eat away at the stone until the seer was forced to drop it into the water.

"It's Snake Sap. Only animals of the serpent type will be surfing this wave tonight. Do not worry Ronald." she smiled at the pale boy. "Harry has a plan."

For the what felt like a hundredth time in the last twenty-four hours, Harry felt as if Luna had put the fate of their little group on his shoulders alone. He had a plan? Well, that was news to him.

Harry looked around the stone cave, back towards the sap and at his band of merry helpers. Obviously the only way to go was up or down the river but unless they were snakes, or snake animagi or covered completely in slime they would melt faster than ice cream in July.

Ginny had an amused look on her face as Harry looked around the tunnel again. Luna seemed to be waiting patiently for Harry to have some sort of brainwave but the poor Elemental Veela looked lost.

Harry cleared his throat.

"I've got nothing."

Hermione groaned in despair. "What can we do now? In all of the books I've read about Snake Sap, there were no spells about protecting oneself from it or how to dispel it."

Harry slumped. He'd failed everyone. Sirius, Remus, Ginny, Blaise, Theo, Pansy, Snape, Lucius, Narcissa...Draco. His beautiful dragon...

Ron must have gotten tired of the all the grief because he finally snapped.

"Harry! You're an ELEMENTAL VEELA! There is NOTHING you CANNOT do! Now stop moping and think of something!"

Hermione blinked at her red-haired best friend while Harry hadn't moved, his shoulders dropping against the slimy tunnel walls in a defeated stance. Moodily the Elemental Veela kicked a stone.

"What's the point? Everyone knows I can't do this. The last time I did something like this, Sirius died. What if it's Draco this time? What if it's Sirius again? Remus? You guys? Let's face facts: my survival thus far has been based on two things, my mother's love and as McGonagall put it 'sheer dumb luck'."

Ron actually sneered at the Boy-Who-Lived.

"So what? You're just going to give up? What kind of mate are you? What kind of wizard? The Harry I knew would look at me once before jumping in that water headfirst to get to his family. Because that's what you stand to loose if you just give up."

Harry seemed to straighten with rage at those words.

"What else can I do when my actions or inability to act get people killed? If I storm in there like a bat out of hell with you four behind me like some rebel without a cause I can't guarantee that any of us will come out of there alive. Do you realize that?"

Ginny hissed like a cat. "We're not naïve little first years Harry. We could all very well die tonight but would you rather sit here and risk loosing your mate because you decided to go all drama queen on us?" Not waiting for an answer she continued, pointing towards the water. "I'm going in with or without you Harry. Because my life is trapped in that house and I want it back. Don't you?"

Shame and guilt filled harry at the two youngest Weasley's words. He wanted them back but the pain of being away from Draco for so long was dragging him down and distracting him for what was important.

Luna was suddenly right in front of him,her misty bright blue eyes looking into his own and Harry saw understanding flicker through those knowing orbs.

"I know it's hard and it hurts so much right now Harry but this is the ultimate test." Her voice was low and soothing but Harry heard the slight urgency in it. "The only thing you need to ask yourself is if you truly love Draco. If the answer is no thenwhat are you doing here? If it's yes then what are you waiting for?"

The Elemental Veela in Harry rose to the challenge of his love for his mate.

"Of course I love Draco! I couldn't not love him. How could you ask such a thing?" He hissed, his back rigid as he stood before her. Luna was unimpressed with this display.

"Because you were letting your more cowardly instincts take over and control you. Don't let the Veela tell you you've failed until you lie dead at Voldemort's feet with Draco's own dead body beside you."

Harry felt as if Luna had stabbed his heart with a cold, dull butter knife and twisted it around to make it's ridges carve at his heart. Luna was right, he couldn't succumb to the depression waiting for him if Draco died. What kind of mate would he be then?

The temperature of the confining tunnel has risen with Harry's anger at Luna and was slowly decreasing as 'Harry' came back from the edge of his depression. The Gryffindor smiled at their sweaty faces. "Thanks for that."

Ginny shrugged but smiled back tightly. "Anytime. It would help if you could conjure up some snow or ice to help cool us down."

A moment passed of complete silence as Harry froze and his emerald eyes sparked with comprehension.

"Ginny, you my dear, are a genius." the boy said as he gave the flabbergasted red head a kiss on the cheek. Ginny cleared her throat.

"Well, I've been saying that for years now but what suddenly gave me away?"

Harry snorted at that but quickly pointed to himself.

"Elemental Veela." A quick point to the sap. "Water like substance." The hand pointing to the rushing river began to glow a pale, ice blue before the air around the three witches and wizard dropped drastically in temperature.

The moist slime suddenly froze and turned into green tinted ice, frost visibly traveling along the un-slimed stone towards the Snake Sap. All the while Harry's hand glowed.

The Elemental Veela looked clam as he worked, the coldness not affecting him in the least while his friends began to shiver. Noticing their discomfort, Harry bit his lip.

"I should be done in a few moments. I want to make sure I have the ice thick enough to walk on." All he got for answers were a few sharp nods and chattering teeth.

Finally, after what seemed like ages to Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Luna, Harry lowered his naturally pale hand. The temperature didn't rise much but it wasn't as though they were standing in the middle of Alaska in a blizzard anymore.

Ron spoke first. "Why did it take so long? You have the power to just snap your fingers and have a lovely show of yourelemental powers. Why not just do that?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. " While that would have been the best way to flash freeze the Sap, it would also have been a great way to kill us all! Harry would have frozen our hearts with such a surge of power, that's why he took it slow and steady. It allowed us time to adjust to the temperature and magic being used around us."

Ron started to answer back but Harry, ignoring the almost-but-not-quite-there-yet couple, took a cautious step onto the ice. His senses could still feel the sap rushing through the tunnel quite quickly under his ice but except for being a bit slippery it was as if the Elemental Veela was walking on solid ground.

Ginny followed him, stepping clumsily down onto the ice while Luna was as graceful as a cat. Ron fell and knocked Hermione's feet out from under her. Even in the dark, Ron's blush stood out as he helped the scowling girl to her feet.

Feeling another round of bickering coming on, Harry glared at his two best friends.

"One more word of complaint and I will secure you both onto the stone wall back there until we come back to get you. Understand?"

He didn't wait for an answer but quickly used the point me spell to find Draco. His wand spun like the point of a compass on his outstretched palm before pointing towards the left passageway.

Closing his hand around the enchanted wood Harry gave his group one more word of advice.

"Keep your eyes open and trust your instincts. Don't hesitate or show any mercy if we see the enemy." His eyes softened. "And be careful. If any of you die I'm never speaking to you again."

Ginny raised an eyebrow in amusement. "Don't worry. I won't answer."

Quick and silent the group set off down the ice, tense and wary of any potential attack. Moisture began to drip down the walls again but the ice stayed firm.

Until something slammed against it right under Harry's and Ginny's feet. With a yell both Gryffindors grasped the slime covered walls and tried to right themselves before another hit shook the ice.

It seems like, whatever lived in Snake Sap was very unhappy with it's surface being frozen over and decided to fix that. Luna was clutching her wand tightly in her left hand from her position on the ice while Hermione had fallen after the second hit, this time taking Ron with her.

Another slam to the icy bridge alerted Harry to the thing's position. It was directly under Luna who was the middle man between Ron and Hermione and Ginny and Harry. With his enhanced eyesight, the Elemental Veela could see it was a snake. That, and it was cracking the ice that was Luna's safe haven.

Ginny looked at him. "Try Parseltounge!" she hissed and Harry realized she was terrified. Of course, Harry figured cold, dark tunnels with large homicidal snakes would bring back memories of her First Year.

Driving those memories out of his head, Harry quickly closed his eyes and concentrated on his connection not only with snakes but with nature itself, not seeing that he was glowing a grayish color in the darkness. With his power, Harry could feel the snake's anger and panic at being trapped in and with a wicked bit of magic, in Harry's own humble opinion of course, the Boy-Who-Lived launched himself into the snake's mind.

Red, hot anger clouded Harry's mind for a moment, making him temporarily forget his reason for being there. He was furious that a clan of two-leggers and a Guardian of Nature would try and kill her children! How dare they? Harry couldn't breathe like this, not without the air above the surface. She needed the air!

Referring to himself as a female seemed to knock Harry out of the snake's emotions enough for him to get a grip on his own.

_"Lady I beg of you to stop this attack! My friends and I mean you no harm!"_

The snake tensed at the intrusion of her mind and anger at him for sealing off the air.

_"A snake-child and a Guardian? You should know better than to harm Nature's creatures like this!"_

Harry nodded mentally.

_"I apologize for my mistakes. I do not converse regularly with your fine species nor your cousins in the muggle world enough to know your need for air. I am also a new Guardian and am still learning."_

The snake was loosing some of her anger at him but the panic was worsening.

_"I cannot breathe, Guardian! My children need the air! It is your duty to help us!"_

With a quick nod Harry pushed back into himself and looked around. Ron, Hermione, Luna and Ginny were standing next to Harry looking worried. Quickly he pointed farther down the ice road.

"Stand back there for a moment. The snake can't breathe and is panicking."

The four obeyed his command and stood back as Harry raised a glowing red hand and slammed it down onto the cracking ice that had been under Luna. With a high-pitched hiss the ice melted and Harry had to jump back quickly to avoid getting drenched in Snake Sap as the anaconda lurched out of its home.

Quickly standing, Harry took command of the situation and bowed towards the Lady snake.

_"Mistress, I ask that you do not arm us in the Lady Coatlicue's name. I have wronged you and just now have I undone that wrong. I ask of you the same."_

Dark, slitted eyes turned towards the Elemental Veela in forgiveness.

_"Rise Guardian. One such as yourself does not have a place on your knees at my coils. I would welcome Nature's wraith to harm you or your clan but be sure not to cross me again, young one."_

Harry nodded again and stood straight.

"_I thank you for your understanding and warning. When I leave this place the ice shall melt but for now is needed for our safe passage to my mate. May I be allowed my road?"_

A formal nod, this time from the snake made Harry smile slightly and with another word of thanks and a goodbye Harry turned back and joined his shocked group. Hermione recovered first.

"It won't attack us will it?" The brainy girl asked, fear evident in the way her voice shook. Harry grinned.

"No, she and her young ones could not breathe with the ice over the surface of her home. It was wrong of me to meddle with her natural place and she was reminding me of my role as a Guardian of Nature. We will be safe."

Ron and Ginny looked about ready to protest but Harry never gave them a chance before moving ahead on the path.

Thankfully it was just around the next bend that another stone platform stood, leading up to the surface with what looked like black marble steps.

Ron nearly kissed the dirty stone as he stepped up onto it while the girls watched Harry melt the ice. The Sap surged for a moment and Harry knew that the lady snake had followed him to make sure he kept his promise. That survival instinct made the snake the perfect mascot for Slytherin.

It was just up those steps now and Harry would be in the house that was keeping Draco. His body nearly hummed with anger and excitement. Harry was just about to speak when a voice traveled down the steps, muffled like it was behind a door, that made his blood run cold.

Bellatrix Lestrange was here.

* * *

A/N: I know not very long and way way WAY late but the updates will start picking up soon. Everything will mellow out again when the exams and term two ends. I promise! Just don't hurt me!

Thanks for the reviews and patience.

S.Tangerine


	39. The Split Up

A/N: Okay, I guess last chapter was a cliffie of sorts. Sorry to anyone who suffered from my ending! I take full responsibility!

Thanks for the reviews!

* * *

Chapter Thirty Nine: The Split Up

For a moment, Harry felt as though he couldn't breathe as his rage claimed him. She was here. In the house. With Sirius and Draco. The Elemental Veela's body was quivering with what Harry recognized as anger and fear.

Bellatrix Lestrange was evil, pure and simple. She topped Harry's Top 100s List of Crazy Evil Villains, right under good old Tom and just before Wormtail.

Hermione must have heard her voice as well, and Harry jumped as she put a comforting hand on his shoulder. He looked into her understanding brown eyes.

"I know you want to avenge what happened to Sirius in June but you have to remember what we came here for." At Harry's silence, she continued. "I know it's hard and I would never ask this of you but we need to get the others out of here. Just this once, listen to me and I will not stop your revenge next time."

Harry took a deep breathe. "I'm not going to just storm up there Hermione. Not without a plan. But we do have to get closer to listen."

With a tense nod, the group followed Harry as he slinked up the marble stairs. While they were a quiet bunch, Harry was thankful for the solid stone stairs, as aged wood tended to pick up a nasty habit of creaking and Ron was not the most stealthy person Harry had ever met.

The stairs themselves were steep but not too long. In moments Harry was slowly easing closely to what appeared to be a one-way mirror. Ron gasped before Ginny could smack her hand around his mouth at the sight before them.

Bellatrix was just a few short feet away from their hiding place conversing with a fellow Death Eater who looked suspiciously like the one who cursed Hermione in the Department of Mysteries. With a quick motion of his hand, Harry made to listen to the conversation.

"Shouldn't that blasted snake be here by now? My Lord will not be happy if she gets lost. Somehow we'll get blamed for it." The mysterious Death Eater grumbled as Bella gave him a wild, insane look of shocked anger.

"How dare you speak ill against our Lord? He is merciful, powerful, dark! You should be killed for your very thoughts, Antonin!"

The wizard named Antonin actually rolled his eyes at the witch beside him.

"Bella, you're an insane piece of shit. One too many Crucios has made you a few cores short of a wand. Don't lecture me on proper Death Eater behavior. We're guarding a fucking hallway, looking for a giant snake that gets its giggles out of eating wizards and witches like us. I'll say anything I want about the Dark Lord."

Bella seethed. "You should be forever grateful that you have been entrusted with this task! I am My Lord's most loyal! I would do anything for him!"

Antonin waved a hand at the witch gracefully as he looked up and down the hall.

"You're like a broken record with all your 'I am the most loyal!', Bella. Hasn't done you any favors really. Now if you're done ranting in my ear, there's a few girlies down in the dungeon that need their Uncle Anty to 'cheer' them up. Have fun Bella."

Harry and his friends watched as the deadbeat Death Eater walked off the job, leaving a furious, nearly-frothing-at-the-mouth-insane Bellatrix Lestrange failing her arms and stamping her feet as she shouted at his retreating back. Finally the Azkaban Escapee stamped down the hallway still muttering wildly to herself.

Harry waited until he couldn't hear her footfalls any longer before letting a small string of magic out to follow her magical signature. Mapping out her route with his mind, it was another five minutes before Bella was back where she started, having gone around them in a complete circle. Amazingly she was still muttering to herself about the most loyal Death Eater and all that rubbish she told herself. Harry growled.

"Okay, here's the plan." He whispered as Bella set off making her rounds again. "Hermione you know how to do that locater spell right?" At the girl's nod, the Elemental Veela continued. "I'll need you and Ron and Ginny to use it to find everyone. Disillusion each other, use invisibility spells I don't care, just don't be seen."

Ginny narrowed her bright blue eyes at him. "And just what will you be doing while we're off getting everyone?"

Harry grinned something that would make Voldemort think twice before cursing the Gryffindor again.

"Well while you're off playing hero, you'll need a decent distraction. Some explosive and creative. That's where Luna and myself come in. I'll give you guys half and hour to get everyone out. Come back here quickly. If we're not here..." Harry trailed off as the three Gryffindors gave him alarmed looks. Luna just looked accepting. Harry continued. "If we're not here leave without us. Sorry Luna."

The Seer just smiled mysteriously at him. "I do not fear death Harry."

The Boy-Who-Lived blinked at her but carried on.

"They've noticed the absence of Nagini so the house will be on high alert. Be careful please." Harry looked at Ron and Hermione. "Don't forget your crystals. We also have bonds of friendship. If you need help think about me. I'll come I swear."

Both nodded and Ron cleared his throat.

"So do you have any idea of how we're getting rid of our guard?"

Harry gave him a measured look. "No. Do you?"

To the shock of the group, the redhead gave his best friend an alarmingly Slytherin smile.

"I have a few."

* * *

Bellatrix Lestrange, insane or not, knew she was acting like a child but at the moment, she did not care. Death Eaters these days! Ever since baby Potter got lucky that night, the Dark Lord has had his followers desert him, get arrested and turn out to be spies!

"Potter. It's all Potter's fault." Bella mumbled to herself as she fumed down the hallway. She was so furious, she didn't see the table that she had been passing for the last hour and tripped up in one of it's awkward legs. With a startled yelp, one of Azkaban's most infamous escapees fell flat on her face.

For a moment, Bella just lay there in complete amazement. That damn table dared to trip her? Her! With a hiss that warned of impending danger, Bella pushed herself up on her elbows to give that table apiece of her mind when a childlike giggle echoed down the hall.

Immediately, Bella tensed as her eyes darted towards the darkness and strained to see. There were no lights on in the house, as to not alert the muggles or the blasted ministry but even in the pale moonlight, the Lestrange mistress could see a ghostly figure at the end of her hall.

She blinked and the image vanished. Bella puffed in relief. Antonin was right, she was crazy. Either that or the fall had knocked a few things loose upstairs. Convinced that the figure was just an apparition of her imagination, the black haired witch froze when that tinkling laughter sounded down the hallway again. Only this time it was at the other end and much closer. Bella's eyes widened for a second as her gaze caught a glimpse of her figure before she swiftly closed them.

There were only two things witches and wizards feared when it came to the safety of their souls. The first were Dementors, who were on Voldemort's side already. The second were evil, unpredictable and beautifully deadly. Bella sucked in a shaky breathe as the Couchemal giggled again. Bellatrix knew that if she opened her eyes and saw _its_ eyes, her soul, however black, would be painfully ripped from her body and eaten as the empty shell that was left would be forced to do its new master's bidding.

Couchemal were angelic creatures, looking for all purposes, like Veela. Their pure white auras gave off an entrancing magic that ensnared unlucky witches and wizards into gazing into their bottomless black eyes.

The pitter-patter of feet and another tinkling giggle, forced Bella to stagger into the wall with fright and an actual whimper escaped her lips.

* * *

Harry watched in awe as Lestrange tripped over herself in order to get away from the 'horrible Couchemal'. The Elemental Veela turned to Ron.

"Why have I never heard of these? If I had known that pure bloods all feared them I'd've dressed up like one long ago and just stood at the foot of Voldie's bed."

Ginny punched him in the arm. "It's an old pure blood story, much like Elemental Veela. I think you learn about them in seventh year."

Hermione nodded before looking at her watch. "We have to go. Will Luna be okay here with you on the other end of the house? That still is Bellatrix Lestrange cowering like a baby over there."

Harry nodded. "Unless she has more braincells than we thought possible, those spells on Luna should last an hour. Let her float around for ten more minutes, then she'll stun Lestrange and tie her up and meet me where ever. Apparently she'll _know_."

The four Gryffindors exchanged looks but did not say a word as one by one they filtered out into the darkness, their tasks the one thing that needed their full attention.

* * *

Luna thought about the time her father sat on his wand and accidentally cursed off one of his butt cheeks. Another innocent giggle, followed by a moan of fear echoed in the hallway. Feet under a silencing spell, Luna quickly ran past Bella and thought up another amusing memory.

She hoped that this would give the others another time to get everyone out before Lestrange got suspicious and used her wand. Luna hoped that the powers that be would warn her before she died, if that were to be the case. A whisper. Ah, they were gone. Now it was just her and Bellatrix.

* * *

Harry side stepped another Death Eater guard. That was only the second one he had seen in the last ten minutes. _I guess most expected Neville to fail..._ Harry thought as he looked down the hallways. Big manors like this usually had room that was a cross between a ballroom and a smaller version of the Hogwarts Great Hall. If Harry could get up in those beams, he'd have the perfect place to conduct his little distraction.

Passing another black marble snake Harry grimaced. It seemed as though Voldemort had done some redecorating for his return. Personally Harry thought the Dark Wizard had absolutely no sense of interior decorating style. Then again, Harry had spent the last five years sleeping a dorm room that was decked out in scarlet and gold. Who was he to criticize?

Finally the narrow corridors opened out into a spacious, dark corridor, large enough to fit the Dursley's house in and still get the company car to fit in the garage.

At the very end were two large double doors, lit by a torch on each side. The flame was silver, glinting off of the ridiculously big 'S' that adorned the doors. Slytheirn.

Harry rolled his eyes. What was Voldemort trying to make up for something? The Elemental Vela frowned. Ew.

Harry was just about to touch the door when he stopped and looked at it again. Then the Gryffindor smacked his forehead. How stupid could he get, touching a door like that? It didn't even have any handles to open it with.

Biting his lip, Harry looked around. He could use his magic, but that might alert the remaining Death Eaters of everyone's presence. Plus, a door like this would probably have some wort of curse or password on it.

The word password sparked something in Harry's memory and his eyes quickly snapped towards the large 'S' on each door. They weren't just letter but snakes as well. Basilisks. Each had an emerald for an eyes and Harry grinned.

"Tom, you're getting horribly predictable." He whispered to himself before clearing his throat.

_Concentrate on the snakes. Pretend they are alive._ Harry thought to himself before speaking.

**_"Open." _**

The snakes danced away form the edges of their doors, and as they did, took the doors with them, opening up to a dark room. Harry quickly entered, his footsteps echoing off the walls. It was perfect. The doors stayed open as Harry looked at his watch. Luna should be on her way to him now. Just as the thought crossed his mind, the stone around his neck grew warm and Luna's whispered voice sounded in the room.

"I've stunned her and tied her up in a broom closet not far from the mirror door. Did you find a good place?"

"Yes. It's not far from where you are. Just use 'point me'." Harry said. "I'll get started."

"Yes, sir." Came the reply and the stone cooled before Harry could get too outraged at the young Seer.

* * *

Ginny held her breathe as two more guards passed. Being invisible sure had its advantages in a house full of Death Eaters.

The two wizards passed and Ron had the sense to wait until they had turned the corner before letting out a breathe. Hermione had said that they must be getting closer to Blaise and Draco for there to be so many more guards stomping about. Ginny hoped so, they had already wasted fifteen minutes of their time.

Opening an unimpressive wooden door to another dark empty room, Ginny huffed. The 'point me' spell had stopped working on this floor but the trio was quickly running out of doors.

Ron growled. "This is ridiculous! Why can't we find them?"

Ginny was just about to snap at her brother when a loud BAM indicated that he had done the rash, idiotic thing and punched a wall.

Instead of cracking, like any normal piece of old wood would have done under that kind of force, that particular piece of wood gave back a bit before sliding to the left and revealing a narrow dark passage. At it's end stood a lone door, pale yellow light seeping out from around its edges.

Muffled voices could be heard and Ginny felt a pull from just behind her ribcage. Blaise!

With a cry, Ginny pushed past her brother and bound down the darkness toward the door. Without thinking, the youngest Weasley grabbed the knob and tugged before giving a yelp and pulling back.

The door knob, a silver, twisting snake, hissed and glowed a hostile red as Ginny clutched her hand. Hermione, ever the brain huffed in annoyance and fear.

"A Burning Hex! Ginny, you should know better!"

Taking the girl's raw and shiny palm, Hermione did a quick healing spell and conjured up some bandages. While she couldn't heal the wound completely, it was clean and numb.

Ron, having taken off his Invisibility Spell, glared at the still hissing snake.

"How do we get in?" He asked without looking at Hermione.

The bushy-haired prefect bit her lip.

"I'm not entirely sure. I've just started reading up on Burning Hexes and not all of them have counters."

Ron rubbed the bridge of his freckled nose.

"So no magic or brains to solve this one?"

Hermione scowled. "I guess not."

Ron huffed before squaring his shoulders and walking determinedly towards the door.

"What are you-" Began Ginny but she stopped as Ron pulled his right leg up, just a foot from the door, and kicked the thing down. It flew right off its hinges.

The door landed with a loud THUMP and a gray cloud of dust. All noise inside the room had stopped, as did any movement outside the room while everyone starred at Ron.

The redhead grinned sheepishly.

"I've always wanted to do that."

"Ron!" Came Sirius' ecstatic voice and the two girls swiftly ran into the room, banishing their Invisibility Spells. Ginny gasped.

They were all in cages. Remus' was unusually more shiny than the rest and he kept away form it's edges as he looked at the three Gryffindors. Everyone looked fine, but where was-

"Blaise!" Ginny screeched and ran for the motionless boy at the end of the room. The Slytherin's normally pale face was white and sweaty, with odd shadows under his closed eyes. His breathing was off as well.

"What happened?" Ginny whispered brokenly as she touched his face. Unconsciously he turned toward that touch and Ginny gave a small smile.

It was Pansy who spoke.

"Longbottom. He has us all connected to elecktricity. Blaise couldn't keep his mouth shut and got hurt for it."

That last bit was said with a quiver in the normally spunky girl's voice.

"Remus' bars are silver. You have to get him out of there." Sirius said, desperately.

Hermione was wide eyed. "That no good son of a bitch!"

Ron made a strangled noise. "Excuse me?" 'Hermione just swore?' was the question unsaid.

Hermione looked about ready to blow a blood vessel.

"How dare he use muggle technology to torture people! When I get my hands on that no good bastard, I'll make sure there's nothing left but a greasy spot on the floor!"

Ron blinked at his crush, looking somewhat fearful. "Yes, will that main thing we have to worry about is getting these people out of here."

With a nod, Hermione opened Remus' cage while Ron started on the closest one to him, which just happened to be Professor Snape. The Potions Master looked extremely uncomfortable as Ron helped him to his feet.

Draco was next.

"Where's Harry? We were allowed to see only a bit of his fight with Longbottom before the spell wore off. Is he okay?"

Ron looked taken aback at the blond's concern for his best mate.

"Harry is fine. He's probably with Luna right now."

Hermione had just unlocked the last cage, Theodore's, when an explosion shook the house.

Sirius gave them an alarmed look.

"What the hell was that!" He asked as he supported Remus.

It was Hermione's turn to adopt a Slytherin smirk.

"That was Harry."

* * *

A/N: I know another cliffie, but it's like four thirty here! I was planning on updating Thursday night but I got sick and Friday night I had to babysit so here it is, Saturday night and an update! The word Couchemal was taken from Evelyn Vaughn's book 'Beneath the Surface'. I made up the who soul thingy.

Thanks for all the reviews!

S.Tangerine


	40. Embracing Your Inner Slytherin: Step One

A/N: He he. Yeah, they Gryffindors were amazingly Slytherin in the last chapter huh? It's about to get worse, at least from Harry's point in this chapter! Thanks for all the reviews!

* * *

Chapter Forty: Embracing Your Inner Slytherin: Step One

Most of the room just gawked at Hermione as she lifted up a small white crystal from a piece of leather around her neck. The house was still shuddering and shaking from the explosions as Hermione called Harry's name.

"Harry James Potter, what are you doing?"

At the sound of Harry's voice, Draco visibilysagged with relief.

"What do you mean, 'what am I doing?' I'm distracting! Explosives are fun." Harry's voice then lowered, as if he had turned to someone to speak.

"Aw, Luna look. They're skittering all over the place. Like bugs."

Luna's voice suddenly cut into the reception. "Or like Alaskan Bellsheep. They skitter about the ice, looking for unsuspecting natives to eat and regurgitate to their young." Hermione made a face at that.

"Er, that's nice Luna." Came Harry'suncomfortable reply.

A snicker from the Harry-and-Luna side of the conversation and another explosion rocked the room. Harry came back on the crystal.

"Hermione, remind me to tell Sirius that we are so pranking someone when we get home!"

Sirius and Remus grinned at that.

"Looks as though Harry is channeling his inner marauder again." muttered Remus, the affection obvious in his tired voice.

Draco suddenlylunged at Ron, who yelped. At first it seemed like the blond Slytherin was attempting to wrap his hands around the freckled Gryffindor's neck. Ron struggled and pushed at Draco until frustrated, the blond snapped at him.

"I"m trying to use your crystal Weasley! I'd appreciate it if you kept you bloody hands to yourself and stopped waving them in my face like a bloody cave man!"

Ron stilled and turned red at Draco's words before swiftly untying the necklace and handing it over to the Malfoy heir, mumbling about 'the things I do for Harry.'

Draco held the crystal up to his face and quietly spoke Harry's name.

"Harry? Are you there?"

There was a moment's silence before the reply came back.

"Draco? Gods, are you alright? Luna keep it up for a moment. Merlin I am going to kill Neville when we get back to Hogwarts!" Harry's voice went fromshock to worry to anger in the span of five seconds, making Draco chuckle.

"I'm fine, Harry. A bit stiff but unharmed. That blood traitor Longbottom hurt Blaise though. I take it from your earlier comment, he's still breathing?"

"I needed him alive to figure out where he'd taken you. Then I was too busy to kill him." Harry explained before continuing. "Listen, I need you all to follow Hermione and Ginny. Ron, sorry mate but your sense of direction is horrible. The girls know where they're going. I love you and I'll see you on the outside."

The crystal stopped glowing even as Draco shook it.

"What does he mean 'I'll see you on the outside'? We're going to get him right? Granger?"

Sirius growled. "We sure as hell are. There's no way I'm leaving him in this place."

Snape sneered at the animagus. "We have wounded, Black. I'm sure Potter can take care of himself."

Sirius looked as though he would have tackled the Potions Master had he not been carrying a weakened Remus.

"I'm not leaving my godson here, Snape! You may not care but I sure as hell do!"

Sirius would have continued if not for the black wand suddenly pointed between his eyes. Snape was pale with rage.

"Don't tell me I don't care, Black. He may be you're godson but he's my nephew. I'm simply saying we need a plan."

Everyone clear three of the room's occupants looked gob smacked at _that_ bit of news.

"Nephew?" whispered Ron in shock. "How many Slytherins does Harry have in his family?"

Remus gave a tired smile. "Rachel. I figured it might have been you she married when James stopped being so obviously enraged with you. He loved his sister with all of his heart, and if you made her happy he would have accepted that."

Sirius was having trouble doing anything more than blink at Snape's words until Ginny's voice broke the tense silence.

"We need to get back to the escape route to get to Harry anyway. I won't be able to fight with Blaise hurt like this. I'll take him and Remus out our way while you guys go and get Harry and Luna." She looked at her burden. "But I might need some help."

Lucius spoke up. "Take Draco, Pansy and Theodore with you. There is no need for you children, all of you children, to get hurt." He looked at Ron and Hermione.

Draco, Pansy, Ron and Hermione gave the blond man a glare.

"I've never left Harry behind before, don't think I'm about to do it now." Ron said, stiffening his back in anger.

Hermione stood straighter. "With all due respect, Mr. Malfoy, you'll have to drag me out by my hair before I'll leave Harry in here."

Draco looked his father in the eye, Malfoy versus Malfoy.

"Would you leave mother in here by herself?"

Lucius looked at his wife for a moment before his gaze returned to his almost grown son.

"Of course I wouldn't. What kind of question is that?"

Draco swallowed. "Then why ask me to do that to Harry?"

All eyes turned to Pansy. The girl grinned sheepishly.

"I just want someone to play for locking me in a cage like some common animal. Plus I'm Draco's moral support."

Theodore held up his hands.

"Everyone stop it with the 'I will follow Harry to my death' confessions. I'll go with Ginny and Professor Lupin. But at the moment I don't think we're saving anyone."

Narcissa looked at the boy. "And why not?"

Theo closed his eyes for a moment. "Have you forgotten we all have no wands? Expect Severus. He always seems to have his wand."

The ex-spy smirked. "It's called a back up wand Theodore. Longbottom made the mistake of thinking that every single witch or wizard only carries one. Albus somehow persuaded the Ministry to give me the permit for this one. Sadly, the cages were magic proof or I would have gotten Longbottom before he left."

Hermione smacked her cheek. "That reminds me!" Swiftly, she stuck her hand in the front right pocket of her jeans and pulled out a small plastic cylinder. Popping the top open with her thumb, eight dark toothpicks were poured out onto her open palm.

A quick enlarging charm later revealed the eight missing wands.

Sirius took his and scowled at Snape as the dark-haired wizard put his extra wand away.

"_I _only have one wand." The ex-convict muttered to himself, loud enough for the rest of the room to hear.

"That's because you are an imbecile." Came Snape's scathing reply.

No one else spoke as they quickly Disillusioned or made invisible their neighbors and left the room of horrors behind.

* * *

Harry was balanced on one end of a very large, thick ceiling beam, invisible to the Death Eaters who were scrambling about trying to repair the damage done to their Master's headquarters and figure out just where it was coming from.

Luna was on the opposite side of Harry, using Blasting Hexes and other spells to cause huge craters in the pretty marble floor Voldemort had chosen for his old home.

Harry was happily conjuring up invisible balls of pure magic and batting them down at the Death Eaters like a tennis player. While Harry wasn't intentionally trying to kill anyone, he couldn't-wouldn't- help them. They didn't deserve it.

Tired of playing Whack-A-Death-Eater, Harry switched over to his Elemental Veela powers and began redecorating. Instantly, any part of the floor that had survived the previous attacks was covered in thick slippery ice, making most of the Dark side fall flat on their arses. The few that managed to stay up froze in fear of such a show of power.

Harry tilted his head to the side a bit, looking like a crouched, curious cat as his eyes glowed an unnaturally dark green. Cracks began to spider their way along the floor, the shuddering causing the Death Eaters to stay off balance as vines slithered out like devilish hands to grasp at the flailing limbs of Voldemort's frightened forces.

Craters that were deep enough were suddenly filled with boiling hot water or were transformed into pits of the hottest fire, it's color blue.

Harry rolled his shoulders, looking like he had just woke from a refreshing nap andglanced at his watch. He'd spoken to Draco last, about fifteen minutes ago. They had to be back at the mirror door by now. Harry surveyed the scene below him. There was no Death Eater free to help his or her comrades, just the way Harry wanted it when he walked out of here. No loose ends or messy situations like all the other times he'd gone off with his friends to save everyone. Perfect.

Harry lifted his crystal. Luna had stopped as well when the chaos had evened out below them.

"Luna, we should head back now. The others are probably on their way out now."

The Seer had been right next to him when Hermione contacted them but had gotten the idea that being attacked from opposite sides would confuse the group below and carefully floated herself over to another beam.

"You believe it to be over?" Came the Ravenclaw's reply. The tone of her voice was deeper and more raspy than usual, sending shivers down the Elemental Veela's spine. He'd only ever heard that tone twice in his lifetime...

Harry's last thought was suddenly cut off as a white hot pain laced down his scar. While Voldemort couldn't get into the Gryffindor's head any longer, Harry's scar had always hurt when the Dark Lord was near...like a warning.

The doors Harry had magically closed when the Death Eaters had arrived slammed open. Harry held his breath as shadows slid into the room before the cloaked figure in the doorway. The bone chilling cold of death and decay filled the room and Harry knew that things had just gotten a whole lot worse.

Lord Voldemort was here.

Adrenaline coursed through Harry's body as the Darkest Wizard to ever live slinked into the grand ballroom and coolly looked over the state of his army. Harry felt as though time had slowed down as he watched from his perch, until Voldemort raised his head and looked at the spot that Harry was crouched on, his eyes blood red, pupils barley visible.

"Why don't you come down and face me Harry Potter and maybe I'll let your friend over there live?"

* * *

Ginny and the others had just closed the mirror door when Lucius and Severus suddenly grabbed their forearms, inhaling sharply.

There was no need to ask what the action meant before Draco and Sirius took off running in the direction Hermione told them they we going. The others quickly followed.

Lucius had told Draco when the Malfoy heir had asked what it was like, that the Dark Mark did two things. It burned when Voldemort summoned you and turned an icy cold when he was near.

Since both marked men were not screaming in pain or swearing like sailors, that left one horrifying choice.

Voldemort was here.

* * *

Harry felt like he'd been punched in the gut. His crystal was still glowing, so taking advantage of the gift, Harry quickly whispered to Luna.

"Stay where you are and stay hidden. If possible, get out of here. This may get messy."

Not even waiting for the answer, Harry let go of the crystal and stood tall, before leaping down off the beam and onto a small clear spot on the destroyed marble floor. Without a word his Invisibility was dropped.

Voldemort smiled, the action looking more like the corners of his face were being pushed up by invisible forces instead of muscles.

"So Longbottom succeeded, did he?"

Harry felt a smirk tugging at his own lips.

"No."

Voldemort scowled a moment before replacing his mask of indifference.

"Typical. It's so hard to find good help these days. Either way, here we meet again."

Harry had looked around the room, keeping one eye on the...thing in front of him while trying to spot Luna's aura in the mess. He looked back at Voldemort, when he had stopped talking.

"Yeah, well I can honestly say the pleasure is not mine. What do you want?"

Voldemort began to walk around Harry, slowly as if he were circling his prey. That thought did nothing to calm the Gryffindor's nerves. The Dark Lord's eyes glowed.

"I want what I've always wanted. The offer still stands, Harry. Join me and I will make you powerful beyond your wildest dreams. I know magics that could keep you fit, healthy, make you and your mate live forever, together. Isn't that what you want?"

Harry pretended to think about it. He needed to keep Tom's attention on him so Luna could sneak out. Not the best plan in the world but a plan in the end. A thought entered his mind. Voldemort had a very short temper and his anger gave him a one-track him that usually screamed KILL POTTER.

Unconsciously, Harry's hand slowly rose, grabbing the hilt of the forgotten sword on his belt and Voldemort stopped.

Harry laughed quietly, rejoicing at the fury building behind those ruby red eyes.

"Still fearing death, _Tom_?" The Elemental Veela taunted. This time he was doing the circling, the roles reversed. Harry continued.

"Haven't you heard that death is the next great adventure?"

"Don't you use those words on me, boy!" Voldemort snarled, flecks of spit flying from his snake-toothed mouth. The expression did nothing for the man's looks. Harry kept alert as he talked.

"You want to make me powerful beyond my wildest dreams? _How?_ I was stronger than you in my nappies, coming into my inheritance only had me stronger. You can't offer me anything. After all," Harry stopped and gathered his magic as he tilted his head to the side and continued. "I'm 'The One With The Power To Vanquish the Dark Lord.'"

For the first time in his life, Harry saw shock and _fear_ in Voldemort's gaze but slowly it bled out to show an emotion Harry was very familiar with. Rage.

The Elemental Veela had been expecting the first curse, a familiar green one, and quickly threw a piece of marble at Voldemort and threw himself to his left. The Unforgivable went off course and struck the far right corner of the room, far from its target. Relying on his reflexes, Harry shot up and took a defensive stance. He remembered from Fourth Year that Avada Kedavra was unblockable and had no counter-curse, even if an impostor had told him that.

Voldemort was on his feet as well, a small cut above his own cat-like eyes allowed a thin stream of blood to flow down his white face and Harry was surprised to see that Tom Riddle bled red. Two of the strongest wizards to ever live stood opposite each other, looking for weaknesses. Harry knew of one already. He was patient while Voldemort hated waiting. All he had to do was wait for him to throw the next curse, anticipate his moves and look for a moment to make an attack of his own.

Just as Harry suspected, Voldemort flung an Imperio at Harry, who waved it off like a fly and shot a Severing Charm at the Dark Lord.

Voldemort laughed as the spell struck his shield, the man's arrogance making Harry's blood boil.

"Oh Harry!" simpered Voldemort as he tapped his wand on his palm. "Did you honestly think I had no protections around me? That I would let a simple Severing Charm be my end?" His mocking smile dropped. "Enough with these childish games, let us finish this once and for all."

From then on, it was all Harry could do to stop himself fomr being hit with curses he'd never even heard of. Figuring wizarding magic was out of the question, Harry called on his elements to protect him. Vines that were not already occupied with dead or unconscious Death Eaters snapped like whips on Voldemort's own shield, weakening him even if he didn't know it yet.

Outside the storm that had been brewing let its fury go. Rain and sleet pelted the earth as thunder boomed and lightning flashed. Winds whipped around, picking up debris and tossing it hazardously around like pieces of confetti. Hail the size of basketballs broke windows as funnel clouds formed and disappeared as if they were unsure if a tornado should disrupt the battle.

The ballroom was a mess of streaking curses and element magicks as both wizards competed to survive. Harryrealized that Voldemort was giving it his all and hadn't been bothered if he hit his own menwhen the Elemental Veela nearly slipped on the blue-gray intestines of a Death Eater still hanging from one of his vines.

Harry had just thrown a rather large fireball at his enemy when a pain filled cry broke his concentration. Luna, who had been sneaking out like Harry had told her,had beenhit in the leg with a Blasting Charm.

That was all it took for Voldemort to hit Harry, who was more than halfway across the ballroom, with a well aimed Crucio.

Fire stamped across Harry's nerve endings as thousands of hot knives cut into him. The Elemental Veela gave a short scream before clamping his mouth shut, actually having the mind to not bite his tongue off in the process. He would not give Voldemort the pleasure of hearing him scream.

Harry's body arched and convulsed with pain as muscles tensed. Insanity or death seemed like heaven at that moment. Harry could hear the Dark Lord laughing in the distance as something banged against the closed door and Luna screamed forhim to stop. Concentrating on Luna's voice and Draco face, Harry summoned his magic and pushed against Voldemort's in a test of wills. It hurt like hell but it cleared Harry's mind enough to ward off the wave of insanity that was threatening him.

If Harry had not been in so much pain, he would have seen Luna begin to glow as she stopped screaming at Voldemort and stood. A phoenix song busted out from somewhere within the Seer who began to walk across the room.

That familiar song snapped Voldemort's attention to Luna and his spell on Harry broke, allowing the boy to take in a breath of fresh air. Trembling, Harry opened his eyes and gasped at what he was seeing.

While Luna's form was as solid as ever, in the pure light surrounding her stood another figure, one with dark red hair and brilliant, almond shaped, emerald eyes.

Lily Potter, Elemental Veela, stood behind Luna Lovegood, her ghostly hands on the Seer's shoulders as both women blocked Harry from Voldemort's view. The Dark Lord tried to sneer at the girl and the spirit in front of him.

"Stand aside, you silly girl."

Luna shook her head, her blond locks shining in the light. When she spoke, Harry could hear two distinct voices.

"No. Not Harry. I will not let you harm him."

"Stand aside now!" Voldemort commanded, pointing his wand at the Ravenclaw.

Something about this scene pulled at Harry's mind. It was familiar, someone standing defiantly before Voldemort to protect him. And Voldemort telling them to 'stand aside'...

Harry eyes widened as a memory exactly like this one surfaced in his mind, the only difference being he wasn't a child anymore and the person before him wasn't his mother.

Harry made to stand when Voldemort suddenly waved his wand and shouted at the Seer.

"Avada Kedavra!"

At the exact moment the Killing Curse left the Dark Lord's wand, the doors to the ballroom busted open, flying off its hinges and landing a few feet away from the opening. The people Neville had captured, along with Ron and Hermione, stormed in, but stopped as they saw the scene before them.

Harry had surged forward when he heard the spell fall form Voldemort's lips, but not even Elemental Veela can stop death. The spellcollided with Luna's chest, after tearing through the bright light, and would have knocked her crumbling body back several feet if Harry had not caught her first.

Voldemort laughed as Harry sank to his knees with Luna's already cooling body in his arms. Shocked, Harry just stared at her, missing the already closed eyes and small smile gracing her dead lips. For some reason, death suited Luna Lovegood very well.

Hermione gave a muffled sob as she put her hands over her mouth, attracting Voldemort's attention. In the blink of an eye, he had all of their wands soaring out of their grasps and onto the floor behind him. The Dark Lord smiled.

"Look, Harry more of your loved ones for me to kill. Who shall be first?"

The Boy-Who-Livedwas unresponsive and Voldemort laughed.

Instead, Harry was thinking about what had just happened and another memory was tickling his mind.

_Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, love can be considered an element and Veela's are beings of love. What is your point Harry?"_

_"Well, if I have new blood, the blood of my mother, then the blood Voldemort took from me in the Third Task is useless. I have new blood and my mother's protection would be restored with my inheritance. Maybe that old protection was my father's protection and now I have both restored."_

Suddenly Harry was back in the present, feeling as though he had just be cured of what old war veterans called 'shell-shock.'

Voldemort seemed to be upset that none of his prattle had gotten Harry riled up and angrily jerked his arm up.

"I'll finish this once and for all. Say goodbye, Draco."

Silver-gray eyes widened with fear and then shock as Harry launched himself at the Dark Lord, his hands out-stretched. The room watched as Harry's hands wrapped around Voldemort's neck and that eerily haunting phoenix song started again, but that was not what caught everyone's attention.

The places in which Harry's skin had touched Voldemort's had begun to smoke. The Dark Lord started flailing about, trying to dislodge Harry who was intent on staying attached. The smoke grew as Harry concentrated.

The Gryffindor had his eyes closed as he thought. _You have to do this right, Harry. No anger, no revenge. Just love and forgiveness. Think about the person you love the most. _Immediately, Draco's face shined under Harry's eyelids and the Elemental Veela smiled.

Blue flames, edged in white flared up from Harry's hands and Voldemort let out a tortured scream as the flames spread before his body disintegrated into a pile black ashes.

From those ashes rose a shadowed shape and Harry took a deep breathe. Anyone who knew him would immediately recognize a young sixteen year old Tom Riddle, or at least his outline from the shadow. Two furious, cat-like ruby red eyes glowed as they glared at Harry. Then suddenly the shadow lunged at Harry.

Hermione and Pansy screamed as Ron and Sirius yelped. Draco took a step forward only to be held back by his father. Furious, Draco struggled but Lucius' grip was too strong.

Just before Riddle struck, Harry's eyes flashed open and three words stopped the tainted soul of Lord Voldemort in its tracks.

"I forgive you."

Red eyed widened before the shadow seemed to curl in on itself. Riddle's soul was in pain as it changed. Red turned into an icy blue and slowly the darkness of the shadow started to melt away, revealing Tom Marvolo Riddle.

The boy's ghostly shape gasped on its knees before slowly rising and looking over itself. Harry just stood there, watching as Luna suddenly appeared, her image cloudy and transparent as well, and taking young Tom Riddle's hand, shesmiled at Harry before both souls misted away.

The ballroom was silent for a moment before Harry, suddenly very tired, dropped to his knees. Draco broke free of his father and ran toward his mate, avoiding the craters and vines before dropping to his knees beside Harry. Gently he put his arms around the shaking boy.

"Is it over?" Draco asked as the others came closer, surveying the damage and wanting to check on the Gryffindor Golden Boy.

The storm outside had stopped and the rosy tint of the sky told them that morning was fast approaching. Harry nodded and looked at his hands.

"And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives. I didn't think it would honestly be that literal."

Hermione crouched down beside her friend, confusion in her eyes.

"I don't understand." She confessed. "I'm guessing that was part of that prophecy we broke last year but what was that at happened atthe end?"

Harry smiled at her. "That was Tom Riddle's soul. I cleansed it by giving him my forgiveness."

Sirius put a hand on his godson's head.

"Why? The prophecy didn't require it of you."

Harry closed his eyes tiredly but the small smile stayed.

"No that was for me. These hands may have killed his body, but my words saved his soul."

* * *

A/N: Phew! I've killed my first Voldemort and I've done it differently than just AK-ing him! I think I should explain somethings. First: why I killed off Luna after bringing her in? Well, I sort of brought her in to be killed. The whole scene with her and Lily was to jog Harry's memory about the protection. Plus, she knew she was going to die (she gives up hints along the way) and she's in heaven with a HOT Tom Riddle!

One thing I noticed with a lot of Harry Potter fics is that people make the Killing Curse blockable. If you remember, the impostor Moody says that Avada Kedavra is unblockable and there's not proof it can be blocked. Lily didn't block Harry's AK but wouldn't stand aside and let Voldemort AK him, so she got her own AK. Check the HP Lexicon for more information!

Thanks for all the reviews!

S.Tangerine


	41. Embracing Your Inner Slytherin: Step Two

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! I'm sorry to say this is the last chapter. **Sob** My baby is all grown up! Thnkas to DailyProphetess for having the guts to go through my story and start editing! This is the last chapter, I swear!

* * *

Chapter Forty-One: Embracing Your Inner Slytherin: Step Two

A loud BANG resounded throughout the ballroom, causing everyone to jump in fright. At the doorway stood Albus Dumbledore and an odd mixture of the Order of the Phoenix members and Aurors. Unfortunately, the Minister For Magic, Cornelius Fudge was present as well.

Dumbledore strode forward as Fudge told his aurors to start checking for surviving Death Eaters in the wreckage. Harry picked out Tonks and Kingsley Shacklebolt in the group as well as a limping Mad-Eye Moody before Dumbledore reached them.

Harry stood and looked the old wizard in the eye. The Headmaster's gaze drifted toward the pile of ashes back to Harry. That was the first time the Elemental Veela really noticed the many worry lines in his face.

An ambitious auror ventured by the group and gasped at the ashes.

"What was that?" he exclaimed and Harry looked at him.

"Voldemort." Was the reply and a small grin graced the Gryffindor's face when the hardened auror jumped away from the pile in fright, drawing his wand.

"Don't worry, he's dead." Harry explained, moving closer to the man. He gave the Boy-Who-Lived a doubtful look.

"They said that the last time and look what happened."

Snape growled. He'd become grouchy after missing a full night's sleep and if everyone were honest with themselves, they would admit that the Potions Master was a grouch even with a full nights sleep.

"There wasn't a body last time, you incompetent lackey. I highly doubt you or any of your comrades will be attacked by a pile of ashes."

The auror blushed but Harry ignored him. Luna was still lying on the ground. Swiftly, he took off his torn and dirty cloak and covered her cold body with it, bowing his head respectfully. One smooth, warm hand slipped into his as another old, withered hand grasped his shoulder.

"She died for me." Harry explained. "She wanted me to remember so I could complete my destiny. I don't understand how they did what they did but it saved me."

Aurors had come over to Luna's body and begun collecting evidence. Fudge followed them. He was pale and nervous.

"Is- is that...him?" The portly man ventured, twirling his lime green bowler hat in his hands. Harry nodded before turning to Dumbledore.

"Can we leave?"

The Headmaster of Hogwarts nodded and turned to Fudge.

"I'm taking my students and my professors back to my school. Questions can be answered at a later time. Ms. Lovegood will be going with us."

Fudge turned red.

"You cannot do that! We have to get evidence and find the cause of death-"

Harry cut him off.

"Voldemort killed her with the Killing Curse. Does that answer your question?"

Fudge gapped like a fish as Dumbledore turned the chunk of marble Harry had thrown at the Dark Lord into a portkey. Sirius spoke up.

"What about Remus? Ginny and-"

"They have already been picked up and brought back to Hogwarts. You should be pleased to know that everyone will be okay. Now please, grab on."

Not letting go of his mate's hand, Harry touched the cool marble and felt that familiar tug around his navel.

The group landed in Dumbledore's spacious office. The wizened old man calmly sat behind his desk. He surveyed the group with bright blue eyes before conjuring up enough squashy armchairs to let everyone sit comfortably.

"I know you are all very tired and wish to check up on your loved ones but a few questions must be answered."

Harry sighed. "Ask away."

Dumbledore gave one of his favorite students a smile. "Explain how you all ended up at Riddle Manor and how Voldemort died."

Harry sighed and started from the beginning withDraco, Ron, Hermione and Sirius adding bits along the way. The Elemental Veela explained the fight between Draco and himself, Draco leaving and thenbeing kidnapped. There Sirius, Draco, Snape and the others who had been captured told Dumbledore about Neville. Here, the old wizard looked defeated.

Hermione spoke up. "Sir, why would Neville do that? Voldemort's followers killed his parents."

The Headmaster gave a grim smile.

"We found Augusta Longbottom's remain in the basement of her cottage late last night. It appears Neville killed her, possibly after one of her rants about his marks." Here, he looked at Harry. "Do you remember, in the Department of Mysteries, if any curses were used on Neville? Anything at all?"

Harry's eyebrows frowned in thought.

"Yes. His nose was broken but that wasn't from a curse. The only thing I remember is Bellatrix Lestrange using aCrucio on him. It's wasn't for too long but long enough." He starred back. "Why?"

Dumbledore sighed before looking out his window at the still rosy sky.

"Remember when I explained to you that the Longbottoms were tortured into insanity?" At Harry's nod he continued. "I did not kow how right I truly was. Neville was there. Apparently, he was used as a bargaining chip in getting information about what had happened to Voldemort."

At Harry's fearful, understanding look and everyone else's confusion, Dumbledore explained.

"They tortured him as a baby. It was most likely erased from his memory but left his sanity very fragile. When he was tortured in June, it must have broken his mind. From what I could get from him last night, he blames everything that has gone wrong in his life on you, Harry."

Draco looked angry. "So we were kidnapped by an insane Death Eater in training with an unhealthy obsession with my mate? That's unbelievable!"

Ron had his head in his hands.

"How could we have not noticed? He was in our dorm, always asking about Harry, out at all hours of the night. I thought he may have gotten himself a girlfriend!"

Hermione rubbed her friend's back soothingly.

"Sometimes evil is hidden under a veil of normalcy. The ones who seem the most normal are usually the most dangerous."

Dumbledore nodded his head. "What happened after that?"

Harry then explained how he had felt an intense pain after Draco had left but had been distracted when Hermione, Ginny and Luna told him about the whole school knowing about his inheritance. It hurt to say Luna's name but Harry felt a bit of peace after doing so.

Harry and Hermione explained that they then went to talk to Ron, who they found knocked out in the Common Rooms, Ron and Harry being friends again and then joining Luna and Ginny in the library.

The Boy-Who-Lived thenexplained that the pain from the strain on their bond had gotten worse sohe went to find Draco and explain. Harry had begun to worry when he hadn't seen Draco and his friends nor Remus and Sirius since breakfast and decided that they all might be in Professor Snape's office. When no one answered,he had gone back to the Great Hall and met with his friends.

"We all split up and searched the castle for any sign of them while Harry had gone to get the Map." Hermione added. Everyone knew what the map was and the story continued.

The Elemental Veela told of how he had found Neville's letter.

"Oh Merlin!" Harry said suddenly, his eyes wide. "I destroyed our room!"

Sirius chuckled. "We know. There was a monitoring spell put on the letter so that we could see your face when you found out we were missing. It was torture."

The group told Dumbledore about realizing that it was Neville who had been after Harry all this time and discovering Ginny's and Blaise's relationship.

"After that, we all made plans to meet at half past eleven and face Neville together. Harry had wanted to go alone but we talked him out of it." Ron said with a smirk. Harry sent a mock-glare at his best friend.

Turing back to the Headmaster, Harry grinned at what he was about to reveal.

"I was waiting for the time to come when Fawkes came to me. I asked if there was anything she knew that could help me and she brought me here."

Dumbledore's eyes flashed. "Did you just say she? How do you know?"

Harry nodded in confirmation. "She told me when she lead me up here and gave me Gryffindor's sword. She can only speak to non-humans, so she obviously couldn't tell you."

The wizard stroked his beard, a smile on his face. "Fascinating. Continue, please."

Harry told him about leaving the castle, Luna's gift of the communication necklaces, feeling Draco's emotions and the completion of the Second Bond(both wizards had blushed at this bit) and the fight with Neville.

"Where's Hagrid?" Ron asked suddenly, looking around as if the half-giant would suddenly appear in the room. "We've got to have a talk about his spiders."

Harry ignored his best friend to explain how they had found where Neville had taken everyone. Snape was actually shocked that Harry had preformed Legilimency.

"Fawkes and Fireneze brought Neville back here while we grabbed some Thestrals and flew to Little Hangleton. There, Ron figured out a way to get into the Manor but we were attacked by Nagini before we could get there."

Ron puffed out his chest. "Ginny took care of that for us." The pride in his voice was clear.

Next came the trip down the tunnel, Harry freezing the Snake Sap and the conversation with the snake.

"We went up the stairs quietly because Bellatrix was right outside. The door was a one-way mirror. We waited until she had stomped around a bit before Ron came up with the idea to scare her with Luna pretending to be a Cocuhemal." Harry explained, his voice getting scratchy.

Dumbledore put a wrinkled hand up and quickly stood. Walking over to his cupboard, the wizard puled out his pensieve.

"Perhaps it is best if we see for ourselves what happened from here on out. Mr. Potter, if you would be so kind."

Harry put his wand up to his temple and concentrated on the last few hours. His memory was bright and silvery as he put it in the penseive and shook his head. Dumbledore then used the same spell Neville did, making a screen out of the silvery liquid in the bowl.

"There are simply too many of us to fit." He explained as the image of Harry walking up to the large ballroom doors appeared. The group watched as Harry was joined by Luna and the two began their distraction. Next came Harry's display of his powers and finally Voldemort. Harry closed his eyes when Luna and his mother stood in front of him. He heard Sirius gasp as well. When Tom Riddle's and Luna's souls vanished, Dumbledore gave Harry back his memory, looking thoughtful.

"So your protection has been restored. How did you know?"

Harry rubbed his eyes. "That scene, with Luna and my mother is almost exactly like the memory the Dementors show me when they get close. It was the proof I needed to stop Voldemort."

Lucius finally spoke up.

"Why not kill him? You could have done it and easily I might add. You would have been within your legal rights to protect your mate by Avada Kedarva-ing him."

Harry smirked. "I could have but that wasn't my destiny. The Headmaster told me that my greatest power was love. My mother's love protected me fifteen years ago and again tonight. It wasn't necessarily me who killed Voldemort's body but my mother's protection acting in self-defense. The prophecy doesn't name me as the killer of the Dark Lord but 'The One With The Power To Vanquish' him."

Understanding bloomed in many eyes at this but Harry continued.

"So my mother's magical protection destroyed his body. All that was left was his soul and his magic, which are connected. If my power lies in my ability to love, then killing Voldemort's soul was obviously not the way to go. I thought about love and what it means. It means caring about someone and loving them for who they are and sometimes forgiving them for their mistakes."

Harry stopped as Draco squeezed his hand, understanding the hidden message. Dumbledore continued.

"I understand. When Voldemort was forgiven by the one he had wronged the most, his past mistakes were washed away, leaving simply..."

"Tom Riddle." Harry cut in and smiled. "I 'vanquished' him alright. All the way to heaven."

* * *

After explaining everything, Dumbledore told them that classes would be canceled on account of Voldemort being gone for good and let the group go get checked out by Madam Pomfrey. Severus refused, instead, deciding a good sleep would benefit him more than the medi-witch's ramblings.

With Voldemort gone and a free day, Lucius and Narcissa took the chance to visit Malfoy manor and get everything on order. After making sure Draco was safe and okay of course.

The five sixth years then followed Sirius to the Hospital Wing to check on Remus and Blaise. Madam Pomfrey was bustling about, mixing potions and mumbling to herself when they entered and spotted the two. Ginny was sitting on the edge of Blaise's bed, stroking the Slytherin's coal black hair as he slept.

Theodore was in the next bed, out like a light while Remus was bundled up under his blankets as well.

Ginny looked up and quickly put a finger to her lips before motioning the group over away from the sleeping patients. Sirius shook his head at the girl before moving over to Remus and actually lying down with him. Madam Pomfrey looked as though she was about to protest but thought better of it and continued with her work.

Pansy looked over at Theo before turning to Ginny.

"What happened to him?"

The red-haired witch blushed.

"When we got back here he was worrying himself sick and annoying me like crazy, so I stunned him and Madam Pomfrey gave him some Dreamless Sleep. He should awake tomorrow very refreshed."

Ron fidgeted. "How's- how's Zabini?"

Ginny looked at her brother in surprised before turning her head and looking at her own soul mate.

"Madam Pomfrey said he was hurt pretty badly with the electricity but we got to him in time and with a few more days rest and the right potions he'll be back to normal. Dumbledore's called his parents. They should be here tomorrow." She stopped and looked at the group in confusion.

"Where's Luna?"

Harry bit his lip and looked down while Hermione's eyes filled with tears and the whole group looked solemn. Draco answered for Harry.

"Voldemort got her before Harry could get him. She saved his life."

Ginny had a hand to her mouth, her freckled face pale.

"Oh Merlin! Her father! Does he know yet? Does the school know?"

Harry cleared his throat before looking at the fifth year.

"No, no one knows about her or that Voldemort's gone. Classes have been canceled, so they'll all know by breakfast which is in an hour." The Elemental Veela kissed Draco's cheek. "I'm going to see how Remus is doing then tofind somewhere to sleep. Would you like to come with me after?"

The blond nodded and went back to talking to Ginny about Blaise, his silvery eyes darting over to Harry every now and then.

Harry made his way over to Madam Pomfrey, seeing that Sirius and Remus were sleeping curled around each other. The Gryffindor mentally sighed. What he wouldn't give to just curl up with Draco like that.

The medi-witch was in her office, writing up medical reports on her patients. She smiled when Harry came in and carefully closed the door.

"What do you want, Mr. Potter?"

Harry bit his lip in worry.

"Will Remus be okay? Sirius said that the bars on his cage were made of silver and I know that Remus can't be anywhere near silver for a very long time and-"

Pomfrey cut him off.

"Remus will be fine. He has a small burn on his hand and will be very tired for the next forty-eight hours but there shall be no lasting side-effects. Anything else?"

Harry shook his head and turned to leave. He had his hand on the door knob before he turned back around to face the witch.

"Please, don't force Sirius to leave. It took them fifteen years to find each other again, I'd hate to have them separated for more than a minute."

Madam Pomfrey looked at the Gryffindor in thought before nodding. Harry smiled at her and left.

Ginny had settled down on the cot next to Blaise and was fast asleep. Pansy, Ron and Hermione must have left to get some rest of their own as Draco stood by himself, waiting for Harry. They smiled at each other before Harry was close enough for Draco to grab his hand and pull him out of the Hospital Wing.

The halls were empty, it still being too early for anyone to be up. Draco looked at Harry.

"So will everyone be okay?" He asked the Elemental Veela.

Harry nodded. "A few days rest and everyone will be back to normal."

Draco caught the silent _'except Luna'_. He sighed and pulled Harry into a shadowy corner.

"How are you?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around the Gryffindor.

Harry melted into the embrace with a heartfelt sigh.

"I just wish I could have moved faster, avoided the curse, made her avoid the curse. Anything."

Draco ran a pale hand through Harry's silky hair, smiling slightly when he purred.

"Harry, this wasn't your fault today. Any of it. Neville was crazy because of Bellatrix and Luna died because of Voldemort. You're a victim in all of this. A victim and a hero."

Harry closed his eyes. "If you say so."

Draco looked at him and smirked.

"Since you've destroyed our old rooms, I believe we require some more if we're to sleep at all today."

Harry's eyes popped out before a grin broke out on his face.

"That we do. I have just the place."

* * *

Harry had dragged them to the hallway that contained the Room of Requirement. He smiled brightly at his mate.

"Choose whatever kind of room you want."

Draco looked at Harry curiously for a moment before taking a deep breath and thinking. What kind of room did he want? A week ago Draco's mind would have immediately have given them both separate beds and be done with it. Now...Draco wanted more. Much more. They could have died last night.

Harry watched amused, as Draco seemed to come to a decision and walked up and down the corridor before an almost unnoticeable door appeared. Draco opened it and stood aside, his arm outstretched.

"After you."The raven haired Gryffindornoticed his voice shook slightly with nerves.

Entering the room, Harry saw why it had taken so long for Draco to make up his mind.

It was done in all black; the walls, the carpet, even the ceiling, although Harry could see it was done to look like the sky at midnight. In the middle of the room stood a large four-poster bed surrounded by candles. The sheen on the curtains and sheets suggested they were silk.

Harry blinked at the surroundings and said the first thing that came to his mind.

"Oh."

Draco came in and closed the door, which promptly disappeared.

"I need to talk to you." He said as he pulled Harry closer to the light. He wanted to see his face when he told him the truth.

"About what?" Harry's hands were cold in his own, from his own nerves Draco assumed.

He looked at Harry's dark emerald eyes. "In Dumbledore's office today, you told everyone that you felt the Second Bond complete itself. We both know that it's an emotional bond and exactly what that means. It means that-"

Harry cut him off. "You don't have to say it. What matters is thatI can feel it. That's all I really need."

Draco smiled, a full-fledged smile. "But I want to say it. I want you know that that I love you. I want your friends, my friends, both of our families to know it. Not right at this moment," He explained at Harry's amazed look. "But if anyone asks me I'll tell them I love you."

Harry pulled his mate close again. He loved being this way with Draco.

"And you know I love you too."

Draco buried his head in the crook of Harry's neck.

"That's why I want to complete the Third Bond with you." He mumbled and Harry froze.

The Elemental Veela trembled as he pulled Draco away from him, looking at his face. He was serious.

"You don't have to do this. We still have two months. I feel like I'm forcing you somehow."

Draco gave a chuckle. "How are you forcing me? I came to you. We may have two months but whether we do it now or right before you're supposed to die, my feelings won't change."

Harry swallowed. "What brought this on? Just yesterday we were fighting like cats and dogs, now you want to bond."

Draco used his hands to frame Harry's face.

"I realized, sitting in that small, cold cage that my last words to you weren't the best and I regretted that more than ever. When that screen went out and I thought I had lost you, I couldn't bear it. Last night mad me realize that the one thing I was avoiding was the very thing I wanted."

Without waiting for a reply, Draco pulled Harry's face toward his and kissed the Elemental Veela. Harry didn't hesitate in responding to his mate's kiss, opening his mouth to allow Draco's skilled tongue entrance. Strong arms wrapped around Draco's waist pulling the two bodies flush against each other. Draco made a small sound of pleasure as their lower halves connected.

Harry worked Draco's outer robes off, his having been left at Riddle Manor. Draco broke his mouth away from Harry's. He was no blushing virgin and Harry was a creature made for this kind of action. Their auras swirled around them as Draco gave the Gryffindor a feisty grin.

"There is too much clothes between us, don't you think?" He asked as he began to slowly undo the buttons to Harry's plain white school uniform.

Harry nodded, his pupils large with lust and he snaked a hand up Draco's shirt and lightly drawing his hand across the top of his mate's pants, making the blond inhale sharply. Draco swiftly undid the rest of Harry's buttons and pulled of the confining shirt.

Harry's chest was as perfect as Draco had pictured. Strong but not bulky muscles were covered with soft, pale skin that glowed with happiness. Draco smoothed his hand down that skin, testing to see if it was real. The hand slid over defined abs to circle around Harry's bellybutton. The area had a slight dusting of dark hair that journeyed rather down. Just thinking about Harry's 'rather down' made Draco shiver in anticipation.

Harry quickly grabbed the hand that was circling his bellybutton.

"Keep that up and it'll be over before it's even begun." He explained before grabbing the hem of Draco's shirt and pulling it over the blond's head. Draco mock-pouted.

"Hey, I took the time to undo yours." He complained as Harry pulled him close and began to kiss Draco long, pale neck.

"I'm"- kiss- "not"- lick- "that"-longer kiss-"patient." bite. The Elemental Veela said but Draco was too breathless to respond.

Pulling Harry's mouth back up to meet his, it was a few more minutes before Draco replied.

"Where'd you learn how to do that?" he asked in a breathy voice.

"I'm just following my instincts. Now shut up and kiss me."

Draco complied happily. The Slytherin started at Harry's shoulders and slowly ran his hands over the Elemental Veela's back, nearly purring in delight as those muscles under Harry's satiny skin tensed and relaxed. Those hands met at the top of Harry's belt, at the small of the boy's back. Harry kept his attention on kissing Draco into oblivion, letting the blond take it at his own pace.

Draco slid his hands around Harry's lean hips to the front of his pants. Feeling the boy shudder, Draco dragged a finger down the buckle before pulling the worn leather out of the hops of the dress pantsthe Gryffindorwore.

Harry slowly slid one of the hands that had previously been holding his mate's face down the side of his neck and onto Draco's shoulder. There that hand stroked the heated skin for a moment before dancing down the blond wizard's chest and onto his belt. Harry took no precaution from gently brushing against Draco's crotch.

Draco sucked in a breath and pulled back from Harry's mouth.

"Merlin, I love your instincts." He moaned before jerking the zipper of Harry's pants down, pulling the garment with his fingers. Harry eagerly stepped out of them and Draco tossed them aside. Standing quickly, Draco undid his own belt and zipper and slid out of his pants. Harry gave him an amused look.

Draco glared at him for a moment before literally attacking Harry's mouth.

"I"m not that patient either." He mumbled into his mate's mouth as he maneuvered them over to the bed. Feeling the mattress behind his knees, Draco fell back wards, pulling Harry on top of him. Both wizards sighed as their bodies were touching again, from shoulders to knees, skin to skin.

Harry quickly straddled Draco's waist and rubbed their erections together, making them both hiss in pleasure. Draco lifted his hips to join Harry's rocking before breaking the kiss.

"How do you want to do this?" He asked, breathing deeply. Harry looked down into those familiar gray eyes and bit his lip.

"Our first time as to be..um, traditional with me-"

Draco put a finger to his lips with a smile. "With you on top. I'm okay with that. More than okay."

Lifting his hips again, Draco swiftly pulled down his silver colored boxers and smiled when Harry trembled.

"It usually works better if you're naked as well."

Harry grinned and shed his last article of clothing as well. Draco dragged them back until both Harry and himself were completely on the bed. Harry quickly began kissing him again letting his hands roam over Draco's body, teasing and touching.

He pulledaway after a moment and crouched back looking around for something. Draco, panting, gave the Elemental Veela a quizzical look as Harry flipped over a pillow and "Aha!"-ed.

From under the pillow, Harry had grabbed a small jar. Opening it, the Gryffindor was greeted with the unique scent of his mate. Harry closed his eyes and breathed deeply. Draco groaned in frustration.

"It smells like you." Harry said apologetically. Carefully dipping his fingers into the jar, Harry prepared Draco as painlessly as possibly, kissing the blond's muscled stomach and thighs. Draco had his eyes closed as he relished in the attention Harry was giving him. He truly felt loved. Second thoughts weren't even in his vocabulary at this moment.

Every now and then, Harry would hit a certain point in Draco that would make a wonderful heat raced through his body. He wanted Harry. Now.

Finally the Elemental Veela poured the oil over his own straining erection and lent over Draco. His mate opened his eyes.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked. He wanted this to be perfect. Draco looked into his eyes and nodded. Inwardly, Harry breathed a sigh of relief. It would have been physically painful to stop now. Getting Draco comfortable, Harry slid slowly into Draco.

Both gasped at the intensity of the feelings they felt at the moment. Wholeness, completion, happiness didn't even come close to describing it all. Their joining auras brightened making the candles flutter in an unearthly wind. Harry stayed still, his arms shaking with tension as he waited for Draco to adjust. Only when the Slytherin reached up and pulled the Boy-Who-Lived into a heated kiss did he move.

Together they moved, both wanting the same thing; completion. Harry looked down at Draco. He was beautiful; sweaty and incoherent and completely beautiful in Harry's eyes. They came together, as it should be between an Elemental Veela and his mate and it was everything Harry thought it would be.

All three bonds joined and flared up in their own completion. Draco felt as though the best moment of his life had just happened. In his mind there was Harry and there was Draco but there was also a part that was a complete mix of them, connecting them together as one.

Waving his hand tiredly, Harry cleaned them up and pulled out of his mate before laying down beside him and pulling them close.

"That was amazing." He whispered in Draco ear. The blond nodded and snuggled closer to Harry's now warm body.

"Sleep now Harry." He said with a yawn. "We've got the rest of our lives to do that as many different times and as many different ways as we want to."

Harry chuckled before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Harry waved goodbye to Ron, Hermione and Ginny one last time before they got into the last carriage that would take them to Hogsmeade and the Hogwarts Express. With Voldemort gone, everyone in the castle had left to spend Christmas Break with their families. Not even Harry would be staying this year. Draco's parents had invited Harry, Sirius and Remus to spend Christmas with them and the group would be leaving later that afternoon by Floo. Draco was currently still packing

Harry sighed as he walked back to Hogwarts in the snow.The last month had flown by after Voldemort had been killed. Neville had been taken to St.Mungo's andwas currently residing in the same ward as Umbridge and Lockhart. Harry and Draco had completed their bonding; now a very happy couple and the envy of most of Hogwarts. There had been a beautiful funeral for Luna a few days after her death. The Seer had been awarded an Order of Merlin: First Class, recognized as a True Seer and a member of Dumbledore's Army. Narcissa had then surprised everyone by renaming the Divination Tower to Luna's Tower.

When news of Voldemort's defeat was spread, the wizarding world smartened up and kicked Minister Fudge out of office. Aurthur Weasley had been offered the position but the red-haired wizard declined, claiming that he was not the best man for the job. He did, however, accept Vice-Minister to Madam Bones and is finally enjoying the life he always deserved.

Headmaster Dumbledore was waiting for Harry when he reached the steps.

"Hello, Harry." Dumbledore said cheerfully. His roebs were flowing and festive in colors of reds and greens."All packed and ready to go?"

Harry nodded. "Thanks again for letting Sirius and Remus adopt me. I'd be awfully lonely in the castle this break."

Dumbledore chuckled before looking over the grounds.

"What a first term it has been, eh, my boy?"

Harry smiled. "That it has, sir. Some pretty little secrets made for a few interesting adventures." The Elemental Veela twitched his fingers and watched as the wind picked up and made a tiny snow-tornado. "The year isn't over yet, Sir. I still have a few tricks up my sleeve."

Dumbledore laughed loudly. He looked over at Harry.

"I"m going to miss you these next two weeks, Harry. You've always kept me on my toes."

Harry looked at his watch. He had better get moving before Draco left without him.

"And I you, Sir. Happy Christmas."

"Happy Christmas, Harry."

finis

* * *

A/N: Was the bond scene between Harry and Draco okay? I was trying to keep it censored and it was my first scene of that type.I'll probably get more advernturous in latre fics!Now on to other news!

Yup, it's over. I'm going to do a sequel, mostly because Harry and Draco still have a year and a half of school left. Just give me a break from all this Veela stuff. The status on my other stories is confusing. I'm going to turn 'Pluto's Wanning Moon' and 'Restoring Hope' into One-Shots until I figure out where they're headed. My break projects will be 'If I Never Knew You' and a new story ( a Harry Potter/Gundam Wing crossover). Sorry to those who hate crossovers but it's got me hooked!

I love you all!

S.Tangerine


End file.
